


Perfect

by GhostWriterGirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha Liam, Alpha Louis, Alpha Zayn, Drug Use, Fluff and Smut, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Medical Inaccuracies, Medical Trauma, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Omega Harry, Omega Niall, Role Reversal, Roleplay, Self-Harm, Smut, attempted self-harm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-19
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2018-11-16 03:37:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 95,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11245512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostWriterGirl/pseuds/GhostWriterGirl
Summary: Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles should be the obvious Alpha/Omega pair, right? Not this time. Never assume that someone is yours. Never assume someone will be fine. You never know when that assumption could get you replaced.Harry's second heat hits and it hits him hard. Unexpected and frantic need rips through Harry's body. And the one person Harry wants to spend the heat with - his best mate - abandons him._______________________Or, the one where the boys try to form a pack, try to have puppies, try to have careers, and try to figure out how they all fit together without leaving someone out. It's difficult but the best things in life are rarely easy.Comfort can come from surprising places. And in those moments, you'd be even morr surprised what kind of connection can blossom.





	1. Nerves

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, everybody!
> 
> This is my second fanfic about One Direction. However this is my first attempt and an A/B/O story. So if it's awful, I apologize. I'm trying to branch out and write different stuff so I figured I would give this a go. That being said, I tried to take the A/B/O universe concept and make it more my own. A lot of details fall in line with other fics of this nature. But I've added more details and concepts to make it unique. However, in doing so, it might get confusing? If it does, please please please call me out on it so I can fix it!

**Chapter One: Nerves**

    The thing about living in a divided society is that despite who you  _ think _ you are, you'll likely be told you're wrong. It would be one thing if the divisions were a result of a war. Or disease. You know...like in the movies. Some misfortune rips through the world and then the way to rebuild is by dividing.  _ Division creates unison. _ But that's not the case here. No. We just live in a fucked up world where everyone falls into a division: Alpha, Beta, or Omega. If by some strange turn of events your nature happens to deviate from from the divisions, well you'd better hope you're good at faking it. That's not to say this is some Divergent bullshit. It’s not. No one will kill you if you're different. It just sucks. Big time.

    Growing up, I was always told not to fear my nature. My mother would often remind me that each division was valuable and equal. She’s a big believer in our society's motto. She believes that the divided ways do in fact unite us. For a Beta, that’s easily believable. I love my mother but I don't love her beliefs.

    My father was an Alpha. I'd like to say that him running out on us when I was five was not due to my...predisposition. But that would be a lie. According to him, Alpha plus Beta shouldn't equal Omega. Despite not having actually presented yet, he could “tell” I'd be an Omega. As his first born, that was unacceptable. Tell me again that division unites us.

    Regardless of the shitty situation, my mum did the best she could with a rambunctious son. I was loud and mouthy. I still am. When I was young, my mother used to tell me that I’d better hope I presented as an Alpha.

    “Otherwise, I pity the Alpha that falls in love with you,” she would joke with me. Except I knew that somewhere, behind the smile and the caring nature, my mum wasn't completely joking. Despite the modern times we live in, Omegas, Betas, and Alphas all seem to act a certain way that’s dependent on their nature. Or most of them do anyways. I, unfortunately, do not fit the Omega or Beta cookie cutter mold and I’m absolutely not an Alpha. In all honesty, I hoped I would present as a Beta. I didn't want the expectations of being an Omega nor the stereotypes that came with being an Alpha. A Beta seemed like a happy medium. But guess who presented as an Omega. Yup...this guy.

    As if that wasn't enough, I'm the first male Omega in my family. And the first person to present in my group of friends. And I presented in public. It's like the universe took an already awful circumstance and amplified it. Looking back on it now, I honestly don't know how I missed the signs that I was starting to present.  
  


 

_ “Harry, you look awful,” Liam said as he paced back and forth. I rolled my eyes and dropped my head into my hands. My skin felt like it was on fire. Being on the X Factor was difficult enough, nevermind dealing with it while sick. _

_     “Thanks, Li. You're such a help,” I groaned. Everything hurt. A nasty bug had ripped through a lot of the contestants the week before. Maybe it was finally catching up with me. _

_     “You don't think you're like...presenting...do you?” Niall asked carefully. I cracked open an eye so I could glare at my friend. He immediately held up his hands in mock surrender. _

_     “Niall might be right, Haz. You look awful, you can barely move, and you're sweating bullets. Maybe you should check in with medical,” Zayn suggested. I groaned and leaned forward onto the table in front of me. _

_     “Guys, we're performing in just a few minutes. I'll power through the song, take a nap, and then I'll be fine,” I said even though I didn't even really believe my own words. _

_     “One Direction, you've got five minutes,” an assistant warned us. I groaned again and forced myself up onto my elbows. The rest of the band was staring at me, worry heavily etched into their features.  _

_     “I'll be fine. Just please make sure I don't pass out,” I said, trying to sound funny. None of them laughed.  _

_     “Has anyone seen Lou? He said he was going to get water but that was ages ago,” Liam said, looking around for the fifth bandmate. _

_     “I'm here, I'm here,” Louis said. We all stood up and started jumping up and down, preparing. Well...they did. I dragged myself out of my seat and barely manage to stand. _

_     “Fuck, Harry...I don't know, man,” Zayn said, reaching out to steady me. His fingers connected with my skin and I actually whined. _

_     “Oh no no. Nope. You can't perform. You're presenting,” Liam said. He immediately started looking around for another assistant but it was too late. Microphones were thrust into our hands and we were ushered out onto stage.  _

_     The performance itself wasn't bad. Vocally, it wasn't a challenging song for me. I managed to stay on beat and in tune and coasted through the arrangement. But despite this, it was painfully obvious what was happening on stage. And on national television, no less. _

_     “You did fantastic, boys. Really well done. Now someone needs to get Harry out of here,” Simon said quickly. Out of nowhere, two assistants appeared and helped me off the stage. I collapsed onto the sofa in our dressing room and struggled to keep my breathing even. My throat was burning and it felt like every nerve in my body was on fire. My skin hurt. Everything hurt. Suddenly, it felt like I was suffocating. _

_     I started clawing at my skin, desperate scratch the itch building there. But no matter how much I scratched, the itch persisted. I tugged at my hair, not knowing what to do. I curled into a ball and prayed for it to be over soon. _

_     “Why the fuck is he alone? He shouldn't be alone right now!” Louis shouted as he busted through the dressing room door. The rest of the boys were hot on his heels. _

_     “Jesus. Where the fuck is security? He needs to get out of here,” Zayn shouted. Louis dropped to his knees in front of me. It took every ounce of strength I had to look up and meet his gaze. _

  
  


    Staring into Louis’ eyes is the last thing I remember. I learned later on that I’d passed out. And then I spent my first heat alone. Security had gotten me a hotel room for the night and I'd whined through it. Truthfully, I don't remember much of it. The first isn't a bad one. It's more so your body saying “Hey guess what. You're an Omega. You're welcome”. The real fun starts at the second heat. That's when things get painful.

    And that brings me to the current dilemma: choosing a heat toy. I stare at the wall of toys, completely overwhelmed.

    “What about this one?” Liam asks, holding up a frightening large vibrator. My jaw drops.

     "Liam...it’s my second heat. I need something little,” I whine. Just looking at the monstrosity makes me squirm.

    “Have you thought about maybe spending it with an Alpha instead?” Zayn asks from the next aisle over. He appears to be studying the back of a box of various sized butt plugs.

    “Of course I have! You don't think I considered that? That's my number one choice. But considering I don't know any Alphas willing to do so, I'm shit out of luck,” I spit at them. I can hear the venom in my voice and I feel bad. In the days prior to an Omega’s heat, it's common for an Omega to experience mood swings. My poor friends seem to be on the receiving end of my moodiness. Though none of them seem to be phased. 

    “Don't even try that game, Haz. We all know of one particular Alpha who would love to spend your heat with you,” Liam chuckles. I pick up a sparkly blue dildo and chuck it at him. I roll my eyes when he catches it with ease.

    “He's not wrong. We all know Louis would do it if you asked,” Zayn points out. I can feel anxiety boiling up inside me.

    “I can't just ask one of my best mates to help me through a heat. That's why they have shit like this,” I say, gesturing to the rows and rows of heat toys. Liam comes to stand next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. The contact feels nice. Somewhere in my head, I wonder when the first wave of heat will hit. My skin is starting to itch but I'm not hot yet and physical contact still feels fine.

    “Look...I get where you're coming from. It must be a really strange concept. But this is going to be painful, Harry. If you have an Alpha in your life who can help, which you do, then you should let him help,” Liam says softly. I stare at my friend, knowing he's right. But I just can't bring myself to do it.

    “I'll be fine. I can handle it,” I say. I grab two different toys as well as a bottle of lube and make my way to the cashier. I consider Liam’s words but I know it's pointless. I can't ask Louis for this. Aside from the awkwardness of it all, I can't bear the idea of spending my heat with the guy I'm head over heels for...and then being expected to go back to normal. When it's all over, we'll go back to being just friends. And that's it. I can't handle that.

  
  


    After shelling out more money than I care to admit on supplies, Liam, Zayn, and I finally leave the shop and set out in search of food. I take a moment to chuck my purchase into the backseat of my car, (under a blanket and tucked away cause you know...privacy).

    “I promise this is the last time I'll bring it up,” Zayn starts. He's looking at me, watching for my reaction. I raise my eyebrows and lift my hands in a “yes, go on” fashion. So he does, “None of us really know what to expect for you. We’ve taken the nature classes in school. We've all read the books and articles on it so we can be prepared. But we're still not really prepared. Liam, Niall, and I haven't presented. Regardless of our natures, our bodies won't know what to do. But Louis will. He doesn't need a manual, Harry. Besides the fact that he's an Alpha and he's not an idiot...well he's your best friend. I honestly believe he'll help you.”

    “And that's it then, right? Neither of you is going to bring it up again?” I ask. Liam and Zayn exchange a glance and then shrug. “Lovely. Then let's leave it alone and go find pizza. I'm starving.”

  
  


    Hours later, the five of us are piled in my living room and watching a movie. Liam had suggested taking the pizza back to his place for the movie marathon but for some reason, I really just wanted to be in my own flat. Ever since moving on from the X Factor, we'd all seemed to find our comfort zones. Liam and Zayn seemed to be the unstoppable team. Despite renting out separate flats in downtown London, it seems like they're always together. Niall and Louis also have their own flats but both seem to spend most of their time at mine. Not that I mind. I've never lived alone before so it's nice that there's almost always someone here.

    “I'm so tired,” Niall groans from somewhere next to me. We're all huddled up on the floor in a huge mess of pillows and blankets. It had been my idea to build a fort but that quickly turned into a mess and we just left it there. I stretch out, accidentally jostling Niall with my foot.

    “So sleep. You're probably going to end up spending the night anyways,” I point out. Everyone chuckles. I hear some shifting around and then finally a sigh from Niall. I sit up slightly and see the blonde haired boy curled up at my feet. He has this amazing ability of managing to sleep just about anywhere.

    “Are you sleepy yet?” Louis asks me in a soft voice. I meet his gaze and can't help but smile. His hair is a mess from rolling around on the floor and I can see that he's fighting to keep his eyes open.

    “Not really. But you are. Sleep,” I tell him. But he shakes his head.

    “No. Not ‘til you sleep,” he yawns. He opens his arms so I can shift closer to him. I lean into his body, my head on his chest. This is a common practice at this point. Even before I'd presented, Louis and I had been close. In the beginning of the X Factor days, I had a lot of trouble sleeping. Be it from nightmares or homesickness, seems like I always woke up sweating and crying. Louis always woke up with me. Whether he was in the same room or not, it's like he always just knew there was something wrong. Other contestants would joke that it was because we were mates. Like soulmate level connection. Of course, no one really said it in a serious way. Everyone assumed Louis would present as Omega. And then he didn't. And everyone stopped giving us a hard time.

    “You don't always have to wait until I'm asleep,” I mumble into his chest. Lou’s arms tighten around me.

    “It makes me feel better to know you're comfortable,” he says softly. One of his hands rubs small circles into my back while the fingers of his other hand gently scratch at my scalp. I love when he scratches or massages my head. Lou’s fingers move down to my right ear, the area right behind it. He applies pressure and then gently rubs it away.

    This is one of my “spots”. Every Omega has a spot, or spots, on their body that when touched, it relaxes them. It's called a comfort point. For most, it's a spot on their neck. If their mate, or anyone really, touches the area, the Omega will immediately relax. The theory behind this is that Omegas are the most emotional of the divisions. I interpret that as Omegas are weak. It's supposed to be a calming mechanism, hence the name. So of course, it would make sense that others can calm us down by touching those spots. Specifically, so an Alpha can calm their Omega mate. But there's no rules on who can utilize an Omega’s comfort point.

    “I like when you touch me there,” I tell Louis. As soon as the words leave my mouth, I realize how they sound and I want to take them back.

    “Are you stressed out?” Louis asks, rubbing the area more. The more he massages, the more I relax.

    “I was,” I admit. I sigh and melt into his touch.

    “Why were you stressed out?” he pushes. I can hear the concern in his voice. I don't want to tell him. I can't tell him. But the hold he has on me right now makes me not even care what the repercussions of telling him could be.

    “I'm nervous about my heat. It should be soon. It's going to hurt,” I manage despite the emotion choking my words. Louis stills and looks down at me. Tears are slowly leaking from my eyes. I start silently cursing my biology.  _ Stupid fucking Omega genes. _ Lou’s brows furrow as he stares down at me. 

    “You're not nervous...you're scared,” he states. I want to argue. To lie and say I'm fine. But I can't.  _ Omega can't lie. Omegas don't lie to Alphas. Bad Omega. Bad.  _ The Omega in me berates itself and I feel guilty. So I don't say anything. Louis pushes me off his chest slightly and gestures for me to roll over. I know what's coming.

    “You don't have to,” I squeak out, tears falling freely now.

    “Shut it and roll over, Styles,” Louis chuckles. I do as I'm told and curl onto my side, facing away from Louis. I feel him move behind me until his body is completely molded to mine. He slips one arm under my neck and the other drapes over my side, pulling me tight to his chest. An Alpha embrace is kind of a big deal. Any kind of physical contact is generally a help to distressed Omegas. Being held is a little more supportive so, naturally, the Omega relaxes a little more. But the most relaxed an Omega can be at the hands of an Alpha is when an Alpha embrace comes into play. 

    It starts in all the places I can feel Louis touching me. Calm spreads through my body like a thick blanket. Almost immediately, I feel the anxiety slip away and my body involuntarily pushes back into Louis, craving more. The embrace helps and I already feel better.  _ This is how amazing it is...and he's not even touching my skin.  _ Skin contact is another thing. Big thing. But also intimate.

 I allow myself to enjoy the calming effect. I know that I'm okay. Surrounded by my friends, I know I'm fine. I watch as Liam’s chest rises and falls with each breath. Zayn’s nose is twitching the way it does just before he falls asleep. I think Niall may actually already be snoring. Everything is calm.

    After a few moments, I can feel Lou’s nose nudging along at my neck and shoulder.

    “Are you scenting me?” I ask. Louis stills completely. 

    “I...I wasn’t going to. But...but I...,” he whispers. I can still feel his nose pushing against the skin of my neck and up into my hair. Then I hear a low rumble. 

    “You just...you just growled at me,” I say shakily. Louis tightens his hold on me yet again. 

    “You just...fuck, Harry. You smell good,” Louis moans, his hips grinding forward into my ass. Then, several things happen at the same time. I moan. Louis gasps. Liam growls. And Louis scents me. He scents me again and again and even licks my neck. I watch as Liam’s eyes change.  _ Shit. _

    The newly presented Alpha’s eyes flash crimson and he growls again. Although I've never heard one before, I'm fairly certain it's a territory challenge. And it doesn't sit well with Louis.

    “Whoa whoa whoa. Okay. Everybody calm down,” Niall says, suddenly wide awake and jumping in the middle. Another growth rips through Liam’s chest but Louis doesn't budge.

    “Mine,” Louis says. He licks my neck again, further spreading his scent over my skin. I hate that despite the ridiculous scene unfolding before my eyes, I can't help but whimper at the contact. I want to stay wrapped up in Louis’ scent forever.

    “Zayn, you take Liam and get out. Go to mine or yours or something. Just get him out,” Niall says, watching the scene carefully. Zayn scrambles up and kneels in front of Liam.

    “Liam? Li, it's me. It's Zayn,” the raven haired boy says softly. Slowly, he reaches up and presses his palm to Liam’s cheek. Liam's eyes immediately change back to their normal, warm brown hue.

    “I need to leave,” Liam growls through gritted teeth. He stands but doesn't move away. Zayn tries to pull Liam along with him but it's not working.

    “Liam? Let's go,” Zayn pushes quietly. Despite Liam voicing his need to leave, he's stuck to the spot, rooted in place. Louis continues to growl. I can feel the vibrations rippling through his chest as he pushes his body close to mine, defending me from the perceived threat that is our friend. Liam takes a step towards us and Louis reacts. I feel Lou’s teeth sink into the flesh of my neck. It doesn't hurt though. In fact, it doesn't feel like anything really. Just pressure. My eyes find Liam again. His eyes have return to the terrifying crimson.

    “Lou...we’re not going to take him. Relax. Breathe,” Niall whispers. I look up and see Zayn desperately trying to get Liam out of the room. When that still doesn't work, Zayn surprises everyone by climbing up the front of Liam’s body and wrapping his legs around Liam’s waist. This shakes Liam just enough to break his focus off me and Louis. Instead, he stares at the boy he's now holding in his arms.

    “I'm scared,” Zayn whispers. He looks terrified. I watch as Zayn tucks his face into Liam’s chest, leaving his neck exposed. This action - this display of trust - is enough. Liam’s eyes again fade to brown. Liam tucks his face into the crook of Zayn’s neck and breathes deeply. A moment later, Zayn wiggles himself out of Liam’s grasp until he's back on the floor. Then, still holding Liam’s hand, he leads the new Alpha out of my apartment.

    “Is that a good idea? Newly presented Alphas are unpredictable,” I caution. Niall shakes his head.

    “Don't worry about it. They're a big mess of hormones. It's about time all this happened,” Niall chuckles. 

    “What are you talking about?” I ask. Niall gets up and moves to get his jacket. Louis grumbles at the movement but doesn't growl at Niall.

    “You can't smell it? Zayn is definitely going to present soon. And there's no way he's going to be an Alpha,” Niall laughs. He shrugs his jacket on and gives me a small smile. “I'm gonna go. Even though I'm not a threat, he'll relax more when I leave. Be good, Haz. Let him help you.”

    And then he's gone. Louis doesn't move though. His body is pressed to mine, caging me against the floor.

    “Lou? You okay?” I ask. Louis sighs heavily and leans over, collapsing on the floor next to me.

    “I'm sorry. I didn't mean to go all Alpha on you. That was so inappropriate,” he apologizes, scrubbing his hands over his face.

    “You don't need to apologize. I feel bad that my heat triggered his presentation,” I say. I feel Louis stiffen next to me.

    “You're going into heat?” he asks.

    “How can you not tell? I thought Alphas could smell a heat from like miles away,” I chuckle, only partially joking.

    “I can't really smell you. I mean I can smell you right now because I'm really close to you. But normally, like throughout the day when we're just doing whatever, I can't ever smell you. Management gives me this neutralizer stuff,” he explains. Now he's got me. I have no idea what a neutralizer is.

    “I don't get it. What does that mean,” I push. Louis sits up and backs away from me slightly.  _ No no no. Come back. _

    “After you presented, I presented a few hours later. Management thinks your scent triggered it. Anyways, I presented and all of a sudden you were all I could smell. Even after the rut was over, all I could smell was you. Hell, you were in a hotel across the city and I could still smell you everywhere. At one point, you got sick. Your scent changed and I could tell you were sick. I freaked out and Paul had a hell of a time keeping me in check. So he went out and got me neutralizers. They mask Omega scents. Or rather, they mask my ability to smell Omega scents. So it's not just you. I can't smell any Omegas. Not unless I'm like up close and personal. Like touching them,” Louis says.

    “Do I...do I smell that bad?” I ask, suddenly very embarrassed. I can feel the colour seeping into my cheeks.  _ Bad omega. You make it difficult for Alpha. Bad omega. _ I can feel my anxiety rising again.

    “You scent changed. What's wrong?” Louis suddenly demands. His eyes are wide with worry.

    “I thought you couldn't smell me if you weren't touching me,” I say trying to deflect his question. 

    “I don't know. I couldn't smell you before I embraced you. Now I can smell you. And your scent changed. What's wrong?” he asks, not letting me stray from his question. I shake my head shyly.

    “I don't want to smell,” I whisper. I can feel tears trickling from my eyes. A low rumble echoes in Lou’s chest.  _ Now Alpha is mad. Bad omega. _

    “Harry, you need to relax. I can tell you're beating yourself up. You don't smell bad, Haz. You...you smell good. Really good,” Louis says, scratching at the back of his neck. I cock my head to the side.

    “Then why don't you want to smell me?” I ask, genuinely confused. Louis chuckles softly.

    “Because your scent drives me crazy. It's weird...I've smelled other Omegas. When we had breaks from the show and then when we got to go home, I stopped taking the neutralizers. I was curious what other Omegas smelled like. They smell good. But they don't smell like you,” Louis admits. Something deep in my belly starts to warm up. 

    “What do I smell like?” I ask curiously. I’ve often wondered what I smell like. I've asked the other lads. They've always said I just smelled like me. That I smell the same as I did before I presented, just stronger. Omegas and Alphas all have a distinct scent signature but you can't smell your own. You also don't typically notice anything special about another person's scent until you've presented. I vaguely remember reading about how it all works in school but, of course, I didn't think it was helpful knowledge at the time. 

    “Like Earth. And wood. And sunlight. Actually, you remember when we went to Holmes Chapel for the hometown visits? You took me out to that old barn by that little pond? We went inside and you made me sit in that silly tire swing. When we were sitting there, there was this scent. And it's smelled like Earth and wood and sunlight. That's what you smell like,” Louis says, smiling at me.

    “Oh good. So I smell like a barn,” I laugh at him. Louis rolls his eyes.

    “Oh sod off, Curly,” Louis laughs loudly. Then we just sit there. It's not awkward. It's just...quiet. Then he speaks again, “What do I smell like?”

    “Campfire and sand,” I tell him. I leave out the part that it's my favourite smell. Louis chuckles and nods but he doesn't say anything. I find myself focusing on his scent. It had been so strong when Louis was crouched over me. I take a deep breath and realise the scent is still strong. Heat licks up inside my body, threatening to make me combust.  _ You need to get away from his scent. Don't do anything stupid. You're just friends. He's not your Alpha. _ I shift farther away from him and instantly regret it.  _ No no no. Alpha. Want Alpha.  _ I tell my inner Omega to shut up. Maybe a cold glass of water will knock some sense into me. So I move. And that's when I feel it.

    There's a rush of slick that leaves my body and undoubtedly starts soaking the back of my joggers. I silently pray that Louis doesn't notice but of course, he does. 

    “Fuck,” Louis growls. Before I can process what's happening, Louis grabs me and nearly throws me against the wall. His hands brace themselves on either side of my shoulders. Louis moans and drops his face onto my neck again. 

    “Lou,” I squeak out. Somewhere in my mind, I know I should be terrified. I'm an unmated Omega and I'm alone with an Alpha. And I'm going into heat.  _ Be good. Be a good boy. Be a good boy. _ The thought process of my inner Omega is killing me. I'm not some dog. But in this moment, I have this inexplicable and overwhelming desire to be “good”. Whatever that entails.

    Lou’s hands move to grip my hips roughly. I feel his mouth open and close at the skin of my neck. His lips move along my collarbone. I can't help the whimper that escapes me.

    “You can't make sounds like that,” Louis groans, pushing his pelvis into mine. I gasp and watch in horror at myself as my arms fly up and around his neck. As if that's not embarrassing enough, I instinctually tip my head to the side, giving him access to my neck.  _ Alpha. My Alpha. Mine. _

    “Please,” I whine. I'm painfully aware of Louis’ erection rubbing against lower tummy. Ever so slightly, I push my hips forward, creating more friction.  _ More more more. _ My insides are screaming - begging - for more contact. As if sensing what I'm craving, Louis picks me up and starts moving towards my bedroom.  _ Yes! Omega is a good boy! Alpha wants Omega! _ I push my face into the crook of Louis’ neck as he maneuvers us through my flat. I feel his hands knead at the flesh of my bum and I whine again. Another moan tears through Louis’ throat.

    We finally reach my bedroom and Louis deposits me onto my bed. I tumble onto my mattress with a huge grin on my face. I reach out for Louis to pull him down with me but he steps back. He moves away from me.

    “You'll thank me for this later,” he says quickly. And then he's gone. I'm in my flat alone.

  
_ …..Bad Omega? Bad. Omega is...bad. Omega is bad. _


	2. Rejection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Trigger warning:
> 
> So. For this chapter, there is implied consent. There is a portion where no explicit verbal consent is given prior to a sexual activity taking place. Please know ahead of time that it does happen and this chapter is not written with the intention of simulating a lack of consent. All characters are very much on board. That's it :)

**Chapter Two: Rejection**

 

    “Oi! You two better be decent! It's been days, you wankers!” I hear Niall chuckle. The front door of my flat closes and I hear Niall's keys hit the counter. Then there's a pause. And then Niall's voice. “Harry? Lou? Guys...what happened?”

_ Bad Omega. Bad bad bad. Bad omega. _

    “Oh my God. Niall, get the car. Niall! Go get the fucking car,” Liam shouts. I feel arms around me and I vaguely register an Alpha scent. I crack open my eyes and see it is, in fact, Liam.

    “Al...pha,” I croak out. Liam’s face crumples. He's upset.  _ Stupid Omega! Bad Omega! _ A physical pain rips through my body as my inner Omega screams.

    “Harry! Harry, listen to me. Harry, you're such a good boy. You're so good. Yeah? Come on, Haz. Open your eyes. You're such a good boy, Haz. Good, Omega. Good boy,” Liam praises. I'm torn between crying and screaming.  _ Good boy? Omega good boy? _

    “Alpha,” I cry. Liam clutches me to his chest. The contact hurts. Every place that Liam’s skin is touching mine seems to be on fire. I whimper and try to pull away. I don’t deserve the contact. I don’t deserve his help. I was bad.

    “You're okay, Haz. I know it hurts. You're okay. You're such a good boy. You're such a good Omega,” Liam says gently. I feel myself hoisted up and cradled against Liam’s chest. Then we're moving. Liam continues to tell me I'm okay and that I'm good.  _ Omega...Omega is a good boy. We're a good boy. We're okay. _

    “What the fuck is happening? And where the fuck is Louis?!” Niall shouts. I feel myself being placed in a car and then Liam is next to me, pulling me back to his chest. It's only then that I notice I'm shaking.

    “He's dropping. I don't know where the fuck Louis is. But I'm going to fucking kill him,” Liam growls. The edge to his voice makes me cringe.  _ Alpha is mad. Bad Omega. Bad. _ But then his voice is softer, “Oh shit. I'm sorry, Harry. I'm not mad at you. You're such a good boy.”

    “Where do we go?” Niall asks frantically. Liam places kisses on my head and starts pulling my shirt away from my body, looking at my neck.

    “My flat. We have to get him inside. The scent of my rut is definitely still there,” Liam says. He pulls my shirt completely away from my neck and I feel my body freeze. Liam’s tongue slips across my skin. I relax. But it's not enough. My heart is racing. 

    “Mate...I can  _ feel _ his anxiety. Is it supposed to be like that?” Niall asks. I crack my eyes open and see the scenery outside whizzing by at an alarming pace. 

    “I have no idea. I don't know his comfort points,” Liam says frantically. He continues licking over my skin and grabbing at various parts of my body.

    “Try his neck. Lou always rubs his neck and his head,” Niall suggests. Liam starts rubbing at my neck and my head. He tries several areas before I feel pressure behind my ears. My body slacks a little.

    “Found one,” Liam says. He pushes into the area behind my ears and rubs gently, whispering into my ear about how I'm a good Omega.  _ Good Omega? Good Omega. Omega is a good boy. Good boy. _ Somewhere in my head, my inner Omega is grasping at his words like they’re the air I need to survive. I hate how weak I feel. How needy and whiny my inner Omega is. He’s hanging onto Liam’s every word and it’s pathetic. I desperately want to push him and everyone away and just wallow in my self pity. But I don’t. I don’t have the energy.

    “I need you to open the door,” Liam tells Niall. We made it to Liam’s flat in record time. I feel him grip my body and maneuver me out of the car. Then, he carries me inside. My vision gets hazy and I whine into Liam’s chest. I'm so useless. Completely useless. My friend has to carry me...that’s how useless I am.  _ Pathetic Omega. _

    “Almost there, Harry,” Niall coos. Niall finally opens the door to Liam’s flat and I start to cry.  _ Alpha Alpha Alpha. _

    “You're okay. I've got you. You're doing so good. Hold on,” Liam pleads. I don't know what I'm holding on for. But I try because Liam is asking me to.

    “What do you need from me?” Niall asks. Liam carries me down the hallway into his room.

    “I need every blanket and towel that's in the laundry. I know it's gross but it has my scent,” Liam gushes. Niall doesn't seem to hesitate. Before I know it, I'm completely surrounded by Liam. His scent is everywhere. I feel the clothes being pulled off my body and then I feel skin.  _ Alpha. _

    “Li...his eyes,” Niall cautions. I wonder what's wrong with my eyes but I'm so consumed by Liam’s scent that I don't care. I just want to roll around in it. Again, I’m cursing my inner Omega. He’s such a freak. I shouldn’t want to roll around in this. Like Liam said, it is gross. After days of Liam’s Alpha rut scent permeating the space and seeping into the sheets and towels, the scent is almost overpowering. And I absolutely love it. I push my face into one of his pillows, rubbing my forehead against the softness. Liam continues to fuss over me, wrapping me in the sheets and licking over my neck.

    “Look up rejection symptoms,” Liam growls.

    “You can't really believe Louis rejected him,” Niall gasps. Liam growls again.

    “I said look up the symptoms,” Liam practically roars. Liam rotates my body and then I feel him behind me. His chest is plastered to my back and he's pressing me into the mattress. I feel my anxiety break. “You're such a good boy, Harry.”

    I listen to Liam’s words and will myself to believe them. Liam nudges along my neck with his nose. His hands slip inside my shirt and roam over my chest and tummy, grasping at my skin.

    “Liam…” Niall starts. His voice drops off and sounds broken.

    “What? What are the symptoms?” Liam demands. Niall sniffs.  _ Is he crying? Bad Omega. Made Niall cry. Bad Omega. _

    “He's in rejection,” Niall says. Liam swears and I feel him shifting. 

    “Don't let me bond him,” Liam growls.  _ Bond? Alpha bond. Alpha. Please please please. _

    “How the fuck am I supposed to do that?!” Niall shouts. Things keep shifting around and then suddenly I'm being pulled up right. 

    “Harry? Baby, look at me. Open your eyes, baby,” Liam says. His voice is soft but firm. When I don't comply, it changes to a command. Liam says it again, commanding me to open my eyes. So I do. “Shit. Niall, don't let me bond him.”

     Liam’s hands come up to cup my face and then his lips are on mine.  _ Alpha. Alpha wants you. Good Omega. _

    “How do you know this will work? He can't say yes,” Niall says cautiously. He almost sounds scared. 

    “I'm making that decision for him. I'll deal with the consequences later,” Liam says. Then his lips are on mine again. The kiss feels strange. It's good. But it's strange. It feels like...survival. Like I'm drowning and Liam is pulling me to the surface.  _ Good Omega. Good boy. _ Liam’s voice filters back into my head, “Come on, baby. Please. Please, Harry.”

_ Alpha is begging. Omega is a good boy. _ I start to move. It takes an extraordinary effort but I do it. I lean into Liam’s body and hum. Liam pulls me into his lap so I'm straddling his legs. Carefully, Liam peels my shirt off my body. I initiate the next kiss and this seems to please him. Liam takes in a sharp breath, his hands skating down my back.

    “Alpha,” I say against his lips. Liam moans and I feel his hands smooth over my ass.

    “My Omega. You're such a good boy,” Liam says. His mouth drops to my chest, nipping at my skin. My head falls back and I whimper.

    “Alpha, please,” I beg.  _ Need more. Need more now. _ Liam flips us so he's leaning over me. He kisses me deeply before pulling back. My eyes are less heavy so I watch as Liam pulls off his joggers and underwear and then does the same with mine. I feel Liam’s hands start at my ankles and travel up my legs. I shiver at the contact. Somewhere in my head, there's a thought about Niall. A tiny thought about how I should be embarrassed. Or at least concerned about my behaviour right now. 

    “You're such a good boy. So pretty,” Liam praises. And just like that any thoughts that don't contain Liam go out the window. I whimper at his words and shift towards him.

    “Please,” I beg. I'm painfully hard and my body is begging for more contact. Then I feel fingers at my hole.

    “Jesus, Harry. You're so wet,” Liam says. His words shoot through me, making me shiver more. Liam leans down and bites softly at my inner thigh. This makes my hips thrust up. “Easy, baby.”

    Liam slips a finger inside me and I immediately moan. It feels good but it's not enough. I beg for more and Liam complies, slipping a second finger inside me. He fingers me quickly, opening me up. When he pulls his fingers out, I cry at the loss of contact.

     “Alpha. Need you. Need your knot,” I cry out. Liam growls and bites down on the skin at my hip. It hurts but it's a good hurt.

    “I know, baby. I'm gonna take care of you. You're such a good Omega. You ready, baby? You ready for Alpha’s knot?” Liam asks. His voice is different now. Rougher around the edges. His words make me twitch and pitch into him. My eyes that had been clenched tightly fly open and I reach up. My hands clasp behind Liam’s neck as I drag him down to me. In one smooth motion, Liam sinks all the way into me. A loud moan escapes his throat. “Oh fuck. Yes. You're such a good boy.”

    Liam waits, giving me time to adjust to his full length inside me. But I don't need to adjust. I just need...Liam. I need more.

    “Move,” I plead. Liam’s done waiting. He pulls his hips back and then slams into me again. He repeats this several times over - pulling almost completely out and then plunging all the way back in. I can feel the fire building in my belly.

    “That's it, baby. Ugh you feel so good. So tight for me. My Omega. Fuck...ugh yes. Fuck,” Liam moans. His mouth finds its way back to my neck. I tilt my head all the way to the side, completely baring my bond mark site.

    “Liam, be careful,” Niall cautions. His voice sounds strange. I want to be concerned but in this moment, all I can focus on is the feeling of Liam’s cock slamming into me.

    “Alpha. Harder,” I beg. My hands are gripping at Liam’s back. I'm sure my nails are destroying his skin but he doesn't seem to mind. Liam leans down and bites my chest. At that moment, I find my release. I arch my back and Liam carries me right through the tides of my orgasm.

    “Oh fuck. Fuck fuck fuck,” Liam swears. I hear Niall caution again but Liam growls over him. I feel Liam’s knot expanding inside me and it quickly pushes me towards the edge again. Liam fucks me into the mattress with a punishing pace. The fire inside me is building again until I'm right there - staring it in the face.

    “Liam, please!” I shout. Liam bites down hard on my shoulder as he cums inside me. I also find release and spill all over my chest again. Coming down from the high, the brightness slowly clears from my vision. Liam pulls his mouth away from my shoulder and holds himself over me, panting hard. I can see the little beads of sweat that dot his forehead. He's staring at me, his eyes burning into mine. His normal, warm brown irises have been replaced by brilliant amber pools. Then, very softly, Liam leans down and kisses me. He doesn't need to do it. The sex is over. But he does it anyways. So I let myself enjoy it.

    Sunshine and wild flowers. Think of...back country roads. A little field engulfed by sunlight. Tall grass, untouched Earth, trees that have never been climbed, flowers that grow without restraint. Honeybees buzz about. Crickets chirp as the sun starts to sink low behind the trees. Clouds drift apart to reveal a fathomless sky of stars and wonder. That field, now bathed in moonlight, plays host to lightening bugs. They flit around, teasing of adventure, hide and seek. All of it. The amazement. The peace. The daring nature and the safety. This...this is what Liam tastes like.

    “Such a good boy,” Liam says, his voice still hushed by his panting. I hum and feel myself smile.  _ Good boy. Good boy. _ Liam kisses my forehead and then very carefully maneuvers us so we're both on your sides, his chest pressed to my back. I try to remember learning about Alpha biology in school to recall how long it takes for an Alpha’s not to go down. Either I can’t remember or I just don’t care. Regardless, I push the thoughts aside and push myself back into Liam’s chest.

    “Uhm...I'm gonna go sit in the living room,” Niall says quietly. Liam grunts and nuzzles into my neck.  _ Good boy. _

    “Wait. Can you bring him water, please? And grab the blankets and pull them over us?” Liam asks. Niall does as he asks and then disappears. Liam makes me drink the entire glass of water. When I finish, he once again tells me that I'm a good Omega. I want to stay awake. I want to talk about this. But I can't fight the sleep that consumes me.

  
  
  


    When I wake up, I'm alone.  _ Alpha left. Omega is alone. Omega is alone. No more Alpha. Bad Omega. _

    “Harry? You're okay. I'm just getting a snack for you. I didn't leave,” I hear Liam call out. Within moments, Liam appears. He's wearing a dopey grin and nothing else. I feel colour rush to my cheeks as I look away.

    “How long was I asleep?” I ask. Liam gets back into bed with me and nudges my arm. I force myself to look at him. He's pulled the covers up over his lap and is holding out a bowl pasta to me.

    “A few hours. Here, you need to eat,” Liam says. I watch as he takes a bite of the pasta and then gently pushes the bowl into my hands. I take it and just look at the food.

    “I'm really not hungry,” I tell him. Liam sighs and leans back against the headboard.

    “I know. But you need to eat. And you need to let me take care of you. It'll help. I promise,” he says. Liam leans over and kisses my shoulder. I soften at the sweet gesture.  _ Eat. Omega needs to eat. _ I don't know what the hell the issue is but all of a sudden, my inner Omega never shuts up. 

    “So...are we going to talk? About this, I mean,” I ask.

    “We can if you'd like. But I do really need you to eat,” Liam reminds me. I take a bite of the pasta. It looks like a mix of linguine, capers, sundried tomatoes, and some kind of light sauce. It's actually really good.

    “What happened?” I ask around a mouthful. I can feel the anger already through Liam’s chest. Wait...I can feel Liam’s anger?

    “Niall talked to Louis...so we've pieced together what happened. Louis apparently decided to take it upon himself to leave you while you were in heat. Some bullshit excuse about not wanting to ruin your friendship,” Liam spits. The anger is creeping up his spine and it's making my head hurt. I whine a little. Liam quickly apologizes and takes some deep breaths. As he does, I start to feel a little better.

    “Why did I like...shut down?” I ask. Liam scrunched his eyes closed and leans his head back.  _ No no no. I'm sorry! Bad Omega! _

    “Baby, you need to stop beating yourself up. Your inner Omega is trying to punish you. You're a good Omega,” Liam says, pulling me into his lap. I let him cuddle me as I eat more.

    “Okay. Whiny Omega in check...so why did I shut down like that?” I ask again.

    “You dropped. It happens when an Omega feels neglected or really overwhelmed. You trusted Louis to help you. He'd already scented you and bitten you. He claimed you against me at that time. Your inner Omega was prepared for Louis to help you through the heat. Your... _ close relationship _ ...set you up for an emotional connection. When Louis started to accept your heat and was giving you the attention you needed, you nature let your guard down. You trusted him. When he left you, you started to shut down. When an Omega feels abandoned to the point that it causes a drop, they shut down and barely function. If there is no one there to administer care, the Omega goes into a sort of survival mode. But since Louis had just claimed you, the impact of him rejecting you was worse. And since no one was there...you went into rejection quicker than normal,” Liam explains. It feels like my head is spinning with the information. I knew most of it. But to hear it coming from someone because they're telling me it happened to me...well it hurts.

    “He didn't really reject me though. We're not together,” I practically whisper. I don't like how broken I sound. Liam kisses my curls and hugs me.

    “That doesn't matter. Louis defended you against another Alpha and then bit you. There's absolutely no excuse for what he did. Harry...you could have really been hurt. If Niall and I hadn't come when we did…” he says, his voice trailing off like he can’t find the words.

    “When you came in, Niall said it had been days. It wasn't really days, was it?” I ask. Surely, Niall had been exaggerating. The growl that starts in the back of Liam’s throat tells me otherwise. 

    “He left you...for days. You were alone for days. I left and had my rut. And then I took a couple days to cool off. I figured your heat would be a few days anyways,” Liam says. He sounds angry again. I have to remind my inner Omega that Liam isn't mad at us.

    “Okay. But like  _ how many _ days? Exactly how long?” I ask. For some reason, I'm stuck on this information. I look up, searching Liam’s face. I find that his eyes are still the brilliant amber colour.

    “The incident in your living room occurred on Friday night. It's now Monday morning,” he tells me. My stomach twists and I feel the tears prickling behind my eyes.

    “He left me? He just left me there? He left me there for days. Days! He just...he left me there,” I cry. Inside, I feel like I'm falling apart. I want to just curl up and cry. But I only have a few bites of pasta left and I know it’s important to Liam that I eat. I finish my food quickly and then put the bowl on Liam’s night stand. Despite the emotional rollercoaster of learning this information and being upset with Louis, I’m proud of myself that I did what Liam asked and ate. It’s a strange thing to be proud of. 

    “I'm so sorry, Haz. I'm sorry he did that. And I'm sorry I didn't come back round sooner. I'm so sorry,” Liam says. His voice sounds pained. I lean my head on his chest and nuzzle my face into his neck. I'm not sure if it's appropriate but I don't particularly care at the moment.

    “It's not your fault, Liam. You had no idea that would happen,” I tell him honestly. Then I add, “thank you.”

    “For what?” he asks, sounding genuinely confused.

    “For taking care of me. You didn't have to. But you did. So...thank you,” I whisper. I tip my head up and kiss the line of his jaw. I feel a warmth blossom in my chest and somehow I know Liam is feeling it too.

    “I will always take care of you. Always,” Liam says. We sit like that for a couple minutes before I feel fire inside me again. It starts slowly and I try to ignore it. Before long, it's spreading throughout my body. A new wave of heat is ripping through me.

    “Liam,” I start, feeling the embarrassment creep into my cheeks. But he cuts me off.

    “I know. I can feel it. It's normal. I don't know how long your heat will last. I tried Googling rejection and heats after a rejection and all that and there wasn't much info. Everything just said to let medical professionals handle it,” Liam says. I shiver at the thought of being in a hospital right now. 

    “I'm glad I'm here. And not with doctors,” I admit. I curl further into Liam’s chest. Liam noses along my neck and down to my shoulder. When he passes over the area where he bit me, I shiver and a small whimper escapes my throat.

    “I'm sorry. I didn't realize it would still hurt. I'm sorry I marked you,” he says softly. Then I feel Liam’s tongue smoothing over the area. Then I feel the slick that starts leaking out of my body. In that moment, I don't even care that it has to be dripping onto Liam’s legs. My body just feels so at ease. Between the heat rolling over my skin, the physical contact from Liam, and now the mark...it’s like my body is about to melt.

    “Don't apologize. It doesn't hurt. It just...it feels good when you touch it,” I tell him. Liam chuckles and gently kisses the mark. I nearly fall apart right there.

    “What do you want?” Liam prompts, his voice darker now. I'm not sure what he's talking about so I don't say anything. Liam’s hands knead at the flesh of my thighs, coaxing me to straddle him. He tells me again to say what I want.

    “You. Please. Want you,” I whine into his neck. Liam grips my hips and moans. And that's how round two starts.

  
  
  


    My heat lasts for five days. Significantly longer than it should have. A regular heat lasts anywhere from one to three days. Five is almost unheard of.

    “I think it's because of the initial rejection,” Liam says through a bite of his sandwich. I'm currently curled into his side on the couch, my head resting on his shoulder. Liam's got some website up on his laptop where he's been researching for the last hour. 

    “Five days still seems excessive,” I laugh lightly. I'm so incredibly exhausted. Liam said that was also normal. He's taken really good care of me. And not just sexually. If it weren't for Liam, I'd have been a lost cause the last five days.

    “Not really. I think it's because your body is trying to get me to bond you,” he says. I nearly choke on my own breath.

    “W-what?” I ask. Liam chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

    “You body started to shut down when it was being rejected. So when you did get the attention and everything you needed from an Alpha, your body started fighting to keep it. If I bonded you, then it ensures you're not alone. Your body was trying to survive. The longer you're in heat, the greater the chance of getting bonded,” Liam says. I groan and push my face into his shoulder. Leave it to me to become a complete mess.

    “Any idea on the body temperature yet?” I ask, shivering. Liam pushes the laptop off his lap and onto his coffee table. Then he picks me up, cradling me to his chest, and carries me back to his bedroom.  _ Good boy. Omega good boy. Alpha take care of us. _

    “Another survival feature. It's in an Alpha’s nature to desire to care for an Omega after a heat. You need the comfort and my body is happy to provide it. It also encourages my body to stay near you. To protect you. Omegas can't warm themselves very well. They often rely on Alphas for it. Since you went into rejection, I think your body is pulling out all the stops and doing everything it can to get me to stay close to you ,” he says. We reach Liam’s room and he gently lays me down on his bed. He strips us both down to our boxers but then pauses. He digs through a laundry basket until he finds a tee shirt and helps me pulls it on over my head. I'm immediately wrapped up in Liam's scent. I smile to myself. 

    Liam crawls into bed with me and nuzzles my neck. I try not to dwell on it, but I can’t help but notice how we fit together perfectly. Liam's body throws off a ridiculous amount of heat and I can't fight the content sigh that leaves me.  _ Omega is warm. Omega is safe. _

    “I'm sorry my body is such a wimp,” I say, attempting a joke. A low grumble starts in the back of Liam’s throat and he pulls me tighter against his body.

    “Don't you dare apologize. It's not your fault. Your body is literally fighting for survival. I will always protect you. Always,” Liam says. He licks over my mark again.

    “Does it make you better to scent me and lick over the mark?” I ask. Liam kisses the mark before pulling his mouth off.

    “Yes. It's _my_ mark. And I like that you smell like me,” he admits. For reasons I don't understand, I tip my head to the side, offering up my neck. I don't need to. Liam’s right here. He's not asking for submission. I don't need anything from him. But still, I feel the need to give him the opportunity. Liam takes it, sealing his mouth over my skin. Sleep takes over some time later and we both give in.  
  


 

    “Jesus. You're alive. If it weren't for the smell, I'd have doubted it. You guys reek of sex,” Niall chuckles. He let himself into Liam’s flat and set several pizza boxes down on the counter. Liam gets up to greet out friend, leaving me on the couch. Liam takes a few steps away but then pauses. He turns back to me, both of us cocking our heads to the side in confusion. As soon as Liam got up, it felt like this rubber band between the two of us was stretching. Apparently, Liam felt it too. He looks at me silently. His eyes are pleading. So I get up and join him in the kitchen. As soon as we're standing next to each other, the rubber band feeling dissipates.

    “Thanks for bringing food,” I say, grabbing a slice. Niall looks up at me, pizza shoved in his mouth, and eyes wide. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

    “Uhm...did you guys...uh. Did you guys bond?” Niall asks. Liam nearly chokes on his pizza.

    “Excuse me?” he coughs. I grab a can of Coke off the counter, crack it open, and hand it to Liam. He drinks down half the can.

    “I can see the bite through your shirt,” Niall says, pointing to my shoulder. I grab the neck of Liam’s thin white tee and pull it to the side to look at my shoulder. The bite still looks new. It's red and purple and you can clearly see the pattern of Liam’s teeth.

    “I didn't bond him. It's just a mark. It'll go away when Harry's body gets back into its normal rhythm. I looked it up,” Liam says. Niall still looks concerned.

    “Okay...but you know the scent changed right?” he asks. Liam stops and shoves his nose into my neck, sniffing me.

    “He smells like me,” Liam says. I can hear the smile in his words. I'd be lying if I said the statement didn't make me feel warm inside.

    “Yeah. But he  _ only _ smells like you. I know my sense of smell for Omegas and Alphas is really weak but even I can tell it's different. Harry, you don't smell like you at all. You guys smell exactly the same,” Niall says. Neither of us has any idea what that means. I decide to change the subject.

    “Has anyone talked to Zayn? How's he doing?” I ask.

    “He's fine,” Liam spits. I whip my head around to stare at Liam.

    “What was that?” I question. Liam cringes at my voice.

    “Sorry. He's fine. We thought he was going into heat. But he didn't. False alarm or something,” Liam says.

    “Really? I thought the other night...that you guys…” I say. I lose the words though. Liam is staring at me intently. His eyes are still the beautiful amber colour. 

    “I didn't knot him. I didn't even touch him,” Liam says.  His eyes are burning into mine, searching for something. My approval?

    “Oh,” is all I can manage to say. Niall looks between the pair of us.

    “Sooo are we gonna talk about your eyes?” Niall asks. Liam breaks away from my gaze and shrugs.

    “They should go back to normal when his heat is totally over,” he says simply. Niall is still paused, staring at us.

    “What?” I ask. The silence is getting uncomfortable.

    “Nothing,” Niall mumbles. He goes back to eating his pizza.

  
  
  


    The next few days pass by quickly. I don't call Louis and he doesn't call me. In fact, I don't really talk to anyone. Except Liam. Liam spends quite a bit of time at my flat. Niall comes round twice to say hi and play FIFA. Whenever Niall is here, he spends a good amount of time staring between me and Liam. Tonight though, Niall and Zayn are both hanging out in my living room while Liam is at the grocery store., (I insisted that I was quite capable of doing my own grocery shopping but Li was having none of that).

    “Mate, Liam’s eyes are getting weird,” Niall says to Zayn. I'm curled up on the couch wearing a pair of Liam’s joggers and his tee shirt. I can feel them looking at me. Probably checking to see if I'm awake. I do my best to appear comatose.

    “I know. They should have changed by now,” Zayn says quietly. Liam’s eyes continue to shine that beautiful amber colour. Truthfully, I like the colour. But the reason for the persistent hue is concerning.

    “I think that mark is something more,” Niall suggests. 

    “I'm more concerned about the scent. They smell bonded. Between that and Liam’s eyes, I'm pretty sure they're bonded,” Zayn says. My stomach flips.  _ Bonded? _

    “Is that really what the smell is? I thought it was just sex,” Niall say, a curious tone clinging to his words. Zayn chuckles.

    “It's way too strong. Don't quote me...I could be wrong. But I genuinely believe that smell is a good scent,” Zayn says.

    “If they were bonded though, the mark should fade into a scar. Should have faded already. But it still looks brand new,” Niall points out.

    “It was reading up on marks actually. This medical site said that bites during rejection or even drop can be different. It's something about the timing. Basically if an Omega has already dropped, any bite is going to be comforting. Whether it's a bond, claim, or just a love bite. Makes the Omega calm down. But during rejection, it's like everything changes,” Zayn says. I hear him shift around on the floor.

    “Changes how?” Niall questions. Zayn sighs heavily.

    “I checked multiple sites and it seems that if an Alpha who is not responsible for the rejection bites the Omega and then mates them, that Alpha is accepting responsibility for the Omega,” Zayn says. Niall sucks in a breath.

    “So...Liam claimed him? Like really claimed him?” Niall asks. Neither of them say anything for a while. Laying here, wrapped up in Liam's scent, I'm comfortable. But that doesn't aid the lump forming in the back of my throat.  _ Claimed. Alpha claimed me. _ I'm torn between crying and smiling.

    “I guess we'll figure it out when Haz sees Louis for the first time. How they react will definitely give us the answers,” Zayn says decisively. The two friends resume playing their game while I lay there, heart racing, and wondering what the fuck is happening.

    I'd like to say that I was able to calm myself down but I can't. In fact, it's not until Liam comes back from grocery shopping that anyone even notices that I'm upset. I'd already sat myself upright and had been attempting conversation when the beautiful Alpha returns. Liam had barely closed the door before rushing to my side and pulling me into his lap. 

    “What's wrong? What happened?” Liam demands, cradling my face in his hands. Zayn and Niall look at us quizzically.

    “What are you talking about? We were all talking just a minute ago. He's fine,” Zayn says. But I'm not fine and Liam knows it.

    “Harry? What's wrong? I could feel your anxiety from down the hall. I can hear your heart racing. What's wrong?” Liam asks, his thumbs sweeping over my cheekbones. He's brushing away the tears I hadn't even realized were falling.

    “I don't know. I...I think there's something wrong with the bite,” I tell him. I want to go into more detail but more than that, I want to feel safe. I want to be warm and comfortable and safe.

    “Okay. Okay, love. Relax,” Liam soothes. He carefully pulls the shirt away from my shoulder. Then I feel Liam’s tongue trace over the skin. My body slumps forward into Liam’s chest and he chuckles. “I'm taking it you feel better?”

    I just hum and bury my face in his neck, scenting him.

    “Okay so I'm done with this whole walking on eggshells thing,” Niall says. I open my eyes and see him move to the couch next to Liam.

    “What do you mean?” Liam asks. Zayn take a up real estate on Niall’s other side, smiling softly at me.

    “Something biological is happening. Harry, you smell like Liam all the time. Even after you shower. And Liam, you should not be able to feel his emotions from down the hall. Or hear his heartbeat. You guys need to see a doctor,” Zayn says carefully. Niall nods in agreement.

    “I think you're right,” I sigh. I feel Liam’s body tense up underneath me. So I immediately ask him what's wrong. Instead of answering, Liam starts scenting me. Then I hear knocking at my door. Liam growls and gently pushes me off his lap and to the side, farther away from the door.  _ Alpha is protecting us. _

    “Li...take a breath,” Niall cautions. I watch as Niall slowly gets up and walks to the door. Then Liam suddenly looks at me. His amber eyes are wide with worry.

    “Please don't leave me,” he begs. It feels like the wind has been knocked out of me. Don't leave him?

    “Oh...hey, Lou,” Niall greets. I watch as Louis steps into my flat and Liam’s eyes flash to crimson. Shit.

    “Hey. Uhm didn't realize everyone was here. Wow...holy bond scent. Jesus,” Louis says, looking around and sniffing the air. He freezes when his eyes fall on Liam. Louis slowly lifts his hands up and and tilts his head to the side. The action seems strange. Alphas aren't supposed to submit. Then he speaks again, “Liam...I'm not going to touch Zayn. Didn't realize you guys were bonded already.”

    Now it makes sense. Louis is showing Liam that he's not a threat to his mate. Except...Zayn and Liam aren't bonded. So...

    I watch as Louis steps away from Zayn but, consequently, steps towards me. A growl rips through Liam’s chest. It's a territory warning.

    “Careful,” Liam says, his voice rough with restraint. Louis drops his hands and looks confused.

    “Zayn isn't your mate? Then which one of you presented? I can't smell you guys individually. All I can smell is the bond,” Louis says, looking between Niall and Zayn. No one says anything. No one says a word and no one moves.

    “The bond smell is me,” I say quietly. I'm fairly certain that that world stops. Everything stops. Louis is staring at me, his mouth slightly agape. 

    “You? But you...no. You can't be bonded. You bonded? The smell can’t be you. The Alpha scent is Liam. The bond scent can’t be you,” Louis babbles. He shakes his head like the information is hurting him.

    “You have some nerve coming round now,” Liam spits. Louis’ head snaps up as he glares at Liam, both Alphas now sporting crimson eyes.

    “The fuck is that supposed to mean?” Louis shouts. I flinch at the sound and turn my face into Liam’s shoulder. I don't know why I do it. I'm not afraid of Lou. My body just...does it.

    “You left him. You kicked me out. You kicked me out so you could have him. And then you fucking left. You left him alone. He dropped. He fucking dropped and was alone for days,” Liam roars. Louis’ eyes immediately snap back to their normal crystal clear blue. 

    “What? No. He was fine when I left,” Louis says. Liam growls louder now.

    “He was not fine. He was in heat. You abandoned an Omega in heat. He dropped and was alone for days,” Liam says. I can feel the anger bubbling up his spine. I carefully curl my hands around his bicep, coaxing him to calm down. Liam must feel it because he does relax a bit.

    “So...so you...you found him. And then what? Took advantage of him? Doesn't make you much better than me, does it?” Louis says through gritted teeth. That was definitely the wrong thing to say.

    “Shut the fuck up. You fucking left him. He was already in rejection when I got there. It physically hurt him for me to praise him. His body was shutting down. He could barely hold himself up. You fucking left him there to die. He could have died! All because you left him there? What the fuck kind of Alpha leaves an Omega alone while in heat?!” Liam bellows.

    “Please stop,” I manage to squeak out. Liam immediately gathers me in his arms, cradling me close to his chest and apologizing. Instinctively, I push my nose into his neck, scenting him. The action tells Liam’s inner Alpha that I’m still right there. That I haven’t left him. I feel the anxiety start to slip away - though don't know if the anxiety belong to him or me.

    “You bonded my Omega,” Louis roars. Suddenly, I have energy. I whip around to stare at Louis.

    “Fuck...you. I am NOT your Omega. You left me. I trusted you. Being friends all this time. And then you fucking left me. Alone. Crying. In pain. Days, Lou. Fucking days. Don't you dare try to call me your Omega now,” I shout through my tears. Louis looks at me like I've just slapped him.

    “But...you said...no. Our scents mix. When we talked about our scents. Earth and sand...they fit. We're supposed to...it's supposed to be me,” Louis says. He sounds broken. My breath catches in my throat. At one time...I would've given anything to hear those words. But now...now I have an overwhelming urge for Liam to scent me. I feel threatened.

    “You're scaring him,” Liam says. During my outburst, I'd shifted off Liam’s lap. I push myself into the Alpha’s side and try not to whine at the warmth that washes over me.

    “It was supposed to be me. Zayn, I told you, didn't I? I told you that I wanted him. I told you that I wanted to bond with him. I've always wanted that. Ever since we presented,” Louis says. I look at Zayn. He's just standing there looking sad.

    “I know. And...maybe it should have been you. But...you left, Louis. You can't just...leave. Even if Harry forgives you, I doubt his inner Omega ever will,” Zayn says sadly.

    “Let him choose,” Niall blurts out. All heads snap to look at the blonde boy. Liam lets out a small whine like he hates the idea. Niall goes on, “Hear me out. This all comes down to biology, right? So theoretically, Harry's body will choose based on biology. Despite romantic feelings, your nature knows what you need and should choose what your need. At this point, you need to be surrounded by safety and comfort. You can’t afford to settle just to avoid hurting someone’s feelings. You have to listen to your biology.”

    “Niall has a point,” Zayn says. I look between Louis and Liam. It scares me that it doesn't even seem like a choice. Once upon a time, I would have given anything to take this moment and run straight into Lou’s arms. But now...standing here like this...I can't imagine not choosing Liam. But I don't know how much of that is due to my inner Omega having a near breakdown or of it’s actually how I feel. I want to let my body take over but I don’t know how.

    “How do I let my biology pick?” I ask. Louis takes careful steps towards me, much to Liam’s displeasure. 

    “I read somewhere that an Omega can feel whether or not someone is their mate just by touching an Alpha. Try holding their hands,” Niall suggests. I can't help but roll my eyes.

    “I swear you make this shit up as you go. The shit you're talking about...it’s like soulbonding crap. It only happens in movies. It's not real,” I laugh. Nevertheless, everyone stills and waits. Everyone moves so we're standing huddled together.

    “Who goes first?” Louis asks.

    “I don't think it really matters,” I sigh. When neither of the Alphas make a move, I reach out and grab onto Louis’ hand. And nothing happens. I don’t really feel anything. There’s no defining moment. There’s no fireworks and there’s no repulsion. It’s just...nothing. Almost empty.

    “So?” Niall asks, carefully watching the exchange. I shrug my shoulders.

    “I don’t know. I don’t feel anything,” I say honestly. I let my hand fall away from Louis and the loss of contact doesn’t do anything. I’m not craving to touch him. I don’t whine at the absence.

    “That’s good, right? His body isn’t rejecting me,” Louis says, his voice filled with hope. It makes me feel guilty. I hate that my body isn’t responding more to Louis. Considering how strong my feelings were for him just last week, I feel like I should have more of a reaction. But at the same time, I can’t honestly say that I’m surprised. The contact wasn’t unpleasant but it also isn’t something I would seek out.

    “I don’t know, Lou,” Zayn says. Louis closes his eyes and sighs, his breath shaky. I look at Liam. The crimson has faded and once again I’m wrapped up in amber.

    “My turn,” Liam says softly. I feel myself smile as I reach for him. My fingers glide across his skin until my grasp settles around his wrist. And everything stands still.

    It seems like everything around me pauses. No one breathes. No one says a word. No one moves. Everything outside of me and Liam ceases to exist. All I can focus on is the look in Liam’s eyes. He looks at me like I’m...everything. Standing here, holding onto Liam, he looks at me like I’m everything to him. Or maybe it’s a feeling? All these thoughts run through my mind. Memories since we first met. Moments in time where I felt something for Liam. Friendship. Admiration. Security. Flashes from my heat rush past my vision, reminding me how Liam took care of me. How he stepped up when he didn’t have to and accepted the responsibility. The way he dropped everything for me. The  _ feeling _ I got when Liam took care of me - looked after me. The sense of security that I found wrapped up in his scent. The way my body instantly calms down at his touch. How I practically melt when his scent fills my lungs.

    There’s a pressure in my chest that’s almost pulling me forward. I feel warm and comfortable and safe.  _ Safe. Omega is safe. _ The realization that this is what safety feels like rocks me to my core. Suddenly, everything makes sense. That is what Liam smells like. He smells like home. Liam  _ is _ home.

  
_ Omega happy. _


	3. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everybody!
> 
> So it was brought to my attention that I messed up a bit with Niall and Zayn when I'd previously posted Chapter 3! Some details were a little confusing and a reader asked about it. I'm so sorry! I've fixed them now and all should be back on track. So if you've already read chapter 3, (and thank you so much if you did!), I recommend going over it and re-reading since a couple things were changed/added!

**Chapter Three: Decisions**

 

    “Well I guess that settles that,” Niall says slowly, shaking me from my thoughts. I pull my hand away from Liam, despite the protests from my inner Omega, and step back. Liam is looking at me, his eyes wide. I can't tell if he's surprised or worried or happy. Maybe all of the above?

    “What?” I ask. All my friends are smiling at me. Well, everyone except Louis. Louis looks broken. I instantly feel guilty. 

    “Your eyes changed,” Zayn says. “Your inner Omega chose. And it picked Liam.”

    “What colour are my eyes?” I ask, curious. Niall silently pulls me towards my bathroom. For some reason, I'm nervous. I have an idea of what colour they are. But that would mean a lot of things - a lot of things that I'm not ready to deal with yet.

    “Look,” Niall says. I stand in front of the mirror and slowly raise my gaze to meet my reflection. I gasp. I feel Liam move behind me, his arms curling around my waist and chin resting on his mark.

    “Our eyes are the same colour,” he says softly. In fact, he's right. The deep pools of amber that I've grown so accustomed to in the last week are now reflected in my own eyes. I blink a few times like I'm trying to blink the colour away. Just to see if it's real. And it is.

    Niall and Zayn stand in the doorway, smiling at us. I wonder where Louis is but guessing by the relaxed nature of the Alpha behind me, I'm guessing the crystal clear blue eyed boy has already left.

  
  
  


    The doctor’s office is fairly small considering this is one of the few in the area. There's only six chairs in the waiting area and one receptionist working. She was warm and welcoming when we came in. I don't like doctors to begin with but she made me feel a little more at ease.

    I stare down at the stack of forms in my lap. They're attached to a clipboard and I'm tapping my pen against the clip nervously.

    “Relax. It's going to be fine,” Liam says without looking up. He's staring down at his own stack of papers. But Liam’s nearly half way done filling his out.

    “I can't. What if...what if they take you away from me?” I ask. I can feel the tears prickling behind my eyes. 

    “You'll survive,” Liam says harshly.  _ What? No…  _ I wince at his words and feel myself crumble a bit.  _ Bad Omega. Bad. _

    I reach out and silently paw at Liam’s arm, signaling I need him. Rolling his eyes, Liam grabs my clipboard, stacks it on top of his, and sets them down on the floor. Then, he gathers me in his arms and pulls me into his lap. I curl into his body, searching for that familiar comfort. But I can't find it. Liam is warm and smells good but his scent is different. It's not calming me down. In fact, I can feel my anxiety rising.

    “Liam,” I whine. It's not working. I tip my head up, leaning my cheek against the little patch of skin showing in his v neck tee. Skin to skin contact. But it doesn't work.

    “Better?” he asks. Liam looks down at me but doesn't wait for me to answer. He just slides me off his lap and hands me my clipboard again.  _ What is going on? _

    “Did I do something wrong?” I ask. Liam doesn't look up at me. He just takes a deep breath and sighs.

    “It's not all about you, Harry,” he says. My heart nearly stops.  _ Bad Omega. _

    “W-what? I...I never said it was. I just...the contact. It's not calming me down like usual,” I whisper, my voice wavering.  _ Don't cry. Don't be a stupid, weak Omega. _

    “Maybe your body is finally learning how to function on its own. If you don't need me, then I don't really need to be here,” he says. I watch as Liam puts his clipboard down and gets up. He starts to walk away...

  
  
  


    “Harry! Baby, wake up. You're having a nightmare,” Liam shouts. His hand grips my shoulder, gently shaking me awake. My eyes fly open and I sit bolt upright, panting.

    “I'm sorry! It's not all about me. It's not. I know that. I don't need anything from you. I'm not weak. I'm not needy,” I ramble, tears spilling down my face. Liam stares at me in shock for a moment before sitting up and pulling me into his lap. 

    “Whoa. Calm down, babe. It was just a nightmare. Breathe,” Liam says softly. His strong arms wrap around my body, cradling me. He kisses my hair and rocks me back and forth in his lap.

    “You don't have to take care of me. I'm fine. I'm not weak,” I protest, pulling away from him. It physically hurts to say the words but I ignore it. I try climbing out of Liam’s lap but he stops me.

    “Please don't,” he whines. My head whips back around to stare at him. He looks sad. “Please let me take care of you. You were having a nightmare. You said you didn't need anything from me. That you're not needy. I know you're not. You're strong. But...but I need you to need me.”

     His eyes are honest and bright, pulling me in. I feel myself relax slightly. I settle back into Liam’s lap and sigh.

    “I'm sorry,” I whisper. Liam’s lips brush across his mark, making me sigh.  _ Alpha is here. Alpha isn't going anywhere. _

    “For what?” he asks. I shiver as Liam’s warm breath rushes across my skin.

    “For waking you up,” I say. Liam chuckles and buries his nose in my neck.

    “Don't apologize. You were scared,” he says simply.

    “Can I...can we cuddle?” I ask cautiously. I'm afraid to ask but I need something. I need more.

    “Of course we can cuddle. You don't ever have to ask me for that,” Liam says, kissing his mark. I small whimper escapes my lips. Liam laughs at my reaction and then kisses the mark again, this time letting his lips linger longer. 

    “Liam,” I moan. I don't mean for it to come out as a moan. But it does. I feel the embarrassment creep across my face. I'm about to pull away and apologize when I feel Liam shifting. He pushes my legs so I'm straddling his lap; his hands clutch at my back. 

    “I love hearing you moan my name,” he rasps. His voice is low and rough with desire. I cradle his face in my hands and gently pull him back to look me in the eyes. Amber meets amber and it feels like something clicks. Something...emotional...clicks into place.  _ Happy Omega. _

    “Liam,” I say again, more breathy this time. I feel brave. I lean forward and brush my lips against his. Liam’s hands slip down to my bum, squeezing. 

    “Harry...please,” he begs. I smile and gently push my hips forward, grinding against his erection. A low moan sounds in the back of his throat. I sit back and then repeat the motion, slowly dragging my body against his. Liam whines at the contact and holds my hips down, pinning me to him. My hands drift over his strong chest, up to his shoulders, and secure around his neck. I use the hold as leverage to drag my body closer to him. I pull myself up, positioning Liam’s mouth as my throat.

    “Take me,” I whisper. Liam surges forward, his mouth locking onto my neck. He kisses and nips at the skin, making me giggle.

    “I like this version of cuddling,” Liam teases. One of Liam’s hands reaches up and slips into my curls. His fingers twist, tugging my head back.

    “I thought you might,” I say through a smile. Liam brings our mouths back together, kissing me deeply. Pictures flash through my mind: sitting next to each other at the X Factor house, helping Liam carry his bags into his new flat, jumping around backstage at our first show, sitting on my couch researching heats, cooking together.

    Liam suddenly breaks the kiss and stares at me, wide eyed.

    “Did you see that?” he asks. Silently, I nod. We kiss again. The flashes don't happen this time. Instead, the darkness inside my closed eyes fades to a sunset. It's incredibly beautiful and makes me feel warm - like I'm laying on the beach in the sun.

    I lean into Liam, hoping he doesn't pull away again. Instead, Liam holds me closer and kisses me with everything he has.

    “Boxers...off,” I say when we finally come up for air.

    “Demanding little Omega,” Liam chuckles, nipping at my earlobe. I whack him in the chest playfully.

    “I mean...you could keep them on. But then I won't be able to ride you,” I tell him. Liam freezes and his pupils immediately blow out. The lust burns through the amber until I'm staring into a dark onyx abyss. Even with his irises blacked out, I can feel the warmth in his eyes pulling me in. Liam makes quick work of removing his boxers as well as mine. I smile, “That's what I thought.”

    Liam growls and pushed his hips up, creating friction. I look down and see his swollen cock nudging against my own. I reach back, wet my fingers with my slick, and then grab Liam’s length. His hips involuntarily snap up as a moan leaves his throat.

    “Fuck. Do that again,” Liam swears. I giggle and do as I'm told. The slick makes it easy for me to slide my hand up and down, eliciting more moans and whimpers from the Alpha.

    “Now who’s demanding?” I ask. Liam closes his eyes and lets his head fall back. Without thinking, I lean forward and bite the side of his neck. Liam hisses sharply and then falls into a porn-worthy moan.

    “Please,” Liam whines. Hearing Liam beg ignites something inside me. It’s not the same as my heat. I’m not overcome by the urge to be knotted. But there’s something there. It’s almost like a craving. I’m craving Liam.

    I shift around on his lap until I feel the head of Liam’s cock pushing at my hole. Despite a lack of prep, Liam slides in past the tight ring of muscle. I suck in a breath at the feeling. I love this feeling. Being so completely  _ full. _ Hearing my Alpha moan under me…  _ Wait. My Alpha? He's not mine. We're not bonded. Not mine. _ Picking up the shift in my emotions, Liam struggles to find his words, “Stop thinking, baby.”

    Liam shifts and thrusts up into me with force. We've only just begun and I already feel myself approaching the edge. Liam grabs my hips and starts to move my body but I stop him.

    “Let me do it,” I whisper against his mouth. I brace myself against Liam’s shoulders and try to set a steady pace despite my rim catching slightly on Liam's growing knot. A growl rumbles deep in Liam's chest but he lets me ride him the way I want. Between the sounds he makes and the way his hands roam over my my body like he's memorizing every inch, I fall apart quickly. I moan Liam’s name and grind my ass down into his lap as I cum all over Liam’s belly.

    “Fuck. Babe, don't stop. I'm so close,” Liam whines. I'm exhausted. But I find it in myself to keep going. I pick up the pace again, giving it all that I have. Withing moments, my efforts are rewarded. Liam grabs my ass and shouts my name. He pushes up into me and then holds me there. I feel his knot expand and I know this is it. And then he falls apart, a mess of moans and swears as he empties himself inside me. I lean forward slightly, peppering kisses all over his face.

    “Thank you,” I whisper, tucking my face into Liam’s neck. I inhale deeply, letting his scent fill my lungs. It makes me a little dizzy being this close. 

    “What could you possibly have to thank me for? I should be thanking you, love,” Liam chuckles. One of his hands pets my curls and I have to fight the urge to purr.  _ Jesus. I'm supposed to be an Omega. Not a freaking cat. Omegas don't purr. I'm closer to a dog than a cat. Dumb Omega. Dumb. _

    Liam’s fingers rub at my scalp, massaging me gently. And then I fucking purr. Like a damn cat. Liam hums softly and asks again why I'm thanking him.

    “For dealing with me when I'm crazy,” I admit, feeling embarrassment spread across my cheeks. Liam drops a kiss on my forehead and hugs me to his chest.

    “You're not crazy. And you're not a chore. I enjoy being with you,” Liam says. My inner Omega perks up at his words.  _ Being with me? What does that mean? _

    “Not to uhm...ruin the moment...but what exactly are we doing?” I ask hesitantly.

    “Well as far as I can tell, you are sitting in my lap, filled with my cum, while we wait for my knot to go down,” he says simply. 

    “Oh god. You're so subtle,” I groan, rolling my eyes. Liam’s arms tighten around me as he laughs.

    “Sorry. I had to. Honestly, Haz...I have no idea. I think...well I think Niall and Zayn are right. I think my mark is something more that we anticipated. It's obviously not just a mark. It feels like I claimed you. And I know you feel it. When we're physically apart it almost hurts,” Liam says, nuzzling into my neck. I smile and nuzzle him back. 

    “Yeah. I feel it. And I feel it when you're angry,” I admit. Liam picks his head up and looks at me with questioning eyes.

    “When have I been angry lately?” he asks, looking a bit concerned. I chuckle and lift my eyebrows at him.

    “Only every time Louis walks in the room in the last few days,” I point out. This elicits an immediate growl from the Alpha. “Mhmm. Case and point, love.”

    “It's not my fault that my nature is begging me to rip his throat out for abandoning you,” he huffs. I gently place my hands on either side of Liam’s face, pulling him to look at me.

    “I know it's difficult for you. Your nature drives you to protect me. But I'm not that fragile. I'm okay,” I say softly. Something in Liam’s eyes tells me he's struggling internally. Like he doesn't know what to say. My thumb traces across his cheek. “What is it, Liam?”

    “You didn't see yourself. You couldn't...you...fuck. You were so broken, Harry. I've never seen anyone like that. You were just...a shell of yourself. And your eyes. Your beautiful eyes were almost completely white. The emptiness...it hurt to see you like that,” he says, gently stroking up and down my back. I remember reading that when an Omega is in rejection, their colour fades. Their skin becomes ghostly pale and the pigment of their eyes washes out.

    “It's over though. You saved me,” my voice quakes. I realize I'm almost to the point of tears. Brushing the emotion away, I gently shift on Liam’s lap, testing the connection. Liam slowly slips out of me and I whine at the loss. Liam chuckles.

    “I like the sounds you make,” he says. I shove at his chest playfully.

    “Shut it. You know I can't help it,” I say, climbing off his lap. Liam surges forward, capturing me in his arms, and pushing me back onto the bed. “Oi! I need to get up. You always make me spill!”

    Liam has this habit of not letting me get up right away after sex. Thus leading to very dirty sheets.

    “I'm not ready to let go yet,” he says, resting his head on my chest.  _ Alpha. _

    “Then don't,” I say, my fingers dancing across his shoulder blade. My inner Omega attempts to dissect the words but I push him away. I just want to lay here and enjoy the moment.

  
  


    “You're going to give me an ulcer. Honestly, can't we have a time with no drama?” Simon asks early Monday morning. The three of us - Liam, Simon, and I - are gathered at the label's main office in a conference room.

    “Well there's not much we can do about it now. We have the doctor appointment this afternoon. Hopefully that will yield more answers,” Liam says. He's sitting next to me, a hand resting on my knee possessively.

    “Alright. Call me straight away when it's over. We'll come up with a game plan. Though I can tell you now that you're going to have to take some measures. Harry, you're going to need to get on some kind of suppressants,” Simon says. Liam growls at this.

    “What was that for?” Simon asks, his gaze intense as he stares down the younger Alpha.

    “Does he need suppressants?” Liam asks, his voice rough. Simon sighs and leans back in his chair, rubbing at his temples.

    “Is the issue that you want him to smell like your bond or that you're trying to have pups?” Simon asks. In an instant, I go from comfortable to feeling like a bucket of ice water has just been dumped over my head. Before I can even react, Liam is pulling me into his lap and comforting me.

    “Whoa whoa whoa. Relax, baby. Deep breaths. Calm your heart rate,” Liam soothes. I do as he says and work to calm myself. Liam pushes his nose into my neck, scenting me. A feeling of calm washes over me, pulling me back down into a comfortable space.

    “Can you hear his heartbeat?” Simon asks, sounding intrigued.

    “No, I feel it. Ever since I bit him,” Liam answers.

    “I'm gonna go ahead and say you're bonded then. That's interesting. Well my question still stands,” Simon says, leaving it open. My heart rate picks up slightly. I feel Liam’s lips on my neck and I sigh.

    “We haven't talked about pups. We don't know for certain that we're bonded. I'm concerned about touring if we're not bonded and he doesn't smell like me. I'm not too keen on the suppressants,” Liam explains.  _ Pups? Do I want pups? Do I want Liam’s pups? Oh my god...does Liam want pups? Does he want me to have his pups? Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck. _ I concentrate on my breathing and Liam immediately starts rubbing the area behind my ears.  _ Stupid Omega. Pull yourself together. _

    “Well there's an easy fix there. Bond,” Simon says, chuckling. Liam doesn't say anything.  _ Alpha? Alpha doesn't want to bond? Oh no. No no no. No bond, no pups. Want pups. _ What?! Fuck! My stupid inner Omega wants pups. The fuck is this?!

    “Tell your inner Omega to relax. The anxiety is choking me,” Liam says. He reaches out and quickly licks a spot on my neck. I immediately lean onto him, calm and collected. This roller coaster of my anxiety and calming from Liam is making me nauseous. 

    “Liam, his reaction to you says enough. The way you interact says it all. If you're not already bonded - which would honestly surprise me - you'll be bonded at his next heat. Which is when by the way?” Simon asks, pulling a planner in front of him.

    “We don't know. This recent one was only his second. And...uhm there's something else we should tell you about the heat,” Liam says. I know where he's going with this. We'd agreed not to tell anyone about the rejection unless it was absolutely necessary. When we told Simon about the possible bond, we'd left it at that: there may be a bond. We didn't elaborate at all.

    “Spare me the graphic details,” Simon jokes. I hear Liam suck in a breath before he speaks.

    “Louis rejected him,” he says. The room falls completely silent. It's quite uncomfortable actually. The tension shoots to an all time high.

    “What do you mean Louis rejected him?” Simon asks for clarification, finally breaking the odd silence. His voice is clipped and sounds strange. Like he's restraining himself.

    “I mean...well long story short, Harry's heat triggered my presentation. Louis got defensive and made a territory claim. So I left. I went home to deal with the presenting. And Louis abandoned him. Harry offered his heat and Louis accepted. And then left him. And Harry dropped. But no one knew it happened. And...he was alone for a few days. When Niall and I found him, he'd already gone into rejection,” Liam explains. I can hear the pain in his voice as he recalls the event yet again. 

    “Oh god. Harry, I'm so sorry. What did the doctors say? I wish you'd notified me when you'd gotten to the hospital,” Simon says.

    “We didn't take him to the hospital. I didn't know if there was time. His eyes were almost completely ghosted. I brought him home. I figured the scent of my rut would be comfort enough. Wrapped him in my clothes and sheets. But uhm...well it wasn't enough. He kept falling farther. So we...yeah. And I bit his shoulder. And now here we are,” Liam says. I glance up at Simon who I see is staring at us, his jaw practically on the floor.

    “You taking him like that is a claim. You claimed him. If you're not going to bond him, then Harry, you need to spend your next heat with a different Alpha-,” Simon says before I cut him off.

    “No!” I shout. Up until this point, I had been silent throughout the meeting. Not because I was expected to. Neither Simon or Liam have treated me that way. It's just comfortable to let Liam take lead.

    “Easy, Harry. Let me finish. You need to hear it. Anyways...spending the next heat with a different Alpha will be enough to break a claim. It's not painful like breaking a bond is. But the longer the claim is in place, the stronger it will be,” Simon says. I shift on Liam’s lap so I can look at him.

     "We need to talk about all of this,” I state. I'm proud of the way my voice comes out. It's confident and doesn't give even the slightest indication that I'm silently flipping out inside my own head.

    “Of course, love,” Liam says, his lips brushing my temple. 

    “Okay. Go to the doctor, have a chat about what this is, and then call, yeah? This needs to get sorted before the tour,” Simon says. And with that, the meeting is over.

  
  


    “I'm really proud of you. You stood up for yourself and didn't let Simon intimidate you,” Liam says, smiling at me. I giggle as Liam opens the passenger side door for me and then closes it once I've swung my legs inside.

    “Simon doesn't scare me. Well not usually. I know he wants what's best for us,” I say honestly. Liam starts the car and pulls out of the parking lot before reaching over and grabbing my hand.

    “I know. But I'm still really proud of you,” he says. I watch as Liam lifts our hands so he can kiss my fingers. I might just melt.

    “So. Do you want to start the plethora of awkward conversations we need to have?” I ask hesitantly. It seems all my confidence has gone out the window. Liam pulls onto the highway, driving in the direction of the doctor’s office.

    “We can start, yeah. But we might have to go over things again after the appointment,” he points out. This is true. But honestly, I need to know where his head's at right now.

    “That's fine. I just want to get it started,” I tell him. Liam nods and waits for me to begin. But I've lost my voice. Thankfully, Liam steps up to the plate.

    “You seemed really against spending your next heat with another Alpha. Why?” he asks.

    “Wow. Jumping straight in, yeah? No easing into it? No stepping in and getting your toes wet? Full on cannonball. Wonderful,” I groan, only partially joking with him.

    “Might as well. Seems silly to tiptoe around each other now,” Liam laughs. Yet again, he's got a point. 

    “To answer your question, I don't know any other Alphas that I trust enough for that,” I say. I can't decide if this is the truth or not. I should be able to trust Lou. But the idea of spending several days in bed with him...well it's just not appealing. It should be. But it's not.

    “Not comfortable with Louis anymore?” Liam asks, a touch of tension clinging to the words. 

    “No. He abandoned me once. I don't want to risk going through that again. It hurt. Like physically and emotionally painful. I’m not doing that again,” I state. This, I know, is the truth. 

    “I can help you find another Alpha. I know a couple guys,” Liam offers.  _ Alpha doesn't want us. No Alpha. _

    “I'd rather spend my next heat alone that with someone else,” I say before I can really think about the words. 

    “My only concern with that is the bond. No matter what you decide - whether it be alone or another Alpha, It’s going to be painful. If we're bonded, it'll hurt to be with someone else. Being alone could be just as bad. You'll have to go to a center either way,” Liam cautions. I shiver at the thought. There are a few centers in the area that are open twenty-four hours a day for Omega healthcare. One center in particular specializes in bond-break support. It’s painful. Text books in school don’t really go into much detail aside from saying that bonds are meant to last a lifetime and should be taken very seriously.

    “Or you can spend it with me,” I say quietly. Liam’s grip on my fingers tightens. Inside, my Omega is screaming. How stupid could I be to suggest something like that?!

    “You really trust me, don’t you?” Liam asks, his voice soft. I think about his words. I think about what they mean. I think about how I can possibly phrase my response.

    “I do. You saved my life, Liam. I could’ve died. I can’t...I don’t know how to trust anyone else. If you don’t want to...that’s fine. I understand. Neither of us knew what this was going to be. You saved me but you couldn’t have known it would get this messy. Just...just promise me you’ll get me to the center, okay?” I practically whisper. I feel a pain blossom in the pit of my stomach. I spreads to my lower back and creeps up my body, swallowing my torso.

    “Yeah, I...uhm. I’ll get you to a center,” Liam says. Ice drips down my spine. The growing pain explodes and reaches every nerve in my body. I whimper and lean away from Liam. I pull my hand out of his and curl up in my seat. I vaguely register Liam’s voice. He’s asking what’s wrong. But I don’t have the strength to answer him.

  
  
  


    “Haz? Baby, wake up. Please,” someone pleads. It doesn’t sound like Liam. It sounds like…  
  


 

    “Harry, it’s mum. Honey, please wake up. You’re safe,” she says softly. I want to open my eyes and tell her I’m fine but I can’t move. I’m just so tired.

  
  


    “No, I’m not leaving him.” This voice is rough. I can’t place who it is.

  
  


    “Simon said to take things slow. Let your body and inner Omega heal. I’m so sorry, Haz. You don’t deserve this.” The voices are all starting to sound the same.

  
  


    “Mr. Styles has suffered a form of.....yes, ma’am he’s physically fine. But his…..and the lack of…..No, he needs to be…..could be just as damaging, I’m afraid.”  _ A doctor? I can’t still be at the doctor. What time is it? _

  
  


    “Why isn’t he waking up? I need to tell him, Anne. He thinks I don’t love him. I let him believe that” Liam cries. I crack my eyes open and see him crying into my mother’s shoulder. Pain rips through my head and I groan involuntarily.

    “Harry?” my mum says softly. Within a moment, both my mum and Liam are at my sides. I blink a few times, trying to let my eyes adjust. My mum grips one of my hands in both of hers like she’s holding on for dear life. I feel like this is an appropriate time to cry. I feel like I need to cry. But it doesn’t happen.

    “Baby…” Liam says, his voice breaking under his tears. I carefully turn my attention to him. Liam lifts his hand to my face, his fingers carefully brushing over my cheek. The contact triggers something. All of a sudden, I have this overwhelming urge to be in Liam’s arms. To press my face into his neck, inhale his scent, and feel comfort. I struggle to lift the hand closest to Liam. It feels like my body weighs a thousand pounds. But I manage. I reach up and gently paw at Liam’s arm.

    “Please,” I croak. Liam’s face crumbles and he cries more.  _ Alpha sad. Bad Omega. Bad. _

    “Shhh baby. You’re okay. You’re safe. I’m going to go get the doctor, okay?” Liam soothes.  _ Alpha is leaving. No. No! _ Panic bubbles up my throat.

    “No. Please don’t leave me. I’ll be good. I’ll be a good boy, Alpha. Please don’t leave me. I can be good,” I cry, baring my neck. My inner Omega has officially lost it. I’m catapulted into submissive mode, desperately grasping at any attention Liam will give me. Liam exchanges a look with my mum. I continue to cry, pawing at Liam.

    “You stay. I’ll go get the doctor,” my mum says quickly. She gets up and leaves the room in a hurry.

    “You’re okay, Harry. I’m right here,” Liam whispers. His amber eyes skate over my face.  _ Why isn’t he holding me? What did I do wrong? _

    “What happened?” I ask. Liam sighs and closes his eyes. When he reopens them, more tears fall between his eyelashes.

    “It’s my fault. I’m sorry, baby. We were talking about what we were going to do and I said...I didn’t know what to say, Harry. When you wanted to make sure I’d get you to a...a center. I thought that’s what you wanted. I thought that you wouldn’t have said that if it’s not what you wanted. I didn’t think...baby, I didn’t think this would happen. Honestly, I never would have let you do that. I thought we were bonded. I felt like we were bonded. But then you said you’d go to a center and I nearly fell apart,” Liam says, a steady stream of tears leaking from his eyes. Before I can stop it, I see my hand reaching up to cup the side of Liam’s face, my thumb wiping tears away. Liam’s eyes drift closed and he leans into my touch.

    “Did we even get to the doctor’s office?” I ask. Liam sniffs and then sighs.

    “Yeah. I didn’t realize there was anything wrong at first. Your scent didn’t change. I couldn’t feel any anxiety coming off you. I thought...I thought you fell asleep. But when we got to the office, I tried getting you out of the car. And your eyes...they were...your eyes had already started ghosting,” Liam says, his voice trailing off to a whisper.

    “I...I went into rejection? Why? I trust you. You wouldn’t hurt me,” I ramble. I struggle to sit up and farther. Liam aids me and his closeness sends my senses into overdrive. He’s so close. I could just reach out and…

    “Harry, I’m happy to see you’re awake. I'm Doctor Atwater I’m going to run through a few tests. Is that okay?” the Beta doctor asks. I nod silently.

    “It's okay, Haz. You're safe. Do you want me and your mom to wait outside?” Liam asks, standing up. I reach out and grab Liam’s arm, my nails digging into his skin.

    “No! You can't leave me! I'll drop. Don't leave me, please. I'll be good. I promise to be a good boy.  Just please don't leave,” I beg. Liam’s eyes grow wide and he settles back into his chair. 

    “I'm not leaving you. I'll stay right here,” he says softly. I allow myself to take a breath and calm down.

    “Liam, this will be easier if he's calm,” Dr. Atwater says, nodding towards me. Liam gives him a quick nod and then helps me sit up. I scoot down the hospital bed a bit and Liam climbs up behind me. He gets comfortable and then pulls me back to his chest. His scent washes over me and I sigh. Dr. Atwater chuckles, “Ah ha. There we go.”

    I watch as a Beta nurse brings in a tray of instruments. She places them on a small rolling table and stands back.

    “Harry, I have a bunch of different soothing sounds I can play for you. Anything in particular you like? I have waves crashing on a beach, rainforest sounds, a thunderstorm, rain falling, birds, crackling campfire, white noise...anything sound good?” the nurse asks. My head spins a little from all the options.

    “Anything but the campfire and waves would be nice,” I say. I think about campfires and sand. A shiver ripples through my body.  _ Don't need a reminder if Louis. It may just be a sound but with my luck it'll trigger me… _

    “Alright,” the nurse smiles warmly. She goes over to a small sound machine and presses a few buttons. Then, the soft sound of rolling thunder fills the hospital room.

    “Okay, Harry. This scope is going to let me look into your eyes. It has a bright light,” the doctor explains, showing me an instrument that looks like a flashlight. He holds it up to my right eye and turns it on. The light blinds me momentarily and I shrink back into Liam’s chest.

    “You're okay, babe. You're okay,” Liam soothes, nosing at my neck. I focus on Liam’s scent and let the doctor look into each of my eyes.

    “Good news is the ghosting has almost completely receded. That's a good sign. Another piece of goods news, your eyes still hold an amber pigment. My best guess is your bond is still intact,” Dr. Atwater smiles. I feel my heart rate pick up as I twist to look at Liam.

    “We bonded?” I ask happily. Liam kisses my cheek, smiling.

    “Yes. That's part of the reason why you dropped so quickly. Your inner Omega thought I was rejecting you. So you immediately started slipping into rejection,” Liam says, his eyes full of apologies. 

    “Harry, your bond is incredibly strong. But your Omega ignored it. Slipping into a rejection like that is a survival technique. It signals to Alphas that you need to be taken care of. It's nearly impossible for an Alpha to ignore that. Their nature drives them to protect and provide for Omegas - particular  _ their _ Omega. Getting Liam here to let go of you was quite the task,” the doctor says, laughing a bit at the last part.

    “How far did I drop?” I ask. Liam sighs and drops his forehead onto my shoulder, pressing into his mark.

    “Deep. But not as deep as last time,” he says, pain sticking to his words.

    “Why is my inner Omega such a whiny bitch?” I moan, throwing an arm over my eyes. Liam’s arms tighten around me and he whines.

    “This is not your fault. Your Omega is trying to protect you. Alphas keep failing you,” Liam says. He whimpers behind me and licks over my neck. Alphas very rarely whimper. It's a sign of weakness typically reserved for showing submission to their mates. It usually happens when an Alpha feels they've failed their mate.

    “It's not your fault either. Yet again, you saved me. You got me to the doctor,” I say, trying to comfort him. The seating arrangement doesn't allow me to take care of the Alpha the way I should.

    “Alright, Harry. Going to run through a quick reflex test and then take some blood,” Dr. Atwater says. I just nod and then my focus back to Liam.

    “Can you hum, please?” I ask him. Liam presses his face into my neck and starts humming a pretty string of notes. I lean against his chest, letting Liam’s scent settle over my skin. For the first time in what I expect is a long time, I feel completely relaxed.

  
  


    The doctor finished up the exam, declared I was on the mend, and then left us alone.

    “I'm going to head back to my hotel. You're obviously in good hands,” my mum says, smiling at Liam.

    “I'll take good care of him. I promise,” Liam says. My mum places a hand on Liam’s cheek and kisses his forehead. Seeing my mum interact with Liam like this makes me swoon.  _ My mum and my Alpha _ .

    “I know you will. I love you, Harry,” she whispers, pulling me into a gentle hug. She gathers her things and then quietly slips out of the room, closing the door behind her.

    “This doesn't feeling it did last time. How long was I out?” I ask. Liam gentle shifts us so he's now laying beside me. We lay on our sides, facing each other. 

    “Just two days. They gave you some medicine to ease the effects. It worked well, thankfully,” Liam smiles. I close my eyes and push my forehead against his.

    “So...bonded,” I chuckle. I feel the happiness rolling off Liam. I snap my eyes open. “I can feel your emotion.”

    “Then you know how incredibly happy I am. I've been able to feel your emotions for awhile. But your inner Omega is starting to accept the bond. So now you can feel mine” he says, smiling even brighter. His hand gently cups the side of my face.

    “So this is something you want? To be bonded?” I ask. Liam hums and kisses my nose.

    “Absolutely,” he says simply. This overwhelming relief washes over me and I start to cry. Liam just hugs me to his chest, whispering that I'm a good boy. My inner Omega perks up.  _ Good Omega. _

    “So your mark on my shoulder. It was a bonding bite?” I ask. Liam nods.

    “Yep. But...well if you accept me, I want to bond you properly,” he admits, blush spreading across his cheeks.

    “How could I not accept you?” I laugh. Liam shrugs.

    “It's totally up to you, Harry. It will be significant for you and your inner Omega. Whether you choose me or don't, it's a big thing,” Liam says. I know that he's right. Rejecting Liam will be ungodly painful - both physically and emotionally. And accepting Liam will be monumental. Accepting an Alpha after two perceived rejections isn't something to take lightly. If Liam ever wanted to break the bond after that...well it would probably kill me.

    I think about what this means. To be bonded to Liam. Being bonded and mated to my fellow band member. Touring the world together. Building our careers. Loving and supporting each other. Strengthening our bond. Having pups…

    My heart swells at the thoughts. 

    “I can't imagine being bonded with anyone else,” I say honestly. Liam pulls me right against him for a kiss. His lips are warm and soft against mine. I melt into him, swimming around in Liam’s scent and the safety of his arms.

    “Next heat then. We'll bond and mate properly,” Liam decides. Again, I fall into complete happiness.

  
  
  


    The moment Liam and I walk into Zayn’s flat, we're hit with Alpha scent.

    “Jesus. Holy Alpha,” I laugh, crinkling my nose.

    “Hazza! Long time no see!” Niall beams, pulling me into a big hug. 

    “Hey, Ni. It's good to see you too,” I laugh, burying my face in Niall's neck. He smells different. Not like Alpha. But different. “Did Zayn present?”

    “Yeah. While you were under. Thought Liam would have told you,” Niall says, cocking his head to the side. Liam just shrugs his shoulders. 

    “I was more concerned with getting my Omega healthy,” he says. I'm about to poke fun of him for being so possessive when Zayn suddenly appears.  _ Holy fuck. _ Zayn is hardly the same person. He looks the same obviously. His features haven't changed. But he holds himself differently. My dear friend, whom I'd grown so accustomed to shrinking in on himself, now stands tall with his shoulders back. Confidence practically oozes from his pores. 

    “Glad you guys are finally out of the center,” Zayn says, clapping Liam on the back. Pulling my eyes away from the impressive new Alpha, I look around Zayn’s flat. No sign of the fifth band member.

    “Where's Lou?” I ask. Zayn and Liam exchange a look. “What's that for? Where is he?”

    “He's uhm...he's not well, Harry,” Zayn says quietly. 

    “What? Like he's got the flu?” I ask. Zayn shakes his head.

    “No. He's dealing with some residual effects of losing you. He waited too long to get help,” Niall says. I look at each of my friends and then Liam. They all look sad. Well Liam looks more angry but there is still some sadness there.

    “What does that mean?” I ask, growing worries for my friend. Niall grabs my hand and pulls me down onto Zayn’s couch. 

    “Lou chose some not so healthy ways of dealing with it. Instead of going to an Alpha center right away and getting ahead of the rejection, he drank a lot. Evidently, he thought he could handle it on his own, stubborn ass that he is. But he couldn't. He drank way too much, landed himself in the hospital, and then did it all over again when he got out. Zayn and I took him to a center a couple days ago,” Niall explains. Suddenly, I feel sick to my stomach. I had no idea that Alphas could go into rejection too.

    “Did you know that Louis had planned on asking you to mate?” Zayn asks. It feels like my heart has stopped.

    “What? No. He rejected me,” I say, refusing to believe it. Zayn’s shoulders slump forward and he joins me on the couch.

    “Niall and I found a courting token in his flat. It had your name on it,” Zayn says, pulling something out of his pocket. It's a bandana - one I've never seen before. Zayn hands it to me wordlessly. I take the fabric and gasp. It feels like my fingers have been burned.

    “What the fuck?” I swear. Liam kneels in front of me, grabs my hand, and licks my fingers. I'm about to ask what he's doing when I feel the pain leave my skin.

    “The degree to which you two are connected is so bizarre,” Niall laughs. Liam growls and pulls me down into his lap on the floor.

    “So how are you guys? This must be weird,” Zayn says, eyeing us.

    “It's actually not. It kinda feels like this is how it was supposed to be. I mean, we were already best friends. This just sort of makes sense I guess,” I say. Niall smiles but it's obviously fake.

    “What's wrong, Ni?” Liam asks, clearly picking up on our friend's mood as well. 

    “I want to present. I'm sick of not knowing,” Niall grumbles. I reach out and pat his knee.

    “What do you think you'll be? Do you have any idea?” I ask. Niall sighs and shakes his head.

    “That's the thing. I honestly haven’t a clue. I'm not dominant enough to be an Alpha but I'm also too stubborn to be an Omega. I can't follow directions but I also hate confrontation. So that leaves me in the middle. But I don’t want to be a Beta. Though at this point, it's so late in the game I'm probably a Beta” Niall says, his voice sounding strained. He's in distress. I may not be super tuned into other's emotions like Alphas are but even I can sense it.

    “Come here,” Zayn says, opening his arms. Niall wastes no time in scrambling across the couch and climbing into Zayn’s lap. Zayn looks at me and Liam, his eyebrows shooting up. Niall makes himself small in Zayn’s lap, curling into the Alpha’s chest. I watch as Niall noses at Zayn’s neck, seeking comfort.

    “Ni...what do you  _ want _ to be,” I ask. Niall sighs and turns his head, looking at me carefully.

    “An Omega,” he practically whispers. A low growl rips through Zayn’s chest. The Alpha wraps his arms around the blonde boy, holding him close.

     "Speaking of presentations, how the fuck are you an Alpha?” I chuckle at Zayn. He dips his head, sniffing at Niall, and then looks back up at me.

    “You're just as surprised as I was. I guess you don't always know your own biology. I thought for sure I'd be an Omega. Especially with how I reacted to Liam’s presentation. Like, I would've bet money on that. And then I didn't even present that night!” Zayn says, shaking his head at himself. “It was the weirdest thing. But now that I'm here, I can't imagine not being an Alpha. It feels right.”

    “Well I'm glad you made peace with your nature. I've just never heard of someone changing like that,” I say.

    “Neither have I. But it is what it is. I quite like being an Alpha,” Zayn says. “I want to find an Omega though. The presentation rut sucked going it alone.”

    Liam physically cringes, “Yeah don't I know it. It's awful.”

    Niall shifts around a bit, seemingly uncomfortable. Zayn noses at Niall’s neck, scenting him. Niall visibly relaxes.

    “Its interesting to see how people's natures manifest,” I say, raising an eyebrow at Niall. Zayn catches it and completely nuzzles his face into Niall's neck.  _ This is definitely going to be interesting. _

  
  


    The rest of the evening is filled with laughs, pizza, and rom-coms off Netflix. It's honestly the perfect night. Well up until Simon calls.

    “Hi, Simon. You're on speaker phone. Everyone except Louis is here,” Liam states.

    “Oh good. Hello, boys. Got some news. Harry, we were able to adjust the schedule so you'll be able to appear at the signings next week. That'll be on Friday. But on Monday and Tuesday, I need Harry and Liam to attend a couple classes. Liam, they'll teach you how to harness your emotions and control them when other people are around Harry. And Harry, you'll learn how to ask for Liam’s help through your bond. You guys decided not to come out as bonded yet, which I respect. But that decision carries a lot of variables. Liam, it's absolutely paramount that you be able to control yourself when other people touch Harry,” Simon cautions. Liam looks at me with a confused look on his face.

    “Do you think it's going to be an issue? All sorts of people have been touching me. The boys, doctors, nurses, my family,” I list off.

    “Right. But they're all trusted parties. None of the boys are going to try to steal you from Liam. Medical professionals aren't a threat and your family certainly isn't. These signings will be the first time that you are out in public since bonding,” Simon points out. Liam growls in response. 

     "Oh. Well okay. So we'll go to the classes. Anything else?” I ask. There's silence in the line before Simon finally sighs.  _ That's not good. _

    “Niall, can I speak to you privately?” Simon asks. Niall gulps before taking Liam’s phone. I watch as he pads quietly out onto Zayn’s balcony.

    “What do you reckon that's about?” Zayn asks, voice piqued with curiosity and perhaps a bit of worry.

    “Dunno. I'm sure he'll tell us if he wants to,” Liam says. We all wait patiently for Niall to return. When it takes longer than we'd expected, Liam starts perusing Zayn’s film collection. It's his turn to pick so it'll probably be something with superheroes.

  
  


    “Simon says goodnight, guys,” Niall says when he comes back in. He hands the phone back to Liam and crawls back into Zayn’s lap.

    “You smell scared,” Zayn whispers. Niall whimpers and pushes his face into Zayn’s neck. Suddenly, the air in the room changes. Zayn’s hands settle on Niall’s hips as the Alpha grows possessive. He shifts Niall so the blonde boy is straddling Zayn’s lap.

    “Niall, what’s wrong?” I ask. Niall leans into Zayn, their chests pressed together, and turns his head towards me.

    “Simon is going to give me pills. They force presentation. He said if I present as Alpha or Omega, we can’t afford for me to present while on tour. We’re leaving in a few weeks. It’ll be easier for me to present now and deal with it now rather than waiting for my nature to decide to cooperate. If I present as Beta, obviously it's not an issue. But Simon doesn't want to take any chances,” Niall explains.

     “Is that even safe?!” Zayn growls. Niall sniffs and turns back to the Alpha.

    “He already called my parents. They gave consent for me to take the pills. It’s good though, right? I mean...I just said I was sick of not knowing for certain, right? So...well now I’ll know,” Niall says. His voice sounds broken. Like this isn’t what he actually wants.

    “That’s not what you want though,” Liam says sternly. I look to where he’s still sitting by the movies. He looks angry.

    “No. But it’s what’s best for the band. The sooner I get my nature under control, the sooner we can fall into a routine,” Niall says. I shake my head. I know this is a bad idea. Sure, it may be good for the band and for our tour schedule. But it’s certainly not what’s best for Niall and his biology.

    “I’ll ask this once and only once...do you want us to do something about it?” Liam asks, his voice serious. I know what he means. If it’s needed, we’ll do anything for Niall. Anything to keep him happy and healthy.

    “I...no. I want to know what I am. Hurrying things along is fine,” Niall answers. He doesn’t sound convinced but none of us challenge him.

    “If you change your mind, please tell us,” Zayn whispers against Niall’s neck. Niall hums and then lets Zayn scent him. I smile, knowing the relief that must be washing over my friend. Even if he’s not presented yet, being scented by anyone - particularly an Alpha - is incredibly relaxing.

  
  
  


    I wake up several hours later, wrapped in Liam’s arms. The room is different though. We are still in Zayn’s living room but it’s oppressively hot. And then I smell it: heat. I frantically push myself away closer to Liam, desperate to feel safe. But as I move, I realize it’s not me.

    “Liam, wake up,” I whisper, gently nudging his shoulder. We’d fallen asleep cuddled up together on the couch. With Liam’s vice grip grip around my body, I could barely move.

    “What’s wrong Ha- Shit. Are you in heat?” Liam stumbles over his words, pushing his nose into my skin and inhaling deeply. “It’s not you.”

    “Niall must be presenting,” I tell him. Liam finally releases his hold on me so I can get up and investigate. But then I pause, turning back to Liam. “Do you need to leave, Li? The smell of his heat…”

    “No, I’m fine. I can tell he’s in heat but now that I’m really smelling it, it’s not that appealing. Not like you when you’re in heat,” Liam answers. But I watch him stand up anyways. He fixes his jeans before walking towards the kitchen.

    “Well where are you going then?” I ask, confused. Liam chuckles, turning on the lights as he goes.

    “Niall is going to throw himself at Alphas pretty soon. I don’t want Zayn to tear me apart,” he laughs. I hear Liam start rummaging through the kitchen so I turn my attention back to Niall and Zayn. Niall is still perched in our friends lap, snoozing against Zayn’s chest. But Niall is covered in sweat. You can practically feel the heat waves rolling off his body. I sit back, considering what to do, when Niall whines. I watch as Zayn’s body stiffens and his eyes fly open.

    “Hot,” Niall whimpers, cracking his eyes open. Zayn takes a deep breath and then growls.  _ Oh boy. _

    “Shit,” Zayn groans, his hands gripping Niall’s hips. Niall wiggles a bit before I notice what he’s actually doing: grinding himself down onto Zayn’s lap.

    “Ni...how far in are you?” I ask. Niall glances over to me.

    “Not that far. Nothing hurts yet. Just really hot,” he whimpers. This is good. Heat signs can last for awhile before and actual first wave hits. And since he’s only presenting, this won’t be that bad for him.

    “Okay. Why don’t you come sit with me?” I ask carefully. Zayn’s eyes flash as he glares at me. Niall gently whacks him in the chest.

    “Don’t flash your eyes at him. Behave,” Niall hisses. Zayn’s eyes immediately fade back to their normal colour - some kind of a gold/green/honey brown colour. Seems to depend on the day.

    “Sorry,” he apologizes. His voice is still gruff with desire. He noses along Niall’s neck and shoulder, scenting him.

    “Relax. I’m only moving to another part of the couch,” Niall soothes. I watch as he crawls out of Zayn’s lap and into mine. Zayn whines at the loss of contact but doesn’t put up a fight about Niall being close to me. He just watches. Very intently.

    “Did you have a plan in place? I know you said you wanted to be an Omega. Did you think about it?” I ask, pushing some of Niall’s sweaty hair away from his face.

    “Yeah. I have a heat plan. I uh...I made it months ago. Just in case. It’s saved in my phone,” Niall says, blushing. I reach out and grab his phone off the coffee table. I watch as Niall punches in a password to open up the document and I see that it was indeed created four months ago and the last edit was over a week ago.

    “Wow. You really did want this,” I smile. Niall hides his face in my neck.

    “Don’t judge me,” he begs. I pull away slightly so I can look at him. Blush clings to his cheeks as he looks up at me through his eyelashes. He really is beautiful.

    “Why would I judge you?” I ask. Niall hides again.  _ Well this should be good. _

    “The plan. It’s embarrassing. I just wanted...I wanted to make sure I’d be safe. I wanted to have a plan in place prior to the presentation hitting so that no one could tell me what to do. I don’t want to go to a center and I don’t want to be left alone in some hotel room,” Niall gushes, getting himself worked up.

    “Alright alright. Take it easy. I won’t judge you. There’s nothing in here that could possibly surprise me. I’ll take care of you. Though, if your choice of Alpha is Liam, you’ll be shit outta luck,” I chuckle, kissing Niall’s forehead. This makes Niall laugh as well, settling him down a bit.

    “Yeah...it’s not Liam,” Niall whispers. I grab the phone from Niall and start reading the document.

 

_ Heat Plan for Niall Horan _

_ In the event that I, Niall Horan, should present as an Omega, the following plan should be implemented without deviation: _

 

  1. _I wish to present and spend my first heat with an Alpha. The acceptable Alpha participants include (Revised: January 11th, 2011):_
  2. _A.) Zayn Malik_
  3. _B.) Louis Tomlinson_



 

  1. _If neither of the aforementioned Alpha participants are available, I wish to be taken care of by Omega Harry Styles._



 

  1. _At no time am I to be left alone._



 

  1. _At no time am I to be left in the care of an unknown Alpha._



 

  1. _If Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, and Harry Styles are not available, I give permission for medical personnel to administer HeatKiller pills (Revised: January 11th, 2011)_



 

  1. _At the conclusion of presentation and/or a heat, I wish to be provided with Omega Care. This may be implemented by any known Alpha._



 

  1. _I give Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson permission to knot me._



 

  1. _I do NOT give Louis Tomlinson permission to mark me in any way._



 

  1. _I do NOT give Zayn Malik permission to mate or bond me at this time (Revised: January 11th, 2011)_



  
  


_ Materials _

 

  1. _Any and all heat toys are acceptable to be utilized by Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, and/or Harry Styles._



 

  1. _I give permission for Zayn Malik, Louis Tomlinson, and/or Harry Styles to bathe me with any soap they see fit._



 

  1. _I do NOT authorize the usage of any kind of binding materials, (i.e. rope, ties, chains, etc.)_
  2. _A.) At no time am I to be tied down or restrained by mechanical means._
  3. _B.) Being physically restrained by Zayn Malik and/or Louis Tomlinson is acceptable._



 

  1. _At no time during my presentations or heats am I allowed to have access to my phone. During presentation and heats, I am only allowed to be in possession of the Emergency Contact phone. This phone is located next to my bed._



 

  1. _If I am able spend my presentation with an approved Alpha, they are to administer Emergency Omega Heat Contraception shots._



 

    “Wow. You’ve thought of everything,” I say when I’ve finished reading the list. And he really had thought of everything. Though a couple things piqued my interested. “You just updated this...and you kept Louis as acceptable. Why?”

    “Because being with an Alpha is better than being alone. Besides, I’m fairly certain that Lou learned his lesson,” Niall says. Something inside me stirs. It’s not jealousy but it burns just as hot. A growl erupts from my throat before I can stop it. Niall cowers away slightly before I immediately bare my neck to him. Omegas baring their neck to each other isn’t as significant as when they bare their neck to an Alpha. Between Omegas, it’s more a sign of safety - that the Omegas can trust each other.

    Niall doesn't hesitate and pushes his face into my neck.

    “And you’re definitely okay with Zayn or Louis knotting you?” I clarify. Niall blushes again and lowers his gaze.

    “Yes,” he whines. The scent of his heat intensifies and it makes my own skin itch. _ Fuck. _

    “Alright. Are you okay if I leave you with Zayn?” I ask hurriedly. I can hear the strain in my words and I hope no one else does. I can feel warmth spreading across my chest, down to my back, and down my spine.

    “Harry..?” Liam asks, the strain in his voice matching mine. I turn to look at him. His amber eyes are blown out into dark onyx pools of wants.

    “Go downstairs and get into the car,” I instruct. Liam’s jaws clenches.

    “No,” he states. I turn back to Niall.

    “Niall, your presentation is triggering my heat. I need to leave. Are you absolutely sure that you want to stay here with Zayn?” I ask again. Niall nods silently and then climbs off my lap.

    “I’m okay, Haz. I just...it’s starting to get...uncomfortable,” Niall whines. He steps towards Zayn who silently stands. Niall grabs a hold of his hand and starts walking towards Zayn’s bedroom. As they walk away, I can see the back of Niall’s joggers are almost completely soaked. I chuckle to myself as Niall mumbles apologies and pulls Zayn into the bedroom.

    “We need to leave,” I tell Liam. I turn around and I’m nearly knocked over by Liam’s body crashing into mine. “Whoa. Easy. I can hold on long enough for us to drive home.”

    “I can’t,” Liam growls.  _ Oh Jesus. _

    “You’re gonna have to. Do you really want me to go into full blown heat in Zayn’s flat? Niall’s presentation heat will only last a day at most. My heat could be a week. We don’t know what it’ll be like. I want to be home when it hits full force,” I explain. The darkness in Liam’s eyes fades out, letting the amber seep back in.

    “Home...our home? My flat?” Liam asks, perking up. I nod.

    “Our home,” I confirm. Liam smiles brightly and scoops me up into his arms.  _ Oh alright _ .

    “Our home,” the Alpha repeats. He carries me all the way downstairs and deposits me in the passenger seat. I think he breaks half a dozen traffic laws on our way home...but I’m not complaining.

  
  
  


    “This is your last chance to change your mind. Once we're inside, I'm going to lose it,” Liam says against my lips. I'm clinging to his body like a koala while the Alpha struggles to get his key into his front door.

    “Please, Alpha. Need your knot. Need to be bonded. Please,” I moan. By this point, I'm an absolute mess. My body temperature keeps rising and my skin hurts. I need Liam inside me and I need it  _ now _ .

    “Alright. Okay. Yup this is happening. Okay,” Liam rambles, finally getting the door open. He kicks the door shut behind us and rushes towards his bedroom. The flames are licking up my spine and I can feel the slick leaking out of me.  _ Need Alpha’s knot. _

    “Liam, please,” I beg. Liam tosses me down onto his bed and starts removing his clothes. I move to take off my own but Liam literally rips the garments from my body.  _ Well that was excessive.  _

    “Where do you want your bond mark?” Liam asks. I flip myself over so I'm on my tummy.

    “I literally do not care, Liam. I just need you to fuck me and bond me. Right now,” I demand. Liam wastes no more time. His fingers move to my dripping hole and he groans.

    “Jesus, Haz,” he says, slipping two fingers inside me. “You're fucking soaked.”

    I whine and push back onto his hand, searching for more.  _ Need more. Omega needs more. _

    “Your cock. Inside me. Now,” I growl. Liam chuckles and I feel him shift.

    “Get up on your hands and knees,” Liam says, his voice rough. I shake my head.

    “No. I want you to pin me,” I tell him. Liam freezes.

    “You want the whole ritual?” Liam asks.  _ How does he even have this much restraint right now?! _ “Like the entire thing, Harry?”

    “Yes, damnit. I want the whole thing. Now give it to me,” I spit. Liam grabs my shoulders and pushes me down into his mattress. The movement makes the whole bed move and causes me to groan. Liam is really strong. I can only imagine the bruises I'm going to have.

    “You're fuckin’ perfect,” Liam hisses, one hand pinning my body to the mattress and the other guiding his cock to my hole. He pushes against the rim slightly, then pulls away. I open my mouth to protest but my voice is cut off by the Alpha slamming into me, sinking all the way in.  _ My Alpha. _

    “Fuck,” I moan. A warmth spreads over me and all at once, the itching stops.  _ Yes _ .

    “Good Omega,” Liam praises.  _ Good Omega?! Good Omega! Omega is a good boy! _ My inner Omega flourishes and surges forward, encouraging my instincts to take over. I tilt my head to the side, baring my neck. Like bites at the skin, eliciting more ridiculous sounds from the back of my throat.

    Liam pulls his hips back and then slams into me again. He builds up a steady pace but his movements quickly become erratic. Heat quickly pools in my belly and I'm on the verge of falling apart already.

    “I'm close,” I whine. Liam grabs a hold of my hands and pushes them under my chest. He holds me there, his strong arms wrapped around my body, completely restraining me. I couldn't move even if I wanted to.

    “Wait for me, baby. I'm almost there. I want you to cum with my knot inside you,” Liam says in my ear. His words spread over my skin like wildfire. If he wants me to wait, talking to me like that is not the way to get my body to chill out.

    “Alpha,” I moan, getting dangerously close to climax. Liam shifts on top of me just enough that I know he's getting closer to my neck. He's going to bond me. I push my face into the sheets and shake my head a bit, trying to get my hair out of the way.

    “I like when you struggle,” Liam growls, his teeth nipping at my shoulder. A shiver races through my body and I whine.

    “I need to cum,” I warn him. Liam shifts his angle and finds a new punishing pace.

    “Be a good boy and wait,” Liam says. I can feel his knot starting to catch on my rim. Liam’s thrusts become more shallow but rougher. And suddenly I'm right there again, ready to plummet into my orgasm. I moan, high pitched and needy, as I try to hold off.

    “Please! Don't stop,” I beg. This seems to do it. Liam’s hands grip my wrists as he pins me to his bed and his knot starts to grow. Just when I think it can't get any better, Liam sinks his teeth into the back of my neck and his knot pops. I know what it's like to feel Liam cum inside me. But this is different.

    I fly off the cliff as Liam fucks me through our orgasms, his knot locking us together. And it doesn't stop. The waves of pleasure tear through my body, making my toes curl. I can feel Liam’s knot pulsing inside me, pumping me full.

    Liam carefully pulls his teeth from my neck and gently licks over the open wound, sealing the new bond in place. His tongue slips over my skin, soothing me, and I cum again. I feel myself tighten around Liam and he groans.

    “Fuck. Do that again,” Liam moans into my neck. I use what little strength I have left to clench my muscles. Liam moans loudly and grinds down into my ass. His knot releases pulse after pulse into me and the feeling is intoxicating.

    After a few minutes, Liam releases his hold on my wrists so he can move us. With his knot still keeping us together, Liam carefully maneuvers us onto our sides. The Alpha wiggles around a bit before his hands settle on my lower tummy and he noses at the new bond mark. I hum happily and place my hand over Liam’s.

    “I love you, Liam,” I say quietly. For a moment, I worry that it's too soon. That he won't feel the same way. That I've just messed it all up.  _ Stupid Omega! Alpha doesn't love you _ .

    Liam suddenly stiffens and pulls me tighter against his chest, growling softly.

    “I love you, my beautiful Omega. I love you,” he whispers.  _ …..Alpha loves us? _ Liam sighs into my neck. “You're my Omega. You're such a good boy.”

    I can't help but blush as the praise seeps into my body.  _ Omega happy. Omega good boy. Alpha loves us. _

    “I'm so happy,” I say, unable to control the smile that breaks out across my face.

    One of Liam’s hands gently rubs my tummy in small circles. It feels so nice. For only a moment, I allow myself to picture Liam doing the very same when my belly is swollen with his pups. I imagine us laying here, warm in our bed, while Liam talks to his unborn pups. Yes, pups. I want multiples so my babies can grow up together. Just the thought makes me warm and fuzzy inside.  _ Ugh...why am I so emotional? _

    “What are you thinking about?” Liam asks softly. I feel the words bubbling up and they're spilling from my mouth before I can even think twice.

  
    “I want to try for pups.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the formatting issue with Niall's heat plan. Couldn't get it to work for the life of me. Whatever.
> 
> Also, I hope all the questions concerning Zayn and Niall's natures were answered! Again, sorry for the confusion! If anyone has any other questions, feel free to comment!!
> 
> Aria ♡


	4. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So this chapter is lots of smut! And things get kicked up a notch. As for trigger warnings, there's some intended sexual humiliation, mentions of BDSM, lots of spanking, and intentional pain. I think that's it.

**Chapter 4: Surprises**

 

**Harry's POV**

    “You're thinking about puppies?” Liam asks. The tone of his voice gives me absolutely no clue as to what the Alpha is thinking.

    “Gee I don't know where you got that idea” I sass. Liam kisses the new bond mark.

    “I keep getting flashes of you with a pregnant belly. Every time my hand brushes down low, I get another flash,” Liam says. His hand brushes back down to my lower stomach and stays there, his fingers warm against my skin. Vivid pictures of Liam holding two pups wrapped up in blankets dance across my mind. Liam's fingers move across my skin and I see him rocking our children to sleep, both puppies cradled against his chest, while he sings to them. My eyes immediately start to water.

    “You're thinking about them too,” I say,  brushing the tears away. Liam laughs.

    “Yeah, I am. It's a nice thought,” he says. We lay there in silence, enjoying the flashes of what could be until I finally can't take it anymore.

    “I want to try for pups...now,” I clarify. “Like...this heat.”

    “Oh thank god,” Liam sighs. Liam kisses the new bond mark and keeps his hands on my belly.

    “I'll take it you want the same thing then,” I giggle. Liam laughs with me but after a moment, his laugh changes. It's still a laugh but he's almost hiccuping. Liam pushes his face into my neck and that's when I feel it. Liam is crying.

    “Baby, why are you crying?” I ask, a slight panic spreading through my chest.  _ Bad Omega. Made Alpha cry. Alpha is broken. Omega broken. Bad Omega. _

    “You're not a bad Omega. You're such a good Omega. My good Omega,” Liam praises, his voice wobbling a bit. “I'm crying because all I can think about is you. And me and us and our family. I didn't realize how badly I want it. Our lives are about to get so crazy with this tour. And I literally can't imagine doing it without you.”

    “You're such a sap,” I chuckle between the tears. I slip my fingers between Liam’s against my belly and sigh.

    “I totally am. But honestly, Haz...I want puppies. But I also want you to be happy and healthy. My only concern is you being pregnant on tour. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you or our babies,” Liam cautions. I know he's right. We should think about this logically. We should work on our relationship first. But right now, I just want my puppies.

  
  
  


    “Baby, we need to go!” I shout across the flat. Liam pokes his head out of the bathroom and frowns at me.

    “I was just about to shower! I thought we had an hour!” the Alpha pouts.

    “We did. That's why I got into the shower. And then you followed me and proceeded to fuck me against the shower wall,” I remind him. Liam smirks, looking quite pleased with himself. I shake my head and then continue, “Yes well as fun as that was, you then got out and didn't actually shower. I did. You were supposed to get back in but you decided to nap instead.”

    “I was tired,” Liam mumbles, looking a little sheepish. I walk back through the flat to our room to grab a bandana when I see it. The Alpha,  _ my _ Alpha, built a fucking nest out of clothes. Out of only my clothes.

    “Liam,” I call. No response. I call out his name again. Still no response. Walking to the bathroom, I can't help but shake my head. When I get there, I catch Liam pawing through my toiletries bag. Liam’s head snaps up and he looks at me with big owl eyes. He knows he's been caught.

    “Hi, baby,” Liam chirps in an attempt to sound innocent. I raise an eyebrow at him and point to the bag he's still holding.

    “Whatcha doin’?” I ask. Liam looks down at the bag and then drops it into the sink like it's burned him. He looks back to me.

    “Nothing! Oh nothing. Uhm...is that yours? Didn't know whose it was. I'm just so nosy,” he chuckles nervously. Grabbing my elbow, he tries ushering me out of the room, “You said we have to go, yeah? Well let's get a move on! Don't want to be late!”

    “You have the bloody worst poker face. Don't ever go to Vegas,” I laugh as I side-step him. I grab my bag out of the sink. Peering inside, I don't see anything out of place. Other than the fact that it's now a mess instead of neat and organized, I don't notice anything out of the ordinary. I turn back to Liam, “What were you looking for?”

    “Nothing,” he mumbles. Seeing as we don't really have time to do our normal back-and-forth, I decide to play dirty. So I put on my best pout and look at him with big eyes.

    “I don't like when you lie to me. What did I do wrong? I can't be better for you if I don't know what I did wrong,” I say, trying to sound as broken as possible. It must work because in a moment, the Alpha is on his knees in front of me, hands on my belly, and exposing his neck.

    “You didn't do anything wrong, baby. You're perfect. You and our puppies are absolutely perfect. I'm paranoid. I'm a crazy, paranoid, obsessed, and possessive Alpha. I'm sorry baby,” Liam gushes. I roll my eyes and sigh. This has become a semi regular thing in the two weeks since my heat. Liam does weird things and then apologizes an unnecessary amount, (to me and the  _ possible _ puppies. No confirmation yet), and lists off all the qualities he thinks I hate. But the truth is I actually love all those things about Liam. It makes me feel safe and loved.

    “You're impossible. Get up,” I chuckle. Liam slowly gets back to his feet and looks at me with the guiltiest expression I've ever seen.

    “I'm sorry,” he whispers, looking at the floor. I step forward into his personal space and wrap my arms around Liam’s waist.

    “For what, love?” I ask. Liam shifts his weight from foot to foot, still avoiding looking at me.

    “I uhm...well I may have taken some stuff out,’ he says, looking over at my bag. I turn back to my bag and open it. Everything looks like it's in there. My toothbrush. My toothpaste. My face wash. My brush. Liam’s deodorant.  _ Wait.  _ Liam’s deodorant? I pick it up and show it to him, raising my eyebrow yet again. The big, strong Alpha shrinks in on himself. I turn back to my bag and continue searching. I find that my shampoo and conditioner are missing. As well as my scent suppressant spray.

    “Alright, you. What's all this about?” I question. Liam shrugs. “Honestly, Li. What's up?”

    “I don't want you to smell like you,” he admits. Now I'm really confused. Liam tells me all the time how much he loves my scent.

     “Why?” I ask. This time, I don't have to fake being upset.  _ Omega smells bad. Bad Omega. _

    “You don't smell bad, baby. You smell incredible. I just...don't want anyone to smell you,” Liam says. And the confusion continues.

    “You're making no sense. If you don't want anyone to smell me, then why did you take out my scent suppressant spray?”

    Liam sighs his and let's his shoulders slump. Quietly, he says, “Because then people won't smell our bond. That spray suppresses our scent. It kills my scent on you. You'll just smell like shampoo and body wash. I want you to smell like our bond. It would...well it would just make me feel better. You don't smell pregnant yet. So other Alphas might try things with you if they can't smell our bond scent.”

_ Ah ha. Now it makes sense _ .

    “First of all, at what time do you anticipate me being anywhere on this tour without you? Second, how do you think I could manage to evade you  _ and _ our security team? I won't ever be alone, babe. But...if it's really that important to you, then fine. I won't use the spray and I'll use your stuff. And you can scent me all you want,” I offer. Liam looks at me like I've got seven heads.

    “What? Really? You're not going to fight me on this?” Liam asks. I shake my head and smile.

    “No. This is obviously important to you. If this is what you want me to do, then I have no issue doing it. I just wish you'd talk to me rather than feeling like you have to sneak around and steal my stuff,” I tease. Liam breathes a sigh of relief and pulls me into his arms.

    “I truly have the most amazing Omega,” he says, smiling at me. He leans forward and kisses me sweetly. I smile into it and let my arms rest comfortably around his neck.

    “Lucky you,” I giggle.

    “Cheeky little shit.”

  
  
  


    Turns out I didn't get pregnant that heat. Or the one after. Which, much to our surprise, follows just three weeks after. Then, another month later, I go into heat again. The heats are short - only about a day. But they're intense and come on suddenly. The last one hit while we were in an interview in Ireland. One moment I'm talking about what life is like on tour and the next, Liam is carrying me out of the studio. I don't remember much of it but apparently Liam got me into a car “just in time”. Also, I guess Liam felt the need to compensate security for my “behaviour”. They all got expensive bottles of tequila. 

    “It wasn't that bad, Hazza,” Niall says trying to soothe my embarrassment. It's been maybe six hours since my heat broke and I’m still learning details about it.

    We're all gathered in Louis’ hotel room for a movie night and it feels pretty relaxed. Liam and I are huddled on the floor, Niall is folded into Zayn’s side on the couch, and Louis is fighting with the DVD player. Louis chuckles at Niall's words.

    “Not that bad? Liam had to physically keep him in the backseat,” Louis laughs. Hearing my friend talk about my heat behaviours so easily after everything that's happened seems so strange. And yet here we are, making fun of my antics like it's the most normal thing in the world.

    “Yeah that's pretty bad,” Zayn laughs. Niall gently smacks his Alpha’s chest. Zayn gives me an apologetic look and then pushes his nose into Niall's neck. Niall smiles and nuzzles him, apparently forgiving his Alpha.

    “Let's not forget your first heat, young Omega,” Liam teases. Niall's cheeks immediately burst into flames.  _ Oh this should be good. _

    “What did you do?” I ask. Niall picks up a pillow and flings it at Liam, (who catches it with ease, further angering the blonde Omega).

    “Well.  _ Someone _ didn't take my phone away,” Niall growls, looking pointedly at Zayn. Zayn just laughs. “Apparently Mr. Super Alpha here thought he had it all under control. Then he left me for a moment to go to the bathroom and left my phone there. Yep well I made a phone call that I shouldn't have made. It was quite embarrassing, thank you. And that's all I'm saying.”

    “No no. Now I'm intrigued. Who did you call?” I ask. Zayn and Liam burst into a fit of laughter. “Oh come on. That's not fair. Am I the only one who doesn't know?”

    “Liam and Lou don't know,” Niall says, sticking his tongue out at me. Unfortunately for him, the aforementioned Alphas both speak up at the same time.

    “Yes, we do.”

    “Excuse me?! How do you know?!” Niall shouts at the pair.

    “Alpha talk, baby,” Zayn says, kissing the Omega’s cheek.  _ Oh. Bad move.  _ Niall's eyes flash crimson before they fade back out. With a wicked smile on his lips, Niall turns to me.  _ Yep. This is bad. _

    “Alpha talk, huh? Hmm. Well...then please excuse us  _ Omegas _ to go engage in Omega talk. I'm sure Harry is just as anxious as I am to discuss your...sexual preferences,” Niall says, his voice icy. The evil smile that clings to his mouth is ridiculously enticing.

    “Oh that's a wonderful idea. I can think of quite a few scandalous details I'm sure you're going to love,” I respond. Niall scrambles off the couch and helps me to my feet. Together, we dart to the bathroom and shut ourselves in. We lock the door behind us. Then, because we are the nosy little creatures that we are, we both press an ear to the door - desperate to hear the Alphas’ reaction.

    “What just happened?” Zayn wonders out loud. Louis laughs heartily.

    “You both just got owned by your Omegas. If you have any skeletons in your closets, I suggest digging them up now,” the Doncaster lad suggests. Niall and I clasp hands over our mouths in attempts to stifle the laughs. 

    “Yeah...but why?” Liam asks. I can't help but roll my eyes.

    “Oh good lord...I swear, sometimes Liam is just a pretty face. Pretty face and muscles,” I sigh. Niall fights harder to contain his giggles.

    “Because you're a couple of knot heads. You'd have been better off just telling Harry what Niall did during heat,” Louis says. He's not wrong. 

    “But then Niall would've gotten mad at me!” Zayn protests. 

    “Oh sure cause  _ this _ is better? Now, every single detail about your sex lives is being shared between them. And knowing them? This will absolutely come out at a bad time. Omegas are smart. And can hold a wicked grudge,” Lou says. Then he adds, “I know the two of you are listening so just FYI, we're starting the movie without you!”

    “Okay!” Niall and I shout back. We let the giggles tumble out of us until we’re both gripping our tummies.

    “They're ridiculous,” Niall says as he wipes the giggle tears from the corners of his eyes.

    “They really are. And we love them anyways,” I sigh. We sit back and recover for a moment before I get up to turn on the shower. As soon as the water starts, I feel arousal shoot through my body. “Jesus fuck. Liam! Niall and I are not fucking. Calm your cock!”

    Niall nearly falls over laughing, looking at me like I'm crazy. The Alphas, however, are deathly quiet. Pressing my ear against the door again, I have to really strain to hear them over Niall's laughs.

    “What was that?” Louis asks.

    “Uhm. Well I heard the shower. And they're in there together. And...well I thought about...yeah. And I got a little excited. And Harry felt it. We uhm...we can feel stuff through the bond,” Liam explains. I can only imagine the blush on his face. Despite me calling him out, I can still feel the desire pulsing through my veins. He's still thinking about it. Specifically, thinking about me on my knees while Niall cums on my face. It's an intriguing thought. In fact...it's pretty fucking hot. Niall is fit as fuck. We may be Omegas but I can still appreciate an attractive guy.

    “Wanna mess with them?” I whisper. Niall raises an eyebrow at me. I give Niall a quick rundown of how the bond works in terms of feelings and emotions. 

    “Oh man. This is gonna be good. What did you have in mind?” Niall asks. I peel my shirt off and Niall's cheeks grow pink.

    “I don't care if you watch but I'm probably gonna get loud in a couple minutes. If it makes you uncomfortable, get in the shower or something,” I whisper. Niall shakes his head.

    “Nah. I like trouble. What do you want me to do?” he asks. I grin at my friend, happy that he's down to cause trouble with me.

    “Scratch my chest and pinch my nipples,” I instruct. I prop myself up against the tub and lean back. I think about Niall slowly undressing in front of me. He starts with his shirt, pulling it over his head and discarding it on the floor. He gives me a shy smile and starts unbuttoning his jeans.  _ Thank God for my active imagination. _

    In reality, Niall's hands brush across my chest. His fingers are soft and teasing against my skin. It feels nice. I imagine Niall bending over in front of me to peel off his skin tight jeans. He straightens and adjusts the band of his innocent pink panties. I don't actually know if Niall wears panties. But it makes for a good visual.

    Niall drags his nails down my chest, causing me to catch my breath. I hum at the feeling, encouraging my friend to keep going. I'm about to return to my fantasy of watching one of my best mates stripping for me when I feel a different sensation. I look down and see Niall's tongue flick out across my left nipple.

    “Fuck, Ni,” I moan. This isn't forced at all. I don't have to imagine it feeling good. This legitimately feels amazing.

    Niall's mouth locks around my nipple and I can't suppress the sounds that start coming out of my throat. I don't know if it's because Niall is good with his mouth or if it's the fact that I'm doing this while my Alpha is down the hall...but this is ridiculously hot.

    I stop using my imagination and start focusing on the boy in front of me.

    “You smell so good,” Niall rasps. His voice is rough with need and it only makes everything more intense. I shift just a bit and then freeze. My cock is painfully hard and straining against my boxers. I'm also absolutely soaked with slick. Without thinking, I reach down and press the palm of my heel into my erection, searching for the friction I’m craving. But Niall brushes my hand away, “Let me do it.”

    And really...who am I deny my best mate?

    Niall nips at my chest and then palms me through the thin material. I let my head fall back.

    “Touch me. Please,” I beg. A tiny growl sounds in the back of Niall's throat. I look into his eyes and see that his pupils are completely blown out.  _ Fuck _ . I tip my head to the side, offering him the side of my neck that doesn't hold Liam’s mark.

    “Fuck,” Niall says. He leans forward, nosing against my neck. He licks over my skin and nips at the area just below my ear. I groan and push my hips forward, creating friction between my cock and his hand.

    Niall's teeth sink into my neck and I nearly fall apart.  _ Alpha. Need permission.  _ I try to push my inner Omega away but he's a persistent fucker.  _ Need Alpha’s permission. Must ask Alpha _ .

 

**Liam’s POV**

    I couldn't help but smile as the two Omegas locked themselves in the bathroom. I can only imagine the trouble they're going to get themselves into.

    After Louis announces that we're starting the movie without them, I move up to the couch next to Zayn. Just as the opening credits begin, I hear the shower turn on. It's innocent. It really is. But that doesn't prevent the images from running through my head. Harry getting undressed. The way his legs look - all lean muscles - as he peels his jeans off. How quickly he produces slick. The way his slick tastes on my tongue...

    “Jesus fuck. Liam! Niall and I are not fucking. Calm your cock!” Harry shouts from inside the bathroom. I flinch and I feel the embarrassment flood my face. Both Zayn and Louis turn to stare at me.

    “What was that?” Louis asks.

    “Uhm. Well I heard the shower. And they're in there together. And...well I thought about...yeah. And I got a little excited. And Harry felt it. We uhm...we can feel stuff through the bond,” I explain. I desperately try to extinguish the incredibly erotic thoughts but I fail.

    I fight the growl that threatens to rip through my chest. And then my imagination breaks down all the barriers. I picture Harry kneeling in front of Niall. Harry's face flushed as Niall stands over him, pumping his cock. Harry waits patiently like the good boy he is. He sits pretty, looking up at Niall through long eyelashes. Niall moans Harry's name and a moment later, Niall cums all over Harry's pretty face.  _ Fuck _ .

    “Can you feel what they're doing?” Zayn asks. His voice has dropped low and I can hear the lust. I shake my head. 

    “My imagination is running wild. I can't tell what's real and what I'm just picturing,” I tell them. Louis sighs and pauses the movie.

    “We'll just wait this out I suppose,” Lou chuckles. He leans back on the couch with his hands behind his head. Just when I think it's passed and Harry is behaving himself, a jolt of need zips through me.

    “Oh my fuck,” I groan. I take a deep breath and try to focus on anything other than what I'm feeling. I feel hands run across my chest and then nails dragging down just hard enough to make me react. “Oh come on. What the fuck are they doing to me?”

    “Do I even want to know?” Zayn asks. I shake my head silently.

    “Should I leave?” Louis asks. This makes me tense up. I honestly don't know how to answer.

    “Do you feel like you need to?” I ask. I open my eyes to look at the opposing Alpha. Louis shrugs. 

    “The meds I'm on kill everything. Scent. Urges. Aggression. Sex drive. All of it. So I'm fine. But if it'll freak you out - either of you - I'll go. It's not a big deal,” Louis says. A pang of guilt bounces around my insides.

    “I should be fine. It really doesn't bother me. Harry has an active imagination. They're both Omegas though. What more can they really do?” I muse. Just as I think the Omega’s really are behaving, it feels like someone is licking my nipples. I swear again.

    “What are they doing?” Zayn chuckles at my reaction to the ghost stimuli.

    “Your Omega is licking my Omega’s nipple,” I groan. Zayn’s eyes nearly burst from their sockets.

    “What?” Zayn asks despite having heard me just fine the first time.

    “You fucking heard me. Your Omega is licking my Omega. Niall is sucking on Harry's nipple,” I whine. The sensation is astonishingly real. If I closed my eyes, which I do, it feels like someone is right there licking across my skin. I shiver.

    “Should we tell them to stop?” Zayn asks. My eye fly open and I look at him, pleading. Zayn just chuckles and holds up his hands in a mock surrender. “Alright.”

    There's a pressure against my growing erection.  _ Harry must be hard and pushing down on himself. _ I groan at the feeling and involuntarily shift my hips up.

    “What are they doing now?” Louis asks. I'm pleasantly surprised to hear there's no arousal in his voice. He just sounds legitimately curious. 

    “Harry is getting hard. He's pushing down on himself, trying to control it. It's not working. And now...wait... _ oh my fuck _ ,” I whine.

    “Yeah?” Zayn pushes, clearly interested.

    “Harry is begging Niall to touch him,” I moan. Now my hips are moving on their own accord. I'm very quickly falling faster and faster towards cumming.

    “Who knew they were so naughty,” Louis chuckles. I can't help but laugh with him. He's got a point. Who knew?

    My laugh is cut off by a gasp. The pleasure flooding through my groin and abdomen intensifies. Fighting to find my breath, I finally get the words out, “Niall is touching him. He pushed Harry's hand away and now Niall is touching him.”

    A dull pain forms at the side of my neck, causing me to moan again. Each new sensation brings me closer and closer...

    Just then, the bathroom door squeaks open. Very quietly, I hear footsteps approaching the small living room.

    “Liam?” Harry squeaks out. I turn my body just enough to look at my Omega. And what a fucking sight he is. Harry's lips are red and swollen and I can't tell if it's from snogging his friend or from biting them himself. His curls are a wild mess and there are tantalizing red streaks down his chest from Niall's nails.

    “Yeah, babe?” I choke out. Harry looks at the floor and tugs at his curls. He's nervous.

    “Uhm...can I...well the thing is…uhm. Can Niall...we want…” Harry mumbles, his words failing him. While Harry is still staring at the floor, I glance over at Zayn. The Alpha knows what Harry is getting at. Zayn just smiles and nods, giving permission for his Omega.

    “I'll give you permission. But I want to hear you say it. Say the words,” I instruct. Harry lifts his eyes to meet my gaze. Even from here, I can see his pupils are completely blown.

    “Can I have permission,” Harry asks, his voice only just barely audible. I smile.

    “Nice try, baby. Permission for what? What do you want?” I push him. Harry's eyes flick to Louis before settling back on me. I smirk. “He's unaffected. If you want permission, you have to use your words.”

    Harry glares at me a moment. I can already picture it: Niall taking Harry's cock in his hand, pumping the pleasure out of him. Or maybe they'll make my previous fantasy come true.

    Harry clears his throat, shaking me from my thoughts. He has a cheeky, trouble making look on his face.

    “So if I ask, I get permission. No caveats?” he clarifies. My stomach tightens.  _ Uh oh. _

    “That...well yes. That is what I said,” I say, realizing I've dug myself quite the hole. Harry smiles triumphantly.

    “I want permission to play with Niall,” Harry says. That word.  _ Play _ . I don't know if I like that word.

    “Play?” Zayn repeats, confused. Then, all at once, it hits me. That stupid book he read about BDSM and whatnot. In the book, there's a  _ play _ room.  _ Oh Lord. _

    Harry nods his head, smirking.

    “Oh, I'm sorry...should I be using my words? Okay. I want permission to let Niall spank me, mark up my body, pull my hair, and make me beg. I want permission to let Niall fuck me hard and fast with my face pushed into the carpet like the little slut that I am until I'm crying out for release. I want permission to let him cum inside me while I moan his name,” Harry says. His voice is cool and calculated and unbearably sexy. And those fucking words. Fuck.  _ That's your own fault, genius. Don't expect anything less than fantastically erotic. He's a fucking songwriter. Words are his thing. _

    When I don't say anything, Harry just gives me the same cheeky smile. “Thanks,  _ Alpha _ . Don't come into the bedroom.”

    And then I watch my Omega stroll away from me, his hips swaying - teasing me - with every step.

    “Jesus,” Louis breathes. Anger flashes through me when I smell the arousal rolling off of him.

    “I thought you said you were fine,” I spit. Louis immediately shakes his head at me. His face is flushed and he looks incredibly turned on. He also looks...well he looks hot.

    “I am. Well no, I'm not. But it's not him. It's you” Louis says. His face is so red, he's almost purple. I've never seen Lou look so embarrassed.

    “The fuck do you mean it's me?” I demand. Louis wiggles around in his seat a bit.

    “I uhm...the meds. They shut off the impulses towards Omegas. I can't smell him. But...I can smell you. You smell good,” Lou practically whispers.  _ Well. Wasn't expecting that _ . I really have no idea what to say. Even if I did, the wind is suddenly knocked out of me when I feel invisible lips around my cock. An invisible tongue follows.

    “Fuck. These Omegas are going to be the death of me,” I groan. Throwing all self respect to the wind, I reach down and palm myself through my jeans. I don't care that two of my best mates are in the room and very obviously watching.

    “Yeah...I think I need to leave,” Louis whines. The whine is what does it. I like whining. And hearing it come from an unexpected source such as Louis sends more shivers through me. I can feel my body shaking as I try to keep myself in check. Louis sighs and whines low in his throat again. “Yeah I'm gonna go sleep in Ni’s room.”

    Louis gets up from his spot on the couch and turns to leave. In a split second decision, I reach out and grab Louis’s wrist. I twist him back and pull him down. The movement sends his body crashing into mine. Before either of us can formulate a thought, Louis is scrambling into my lap. He straddles my hips and grinds himself down. Then he kisses me.

    Something inside me clicks. I don't even know if “click” is the right word. But something happens. It's like a piece slides into place. Like finally figuring out how that last piece of a puzzle fits together. And it absolutely terrifies me.

    “I don't...oh my god. I'm sorry. I don't know why -" Louis starts to ramble. I grab his hips roughly and push him down to meet my own, the action cutting off his words.

    “Shut up and kiss me, damnit,” I growl. Louis doesn't hesitate. He surges forward and connects our mouths once again. His lips taste like s'mores. Which is odd because none of us have had s’mores while on tour.

    “You need to go ask Harry for permission,” Louis says, breaking away from the kiss. I growl possessively. I don't like Harry's name on his tongue. But I also don't like being told to do something. Particularly another Alpha. But nevertheless, he's right. I do need permission.

    “Yeah. Okay,” I huff before kissing him again. My intention is to kiss him and then get up to go ask Harry. But Lou's lips are fucking intoxicating. I let myself fall into it and moan when the Alpha nibbles on my bottom lip.

    “Fuck me. Please,” he gasps, pushing himself down into my lap again. A growl rips through my chest. It's deep and way more animalistic that I expected it to be. Louis whines and submits, offering his neck.  _ Fuck. If he's going to submit to me, I'm going to lose it. _

    “I need to go ask. Get up. I'll be right back,” I say in a rush. I shift him off of my lap, kiss the top of his head, and then bolt to the bedroom. A mess of moans wafts out from under the door. I take a deep breath and knock. “Baby?”

    “I told you not to come down here,” Harry growls. I suppress the urge to growl right back.  _ Focus. You want to fuck Louis into submission. Literally. Keep yourself in check. _

    “I know, baby. But you guys are having fun and I'm literally feeling all of it. Lou wants me to fuck him. Can I? Please?” I ask through the door. Silence. Complete silence. Then the door cracks open. Harry's curls are an absolute mess and his eyes are bright with interest. He's also naked.

    “Louis is going to submit to you?” he asks, clearly surprised. I feel my cheeks get warm. It really does sound ridiculous. An Alpha submitting sexually to another Alpha.

    “Yeah. But I won't do it if you don't want me to,” I tell him. Harry seems to consider it a moment. Maybe weighing the options. Then I see a smile spread across his mouth. It's not his pretty smile or even his cheeky smile. No...this is his “I'm about to cause trouble” smile.

    “You can fuck him. But be rough. And have Zayn record it. I want to watch later,” he says. Then he shuts the door in my face. My jaw nearly hits the floor.

 

**Harry's POV**

    “Louis is going to submit to you?” I ask. It feels like my head is spinning. The rough and tough Alpha that barely had to put any effort into his “asshole” reputation facade is going to submit sexually to my Alpha? That's...well that's just... _ fuck _ . That's fucking hot.

    “Yeah. But I won't do it if you don't want me to,” he says. I think about it.  _ In what way can this be beneficial to everyone? _ I don't know that I like the idea of Liam with Lou. But I also know that Liam wouldn't leave me. We're trying for pups and despite what science says, soulbonding is a thing. I don't feel threatened by this. But I want something out of it.  _ Wait. What if...yes. _ I smile as the thoughts come rushing into my head and Liam looks scares momentarily.

    “You can fuck him. But be rough. And have Zayn record it. I want to watch later,” I answer. Then I shut the door and spin back around to look at Niall. The Irish boy is sitting on the bed where I left him, completely naked, and staring at me like I'm insane.

    “Did you really just give permission for your Alpha to fuck another Alpha under the stipulation that my Alpha records it so you can watch it later?  _ And _ told your Alpha to be rough? Jesus. Who are you and what have you done with my polite, shy friend?” Niall chuckles. I walk back to the bed, push Niall back, and crawl on top of him.

    “My last bit of dominance before I completely give it up to you,” I whisper in his ear. I nose at his hair and lick the shell of his ear. Niall growls at me and flips us over. The move surprises me. Even though Niall and I are roughly the same size, he just seems...smaller.

    “Speaking of dominance, you gave the Alphas a pretty extensive list of things you wanted permission for. I seem to remember something about spanking you,” Niall says, staring me straight in the eyes. I swallow hard and will my breathing to stay even.

    “I may have mentioned that,” I squeak out. Niall nips at my jaw and then travels south, kissing, licking, and biting me as he goes. “Fuck. Don't stop that.”

    Without warning, Niall grabs my hip, forces me onto my side, and swats at my bum. It's just hard enough to make me yelp.

    “You don't get to make demands, Omega,” Niall reminds me.  _ Well shit. _ The tone of his voice and the harshness of the words make my cock twitch. “Are you listening?!”

    “Yes!” I burst. Niall shakes his head and smacks my bum again.

    “Yes…?” Niall leads, obviously looking for a title. I can't decide on “sir” or “Alpha". Niall doesn't seem like a “master" type of guy.

    “Yes, Alpha,” I try. The growl that erupts from Niall's throat tells me I guessed correctly.

    “Good boy,” Niall praises. Warmth floods my body.  _ Omega good boy. Good boy. _ “Want you to show me how you touch yourself.”

    My stomach twists at the thought. It took weeks before I even showed Liam. And here's Niall just demanding it. What's even crazier is how quickly I'm reaching around to my slicked up hole and pushing a finger against my rim.

    “Feels so good,” I moan. I close my eyes and allow myself to let go and relax. I finger myself, trying to open everything up in preparation of Niall's cock. When I've just gotten used to the second finger and I'm about to start the third, Niall grabs my hand.

    “That's enough. If you want it to feel like you're full and stretched, let me fuck you like this,” Niall says, breathy. He's got a good point. I've never seen Niall's cock but it can't possibly be as big as Liam’s.

    “Yeah alright,” I agree. I roll all the way over onto my belly and wait for instruction.

    “Ass up, chest down,” Niall says. I do as I'm told and try to not move around too much. Niall gently smoothes his hands over my bum, making my suck in a breath. The gentleness is nice. But I wasn't kidding when I listed off all those things to Liam. Especially now that I know he's fucking Louis in the next room...I want rough. I’m just not sure if Niall can do it. As if on cue, Niall speaks up again, “On a scale of ‘fluffy kittens’ to ‘real tears and bruises that last for days’...how rough do you want it?”

    “I don't want to be able to sit down without thinking about you for a week.”

**Liam’s POV**

    The tricky thing about Harry is that just when you think you've gotten him all figured out, he rips the rug right out from underneath you. And he looks damn sexy as he does it.

    I walk back to the living room, still in shock.

    “What did he say?” Louis asks. I can still feel the desire rolling off his body. I stride towards him, grab him by the front of his shirt, and pin him to the nearest wall. Louis’s breath catches in his throat.

    “He said I can fuck you. But I have to be rough with you. And he wants Zayn to record it so he can watch it later,” I tell him. Lou's crystal clear blue eyes lock on mine and we freeze. I wait for Louis to make the first move. I don't want to overstep. But I really want to take him, right here, against the wall.

    “Please,” he whispers. Tentatively, Lou's hands creep up my body before coming to rest on my shoulders. I lean in and sniff his neck.  _ Campfire and sand. _

    “Jump,” I say, reaching down to catch him. Louis doesn't hesitate. He climbs up into my arms and lets me slam him back against the wall. “I won't break bones and I'll try not to break skin. But I have a lot of pent up anger towards you. I intend to let it out.”

    Louis whines and closes his eyes. I lean into his neck and bite a little more harshly than he deserves. But Lou just whimpers.

    “Again,” he pleads.  _ He likes pain. Of course he does. Maybe this won't be as satisfying as I'd hoped. It's not as fun if he likes it. _

    I sink my teeth into his neck, this time definitely breaking skin. A moan bursts from Louis’s throat. The smaller Alpha's legs clamp around my waist, dragging me closer to his body.

    “You gonna take my knot? Your body isn't made for that. I think I might give it to you anyways,” I growl in Louis’s ear. I can physically feel the shiver that rips through his body.

    “Yes, please. I need to be punished,” he says. He opens his eyes and blinks at me. Crystal blue eyes blown out by dark pupils. Louis blinks a few more times and then offers up his neck again. If I didn't know better, I'd say he was close to slipping into subspace. But he's an Alpha and Alphas can't do that.

    “Oh I'll punish you,” I threaten. I secure Louis in my arms and take him back to the couch. But rather than sit down with him in my lap again, I put him down next to the arm of the couch and push him over it. The roughness forces the breath out of lungs and then he gasps, probably realizing what I'm about to do.

    “If I say ‘Rovers’, I'm all done. Deal?” Louis asks in a rush.

    “Deal. Now shut up. Don't speak unless spoken to. Understand?” I ask. Louis silently nods his head.  _ Wrong answer _ . I slap his ass with all the force I can muster. It's a hard blow but it's mostly dissipated by his jeans.

    “I understand, sir!” Louis practically shouts when he realizes his mistake.

    “That's a good girl,” I praise, though admittedly for the purpose of humiliation. Much to my surprise, Louis moans. Here I am trying to embarrass him. Make him pay for the shit he put Harry through. And this guy fucking likes it. “You like that? When I praise you? Or when I refer to you as a girl?”

    “Both, sir,” Louis whines. The whining. It's going to kill me.

    “Fuck, Lou,” Zayn groans. I look up and see the raven haired Alpha is noticeably hard as he films the scene in from of him with his phone.

    “Oh quit judging me,” Louis growls.  _ Speaking out of turn _ . I bring my hand back and deliver another smack to his bum. Louis’s gasp fades out to a moan. I should have the strength to pause and remove Louis’s jeans properly. But I don't. Not in this moment. I grip the back of his jeans with both hands and easily tear the material. Louis immediately growls. “Oi! These are my favourite jeans!”

    “Tough shit,” I growl back. Now that his ass is bare, (apparently Lou didn't feel the need for boxers today), the next slap echoes in the small space of the hotel room. And if that's not a fucking intoxicating sound, I don't know what is. Louis’s yelp is a close second. “When are you going to learn to not speak out of turn, Omega?”

    I'm testing the limits here by calling him an Omega. It's a very clear sign of disrespect to insinuate that an Alpha is behaving like an Omega. Referring to an Alpha as an Omega is a sure way to start a fight. But then there's Louis Tomlinson who  _ moans _ at my words.  _ What even is this? _

__ “Kinky fuckers. Both of you,” Zayn chuckles. Silently, I look up at Zayn and flip him off.

    I take my time and let myself enjoy spanking Louis. He yells and moans and squirms in a delicious way. When I decide I'm done, I gently run a hand over Louis’s flaming bum. In the beginning, you could clearly see my hand prints against his pale skin. But now everything is red and angry.

    “What's your colour?” I ask Louis. He immediately tells me he's green.  _ Good _ . I run to the bathroom and grab a bottle of lube from Harry's toiletries bag. I've never understood why he has it but now I'm thankful for his ridiculous packing habits.

    “You're really going to fuck him?” Zayn asks. I nod and uncap the lube.

    “Yep. My Omega gave permission and said to be rough. I happen to be very good at following directions from my Omega,” I chuckle. I look up at Zayn's phone, “I love you, baby.”

    “Are you going to knot him?” Zayn asks. His voice is husky now, drowning in arousal. His question makes me pause. Alpha’s bodies aren't meant to take a knot. It's incredibly painful for them.

    “No. Even in not that cruel,” I tell him. Louis whines a bit but the sound is quickly replaced with moans as my slippery fingers trace over his tight ring of muscles. “Your punishment is over. You,can speak now.”

    “Please...two fingers, please,” Louis begs. His voice is breathy and strained. I love it.

    “Already?” I ask. I push the single finger into Louis’s right heat, making him moan.

    “Yes,” he sighs.

    “I've just only started. And you're ridiculously tight,” I caution. Despite weeks of repressed anger towards the Alpha, I don't want to cause any internal injuries.

    “Please. I like the burn,” Louis says. Carefully, I push two fingers inside him. Louis sucks in a breath and rocks back against my fingers. He lets out a loud moan as he continues the movement, fucking himself back onto my fingers. I look up to Zayn, who I find looks just as surprised as I feel.

    “Lou, have you done this before?” I ask. I can hear the edge in my voice. I'm desperately trying to cling to the last bits of control I have.

    “Yes,” he says quietly. Arousal shoots through my body.

    “Just to clarify... _ what _ have you done? Be specific,” I instruct. Louis wiggles a bit, like he's nervous. I continue moving my fingers around while my other hand gently glides over his hip and lower back.

    “I've fingered myself. A lot. I-I like it. And I've erm...well I've uh...I've used heat toys. The ones that simulate a knot,” he explains. I nearly cum right there.

    “Why?” I ask. Louis whines and it's only then that, I've noticed I stopped moving my fingers. I pull them back and add a third finger. A moan rips through Lou's chest.

    “I was curious. I can't get it up for Omegas anymore. Doesn't mean I don't want sex,” Louis growls, clearly getting defensive. Gently, I lean down, bending over him. I drop my mouth next to his ear.

    “Hey...no judging, baby. Have you had sex with an Alpha? Did you let them mount you?” I whisper so only he can hear. Louis hesitates before shaking his head. 

    “I tried. But I got scared. I haven't been...I've not been mounted,” he whispers. Something inside my chest ignites. I really want to take him. I want to fuck him and knot him so hard that he sees stars. But I also want to be incredibly gentle and take care of him. I want to handle him gently like I would Harry. And I want to... _ protect _ him. It's so very strange.

    “If you want me to stop, I will. I have enough control right now that I can stop. Your first time shouldn't be like this,” I say softly. Louis turns his head to look at me.

    “I want this. I don't care that Zayn is here or that Harry is going to watch later. I want this. I want you. Please,” Lou says. His voice is quiet but desperate. That feeling of want and the need to protect spreads throughout my body.

    “Okay.”

 

**Harry's POV**

    “Jesus, Haz. You're fucking tight,” Niall groans. He grips my hips roughly as he sinks all the way into me.  _ Fuuuck _ .

    “You feel so good, Ni,” I tell him. I lazily stroke my cock as Niall pulls back and pushes right back in. He definitely had a good idea about the prep. This feel almost as good as Liam.  _ Liam _ . Who's currently fucking Louis. The thought should make me jealous. But it's too erotic.

    “So fuckin’ pretty. My Omega,” Niall growls. Warmth spreads through me at his words.  _ Omega pretty. Omega pretty. Omega good boy. _

    “Harder, Ni. Please,” I beg lightly. One of Niall's hands snake into my curls and grips hard. He yanks back, tugging painfully at my hair as he slams his hips forward. “Oh, God. Again. Do it again.”

    “Whatever you want, baby,” Niall says. I can hear the smile in his voice. And he gives me exactly what I ask for. Niall sets a relentless pace. Hips snapping forward, smacking my bum, pulling my hair. Niall carries me closer and closer to the edge.

    “A-Alpha. Need to cum,” I whine. Niall picks up the pace slightly and digs his fingers into my hips with a growl.

    “Hold on. Hold on, baby. Just a second...okay now!”

    Niall's growl and my moan erupt at the same time. He pushes me right off the ledge and we fall apart together. We tumble farther and farther down until we finally land, catching our breath. But the fire in my belly is still there. It's low. But it's still burning.

    “Harry. I don't know...I can...Haz, I can go again. I-I’m still hard,” Niall gasps.

    “Well then what are you waiting for?” I ask, breathless as aftershocks roll through me. Niall pulls out of me and flips me over before I can even protest at the loss of contact. Niall pushes me onto my back and plunges back inside me.

    “Oh fuck. This is... _ fuck _ , Harry. You feel so fucking good, baby. Like you were made for my cock,” Niall pants, kicking right back up to his previous pace. The fire inside me builds astonishingly quickly.

    “If you go that fast I'm gonna cum again right now,” I caution, bracing my hands against his shoulders. Niall captures both my hands in one of his and pins them above my head.

    “I'm right there. Hold on,” he growls at me. The timbre of his voice makes me shiver. A few more thrusts and he commands me to cum again. It's not an Alpha command but I still feel this need to obey. So I do.

    I let go and fall yet again. This time, Niall fucks me through it. With my muscles contracting around him, Niall finds his own release moments later. He releases my hands and I instantly curl my arms around his neck. Niall's hand gently cups the side of my face as he brings his lips to mine. His hips slow and so does the kiss. It's slow and sweet and intoxicating. Finally, Niall stops moving altogether and his lips pull away.

    “Fuck,” I swear, trying to find my breath. Niall shuts his eyes and lays down on top of me. Since he's an Omega, he doesn't crush me. He's actually the perfect size for cuddling like this. He rests his head on my chest while our breathing returns to normal. We don't say anything. We just lay there. It's completely silence until Niall shifts around a bit. He turns his face and softly kisses my belly.

 

**Liam’s POV**

    “Baby, you need more prep,” I warn. Lou is an absolute mess beneath me. He already looks thoroughly fucked out and all he's gotten is my fingers. Despite having just gotten accustomed to the three fingers currently knuckles deep, Louis is begging for my cock. As much as I'm dying to be inside him, I really don't want to hurt him.

    “I'm fine. I'll be fine. I just need your cock. Please,” he begs. The desperation in his voice surprises me. He doesn't sound like his normal Alpha self at all. And it's fucking hot.

    “Yeah? You want my cock, baby? You want me to fill you up?” I ask, curling my fingers into his prostate. Louis whimpers and wiggles against my hand.

    “Yes, Alpha. Please. Need your knot,” Lou says. In this moment, I believe it. Somewhere, I know it's crazy. An Alpha begging for another Alpha’s knot. But I honestly believe that this is what Lou wants. What he  _ needs _ right now.

    “Alright, princess,” I smile. The pet names are just flowing out of me tonight. And Louis likes every single one of them.

    I pick him up easily and lay him down on the large couch. His blue eyes meet my amber ones and it feels like he's staring straight into my soul.

    As gently as I can, I position myself at his entrance and slowly push into him. Louis sucks in a breath and clenches his eyes shut. I shush him and use one of my hands to cup the side of his face. I tell him how good he's being. I encourage him and praise him. It probably doesn't make a difference to him. Alphas don't really react to praise. They don't instantly relax like Omegas do. But I do it anyways. Louis seems to enjoy it at the very least.

    I push more of myself inside him and I see little tears escape the corners of his eyes. I kiss them away and ask several time if he wants me to stop. Each time, he tells me to keep going. So I do. Finally, I bottom out. I lay there, letting him adjust.

    “You can move now,” he says quietly. I breathe a sigh of relief and slowly rut against him. I'm gentle and I barely pull out. I just rock into him, still letting him adjust to the stretch of me being inside him.

    “How ya doin’, babe?” I ask him. Lou's eyes lift to mine and he gives me a small smile.

    “Good. You feel g-good,” he says. He looks away from me like he's shy all of a sudden. I gently bring his face back, urging him to look at me.

    “You're so beautiful,” I tell him. I bring my hips back and then slowly back in. I do it again. Pulling out of his tight heat and pushing back in. Louis closes his eyes and his mouth slackens with a silent moan. I drop my mouth to his neck and kiss him softly. Louis whimpers and his hands grip my back. I can feel his nails digging into my shoulder blades and it makes me moan.

    “Can you go a little faster?” he asks. I look into his eyes, trying to judge where his heads at. He looks sincere.

    “You sure? I don't want to hurt you,” I tell him. Louis nods, his cheeks growing pink. 

    “I'm sure, Alpha,” he whispers. His words zip through me like an electric current. I swear and drop my face into his neck again. I pick up the pace. Slowly at first and then building to a steady rhythm. Soon, I'm thrusting into him enough that his whole body shifts when I bottom out each time. Louis’s moans melt together and soon he's a puddle beneath me.

    Heat forms in my veins and it spreads up my spine. The familiar feeling in my stomach starts to build, tugging relentlessly.

    “Baby, I'm getting close. Do you still want my knot?” I ask. Louis nods frantically.

    “Yes, Alpha. Please. Want your knot,” he whines. I thrust into him harder and groan. My knot grow and grows, catching on his rim.  _ I'm so close _ .

    “I'm so close, baby girl. You're so tight for me. Perfect for my knot. Fuck...baby, I'm gonna cum. Cum, Louis. Cum  _ now _ ,” I order. Right on command, Louis falls apart. He lets out a high-pitched whine as thick ropes of white erupt over his belly and chest.

    Feeling him contract around me sends me right over. I growl far louder and deeper than necessary as my knot pops and I empty outside him. And it doesn't stop there. I can’t contain the growls as my hips continue snapping forward, filling the Alpha up.

    Surprisingly, Louis cums again. This one isn't as strong as the first one but it still rocks through him and into me, clamping around my knot.

    “Oh fuck,” Louis whines. And then, several things happen that I can't control or explain. Louis is panting as my cock continues to twitch. I stare into his eyes. I'm locked inside him. I glance down at the smooth, silky skin of his throat. The words come out before I can even think.

    “Submit,” I command. Louis doesn't hesitate. He tips his head to the side and twists to the side, giving me open access. But instead of latching onto the side of his neck, I push his head up and out of the way. I surge forward and sink my teeth into the front of his throat, just to the side of his trachea. I'm careful not to rip or tear anything. I only bite him hard enough to break skin and leave a mark.

    “Li…” Zayn says softly. His voice sounds strange. I remove my teeth and carefully lick over the wound. I push my nose into his neck and whine gently.  _ Must protect. Mine. Mine. _

    “What?” I ask, finally lifting my face away from Louis. Zayn has put his phone down and is no longer hard. The thought of him jacking off just feet away while he watched me fuck our Alpha friend makes my cock twitch yet again.

    “I think Lou is in subspace.”

    I look back down and see Lou's eyes are closed.

    “Open your eyes.”

    Louis does as I say. His irises have blown out so far, only a little bit of white is visible. The normal crystal clear blue pools are cloudy with bliss. A content smile is plastered to his pretty mouth.

  
    Louis slipped into subspace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! Fair warning, next chapter is gonna be SUPER emotional and will have a lot of story development.
> 
> If anyone has recommendations on additional trigger warnings, please let me know! Sometimes I don't consider things triggers but that obviously doesn't mean others wont. So just let me know!
> 
> As always, comments are kudos are welcome and appreciated!
> 
> Love,  
> Aria ♡


	5. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone! 
> 
> I'm so sorry that it took me so long to update. I suck. I'm going to try to update again really soon. I've already started writing the next chapter and I'm excited to post that one. It's gonna be interesting ;)

**Chapter 5: Revelations**

**Harry's POV**

    “HARRY!”

    I'd been snoozing softly when Liam’s shout ripped through the hotel room. The panic in his voice set me on high alert. _Alpha is in trouble._

    I jump out of bed, leaving Niall to cuddle farther into the sheets. I throw open the bedroom door and make a mad dash for the living room. I find Liam sitting on the floor with Louis cradled to his chest. Liam looks like he's on the verge of tears. Zayn is across the room sitting on the floor next to the bed, the bed separating him from the other Alphas. _The fuck happened?_

    “What's wrong?” I ask carefully. Liam looks up at me, completely broken.

    “I don't know what to do. Help him! I don't know what to do. I don't know how it happened. One moment he was fine and the next he's in subspace,” Liam gushes. I freeze. _Subspace?_

    “No. That's impossible. Alphas can't slip into subspace. They can zone out if they feel overwhelmed. But they can't go into subspace. They biologically can't. He's not slipping,” I explain, trying to soothe him. Sometimes, Liam really does jump to conclusions. I turn away and walk to the mini fridge. I grab a bottle of water for Louis.

    “Baby, you're not listening. He's already there. Look at his eyes,” Liam whines. The sound of distress coming from my mate makes my body fly across the room. In a moment, I'm crouched down and taking Lou's face in my hands.

    “Lou? Honey, open your eyes,” I say. He doesn't respond. I whine, trying to rouse him with the sound. Nothing. I look at Liam.

    “You try,” I tell him. Liam looks absolutely terrified. But he caresses Louis’s face softly and drops his voice to barely a whisper.

    “Louis, please open your eyes. Look at me,” he requests. Louis immediately opens his eyes and locks onto Liam. My breath catches in my throat and my stomach flips. Louis is definitely in subspace.

    “Fuck. How is that even possible? He's an Alpha,” I rasp, my panic rising. I sit back on my butt and try to regulate my breathing. Suddenly, Niall appears, staring at me.

    “What's wrong?” he asks. He makes his way over to me and sits directly behind me. He gently pulls me back into his chest. I sigh at the contact and lean into it, letting my friend comfort me.

    “Louis somehow slipped into subspace,” I tell him. Niall's body goes rigid.

    “How is that even possible?” he asks. Then he looks around the room. “Where’s Zayn?”

    “Over here,” the Alpha says from behind the bed. He carefully stands up and sits on the bed, still keeping his distance. “I gave them space. Didn't know how Liam would react to me being close. Or how Lou would react if he came up and was surrounded by Alphas.”

    “Smart,” Niall agrees. An odd silence settles over the room. Finally, Zayn decides to break it.

    “So...what do we do now? I don't even know anything about subspace for Omegas, nevermind Alphas” Zayn says. We all look at each other and the answer is clear: none of us have a clue. Niall and Zayn each pull out their phones to start the Google investigation and I can't seem to tear my eyes away from Liam. He's speaking gently into Louis’s ear. I can't make out all the words but I hear things like “baby”, “you're okay", and “we aren't going anywhere".

 

    After maybe ten minutes of searching, Niall and Zayn come up empty.

    “Literally everything says that this is impossible. Every single thing on the damn internet says this is medically and biologically impossible. That his nature simply wouldn't allow him to slip. And yet here we are,” Niall announces. Liam lets out a pained whine and nuzzles his face into Louis’s hair.

    “I think we should call Paddy,” I suggest. Paddy is the head of our security team. He's also the person we are closest to. We trust him with just about everything.

    “That's a good idea,” Zayn and Niall chime together. Niall gently pushes me back up so I'm sitting on my own and the blonde Omega slips back into the bedroom. When he reappears, he's thrown on a pair of basketball shorts and my hoodie. It's then that the startling realization that I’m still naked hits me. Niall was naked. I'm naked. Liam and Louis are naked. Zayn is just in boxers. What a mess.

    Niall tells us he'll be right back and then practically flies out of the hotel room.

 

**Niall's POV**

    I scurry down the hall looking for Paddy’s room number. Finally, I find it. I knock on the door a handful of times before the exhausted looking Alpha opens the door.

    “What's wrong?” he demands once he sees it's me. Paddy's entire body language changes like he's prepared for battle.

    “Uhm...we need help. I don't really know how to explain it,” I tell him.

    “Are you in trouble?” he asks. He opens the door wider, allowing me inside his room. I expect to be hit in the face with the powerful Alpha smell but then I remember all the Alpha security personnel take scent blockers.

    “No. We uhm...decided to experiment and it had some unexpected outcomes,” I try to explain. Paddy, who'd been pulling a shirt on, freezes and stares at me. He silently tugs the shirt all the way on.

    “Please tell me you didn't take any drugs. Any of you,” Paddy pleads. I immediately shake my head.

    “No! Nothing like that. Uhm…” I trail off. I glance back into the hall before quickly shutting the door, securing us inside. The Alpha looks at me quizzically.

    “What did you guys do?” he asks. I take a deep steadying breath and close my eyes. _Maybe if I can't see him, this won't be as embarrassing._

    “We switched partners around,” I say, proud of the calm and even words that flow from my mouth. When Paddy doesn't say anything, I open my eyes. He's looking at me like I've got seven heads.

    “Switched partners?” he asks, clearly looking for clarification. I sigh and smack a hand to my forehead.

    “Jesus. How is it always me that has to explain this shit?” I wonder out loud. I take another deep breath and continue, “I fucked Harry and Liam fucked Louis.”

    Paddy cocks his head to the side, his eyes questioning, like he's trying to understand.

    “Okay...did someone not want it?” he asks. _Oh Lord. Give me strength._

    “No, you idiot! That wouldn't happen with us. Fuck. Everybody was a willing participant. Zayn even filmed Liam and Lou. But Louis slipped into subspace. Liam doesn't know what happened. Apparently Louis was fine one second and had slipped the next,” I tell him. Paddy's eyes nearly burst from his head.

    “Shit,” he swears. He grabs his phone and a couple room keys before sprinting front the room. I have to struggle to keep up with him as the man bolts down the hallway. He skids to a stop in front of the room where the rest of my band mates are and quickly slides the key card in. I catch up just before the door closes.

 

**Liam’s POV**

    I look up as the door bursts open and Paddy comes inside. He takes in the scene in front of him. Slowly, he holds out his hands, palms up, and silently communicates that he's not a threat. I nod, giving him permission though I don't know what for. I don't understand any of this. My body is just running on autopilot. Just as it did when Harry dropped.

    “What happened, Liam?” Paddy asks. He drops to his knees next to me and gently touches Louis’s forehead. Louis opens his eyes at the contact.

    “Alpha,” the blue eyed boy whimpers, turning into my chest. I look up, desperate for answers and  Paddy's eyebrows shoot up practically to his hairline.

    “Just to clarify who fucked who?” Paddy asks. Niall sighs dramatically and then takes up his spot with Harry again.

    “Niall fucked Harry. Liam fucked Louis. And uh...well I filmed Liam and Lou,” Zayn says awkwardly.

    “Just when I think the five of you have done it all - that I've seen everything - you have to go and make shit complicated again. Honestly, lads...I have no idea. I've never seen this before. I've seen it as a...well as a scene in...adult entertainment-" Paddy starts to explain before Niall cuts him off.

    “Awwwww young Paddy watches porn,” the Irish boy teases.

    “And Alpha on Alpha porn at that. Do you suppose he's the kind to dominate another Alpha or submit to one?” Harry asks, tipping his head up to look at Niall. Harry has slouched down and is now practically laying in Niall's lap. I can't help the growl that rips through my chest.

    “Niall, take Harry, get him dressed, and go to your room. Now,” I tell him. Niall and Harry both immediately look at me with serious faces. “I'm not going to Alpha command you because it might scare Lou. But the pair of you need to clear out. Now.”

    My heart clenches as I watch the tears well up in Harry's eyes. I want to tell him he's a good boy. Because he is. But right now, Louis is more important. _Whoa...Louis is not more important. My Omega is the most important._

    The thoughts make me feel nauseous. How could I say Louis is more important?

    “The Omegas are gone. Try to control your heart rate so your eyes fade,” Paddy says, shaking me back to the present. I see that Harry and Niall have indeed left and I can feel the tension leaving my body.

    “Why did his eyes flash? Why would his inner Alpha perceive the Omegas to be a threat?” Zayn asks. A cold shiver runs down my spine as the realization that I must've looked at Harry and Niall with crimson Alpha eyes. No wonder they looked scared.

    “It's less about them being Omegas and more about his biological need to keep everyone safe. We don't know what's happening or how Louis will react when he comes back up. Getting them out keeps them safe. You and Liam and can defend yourselves if Louis gets aggressive. But the Omegas can't,” Paddy explains.

    “Why is this so fucking complicated?!” I shout to no one in particular. Louis reacts immediately by curling into my chest even more and whimpering. “Why is he reacting like this? I thought subspace was supposed to be all blissed out and whatever. Like happy and safe.”

    “It is. But then again, nothing else is following the ‘normal flow’ of things,” Paddy says, using his fingers for air quotes. “Alphas shouldn't slip or drop. But obviously Lou has. The more freaked out we get, the more it looks like drop.”

    “Do you think giving him Omega Care would help?” I ask. The air in the room feels incredibly tense. None of this makes sense.

    “I honestly haven't a clue, Liam. But it couldn't hurt. I'll stay with the Omegas. You and Zayn try it and call me if you have any issues,” Paddy decides. He gets back to his feet and exits without another word. So I look at Zayn.

    “The fuck do we do now?” Zayn asks, anxiety dripping from his every word.

    “I...I don't know.”

 

    Twenty stressful minutes later, Zayn agrees to go out and find food while I tend to Louis. I wrap him up in a blanket and cradle him against my chest in bed. I'm thankful that he's immune to Omega scents now. Though I'm not. The room reeks of sex. Niall and Harry's scents cling to everything.

    “Alpha?” Louis whispers so quietly I almost miss it. I look down and see his eyes are a little more blue.

    “Hey, baby. There you are. How are you feeling?” I ask in a hushed tone. Louis blinks several times before his eyes slowly start to tear up. “Oh, baby...what's wrong? You're okay. You're safe. I promise.”

    “What happened?” he asks. I smooth some of his hair away from his face. My fingers softly brush over his cheekbones.

    “We don't know. You were fine one moment. And the next, you slipped. But you're okay,” I tell him. Louis’s eyes grow wide.

    “What do you mean I slipped? Like...into subspace?” he asks. I nod my head. The tears in Lou's eyes spill over his lashes. “What the fuck? How? I'm supposed to be an Alpha. Alphas don't slip.”

    “I have no idea, love. I don't know how it happened. But I'm so sorry,” I tell him. Louis looks up at me quizzically.

    “What do you have to be sorry for?” he asks. I lean down and kiss his forehead.

    “I caused you to slip. You were getting close to a drop. I forced that. I caused an Alpha to slip,” I say, trying my best to keep my voice level. The guilt is coursing through my veins.

    “Liam, it's not your fault. Not in the sense you're thinking it is. Omegas can only slip if they're happy. They have to feel safe, right? It's got to be the same for Alphas. I suppose it's just...harder for Alphas to slip. I mean, rarely would an Alpha be in the position to slip. I never felt threatened by you,” he explains. His words make sense but they're still hard to swallow.

    “How do you feel now?” I ask. Louis sits up and rolls his shoulders back.

    “Fine, I think. My ass is sore. You've got an arm on ya, Li,” he chuckles. I feel the mood lift but I'm not entirely satisfied. I sit up with him and let one of my hands run up and down his back.

    “I mean emotionally, Lou. Emotionally and mentally,” I clarify. Louis sighs and shrugs.

    “I think I'm okay. I don't know. It's an odd feeling. I feel like I want something. Or maybe I need something. It's like a craving. But I don't know what for,” he says. I feel a smile tug at my mouth.

    “It's me,” I say. Louis looks back at me.

    “Well aren't you cocky,” he teases, clearly not grasping the concept.

    “Babe, it's me. Your body is craving me. You slipped. And you're still coming out of it. Omegas crave an Alpha’s attention after slips and drops,” I tell him. Anger flashes over Louis’s face.

    “Well in case you've forgotten, I'm not a damn Omega. I'm an Alpha!” he growls. I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes.

    “Yes, I know. Believe me...I know. But it doesn't change the fact that you slipped. We have zero information on Alphas in subspace. It's basically unheard of, Lou. The best guesses we have are from what we know of Omegas. The meds you're on might make your body imitate Omega qualities,” I say, coming to the realization as I'm talking. It would be weird. A medical anomaly. But not completely out of the realm of possibility.

    “You're saying I'm turning into an Omega?” Louis shouts, anger rolling off him. I hold up my hands to show him I'm not threatening him.

    “That's not what I said. I said that your body appears to be mimicking Omega traits. Alphas are not designed to take knots. But you did. You didn't knot any of the times I got you off. Your eyes changed. I gave you an Alpha command and you complied,” I tell him. I go over the events in my head before suddenly remembering. “Oh! Lou, I bit you. Is it still there?”

    “Seriously? You know it's gone. Alphas can't mark other Alphas. I can't feel it. It must be gone,” he says. His fingers reach up and start prodding at his neck. When he makes contact with the bite, he freezes. A fire ignites in my chest as his fingers brush over my teeth marks. “What the fuck, Liam.”

    I lean forward and tip his head back gently. There, previously hidden in the shadow of his jaw, is my mark. It's faint. But it's there. A large, ring of teeth marks etched in silver.

    “Why is it silver?” I wonder out loud. Louis sighs and throws his hands up.

    “The fuck you asking me for?! Like I have any clue!” he spits.

    “Oh calm down,” I bite. Louis immediately quiets and sits still, his body rigid. He peeks up at me through his lashes.

    “Sorry,” he whispers. He looks away and bares his neck, offering up my mark.

    “It's okay. Lou, relax. It's okay,” I soothe. His body visibly relaxes.

    “Can I go to the bathroom?” he asks. Dumbfounded, I silently nod my head. I don't know who this is. But it's not Alpha Louis.

  


    “Alright. I got Chinese. I know Lou likes that. And I thought that - oh...where is he?” Zayn asks upon seeing me sitting by myself on the couch.

    “He's in the bedroom. He came up. He's not handling it all that well. He's uh...angry. He's asking me permission for everything. You should have seen him when he wanted space. Jesus, Zayn. First he requested to go to the bathroom. And then he wanted the bedroom to himself. He was so nervous to ask. Like timid and shy. I've never seen him like this,” I tell him. Zayn sighs and sets the food down on the little coffee table.

    “I should have picked up more beer,” he says.

    I grab one of the beers out of the pack and crack it open. I drain half of it in one pull. Then, I hear Louis.

    “Alpha?” he asks quietly. I turn and see him standing just outside the bedroom door. He's wearing my tee shirt.

    “Yeah, babe?”

    “Can I come out?” he asks.

    “Huh? What do you mean?”

    Louis looks down and plays with the hem of his shirt. His fingers pulling and twisting the material.

    “Can I come out of the bedroom?” he clarifies. _What the fuck_.

    “Yeah, babe. Of course you can. You don't need to ask permission,” I tell him gently. Louis crosses the room and pauses next to the couch. He looks between me and Zayn nervously. Then, he carefully climbs over the edge of the couch and settles himself in my lap. He pushes his face into my neck, almost like he's hiding.

    “Cold,” the small Alpha whimpers. Zayn goes into the bedroom and comes back with the blanket. He drapes it over me and Louis. He also catches sight of my mark on Lou's neck.

    “Li...is that a pack mark?” he asks. I look down at the mark, unsure of what a pack mark is.

    “What's that?” I ask. Zayn sits back in his seat.

    “It's a mark that Alphas give to their pack mates. It binds them all together as a pack,” he explains. I shake my head.

    “Nah. That's old world stuff. No one has packs anymore,” I say, brushing it off. The raven haired Alpha looks at me, trying to contain his laughter. I demand to know what's so funny.

    “You make it sound like it's crazy. But you're soulbonded with Harry. That's supposed to be movie magic crap. Louis slipped into subspace. That's supposed to medically impossible. Is it so hard to believe that you could have given him a pack mark?” Zayn laughs. He's got a point. But that concept doesn't sit well.

    “I hope not,” I say. Zayn lifts an eyebrow.

    “Why?” he asks. I look down at the feather haired Alpha in my lap. I place a kiss on his forehead and hug him to my chest.

    “Because a pack mark means I claimed him. That I claimed him as a pack mate,” I say simply. But Zayn still doesn't get it. I can see the questions in his eyes so I continue, “I didn't ask Harry first.”

    “Oh,” Zayn says once the pieces all come together. Louis looks up at me.

    “Omega in trouble?” he asks. My stomach drops.

    “No, baby. You're not in trouble. This isn't your fault,” I tell him. Louis blinks his eyes a few times and he freezes, like he's realizing the words that just came out of his mouth. I see the panic spreading through him so I quickly tell him he's okay. When he doesn't look like he believes me, I pull him in for a kiss.

    Our lips connect and something in my chest eases. It's like there's a tension there that starts to ebb away. This is definitely a problem.

    “This isn't a good idea,” Louis says, breaking the kiss. My hands come up to cup his face. My thumbs brush across his cheekbones. Louis gently pulls away and climbs off my lap. That thing...the feeling of tension that had started to ease...suddenly feels like an elastic band right in the middle of my chest. The farther away Louis moves, the tighter wound up I get. He moves to sit on the other end of the couch and I whine at the distance. Louis’s fingers reach up to scratch at his mark.

    “Come back,” I whine pitifully. Louis looks at me with a pained expression. His fingers dig at the silver skin, trying to release the pressure.

    “Why does it burn?” Louis asks. I shrug my shoulders as Zayn speaks up again.

    “It's an incomplete pack bond,” he explains. Where the fellow Alpha seems to get all this knowledge is beyond me. But then I notice a website open on his phone. _Cheater_.

    “What does that mean?”

    “It means that Liam initiated a pack bond. But you didn't reciprocate. Your body is trying to get you to accept the pack.”

    Louis looks at me, his eyes full of questions.

    “I think we need to have a band meeting,” I decide. Louis and Zayn both nod. As Zayn pulls out his phone I turn my body towards Louis. “Please come back. I don't like that you're so far away.”

    This time, my request doesn't fall on deaf ears. Louis wastes no time in scurrying back to me. He throws himself back into my arms and I immediately feel better. I nudge my face into his neck, nosing at my mark. Louis whines high in his throat. I freeze. That is, undeniably, an Omega distress whine.

    “What's that?” Zayn demands, his inner Alpha being forced to the surface at the sound of an Omega in distress. “I thought the Omegas left.”

    “Zayn,” I whisper, not moving. Silently, we watch as Louis paws at my chest. He rearranges himself so I have better access to the mark and whines again. I lean down. And kiss the mark. Louis practically melts. He calms down and slumps against my chest. He's so still, I almost think he's gone to sleep. But then I hear his soft voice.

    “Alphas,” he whines sleepily. He makes grabby hands for Zayn. Zayn sits down on the couch next to me, leaving a comfortable space. Louis wastes no time in squeezing himself between us. He picks up the blanket that he's previously kicked off when he'd moved down the couch and pulls it up over the three of us. Then, he rests his head against my shoulder and holds one of Zayn’s hands in both of his. Zayn and I stare at each other.

    “Definitely need a band meeting.”

 

**Harry's POV**

    “Hey, Haz. Everything is fine. But we need you and Niall to come back to the room,” Zayn says. I look over at Niall and shrug my shoulders at his questioning gaze.

    “Yeah, alright. We'll be right there,” I tell him. The call ends and I sit there, staring at my phone.

    “What's wrong?” Niall asks.

    “I don't think anything is wrong. But I can't really tell. I can't feel anything through my bond with Liam. I just feel...calm. Zayn says Liam is calling a band meeting. I'm guessing something happened with Louis,” I tell him. We gather our phones and sweatshirts, say bye to Paddy, and then leave Niall's room.

    “What could have happened with Louis?” Niall wonders.

    “I don't know. Maybe Liam marked him and he's pissed,” I chuckle. I swipe my keycard and enter the room. The scent of a new bond hits me like a freight train. Immediately, my inner Omega is ready to rip someone's head off. Whomever this Omega is...well they're in for a rude awakening. But then I see Liam. And Louis. And Zayn. All huddled together on the couch, Louis looking completely...happy? He looks happy. And content.

    “Why does it smell like bond in here?” Niall growls. Niall's new found timbre is interesting. I like it.

    “That's what the meeting is about. Come in and get comfy. We have food,” Zayn says, calling us forward. We do as we're told and pick spots to sit on the floor. I grab a container of noodles and settle into Niall's chest before digging in with my chop sticks. Niall leans in and wraps his arms around me, resting his container of orange chicken next to my noodles. He opts for a fork. I feel calmer in Niall's embrace. I think it has the same effect on my fellow Omega.

    “So. Louis is...reacting differently than we expected,” Liam says gently. I look back at Niall, like maybe he can clarify. But the blonde just shrugs.

    “What does that mean?” Niall asks. Liam and Zayn both stare at Louis with a look of fondness.

    “That bond scent is Lou,” Zayn says. _Alpha bonded. Omega isn't good enough. Alpha needs more._ The whiny Omega in me comes out full force.

    “How?” I ask, tears already springing to my eyes. Liam’s attention immediately snaps to me. He's at my side in less than a second, pulling me into his lap. Niall whines in complaint. Instead of brushing it off or ignoring it though, Liam stretches out an arm, inviting Niall into our hug.

    “I don't know how it happened. We think when I bit him, that it was a pack mark. I didn't mean for that to happen. It just...did. And now...well we think that the meds Louis is on - the meds that make him not react to Omegas - we think they're causing Omegas traits to manifest,” Liam explains.

    “I'm sorry, Harry,” Louis says. His voice is so soft. It's not the obnoxiously loud boom I'm used to. I pick my head up and look over at Louis. His hair is a mess and he looks exhausted. I make a displeased sound.

    Carefully, I move out of Liam’s embrace and go to join Louis on the couch. Zayn stays where he is and he's a little too close for my comfort.

    “Move,” I say, trying not to growl. But I fail.

    “Oi. Being bossed around by an Omega,” Zayn chuckles. When he doesn't move fast enough, I flash my eyes at him. It's not nearly as scary as when an Alpha does it. But it's enough to let Zayn know that I mean business.

    Once the Alpha has gone, I turn to the enigma that is Louis. He really is a mess. I can feel the tiredness seeping from his pores. He's hungry and thirsty and tired. I know he feels these things. I just know. I start to move and the caramel haired boy starts to talk again.

    “I'm sorry,” he repeats. I shush him and try to sort out if he's injured at all. Alphas are not gentle when they're mad. I can only imagine the kind of damage angry-Liam could have inflicted. I poke at Louis’s arms and then his shoulders, testing for tenderness. He starts to protest, saying something about not being a pup, and I've had quite enough of it.

    “Quiet,” I growl at him. Louis promptly shuts his mouth and lets me move around him without complaint. I can feel my inner Omega picking his head up. I'm concerned for Louis’s wellbeing. I let my Omega take over.

    Giving Louis a quick inspection, I decide he's not injured. So I start to clean him. I start at his forehead, licking at his skin. He tastes strange. He looks calm but he's too sweaty. _Definitely distressed_. I move down one side of his face, nosing along as I go. I get to his ear and use my fingers to tuck the stray hairs back. I move on.

    I clean his face, his neck, and down to his collarbones. When I decide that he's clean, I lean back to inspect my work. _Looks clean._ Then I lean in and start nuzzling. I spread my scent over his chest and neck, trying to reach as much of him as possible.

    Finally, my inner Omega is satisfied. I look over to Niall and flick my head, motioning for him to join. Niall wastes no time in scrambling onto the couch and folding himself into Louis’s side. I grab a blanket off the floor and put it over us, making sure to tuck Louis in securely. Then I look at Liam.

 

**Liam’s POV**

    I'm in complete shock. If someone had told me a few hours ago that is where the night would lead: to me sitting on the floor and watching my mate groom an Alpha that's behaving like an Omega, well I never would have believed it. But here we are.

    “What's happening?” Zayn asks. I can't help but smile. I watch as Harry takes extra care to tuck Louis in with the blanket, keeping the small Alpha sandwiched between himself and Niall. Then the curly haired one catches my gaze. He looks quite pleased with himself.

    “I'm done,” Harry announces. I chuckle and look over at Zayn.

    “Harry cleaned him. And then scent marked him. He belongs to us,” I laugh. I don't miss the pointed look that Louis gives me. He doesn't verbalize anything though, undoubtedly fearing he would anger Harry. Angry Omegas are not pleasant.

    “And by ‘us’, you mean you and Harry?” Zayn asks, trying to follow along.

    “For now,” I agree. “But he invited Niall to be closer. So that means Harry accepts Niall as being safe. So...I think they just formed a sub pack,” I theorize. Zayn scratches at the back of his neck.

    “And because I'm Niall's mate, and you're Harry's mate...and maybe connected to Louis…” Zayn rambles. I sigh and nod my head.

    “Yeah. We need to go to the doctor. All of us.”

 

    “Honestly. The five of you are going to give me an aneurysm,” Simon says, pinching the bridge of his nose.

    “Sorry, Simon,” I apologize. Though I'm not sure I really mean it.

    “Alright. Let's just...oh boy. Well...let's just assume that you're right and you've managed, yet again, to defy nature and you've initiated a pack bond. Now that everyone is all up and fully functioning,” Simon says, clearly looking each of us in the eyes to make sure we're coherent. “Yes, now that we're all good, let's get a feel for what this is, yeah? Do you want to be a pack?”

    “Yes,” we answer in unison. Simon's eyebrows shoot up.

    “You do? All of you? Even with an unmated Alpha in the mix?” he asks incredulously. He's looking at us like we've lost our minds.

    Before going into the meeting, we'd all made the decision not to tell Simon about Louis’s bite or that we were going to the doctor. The less people know about that, the better. We just want everything to be figured out before we go announcing it. Also, management can't try to change our minds if we've already bonded.

    “We've discussed it. This is something we want,” I say, speaking up for the group.

    “Ah, Liam. Why am I not surprised that you're the pack Alpha?” Simon chuckles. I can't help but smile at that. I have a feeling that when we do announce our pack status, that's how everyone else will feel too. I can see the headline now:

**“DADDY DIRECTIONER BECOMES 1D PACK ALPHA”**

    “No one said I'm pack alpha,” I inform him, though the smile on my face definitely betrays me. And Simon catches it.

    “Yes, well, I suppose that's only a matter of time. Regardless, we've got to go about this very carefully. You boys know that. We've got to spin this very carefully. I can guarantee that you'll be faced with an onslaught of unmated Omegas that want to join your pack to be Lou's mate,” Simon says, glancing over at the aforementioned Alpha. “Now if you want, we can start the process of finding you a mate-"

    “Louis is courting,” I bust out, interrupting Simon. Now he looks surprised.

    “Oh? Who?” Simon's voice is strained and clipped. Like he's not supportive of this idea. As a result, I can't control the growl that rumbles deep in my chest. Simon's eyes snap back to me and he immediately raises his hands in mock surrender.

    “Sorry, sorry. Alright, moving on. Whomever this person is, though I think I have a clue, needs to be on board with a pack and the details of being on the road when you are. And now I'm going to kick you out of my office because Liam, your eyes are changing. Go take a walk,” Simon instructs. Harry reaches out and grabs my hand, pulling me to my feet.

    “C’mon, Alpha,” Harry whispers, tugging me along. I do as my mate says and follow him out of the office.

 

    “Well that went better than I anticipated,” Niall chirps. We're all piled into the back of a blacked out SUV. From the front seat, Paddy shifts around.

    “Hey, Li, do you mind if I put the partition up?” Paddy asks. I'm far too invested in grooming Harry to even address the member of our security.

    “Go ahead, Paddy. The scent isn't going to get any better any time soon,” Zayn laughs. Harry wiggles around but I grab his hips with both hands.

    “Sit,” I growl. Harry stops moving but I can hear him huff in displeasure. “What's wrong, Omega?”

    “What's wrong is I am perfectly safe you insist on scenting me,” Harry whines, crossing his arms over his chest.

    “I'm cleaning you. Let me clean you, Omega,” I quip. Harry sighs again.

    “No, this is not cleaning. The licks to my face were cleaning. A couple is fine. This is not cleaning. This is scenting. I can't possibly smell any more like you right now, Liam,” Harry says, pushing at my shoulder.

    “I could fuck you into the seat and fill you up with my cum. Then you'd smell more like me. Breed you full of my pups,” I growl against his skin. My fingers dig into Harry's hips, securing my hold.

    “Well that was unnecessary,” Harry deadpans without even missing a beat. There's a piece of me that knows he's right. But the rest of me just doesn't care. So I resume licking his neck and nosing back towards the newer bond mark.

    “Just a little more,” I tell him. I hear yet another whine coming from my mate's throat but I'm pleased to find that he stops resisting. Harry lets his chin tuck down towards his chest, allowing me access to the mark. I lean in and lick over the area, eliciting a pleased sound from both of us.

    “Careful,” Zayn cautions. I know that I have to be careful. Too much stimulation at the mark can render my mate essentially useless. We learned this yesterday. Just as we were getting ready to go out for the day, Harry had been a little too amped up. In an attempt to calm him, I licked over the mark and bit it gently. This turned him into a big, happy puddle. He calmed down alright. But he calmed down too much. He's not the easiest guy to carry around.

    “Thanks,” I grumble to Zayn, pulling my mouth away from Harry's neck. My inner Alpha is pacified. For now at least.

    “Are we gonna talk about the pack Alpha thing?” Louis asks. He's sitting beside me and has behaved himself all day. It's really quite impressive. I let my hand rest on his knee gently.

    “I think we do need to talk about it. But maybe not until we know for sure that the pack bond was initiating. Speaking of, how's your neck?” I ask him. Louis instantly blushes as he breaks eye contact with me. The action makes me smile.

    “It's okay. It's itchy but it's okay. I'm getting used to the itchiness at least,” he says quietly.

    “At least? Does it do other things other than itch?” I ask, concern seeping into my words. Louis fidgets around in his seat.

    “Uhm...well it hurts. When you're too far away,” the caramel haired boy says. This is new. In the few days since giving him the mark, he's not mentioned the itching or the pain. I instantly feel guilty.

    “I want to comfort you but I don't know how,” I admit. I look over at Harry though I don't know if it's for help or permission. Thankfully, Harry seems to be better at this than I am.

    “Lou, why don't you sit in Liam’s lap? It's like another fifteen minutes until we get to the doctor,” Harry suggests. I smile and give him a quick kiss. Then I turn to Louis and open my arms so he can crawl onto me. He wastes no time and before I know it, I've got the small Alpha cuddled against my chest. I feel better.

  
    “This helps,” Lou sighs happily. He smiles and tucks his face into my neck. Everyone settles in and it's then that I notice how calm we all seem to be. With Lou on my lap and Harry beside me, I can feel that they're both calm and happy. Zayn is sitting sideways on the seat in front of us with Niall between his legs. They also look happy. Could it really be that my entire pack is happy at the same time? _Pack…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter! If you have questions about Liam and Harry's relationship, the possible pack bond, or Louis’s Omega-style behaviours, all of of those things will be answered in the next chapter!
> 
> Also, thank you all for the kudos. You guys are amazing. Feel free to leave a comment and tell me what you think! I love getting messages!
> 
> Love,  
> Aria ♡


	6. Experiments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, everyone! First of all, I have to apologize to a few of you. I said I would update earlier this week and then I didn't. I suck. Also, I apologize in advance for typos in this chapter. I really wanted to post today but I don't have time to proof read because I have to start getting ready for tonight. What am I doing, you ask? Well I'm going to a concert. Oh, what concert?
> 
> Harry Styles. That concert. I may or may not be freaking out. It's fine.
> 
> Hope you like the chapter. 
> 
> ***TRIGGER WARNING***  
> The tags have been updated. This chapter includes self harm in the form of excessive drinking with the intention of harming himself as well as attempt at cutting. And lots of inner dialogue of self-hate.
> 
>  
> 
> Please please please read with caution. A fic is not worth your mental health. If you choose not to read this chapter for those reasons, comment with your email address and I'll send you a a copy with no self harm.

**Chapter Six: Experiments**

    The doctor's office is a source of anxiety for me. It's the same for Harry. I was prepared for that. What I was not prepared for was Louis. The small Alpha is currently refusing to get out of the car and looks to be on the brink of tears.

    “C’mon, Lou. It's not that bad,” Harry says, trying to soothe him. Louis shakes his head and folds into himself. The rest of the group, including Paddy, is standing outside waiting.

    “No! They're going to take me away!” Louis cries, hiding his face in his knees. I sigh and climb back in. I settle in next to Louis and gently rub his back. The contact instantly relaxes him. Enough so that he crawls into my lap and let's me wrap my arms around him. “Please don't make me do it, Li. What if they take me away? I'm a broken Alpha.”

    The idea of someone breaking up my pack has me on edge. I quickly push down the anxiety for the sake of both my Omega and the Alpha in my arms.

    After I bit Louis, Harry had trouble feeling thing through our bond. But it appears that Harry accepting Lou onto our bond by grooming him yesterday fixed that. We can now feel each other through the bond. But we can also feel Louis. His emotions aren't quite as strong as Harry's are to me. But they're definitely there.

    “I will not let anyone take you away. Ever. And you're not broken. You're perfect. We're perfect,” I tell him, kissing the top of his head. It takes a little more encouragement for each member of the band before Louis finally agreed to go into the office. Paddy follows but says he'll stay in the waiting room.

    The receptionist that's working, Melanie, is the same woman from the last time I was here. The same woman who frantically called for a doctor when I'd busted through the doors carrying Harry.

    “Good afternoon. Checking in?” Melanie asks, smiling at us.

    “Go sit down,” I tell the others gently. They all obey without a blink. Then I turn to Melanie. “Hi. Yes, we're checking in. Appointment is under Liam Payne.”

    Realization passes over Melanie’s face and for a moment, I'm worried that she's not going to keep things professional. Or confidential.

    “Yes. You'll actually be seeing Dr. Mai today. She asked that I bring you to a room right away. I'm assuming you'd all like to be together?” Melanie clarifies. I nod. “Great. Okay so if you'll round them up, you can follow me.”

    “Hey, guys, let's go,” I call to them. Again, without hesitation, they all do as they're told. It's very odd to see them all behaving at the same time.

    The room that Melanie takes us to is large. It holds three exam tables and a couple of chairs. There's posters up everywhere that depict various things. The digestive track, heat behaviours, fertility facts and suggestions, Omega Care guidelines, how to swaddle a newborn pup. All kinds of things. Unsurprisingly, Harry is glued to the poster about pups.

    “Now if you could just fill out these forms. It's medical histories and consent forms. How do you want to fill them out?” Melanie asks me. I look up at her quizzically.

    “What do you mean?”

    “The appointment notes say you're here about a possible pack bond. I'm guessing you'd be pack Alpha. So do you want to fill out all the forms? Or I can split them between you and the other Alpha? Or you can all fill out your own,” Melanie explains.

    “Oh! Oh no they can all fill out their own,” I tell her. Melanie nods and hands each of us a stack of papers on a clipboard with a pen. She tells us that Dr. Mai will be right in and then she leaves us to fill out the forms. Rather than dive right in, I turn to my friends. “How is everyone doing? Do we all still want to be here? If even one of you wants to leave, we leave.”

    “I'm okay,” Niall says. Zayn nods.

    “How are you, mate?” Harry asks Louis. The Alpha is sitting in one go the chairs and hugging his arms close to his chest.

    “Fine,” he grumbles. Harry and I exchange a look.

    “Why are you grumpy?” Zayn asks before I can. Louis growls and flashes his eyes at him.

    “That's enough,” I spit. Louis’s eyes snap back to their crystal clear blue and he hangs his head in submission.

    “I'm sorry, Alpha,” he whispers. I'm not sure if he's apologizing to me or to Zayn but I don't get the chance to ask because Harry jumps in.

    “Let's get these forms done, yeah?”

    I nod my approval and everyone busies themselves. 

  
  
  


    We're not pack bonded. Not officially anyways. The news should have been a relief to us. It makes our lives easier. We're about to embark on a massive world tour...a new pack bond is not something we need on our plate right now. And yet here we are - the five of us - piled in the back of the SUV on our way back to the hotel. And we're miserable.

    “What now?” Niall asks. I look over at the blonde Omega and see his eyes are brimming with tears. I nudge Zayn and he immediately pulls Niall to his chest, pressing a kiss to his mate's forehead. 

    “Now we go about our business and try to get back to normal,” I say. Harry huffs next to me. “What are you huffing about?”

    “I wanted to be a pack. We basically are already. But I wanted that recognized bond,” he says, whining slightly. I throw an arm around his shoulders and let him cuddle into my side.

    “I know, love. But it is what it is. We can't get ourselves stuck on this,” I say gently. Harry huffs again and buries his face in my shoulder.

    “What are we gonna do about the grumpy one?” Zayn asks in reference to Louis. I know that Lou can't hear us because he's currently plugged into his phone, the volume on his music so high that even I can hear it. Louis stares out the window angrily, drumming his fingers against his thigh in time to The Fray.

    “Honestly? Haven't a clue. I don't think any of us were prepared for that,” I muse. Dr. Mai had been very helpful. She'd inspected Louis’s bite thoroughly before deciding that despite the bite’s silver outline, a pack-bond had not been initiated. And that's when things started to go down hill.

    Dr. Mai did a wonderful job of getting everyone to talk. Everyone except Louis. When it came time for his turn to talk and give up a blood sample, the Alpha refused. Said it was obvious we wouldn't be able to pack-bond so there was no sense in him participating. No amount of begging, pleading, or even commanding from the rest of us did anything to change his mind. Until Harry asked him to. One request from the pretty Omega and Louis complied. I don't pretend to understand it. Once the blood was drawn, the surly teenager had just stuffed his earbuds into his ears and stalked off to our awaiting ride.

    “Do you think there's something wrong or that he's just scared?” Niall wonders.

    “I think he's just scared. He was really concerned that they'd take him away. And now that we know for sure that we can't pack-bond, he's probably even more scared. I don't have a say in what happens to him. And if a doctor deemed him…‘broken’...well there's nothing anyone can do about it because he's an Alpha. That could blow up quickly,” I say.

    “We couldn't ever let anything happen to him!” Harry practically shouts at me. I narrow my eyes in warning but Harry ignores it. “Pack or not, we're a team. We can't let him go. No one is taking him away from us. And that's final.”

    “Calm down, Omega,” I caution. Harry's shoulders slump forward as he physically relaxes but the same cannot be said for his tone.

    “Do not talk to me like I'm a five year old. Regardless of what the doctor said, Lou is pack. We're all pack. I don't care what his bite looks like or what some blood test said,” Harry growls. His little Omega growls are cute. But, he's still agitated.

    “Listen...I know we're all disappointed. But we can't be snapping at each other. It'll be bad for the bonds that are already in place. There's no use in stressing ourselves or each other our over it. Our responsibility right now is to support Lou. Each one of us can support him in a different way. If we're gonna act like a pack, that's the way to do it,” I tell them firmly.

    “Li is right. Our biggest issue right now is Louis’s well-being. Everything else can be put on the backburner,” Niall agrees. We all sigh, nearly at the same time, and chuckle.

    “Definitely pack,” Harry hums.

  
  


    “Leeyum,” Harry whines, pawing at my chest. I crack an eye open. It can't be later than four in the morning. I groan and lift my head a bit. Then I smell it. Harry is in heat.

    “Fuck, baby. Again?” I ask, shaking myself awake. The curly haired Omega whines again, rutting against my leg. I watch as he reaches around to touch himself. His breath catches and a light moan pushes out of his lungs. “Fuck. Yeah okay. I got you.”

    I move to sit up and Harry immediately lays on his back, pulling his knees up. I kneel in front of him and gather some of his slick on my fingers, using it as lube to work myself up. Harry's earthy scent is nearly suffocating me and his whines are driving me crazy in all the right ways.

    “Please, Alpha,” Harry pants. I smile and lean down to kiss him. Harry's lips, along with the rest of skin, are on fire. My Omega has turned into a small inferno.

    “Baby, how long have you been in heat?” I ask, a little concerned as to how long Harry put off waking me up. “You're burning up.”

    Harry wiggles around until my tip brushes his bum. He moans, dragging me back to his mouth. 

    “I just woke up. And I was so... _ hot _ . And then I woke you up,” he says. This makes me pause. He should not have gotten this overheated this fast. “Stop fucking thinking and knot me already.”

    Harry's words are all growls now. He only gets like this when he's in pain.

    “Alright, love. I've got you,” I say, smirking as I bury myself inside him. Harry's back arches off the bed as he moans, deep and throaty.

    “Fuuuck.”

    “Calm down, Omega.”

    “I'll calm down when you knot me and give me puppies.”

    “Well it's not for lack of trying, babe. You spend every heat practically drowned in my cum. We've even plugged you. We're trying, honey,” I say, trying to relax him. But, of course, it doesn't work. 

    “Maybe you're broken,” Harry spits. I abandon all thought of being gentle with him and start pounding into his tight hole.

    “I. Am not. Broken,” I growl in between thrusts. Harry smiles likes he's pleased with himself.  _ He does this shit to rile you up. Just give it to him. _

    I pull out and flip him over so he's laying on his belly. Harry turns his head back, assumingly to protest. I push my cock inside him, all the way to the base. Then, I grab his hands and tuck them under his body, holding him in place just like for our bonding. I can feel the happiness flowing through our bond.

    “Liam,” he whines gently. All the fight and malice has left his body. My sweet Omega tilts his head forward, baring my mark. I shift my hips, fucking him at a decent enough pace. Soon, I can feel my knot forming. It starts to catch on his rim so I sink down, all the way inside him.

    “I love you, my beautiful Omega,” I whisper. Then I let my teeth sink into the bond mark. My knot pops at the same time that I feel Harry's walls tight around me, signaling his own release. As usual, the biting of his mark triggers an unbelievable orgasm. I rock forward, grinding my hips against his ass. “I will give you puppies. I swear on our bond, I will give you puppies.”

  
  


    Four days later when Harry's heat breaks, we're thrown into a meeting with management.

    “How are you feeling, Harry?” Paul, our tour manager asks.

    “Exhausted, if I'm honest. I wish my heats would regular already. They're happening so frequently,” Harry says. I can hear how tired he is just from listening to him talk. I begged management to let him sleep another day but after missing two performances, I couldn't swing another day off.

    “Well that's partly what this meeting is about. We recognize how difficult it must be for you to keep dealing with unpredictable heats. And from what I've heard, they're not mini heats either. They're full blown heats?” Paul asks for clarification. Harry nods silently. “Yeah. So unpredictable and frequent heats are a problem. Aside from having to cancel shows, it isn't safe for you. We do everything we can to make sure you're never alone. But accidents happen. And we don't want  _ that _ accident to happen.”

    “So what are you suggesting then?” I ask skeptically. Paul grabs a couple pamphlets and hands them to Harry. Harry rifles through them too quickly for me to see and then promptly throws them on the ground. He takes a single step towards Paul, pulls his hand back, and delivers a hard slap to Paul's cheek. Before I can even react, Harry is in tears and running from the room.

    A vast range of emotions course through me. I feel Harry's sadness and despair thickening my throat just as my own anger licks up my spine.

    I reach down to grab the pamphlets.

 

_ Omega Health: Is It Really Time For Puppies? _

_ A Beginner's Guide Choosing Your Birth Control _

_ Suppressants vs. HeatKiller _

 

    A new wave of anger rolls through my body.

    “Do you care to explain to me why you just handed my Omega a stack of bullshit about birth control and heats? The Omega that has been begging me for pups for months? Why the fuck would you give him this shit?” I shout at the Beta. Paul sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose.

    “Because we need to be realistic, Liam. One Direction cannot afford to be cancelling shows and appearances because one of the members goes into random heats every few weeks. We're trying to kick start your careers,” Paul explains, trying to defend his decision. I throw the pamphlets at his chest with a growl.

    “I don't want you talking to my Omega about this shit ever again. Don't talk to him about anything without clearing it with me first. Do you understand?” I shout, my anger scorching now. Paul's eyes widen as he nods. “I don't want you near my Omega. If you ever make my Omega cry again, I'll have your job. Are we clear?”

    “Yes,” the Beta confirms. I don't waste any more time with him. I spin on my heel and venture off to find Harry.

  
  


    It actually doesn't take me long to find him. Harry is on bus one, curled up under a blanket with Niall and Louis. Harry is sandwiched between the two and all three of them look incredibly distraught.

    “Harry? Baby, I'm sorry. You're not taking the suppressants or birth control or whatever. None of it. They can't make you and I won't make you,” I promise him. Harry looks up at me with big, sad eyes.

    “Want puppies,” he wails, breaking down into tears again. Niall and Louis immediately wrap their arms around Harry and start comforting him. Despite my desire to fix it, I know that our...pack...has it under control. So instead, I join Zayn on the couch and listen to the heartbreaking cries of my distressed Omega.

  
  


_ “Hi, is this Liam Payne?” _

    “Yes, this is. Who's calling?”

_ “Hi, Mr. Payne. My name is Lindsey and I'm calling from Dr. Mai’s office. We received the results from your blood test along with the rest of your...uhm...excuse me. Pack? Mates? I'm not sure of the correct term.” _

    “That's okay. Neither are we. Mates is fine.”

_ “Right. Well we got the results back from you and your mates. First of all, I know you'd requested a pregnancy test for your bonded mate, Harry. Unfortunately, he is not pregnant. Are you two trying for pups?” _

    “Yes. We have been for months. Like we told Dr. Mai, Harry is having abnormally frequent heats. We've done all the right things and nothing is taking.”

_ “Ah yes I see her notes here. I'm sorry you're having difficulty. Harry is young though. You both are. Within the first year, heats and ruts can vary quite a bit so just give it time. Also, keep in mind, the less stressed out he is, the easier it will be to conceive. Omegas’ bodies naturally avoid pregnancy if they are in stressful situations.” _

    “Really? I had no idea.”

_ “Yep. It's a protective instinct and survival mechanism. Omegas don't want to give birth to a puppy if they won't be happy and healthy due to the environment. Now that's not today that it's impossible. It's absolutely possible. Just more difficult. Pregnancy is also quite stressful for an Omega - as I'm sure you know. The more stress and Omega is under during the length of the pregnancy, the larger the toll it will take in the Omega’s body.” _

__ “That's good to know.”

_ “Yes. So, moving on. We were also able to ascertain why a pack-bond was not initiated when you bit Louis.” _

    This causes me to perk up. I jolt out of my seat on the bus and cram my phone against my ear. Niall and Harry look at me quizzically and Zayn just seems vaguely interested.

    “Well what did you find?!”

_     “It appears that the rest of your group would be fine to attempt a pack-bond. In fact, we're fairly certain that you would be able to bond them all. With the exception of Louis.” _

    “Why not?”

    I'm desperately trying to keep the sadness out of my voice. I don't want to alert anyone to the context of my conversation.

_ “I'm sorry, Mr. Payne. But Louis isn't compatible with the rest of you.” _

    “The rest of us?”

_ “Yes. The rest of you: Harry, Niall, Zayn, and yourself are all compatible. Louis is not.” _

    “What exactly does that mean. Like...can we fix that?”

_ “I'm sorry, but no. There is currently to medical treatment to alter pack compatibility. The rest of you can pack-bond. Just not with Louis.” _

    It feels like the air has been knocked from my chest.  _ The rest of you can pack-bond. Just not with Louis. _

    Lindsey’s words bounce around the inside of my head like a wrecking ball.

_ “Mr. Payne? Are you alright?” _

    No I'm not alright.

    “Yeah. Yeah, of course. Uhm is there anything else?”

_ “No, that's it for now. We are still waiting on the swab of Louis’s bite so we can give you a clear reason as to why it is silver when there's no pack-bond. If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to call us. And again, I'm sorry for the bad news.” _

    I don't even say goodbye to her. I don't thank her. I just hang up.

    “What's wrong?” Harry asks. I turn around and find him staring at me, concern swimming in his eyes.

    “Nothing. It's all good,” I lie. But I'm not a good liar. In fact, I'm an awful liar.

    “Don't even try it,” Harry bristles. I wince, expecting the full blown wrath of my Omega. Instead, he renders me almost speechless by crowding into my space and hugging me. “I can feel it. You're sad and angry and confused. You feel like your heart is breaking.”

    I let out a shaky sigh and hug Harry tightly. I bury my nose in his curls and take a deep breath if his scent. I let it calm me down before I speak again.

    “I need to go talk to Lou.”

 

 

    I watch in helpless horror as Louis picks up another lamp and hurls it across the room. I let him scream and cry and break things and really just let it all out. I let him go until he starts to turn his anger onto himself.

    Lou flops down onto the hotel bed and starts to scratch at his wrist.

    “Hey, now. None of that,” I say, trying to pull Louis’s nails away from his wrist. But the Alpha flashes his eyes at me and manages to slice a nail through his arm, causing a thin crimson line to form. I lunge forward and grab his arm, protecting him from himself.

    “I'm sorry! I didn't mean to actually cut my skin. I just wanted to scratch!” Louis cries. I pull the smaller boy against my chest.

    “Shhhh. I know. I know you didn't mean it to be that bad. But scratching yourself isn't okay either, love. I can't have you hurting yourself,” I tell him softly. Louis turns his face into my neck and starts to sob.

    “I'm never going to be mated,” he says, tears streaming down his face. 

     “What makes you say that?” I ask. Louis buries his face farther into my scent gland, clearly seeking comfort. I set about scenting him in an attempt to get the small Alpha to calm down. I lick over my bite on his neck and smile at the comfort I know it brings to both of us.

    “I'm broken,” Louis says quietly. “I'm an Alpha who prefers to be dominated and knotted.”

    “Lou, you're not broken. And you've only been knotted once. Maybe you like both kinds of sex equally. And I also bit you. All these things you're feeling could be a result of that. I can't imagine that sporting a bite from an Alpha is easy. I'm sure it must be very confusing for your biology,” I suggest. I wish I had something more to say to him. But I'm at a loss.

    “Can you cuddle me?” Louis finally asks when he's calmed down. I chuckle and kiss his cheek.

    “Of course,” I smile. We move around, situating ourselves into a comfortable position with Louis’s back against my chest. “Better?”

    “Yeah. Thank you,” he says quietly. I gently kiss and lick over his neck, making the smaller boy shiver.

    “You don't ever have to thank me. I will always take care of you. We're pack.”

  
  


    “How's Lou?” I ask exactly two days later.  As far as I know, Lou had been holed up in his flat the entire time. After breaking the news to Louis and seeing his reaction, a quick phone call to Simon got us off the hook for a few days. Needless to say, Paul isn't happy. But like Simon pointed out, if we break up or become I'll, we can't tour anyways. Our health comes first.

    “Haven't a clue. Won't answer my calls or texts,” Niall frowns. Zayn nods, signaling the same response. Then, I look to Harry. For some reason, he seems to be better at getting through to the Alpha. But Harry, too, is frowning.

    “I haven't heard from him. I'm getting worried,” he tells me. I watch as my Omega drops his eyes back to his lap and picks at his fingernails.  _ You have to do something. _

    “I think we should take turns checking on him. I'll go first. Harry, are you good to stay with Niall and Zayn?” I ask. Harry nods and immediately goes to cuddle with the other Omega. Within moments, they're a pile of arms and legs and I can tell that Harry already feel better. “Alright. I'll let you know what's up soon.”

    I grab my keys and slip out of my flat, leaving my friends behind, before I can think too much about this. It'll be easier to talk to Louis if it's just me. It's less intimidating. But I feel odd walking into this alone.

    The drive to Lou's flat takes no time at all. Before I know it, I'm knocking on his door and calling out his name.

    “Go away, Liam,” I hear from inside the flat.

    “I can't do that, babe. I came all the way over here to see you. None of us have heard from you in two days. We got worried,” I tell him.

    Louis doesn't respond.

    “Lou? C'mon open the door. Let's hang out.”

    No response.

     "Are you at least eating? Staying hydrated?”

    “.....yes”

    I breathe a small sigh of relief.

    “Okay good. Good boy. Shit. I didn't mean to word it like that,” I say, afraid of Lou's reaction to such “Omega” praise. But instead of yelling or violence, I just hear Lou's voice on the other side do the door.

    “It's okay. I like it,” he says quietly. His words are clearer. Like he's standing closer to the door.

    “Let me in, Lou,” I say softly. “We can order pizza and watch footie and cuddle. What do you say?”

    “.....maybe another day, Li.”

    My stomach drops a little.

    “Okay. Can I see you real quick? Just so I can hug you? Then I'll leave you alone. I promise,” I practically beg.

    “I'm really tired. I'm just gonna go to bed,” he says. Then I hear him shuffling away from the door. Shuffling away from me.

  
  
  


    The next two days pass in a similar fashion. First Zayn and then Harry. Louis makes minimal effort to speak and refuses to open his door.

    “I didn't like the way his voice sounded,” Harry tells me. We're just getting into bed for the night and suddenly my Omega is wide awake and panicky.

    “I know, baby. But he's okay. We have to trust that he'll come to us when he's ready. He's an Alpha, ya know. Hard headed asshole. And he's our Louis. We know how he is: sassy as fuck and a force to be reckoned with. He'll be okay,” I say. I pull Harry against my chest and nuzzle my face against my bond mark.

    “I'm just scared. What if he's really struggling and we don't know it? You said he cut himself when you told him. What if he cuts more?” Harry asks. My stomach twists be sure that is something I'd considered. Seeing the blood spring to the skin of Louis’s wrist is not something I want to see again. Just thinking about it triggers a growl deep in my chest. Harry cringes a bit.

    “I'm sorry. That wasn't directed at you. I just...share your concerns. Tomorrow, if he doesn't let Niall in, I'll kick down his door. We're going to help him whether he likes it or not,” I decide.

    “Or you could just use your key,” Harry says simply.  _ Ha! Calm down, Alpha. You have a key.  _ I take a deep breath of his calling scent and push my face directly into his mark.

    “Always the voice of reason.”

 

**Niall's POV**

    Walking up to, Lou's door, I’d already decided that there was no way I wasn't going to see my friend. So, with my copy of his key in hand, I let myself into his flat without warning.

    “Lou?” I call out cautiously. I don't hear any snarling so I decide to shut the door and look for my friend. Moving farther into the flat, I can see he's not in the kitchen. What I do find in the kitchen is much worse. Dozens and dozens of empty beer bottles, a couple empty bottles of tequila, and a single box of pizza.  _ Shit. _

    I call out the Alpha’s name again before continuing into the living room. No Louis. Next is the bathroom. No Louis. I stop outside his bedroom and take a steadying breath.  _ It can't be that bad right? _

    I slowly twist the knob and open his door.

    Louis is curled up in a ball on his bed, curled up under a thick duvet with only his head sticking out. His striking cerulean eyes snap open and land on me. Then they flash.

    “Get out,” he growls. I sigh and kick off my shoes. I scramble up onto his bed and settle in next to him. “What the fuck is wrong with you? I told you to get out!”

    I reach out, grab my friend, and cuddle him close to my chest.

    “Shut up, Lou. Just let me cuddle you,” I growl back. Louis puts up a fight though. He wiggles out of my hold and ends up crashing down onto the floor. He lets out a yelp of pain and pouts as he rubs his lower back.

    “Leave my the fuck alone,” the Alpha grumbles. I watch as he struggles to get to his feet and then shuffles away from me. “And get out of my bed.”

    “Where are you going?” I call after his retreating form.

    “To get a drink,” he spits. I climb out of his bed and follow my friend down the short hallway. Louis opens his fridge and pulls out a hard cider. Not necessarily a drink I'd expect from him.

    I watch as Louis cracks it open and pouts it out into a glass, filling it half way. Again, not something I expect. He strikes me as more of a beer-straight-from-the-bottle kind of guy.

    And then Louis grabs a bottle of tequila.

    “Don't you think you've had enough?” I ask. Louis ignores me. “Mate, drinking isn't going to fix whatever is going on in your head.”

    “I didn't ask for your opinion, Omega,” he growls. Louis opens the tequila and pours some into the hard cider. And then he pours a little more. And then a lot more.

    “Alright, enough!” I shout, grabbing the bottle. Louis lets me take it and focuses his energy on the glass in his hand. He takes a long sip. And by sip, I mean he downs half the glass in one go. “What the fuck is wrong with you? You're gonna drink yourself to death!”

    This seems to catch the Alpha's attention be sure next thing I know, Louis is staring at me with big blue eyes that are brimming with tears.

    “That wouldn't be the worst thing that's happened to me this week.”

  
  
  


    “Li, I don't know what to do. I'm scared,” I cry into my phone.

    “What do you mean? Where are you?” Liam asks, panic evident in his voice.

    “I'm still at Lou's. I didn't knock I just went into his flat. I used my key. His kitchen was a mess. It's all empty beer bottles and hard liquor. I found him in his bed obviously hungover and bitchy. I tried to cuddle him and I was gonna groom him cause I know he likes it but he got mad and then went and got another drink. I told him he was gonna drink himself to death...Liam, I think he's trying,” I cry, nearly hysterical now.

    “Trying to what, Niall?”

    Fucking Liam was going to make me say it out loud.

    “I think he would be okay with drinking himself to death. Liam, I'm scared,” I say. Liam swears on his end and starts barking order st Harry to get dressed.

    “Okay, hold on. I'm coming. Don't leave him alone. No matter what. We both know he won't hurt you. Don't leave him alone,” Liam instructs. My stomach twists.

    “He said he wanted a shower. He's in there now,” I tell him, glancing over at the bathroom door.

    “You have to go in there. You can't leave him alone. You have to go in there,” Liam shouts.

    “Liam you need to get here. I can't do this.”

    “Niall, listen to me. You have to do this. I know you're scared but Louis needs you. If he's in a dark place, we can't let him deal with it alone.”

    I walk to the bathroom and try the door knob.

    “It's locked. Fuck what do I do?!”

    “Check on top of the door frame. There might be a pin or something.”

    “I can't reach the fucking door frame, Liam. I'm not Harry!” I growl. I put my phone down to go grab a chair. Dragging one in from the kitchen, I climb on top and sweep my finger along the top of the door frame. No pins. Nothing.

    I jump down and grab my phone.

    “Niall! Niall! Why aren't you answering?! Niall!”

    “Jesus stop screaming. There's no pins,” I tell him. I pull the phone away from my mouth to shout Louis’s name. He doesn't respond.

    “You need to break down the door.”

    “Again, you overestimate my size. I can't break down a fucking door.”

    “Break down the door or I'll quarantine Zayn by himself during his next rut.”

    And then I broke down the door.

 

**Louis’s POV**

_ No one will care. You can go and no one will care. If you're not here, they can pack-bond and be happy. You're preventing them from being happy. It's all your fault. You're broken. Worthless. _

    “Louis!” Niall shouts from the other side of the door. I close my eyes and lean my forehead against the cool ceramic tiles of my shower. The water is turned up far warmer than necessary. It should be painful. And it is. But it's a welcome pain. The water sears my skin in a way that's both horrifically tormenting and horrifically pleasant.

    I turn around and slide down the shower wall, sitting against the patterned tiles. Sitting off to the side, just out of the inferno, is a blade. It's not just any blade. It's a shiny, beautiful piece of silver metal that's partially wrapped in black duct tape. It's wrapped in such a way that it's easy to hold without slicing my fingers.

    I pick up the blade and just hold it. I've never used it. I've thought about it more times than I can count. I bought the small pack of blades and roll of tape from a hardware store in a moment of weakness. I took the purchases back to my flat and cried for nearly an hour. I let them sit on my kitchen counter for about a week before I even opened the bag again. When I did, it was another low point. I'd known that Harry's second heat would be happening any day. I knew he wanted me to spend it with him. And I was a coward.

    I'd take the bag from the hardware store and gone into my bathroom. I'd turned on the shower to the same blistering setting. I'd sat just like this. I'd opened the package of blades, taken one out, and used the tape to wrap part of it up. I'd thought about resting the sharp was against my wrist. To check if it could really get the job done if that's what I decided to do. But I didn't. I wrapped up the blade and then sat there staring at it until the shower ran cold and my skin was burnt.

    And now, here I am again, holding the blade and staring at it. Like it holds all the answers. Or maybe the conclusion.

    I place my thumb against the top of the blade. It's definitely sharp. It'll work. I know it will.

_ Just do it.  _

    I move the blade to the inside of my wrist and let it sit there. 

_ You're weak. You can't even do this right. You're stalling. _

    “Louis!” Niall's voice pierces my thoughts. I hear a loud thud like he's hitting the door.

_ Better do it now. You can't let the Omega stop you. _

    Tears are falling from my eyes faster than I can wipe them away so I just give up. I let them blend in with the water that cascades down around me. I push the blade against my wrist just a little harder. The point bites.

_ Do it. If you were a real Alpha, you wouldn't be this weak. _

    “No!” I shout, throwing the blade down by the drain.

    “Louis!” Niall shouts. This time, the loud thud is followed by the splintering of the door frame. The door is thrown open and I can't even bring myself to look. I know it's Niall. His gasps and sobs ricochet around my brain, reminding me that I'm causing pain for the people I love.

    Out of the corner of my eye, I see the blonde moving around. He approached the shower and reaches for the knob.

    “Don't,” I say, stopping him from shutting it off. I look up to meet Niall's eyes. He gives me a sad look. Then, he sticks his hand in, seemingly to test the temperature. He pulls his hand back with a hiss and turns the temperature down. I barely notice the difference. Everything feels numb.ls numb.

    “Move over,” Niall sighs. When I don’t respond or move, the Omega plops himself down in my lap.  _ So much for personal space. _

    “What are you doing?” I ask, my voice embarrassingly weak.  _ Just like the rest of you. _

    “What does it look like I’m doing? I’m sitting in a shower, fully clothed, and getting cosy with my best friend,” the blonde chuckles. Then his body goes completely rigid. He gently grabs my wrist and it’s then that I see the tiny little nick from the blade. It’s hardly there. It doesn’t hurt. But, of course, it bleeds just enough that Niall notices. “What is this?”

    “Nothing,” I lie. Niall begins looking around the room, undoubtedly searching for the blade. I look at the blade, too far away for me to hide under my foot. Niall is going to find it. Just the thought triggers new tears.

    “Where is it?” he finally asks, sounding exhausted. “Where is the knife? Or razor or whatever you used. Where is it?”

    Silently, I point to the drain. Niall leans forward to see and then has to move off my lap to go and retrieve the lovely piece of metal. Niall picks it up and examines it. I have to look away. I can’t bear the thought of Niall knowing, let alone watching him examine my dirty secrets.

    “I couldn’t do it,” I say. I can feel Niall looking at me but I just stare at the blade. “I wanted to. But I couldn’t do it. I’m...I was scared.”

    “Are you still scared?” Niall asks. I nod my head.

    Niall gets up and places the blade on the vanity. I fully expect him to leave me here to wallow in my self hatred. But he doesn’t. Instead, he uses his feet to budge me over, out of the spray of water. Then he sits where I’d been and carefully pulls me into his lap.  _ Pathetic. You’re being babied by an Omega. Even he knows you’re weak. _

    “I love you, Louis,” Niall speaks up again. He’s lying. I don’t even need my inner Alpha to tell me that. I know it’s a lie. No one could love me. I rejected Harry. I fucked things up with the band. I’m not compatible with the rest of the pack. Now I’ve caused more delays and cancellations with our performances. I. Can’t. Do. Anything. Right.

    I think about the blade again.

    “I think you may not believe me. But I will tell you every day for the rest of our lives that I love you,” Niall says. I don’t say anything. Niall doesn’t say anything else. We just sit there under the shower spray, Niall’s arms around my body.

  
  
  


    I don’t know how long we sit there. But eventually, the crying subsides. The water gets cold so Niall shuts it off. I let him move me to the bedroom. Niall digs through my clothes and dresses each of us in fluffy pyjama pants and oversized jumpers. I even let him towel dry my hair because I don’t have the energy to protest. Niall coaxes me to get into bed with him

    Then, Liam and Harry arrive. They come tearing into my flat and I immediately hide underneath the covers.

    “Do you want to tell them or do you want me to do it?” Niall asks.

    “I can’t. You can’t,” I mumble. Niall sighs and smoothes a hand over my back.

    “Well that’s not an option. They need to know,” he says gently. Gentle, yet firm. I feel Niall move away from me and get out bed. He stays a moment to tuck me in on all sides. Then he leaves me. Because everyone always does.

  
  


**Harry’s POV**

    “How is he?” Liam asks. Niall scrubs his hands over his face and goes to sit on Lou’s couch.

    “Honestly? So much worse than I think any of us could have imagined. All the alcohol...ignoring us for days...the-. You guys, I need to tell you something. And I need you to not freak out because I can’t handle freaking out,” Niall says. I sit down on the loveseat, pulling Liam to sit with me. I can feel the worry rolling off his body in waves. My Alpha is on edge and there’s nothing I can do about it.

    Liam and I sit there and listen as our friend recounts the events from the time he walked into the flat until the time that we walked in. The entire time, I feel myself fall farther and farther into despair. My friend is struggling. My packmate is struggling. And we didn’t know. My packmate was so depressed that he contemplated suicide. And I had no idea.

    Niall is still explaining something to us but I’m not listening anymore. I just get up and start walking to Lou’s room. I push open the door and find the Alpha under a mountain of covers, crying. Without a word, I strip down to just my boxers and climb into bed with him. I’m relieved when he allows me to cuddle him, making him the little spoon.

 

    I lean forward and kiss his feathery hair.

  
    “I know you’re hurting right now. And I know you think it’s over. But it’s not. I love you. We’re not leaving you. It doesn’t matter that you can’t pack-bond with us. You’re pack. We all love you. We can’t be a pack without you.”


	7. Longing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!
> 
> Without giving too much away, please remember to keep track of the boys' scents as they play an important role in this fic! I'll recap this in the notes at the end of the chapter.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: Longing**

**Louis’s POV**

 

    I fade in and out of sleep while the world continues on around me. At one point, I know Liam is here because my body relaxes more than it has in days. His warmth envelops me in a way that only Liam can.

    “I'm sorry,” the Alpha says softly. It must be early morning because it looks like the sun is just peeking in my window. “I'm so sorry, Lou. I want to fix it and I can't.”

    His voice is pained and I feel guilty. I'm the reason that my friend is in pain. The thought triggers a high pitched whine in my throat. Liam buries his face in my neck, scenting me.

    “Alright, you guys. I thought we decided that cuddling was a pack activity,” Harry pouts. I feel a small smile threatening to crack my stony exterior.

    “Well then go get the others and get into bed,” Liam chuckles. It seems Niall and Zayn must have been eavesdropping because only moments later, I'm surrounded by my pack mates.  _ Pack mates. They're not your pack.  _ I whine again and I'm immediately hugged tighter. I'm plastered between Liam and Harry's chests, Harry's face just inches away from mine. In true Harry Styles fashion, the Omega starts grooming me.

    “Haaaaarryyyyy,” I whine, trying to hide my face from his tongue.

    “You talked!” Harry beams excitedly. I narrow my eyes at him and then push my face into his neck.

    “I'm not an invalid. I can talk. And clean myself, thank you very much,” I tell him. I don't snap at him but Harry winces nonetheless.

    “Sure. And that's why you haven't showered in days,” Harry points out. I want to argue...but I can't. He's right. I don't even remember the last time I showered. It's quite disgusting. But I don't care.

    “Can I help you? Please?” Zayn asks from somewhere behind me. I turn my head and meet his gaze. His beautiful honey eyes are hopeful.

    “Help me what? To shower?” I ask. Zayn nods. “I don't need help showering.”

     "I know. But I feel useless. Everyone else has something to do. Niall and Harry comfort you with cuddles and kisses. Liam protects you and calms you down just by being in the same room. There's nothing for me to do,” he says, his voice sounding sad. The raven haired Alpha looks truly upset.  _ You're even upsetting Zayn. Pathetic. You can't do anything right _ .

    “I...I guess so,” I decide. Somewhere inside me, I’m perking up. My inner Alpha is sitting in the corner, sulking. But this other piece of me - another side of me - is intrigued.  _ Will Zayn take care of me? Will he shower with me? Or does he just want to embarrass me? Maybe he wants to use me. _

    Liam moves out of the way so Zayn can get to me. I expect him to immediately force me into the shower. Instead, he takes a moment to cuddle me first. One of his hands reaches up to card through my hair. I allow myself to enjoy the gesture. As I’m relaxing, letting myself fall farther and farther into comfort, I feel Zayn’s lips on my forehead.

    “Let’s get you cleaned up,” Zayn says softly, his lips brushing my skin. I nod silently and slide out of bed with him. Zayn leads me to the ensuite and sits me down on the closed toilet. I watch as he turns on the water and adjusts the temperature. Once he’s satisfied, he turns back to me. He motions for me to raise my arms. I do and he gently pulls my tee shirt off. Article by article, Zayn undresses me until I’m completely bare before him. I can feel a blush spreading over my cheeks, down to my chest. Zayn notices and his voice is soft, “Don’t be embarrassed. You’re beautiful.”

    My inner Alpha picks up his head and growls.  _ Beautiful. Like an Omega. Because you’re weak. _

    Zayn grabs my hands and pulls me towards the shower. Carefully, and holding onto Zayn as I go, I step into the spray of water. I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t amazing. I feel myself smile.

    “Hmmm,” I hum happily. The water cascades down over me, soothing my aching muscles. Zayn’s hands smooth over my skin, aiding the water in loosening up the tension.

    “Can I wash your hair?” he asks. I open my eyes and look at him, nodding. Zayn’s face brightens.

    “But only if I can wash yours too,” I tell him. Zayn chuckles and reaches for the shampoo, pouring some into his hand.

    “I’d like that,” he tells me. Zayn washes my hair meticulously, scrubbing over my scalp with gentle fingers. He uses just enough pressure to make me hum and whimper. They’re probably not the manliest of sounds but I don’t care. It’s heaven.

    “This is better than sex,” I moan. Zayn chuckles but he sounds off. I open my eyes and turn to face him. The Alpha’s honey eyes are completely blown out, onyx consuming the honey. I can feel the heat rolling off his body. And his scent. His sweet and spicy scent fills my nose and makes my stomach clench.

    “I’m sorry,” he says, looking away from me. I’m confused. I go to ask what what’s wrong - what I did wrong - when I notice.  _ Oh. _

    Zayn is rock hard.

    I turn back around so I can’t see him, willing my own arousal to remain at bay. But I instantly regret my choice when Zayn pushes me up against the shower wall, his nose tucked into the crook of my neck. I feel his warm breath rushing over my skin, right where my scent is the strongest.

    “Z…” I whine. Zayn’s hands rest on my hips as he pins me me between the wall and his body. I shift slightly and that’s when I feel it: Zayn’s cock. It slips against my bum, almost teasing me. It’s hot and inviting in a way that I didn’t imagine ever feeling for one of my best mates. But here I am: pressed against his body, my own cock filling, drowning in his scent, and praying it never stops.

    “You smell good,” Zayn says in my ear. His hips roll forward, pushing his erection against the crease of my bum. “So fucking good.”

    I push my bum back against him, whining softly. Zayn growls and latches onto my neck, his teeth tugging at my skin. I close my eyes, letting my head fall to the side. I can’t control the whimpers that escape my throat. Suddenly, all I can think about is Zayn inside me…

    “Fuck,” I rasp, my body shivering at just the thoughts. Warmth brushes up my spine as I’m slowly consumed by overwhelming need. “Zayn...please.”

    “Shhh. It’s okay, baby. I’ve got you. Let us help you,” Zayn says against my neck.  _ Us? _ I turn and see Liam stepping into the shower. Zayn backs up just enough that Liam can pull me towards him. I go easily, leaning into Liam’s toned frame. Then, Zayn is behind me again. Skin against skin. I breathe them in and sigh. I’m surrounded by my Alphas.  _ My Alphas. Alpha is...Omega is… _

_     I’m happy. _

  
  
  


**Harry’s POV**

    “Is it odd that this doesn’t bother me? My Alpha is in the shower with someone else...someone that he’s fucked. And I’m not concerned. Should I be?” I ask, tangling my fingers with Niall’s. We’ve changed the sheets on Louis’s bed, tidied up the apartment a bit, and now we’re relaxing in bed together while the rest of our pack is in the shower.

    “No. It doesn’t bother me either. Though maybe it should,” Niall chuckles. He looks up at me from where he’s laying across my chest. Our legs are tangled together under the covers and it’s just about perfect. The only thing missing is the Alphas. But they’ll join us eventually.

    “Maybe. I feel like any other Omegas would freak out. Be possessive or something. Emotional,” I say, one of my fingers tracing random patterns on Niall’s shoulder blade. “But it’s not like that. We’re not like that. I mean now that we’re doing this, it sort of feels like this is how it was supposed to be all along.”

    “Yeah, that makes sense. It’s strange though. The way this has played out? I thought for sure that we’d all be compatible,” Niall says, a tinge of sadness in his words. I hug him tighter to my chest.

    “Doesn’t really matter though, does it?”

    “No, it doesn’t.”

    We sit there in companionable silence until finally, I crack.

    “Liam and I are trying for puppies,” I tell him. Niall suddenly sits bolt upright, his head whipping around to look at me.

    “You are?” Niall practically shouts. I rub a hand over my belly.

    “Yeah. We have been for awhile though. Nothing has happened yet,” I say, frowning. Niall leans down and gently kisses my flat, uninhabited stomach.

    “It’ll happen. Don’t stress about it. The less stressed you are, the easier it’ll be,” Niall reminds me. I’ve heard the words before. From the doctors, from Liam...I get it. I need to relax. But I can’t. Every day, I wake up hoping that’ll be the day that the test is positive. I don’t care to admit how much money I’ve spent on pregnancy tests. I’d even started buying fertility tests. I’m fertile! And having a heat every few weeks should be enough. But so far, it hasn’t been.

    “I feel like I’m failing as an Omega,” I admit, closing my eyes and letting the words sink in. It’s the first time I’ve said it out loud and it hurts my ears. Niall lets out a pained, alarm sound. Only moments later, three Alphas come barreling in the room, dripping wet. Zayn is at his mate’s side faster than I can process the movement.

    “What happened?” Zayn asks, pulling a distressed Niall into his arms. Niall keeps his eyes trained on me, like he’s asking for permission to tell them. I discreetly shake my head and Niall’s mood falls even farther.

    “I drifted off and had a nightmare,” he lies. My stomach churns. Niall shouldn’t have to lie for me. But I can’t bear to tell the others how I feel.

    “Oh, my love. I’m sorry,” Zayn coos, cradling Niall against his chest. Liam and Louis move in, arranging themselves around me. With my head on Liam’s chest, I sigh deeply and close my eyes.

    “Are you okay?” Liam asks, shattering my moment of peace. It’s useless to lie to Liam. First of all, I’m a shit liar. And second, Liam is like a walking lie detector. And then there’s our bond. So it’s useless to even try.

    “I don’t want to talk about it,” I tell him. Liam’s entire body goes rigid and I see Zayn look over, obviously making eye contact with Liam.  _ Shit. We’ve been caught. _

    “Niall, what was your nightmare about?” Liam asks. His voice is calm and level, giving the appearance that the question is innocent.

    “I...it…” Niall starts, clearly flustered. I close my eyes, cursing myself.

    “Please,” I say, begging Liam to drop it.

    “No ‘please’, Harry. What’s going on? Why did Niall make that sound?” Liam questions. I turn, pushing my face into his chest, and hide. “Love? Come on now. What’s wrong. Niall clearly is not the one who’s actually distressed. He calmed down too fast when we came out here. But I can still smell it coming off you. It’s been there for a while, babe.”

    “What do you mean?” I ask. Liam’s arms curl around me, holding me close.

    “We can talk about it later. I don’t want to stress you out more,” Liam says, rubbing my back. I know he says it because he thinks I won’t react well. Whenever Liam thinks I’ll get emotional, he tries to talk about stuff in private. Which, for the most part, I appreciate. I’ve been so focused on staying strong for everyone. But now, not knowing what he’s talking about it going to bother me.

    “We can talk about it now. They’re pack. They’ll know eventually. You’ll tell Zee and Lou. I’ll tell Niall. Might as well just talk about it all together,” I tell him, putting on my brave face.

    “I think we’ve all been struggling this week. But you’ve been struggling more than the rest of us. You have been for weeks,” Louis says gently. My stomach tightens at the realization that I’ve not done a good job of hiding it.

    “Nevermind, we can talk about it later,” I mumble into Liam’s chest.

    “Haz...we should talk about it. Louis isn’t the only one that’s noticed,” Niall tells me. I pick my head up just enough to glare at him. Niall shrinks into Zayn’s lap but keeps his eyes on me. “I’m sorry. But...now that you confirmed it-”

    “Shut up!” I snap. Zayn’s eyes flash in warning and I immediately bow my head. “Sorry.”

    “What did you confirm?” Zayn asks. I don’t respond. I silently pray that something will happen. Maybe a phone will ring. Or someone will come to do the door. Anything to get the attention off me.

    “Harry? You can tell us. Whatever it is. I...I would rather hear it coming from you than Niall,” Louis says. Without even thinking, I sit up and crawl over to Louis, folding myself into his embrace. His arms are around me in an instant, cradling me just like Zayn is cradling Niall.

    “I f-feel like I’m...f-failing,” I stutter in a small voice.

    “Failing at what, love?” Louis asks. One of his hands is brushing up and down my spine while the other is rubbing comforting circles into my hip.

    “At...b-being an Omega,” I whisper. I cannot describe the sound that came from Liam other than sorrow. There is no other word for it. The most heartbreaking, pained sound and the broken look I see in his eyes...

    “But you’re such a good Omega. You’re my Omega. And I love you. You’re...you’re perfect,” Liam whines. He shifts around on the bed. I know he’s anxious. He wants to touch me. He wants to cuddle me and kiss me and tell me I’m okay. I can feel all of it in the searing mark on my neck. Liam may be more distressed than I am.

    “But I can’t get pregnant. We try every heat. And it’s not working. I can’t give you pups. It’s the one thing I’m supposed to give you and I can’t,” I say, tears starting to choke my words. I’m trying to keep it together. I don’t want to fall apart.

    “Harry,” Liam cries, tears flowing freely from his eyes. And that’s what does it.

    Around me, my packmates each react in their own way. Niall cries. He turns his face into Zayn’s neck and sobs. Zayn holds onto Niall but also rubs a comforting hand over the back of Liam’s neck. Louis’s arms tighten around me and pull me down onto the mattress. He maneuvers our bodies so he’s spooning me, his face pushed into my neck. Liam slots himself in between me and Zayn, his arms also coming around me. Then, when I’m sandwiched between Liam and Louis, where I’m safe and warm...it’s then that I completely crumble.

    “I want puppies!” I cry into Liam’s chest. “I don’t know what’s wrong with me. Why can’t I have puppies?”

    “I don’t know, love. I don’t know. But there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re young. You’re healthy. We’re doing everything right. We’re trying. I know you want puppies. And I promised I’d give them to you. I’m going to keep that promise, Harry. I swore on our bond that I would give you puppies. That’s not changing,” Liam says, pushing some renegade curls away from my face.

    “Maybe I’m broken,” I say, sniffing. Liam kisses my forehead and whines.

    “You’re not broken, baby. Maybe it’s me. Maybe I’m broken. Or maybe we just need help. Maybe we just need to go to the doctor. Do you want me to make an appointment?” Liam asks.

    “No!” I practically shout.

    “Why not, love?”

    “Because...because I don’t want to be told that we can’t have puppies,” I tell him. Liam looks at me with such sadness. I can tell he wants to fight me on this. But he doesn’t.

    “Okay, okay. We’ll keep trying. We’ll keep trying,” Liam settles. Thankful that he’s dropping it for now, I cuddle into Liam and Louis.

  
  
  


    I don’t know how long we lay there just doing nothing, but I can’t seem to really calm down completely. Everyone else has drifted off to sleep while I feel like I’m on edge.

  
  


    The sun eventually sets and Louis’s room is cloaked in darkness. I still don’t sleep.

  
  


    The next morning arrives and I’ve still not slept. The rest of my pack gets up to make breakfast. I can hear Niall and Zayn bickering over what kind of pancakes to make. Liam brings me some blueberry ones in bed. Unable to manage the entire portion, I select one pancake and eat silently. Louis brings me tea. When I refuse it, the small Alpha settles for cuddling me.

    I try to focus on his campfire scent but I can’t seem to concentrate. Instead, I can hear everything going on. Out in Louis’s living room, Niall and Zayn are playing Fifa. Louis’s heart is beating strong and evenly. I can feel his pulse in my cheek as I lay on his chest. And then there’s Liam. Liam is pacing back in forth in front of Louis’s closed bedroom door. The bond is wide open and all I can feel is our emotions.

    Everything is passing between us. Sadness. Desperation. Anxiety. Stress. Despair. Sorrow. Anger. Fear.

    It’s suffocating.

  
  


    I spend the entire day in bed with different members of our pack. They seem to be taking it in shifts. Niall must volunteer the most because we’re currently cuddled up for the fifth time today.

    “You don’t have to lay with me. I’m fine,” I lie. Niall nuzzles his cheek against mine and licks over my forehead.

    “You’re not fine. I’m not fine. None of us are. We’re such a mess of a pack,” Niall chuckles, no doubt trying to get me to crack a smile.

    “You don’t all have to take care of me like this though. I should probably just go home...right?”

    “Even if you actually meant that, that’s not happening. We won’t allow it. I don’t think Lou will even allow you to leave the flat until he’s sure you’re okay. Now would you stop squirming and let me clean you?”

    “I feel like a burden.”

    “You’re not a burden, Haz. You’re hurting. We feel it. All of us do. The hurt and sadness is rolling off of you in waves, mate. We’re all in this together,” Niall whispers. He kisses my nose. “How do you feel about food? You haven’t eaten since breakfast. I think Liam is going to lose it soon.”

    “I’m not hungry,” I tell him. This is actually the truth. In fact, I can’t even bear the thought of food. It makes my stomach turn.

    “You still need to eat. Eventually, you’ll have puppies and when that time comes, you need to be strong for them. Not eating isn’t healthy,” Niall cautions. I sigh heavily and roll onto my belly, hiding my face. I expect Niall to push me on it. Or maybe to cuddle me more. Instead, I feel him shift and then get out of bed.  _ Stupid Omega. Stupid, stupid, broken Omega. _

    I lay there, letting my inner Omega berate me for all my shortcomings. Everything from being stupid to fat crosses my mind. And it’s all accurate. My fingers start picking at my thigh in an attempt to punish myself.

    “You think too much.”

    Louis’s voice startles me out of my thoughts and pauses the assault on my leg. I look up and watch as the Alpha walks over to the side of his bed. He looks at me for a moment before pulling apart the burrito of blankets that I’ve got myself wrapped in. I’m about to protest but then I realize what he’s doing. I hum in contentment as Louis slips into the burrito with me and tucks us both in.

    “Can you scratch my head?” I ask quietly. Louis chuckles and obliges immediately. Lou’s fingers scrub over my scalp, right behind my ear. Before long, I’m practically purring. “Feels so good.”

    “Good. I’m glad,” Louis says, continuing to rub the comfort point behind my ear. I allow myself the momentary pleasure of relaxing under Louis’s touch.

    “Will you please eat for me?” Louis asks. There’s a piece of me that wants to refuse. I don’t need to eat. But the rest of me just wants to please Louis. Even though he’s not  _ my _ Alpha, he’s still an Alpha and part of my pack. I just want to please him.

    “Yes,” I sigh. I can feel the happiness that starts emanating from Louis’s body.

    “Thank you, baby,” Louis says, kissing my shoulder blade. My inner Omega perks up at the pet name. I love pet names.

    “Can I have a smoothie?” I ask. Louis shifts around so he’s able to get out of bed.

    “Of course. Any other requests?” he asks. I think about it for a minute. But nothing else really seems appetizing. So I shake my head. “Okay. Well I’ll be back in a couple minutes.”

    Pretty soon, I hear the blender going and I know that Louis is making me a smoothie. I wonder what kind he’ll make. Probably something with chocolate. Louis is a big fan of chocolate shakes.

    As I lay there, I think about the situation we’ve all found ourselves in. It’s really quite a mess. Between management being up our asses about touring and appearances and all our personal emotional baggage, we’re wearing ourselves pretty thin. My heats are an absolute joke. They seem to come whenever they feel like it. I know all the doctors have said the first year is really unpredictable but this just seems ridiculous. And no matter what I do, I can’t get pregnant. Every heat, I spend the entire time full of Liam’s cum and still no pups.

    Tears threaten to spill as my hands rest over my flat tummy. Then I hear the door open again.

    “Alright, love. I’ve got a kale smoothie, some of those crackers you like, some cheese, a banana, and a cookie. Where do you want to start?” Louis asks, carrying in a tray. Now the tears do spill over.

    “Thank you,” I cry. Louis immediately starts to fuss over me - petting my hair and telling me I’m a good boy.

    “Why the tears, babe?”

    “I just don’t know what I’d do without all of you,” I cry. Louis hugs me against his side and hands me a tall glass of green smoothie, complete with a bendy straw. I struggle to sit up without spilling it. Seeing the inevitable mess, Louis grabs the glass and lets me situate myself. Then, he gives it back.

    “Now, if you like this, then it was all me. But if you don’t like it, it was all Liam’s doing,” Louis chuckles as I take a sip. The flavour explodes in mouth and I realize just how hungry I actually am.

    “This is amazing,” I practically moan. Louis sighs, clearly relieved.

    “You wouldn’t believe how hard it is to get kale to be smooth like that. A regular blender just doesn’t do it,” Louis chuckles. He picks up a cracker and a piece of cheese and holds it out for me. But instead of taking it, I open my mouth, silently asking the Alpha to feed me. I wholly expect a wise ass comment. But Louis just brings the cheese and cracker higher up to my mouth, smiling at me the whole time.

  
  
  


    Sleep evades me. Doesn’t seem to matter what I do. I sing in my head. Count backwards from one hundred. Imagine cute little sheep bounding over a fence. Nothing works. I lay in bed for hours, surrounded by my packmates, just listening to the sound of their breaths.

    Eventually, I lose patience with myself.

    “Liam,” I whine, pawing at his chest. My mate’s eyes snap open, filled with worry.

    “What? What is it? What’s wrong?” he asks frantically. I place my hands against his chest, willing him to calm down.

    “Relax. I’m just upset. I can’t calm down enough to sleep,” I tell him. Liam relaxes, but only barely. Now, his inner Alpha is on high alert.

    “What do you need? A shower? Food? Sex? You can have any of us. Maybe Niall can-”

    “Shhh. Relax, Alpha. Can...can you just...drop me?”

    Liam freezes.

    “You want me to drop you? Harry, I’ve never dropped you before. I don’t know how,” Liam says. Alphas can drop their Omegas if the Omega is under a lot of stress, regardless of whether it’s positive or negative factors. Omegas aren’t great at dealing with mass amounts of stress. Especially when it’s due to something as significant as puppies.

    “You can do it. I know you can. Just focus,” I encourage. I turn over, rolling in Liam’s arms so my back is facing him. I pull my curls out of the way, baring my bond mark.

    “How long do you want to be under?” Liam asks, his warm breath rushing over my mark.

    “Let me come up naturally,” I instruct.

    “Okay. Let me wake everyone else up first,” Liam sighs. He gently wakes our pack and explains my request.

    “Are you sure?” Niall asks, clearly concerned. Tears have already started spilling from my eyes again.

    “Yeah. I can’t...I just...I just need it, Ni. I can’t focus enough to calm down. I’m tired but I can’t sleep,” I explain. Next to me, Liam makes an anxious sound.

    “Last time you dropped, you went into rejection,” Liam whines.

    “Last time was an accident. This time, everyone knows and it’s something I want. I know you’ll take care of me. The whole point of a drop is to make sure the Omega is taken care of. You can do this. Zayn and Louis can keep you calm and help out. Niall will make sure I’m getting everything I need,” I assure him. Everyone else nods in agreement.

    “Alright,” Liam finally agrees. “But if I think something is wrong or if you stop responding or anything like that, we’re bringing you back up.”

    “Deal.”

    I lay down in Liam’s arms again, my body buzzing in anticipation. Last time was traumatic. Every time I’ve dropped has been traumatic. But this time, it’s on purpose. I need to calm down.

    I feel Liam’s lips brush my mark, making me shiver.

    “I love you,” he whispers against my neck.

    Then, his teeth pierce my skin.

  
  


**Zayn’s POV**

    “He looks better already,” I comment, watching Harry sleep peacefully. The curly haired boy has been under so much stress that it’s starting to affect the rest of us.

    “Someone has to be with him at all times. I’ve never done this so I have no idea how long he’ll be under,” Liam says. He backs up from Harry, giving each of them some space.

    “I can take the first shift,” Niall offers. My lovely Omega. Always ready to lend a helping hand.

    “Ni, I think Zayn could use some of your attention,” Louis chuckles. Niall immediately looks at me, concerned.

    “I’m fine. Don’t worry about me,” I say, brushing it off. But Niall doesn’t buy it.

    “No, tell me what’s wrong,” Niall demands. I sit up, chuckling softly, and pull him into my lap. I push my nose into his scent gland, breathing him in.

    “I just miss you. I know we’ve spent the last few days all together in this apartment. But I miss you. I miss…” I say, my voice trailing off. I don’t know how to describe what it is that I’m missing.

    “You miss sex,” Niall snorts. I shake my head fondly and lean my forehead against his shoulder.

    “I’d be lying if I said ‘no’. But it’s more than that. I miss being close to you. It’s the...intimacy that I miss,” I admit. Niall looks at me with big blue eyes that are full of love.

    “You know where the guest room is,” Louis offers, waggling his eyebrows at us. I waste no time. I scoop Niall up in my arms and carry him to the smaller bedroom down the hall.

    “You’re ridiculous,” Niall giggles as I carefully set him down on the bed. I make sure to close and lock the door. It’s not like Louis or Liam are a threat. But in this moment, I just need to focus on my Omega and nothing else.

    I pull off my clothes as Niall does the same, and then I climb onto the bed. I fall onto the mattress next to Niall and hold him in my arms. Even just the skin contact is helping to settle my inner Alpha.

    “I love you,” I whisper, staring into his eyes. I hear Niall’s breath catch. This is the first time either of us have said it. “I love you so much. I know this wasn’t planned. But I love you. I can’t imagine having anyone else.”

    I watch as tears quickly gather in my mate’s eyes. When they start to slip out the corners, rolling over the crinkles, I swoop in to kiss them away.

    “I...I love you, too. I’m so happy you bonded me,” he says quietly. I lean forward and capture his lips in a gentle kiss. Memories of that first heat come flooding back.

_ “Zayn, please. It hurts so much,” Niall whined, grinding his pelvis against mine. As soon as Liam and Harry had left the flat, I’d allowed Niall to lead me to the bedroom. _

_     “Ni, that’s just the heat talking. It’s only your presentation heat. It won’t be that bad, I promise. Do you want to just wait it out?” I asked. It’s not that I didn’t want to spend Niall’s heat with him. Believe me, I did. But I didn’t know what that would mean for our friendship. _

_     “No, Z, I’ve thought about it. It’s premeditated. It’s all right there in my heat plan. I swear. You can read it if you want,” Niall whimpered. Part of me really did want to read the heat plan just to make sure. But the rest of me, including my inner Alpha, was quickly losing control. _

_     I watched as Niall sat back and tore the clothes from his body. I’d never even kissed Niall and yet there we were, Niall begging me to fuck him through his heat. _

_     Niall’s hand swept down his body, stopping at his cock. I watched as Niall grabbed himself and whimpered, begging me to help him. Niall tilted his head back and moaned as he pumped his cock. And then all of my self control went out the window. _

_     I stepped forward, gathered the whining Omega in my arms, and kissed him. _

_     Light exploded behind my eyes and everything around us came screeching to a halt. Niall’s scent, his taste...Niall was the only thing I could focus on. _

_         Sunshine and wild flowers. Think of...back country roads. A little field engulfed by sunlight. Tall grass, untouched Earth, trees that have never been climbed, flowers that grow without restraint. Honeybees buzz about. Crickets chirp as the sun starts to sink low behind the trees. Clouds drift apart to reveal a fathomless sky of stars and wonder. That field, now bathed in moonlight, plays host to lightening bugs. They flit around, teasing of adventure, hide and seek. All of it. The amazement. The peace. The daring nature and the safety. This...this is what Niall tasted like. _

_     Niall broke the kiss just long enough to bring my attention back to his needs. I gently laid him back and settled in over him. Keeping my eyes locked on his, I brought my fingers to his tight hole and circled the ring of muscles. I felt him flutter, begging me to enter. Niall whimpered louder. _

_     “Shhh. I’ve got you, love. Just relax,” I soothed. I dipped a finger inside him and immediately felt him tense up. I shushed him and whispered encouraging words in his ear - telling him how good he was being for me. A couple thrusts of my fingers and Niall relaxed. I added another finger and soon after, Niall was begging for me. _

_      “Please, Z. I’m ready. I swear. Please. I just need you inside me,” he whined. I decided he was stretched enough. I got up on my knees and lined myself up with his entrance. I used a couple fingers to spread some of his slick over myself and then slowly sank into him. “Oh fuck.” _

_     “Do you want me to stop?” I asked. Niall shook his head frantically and clawed at my shoulders. _

_     “Don’t your dare. I want more,” he demanded. Smiling, I gave him what he wanted. I started with a slow pace but quickly built it up until I was slamming into him. _

_     “Fuck. You feel so good,” I praised. Niall threw his head back, exposing his throat, and moaned. Something inside me snapped. I plowed into him over and over until Niall was shouting my name as he came all over our bellies. I didn’t stop there. “You want my knot, baby?” _

_     “Please. Please,” Niall begged. His words echoed throughout my head, fueling me to continue. _

_     “Please what?” _

_     “Please, Alpha. Need your knot.” _

_     With a final thrust, I pushed my growing knot into his tight heat and felt it pop. A low growl rippled through my chest as I fought the urge to bond him. I felt everything. Every breath. Every shudder. Every emotion. _

_     My teeth ached with need. The need to bond him. I had to. I needed Niall. My Omega. _

_     “Niall, cover your neck,” I instructed. Niall whined and pushed down onto my knot. “Niall, I need you to cover your neck.” _

_     “Need it,” he whined. Niall tipped his head, presenting his throat to me. Fuck it. _

    “I’m sorry I didn’t do it the way you deserved. I should have courted you. Taken you on dates and brought you presents. I should have given you a token. There’s so much you deserve that I didn’t give you,” I whisper, my lips brushing Niall’s shoulder. Niall twists in my arms to look me in the eyes.

    “Don’t you dare apologize, Zayn Malik. I love you. And I love our life. Is it what either of us had planned? No. But it’s so much better,” Niall says, his thumbs skating over my cheek bones. “You’ve given me more than I could have ever wanted for myself. So what if this wasn’t the plan? I wouldn’t change any of it.”

    I give him a soft smile and let my hand settle over his belly.

    “I can’t wait to have pups,” I tell him, kissing his temple. More tears flow from my mate’s eyes. My stomach clenches. “Baby? What’s wrong? Do you not want puppies?”

    “No! No, I...of course I want puppies. Of course I do. It’s just that…” Niall’s voice trails off, choked by the tears. I hug him tighter, unsure of how else to respond. But Niall slips out of my grasp and gets up on his knees, facing me.

    “Ni, what’s wrong?” I ask, starting to get a little nervous. I sit up. Niall’s hands go to his belly. My heart skips.

    “It’s not...it’s not great timing. But...well I’m…”

    “You’re pregnant?”

    Niall looks at me through a teary smile. He nods his head. He laughs, despite the tears, and looks down at his hands resting on his lower belly. I can’t help myself. I move towards him on the bed and lean my forehead against his hands. Some Alphas are tough and don’t show emotion. Some contain everything and never show weakness. I am not one of those Alphas.

    “I went to the doctor last week. While Liam and Harry were recording and you were vetting the new hires for the tour crew. You were just distracted enough that I could slip away,” Niall explains. I chuckle and smile into his skin, kissing him.

    “I love you.  _ Both _ of you,” I tell him. I rub over his nonexistent baby bump and look up to meet his eyes. “I love both of you so much.”

    “Do you want to see? The doctor...she gave me a picture,” Niall tells me. It feels like my head is spinning. I can’t manage real words so I just nod my head. Niall laughs and makes a mad dash for the living room. He’s back only moments later with his backpack. He pulls out an envelope and hands me a small picture. An ultrasound screenshot.

    There, in the little frame, is our pup.

    “How far along are you? I mean...we just...holy fuck. A pup. A pup, Niall. We’re having a puppy,” I stumble over my words, hardly able to believe them. Aside from Niall’s presentation heat, Niall has only had one other heat. And that one only lasted twenty four hours.

    “About twelve weeks,” he says. My jaw drops.

    “Twelve weeks? That means...during your first heat? When you presented?”

    “Yep,” Niall confirms, his hands still moving over his belly. “I wanted to tell you sooner. But I wanted to be really sure. And...and I wanted to tell Haz. But I didn’t...I didn’t know they were having trouble. I don’t want to stress him out any more.”

    “I hear what you’re saying. But...they’re gonna be able to smell it soon. Actually, why can’t I smell it? I should be able to by now,” I say, slightly worried. Niall lays down next to me and places my hand on his belly.

    “You can’t always smell early. It’s still early, Alpha. The doctor said everything looks good. You just need to be patient. But yes, my scent will probably change soon,” Niall agrees.

    “I want to tell them,” I say, trying my hardest not to whine. I’m just too excited.

    “I know,” Niall says, playing with my fingers against his belly. Visions of him swollen with our pup dance across my mind. “I don’t know how to tell them. There is so much going on. How do we drop that kind of a bomb?”

    “Hey...this is a good thing. Like everything else in our life, the timing is...interesting. But this is where we are. You, me, and our pup. The boys...they’ll support us. They love us. We’re pack,” I tell him. I lean down to kiss his belly.

    “Can we wait though? I just don’t think right now is the best time,” Niall says. I understand where he is coming from. This will be hard for Harry to hear. But Niall needs to be extra careful. And I want extra security.

    “Can we compromise? We won’t tell the boys right now. But I need to tell security. I want extra people around you. And we can tell Li that it’s for all three of you,” I suggest.

    “Three? You mean the two of us? Me and Haz?” Niall asks, confused. I smile and shake my head.

     “No. You, Haz, and Lou. I feel...I feel like we need to be careful. With Lou, I mean. I love you. And I love Harry and Liam. But I also love Louis. We all need to work together to keep ourselves and each other from falling apart. I want extra security on you and Haz but also on Louis. I want all of you safe,” I tell him. Niall looks at me with such love, it warms my entire body.

    “Careful. That sounds like pack Alpha talk,” Niall chuckles, resting his head on my chest.

    “You couldn't pay me enough. I love all of you. But to be in charge of you all? Particularly Lou? That takes the patience of a saint,” I laugh, hugging my Omega to my chest.

    “How long should we wait?” Niall asks. I sigh heavily because there's not really a good answer.

    “At least until Haz and Lou are in better spirits. Let's give it a couple days,” I decide. Niall hums in agreement and settles in, nuzzling into my chest. He takes time to scent me and arranges a cocoon of blankets around us. I smile at the thought of Niall nesting. All pregnant and beautiful. The thought triggers a heat deep inside me but I push any urges away, content with just cuddling my mate. I hold him close, letting his sugar sweet scent of marshmallows consume me.

  
  


**Louis’s POV**

    I watch Liam move around my flat with ease. He cooks and cleans. He moves the furniture that the Omegas couldn't and finds a disappointing amount of empty beer cans. But Liam doesn't yell at me. He just tosses them all into a large garbage bag and then ties it off when it's full. Then, he gets another bag.

     The Alpha cleans until my flat is basically spotless. Then, he starts working.

    “Hey, Paul. Yeah, everything is good. Well...it's getting there...Listen, I want extra security on the band. Particularly the Omegas and Lou...Yes, you heard me. I want at least an extra person for each of them,” Liam instructs. I want to object but I know better. Liam goes back and forth discussing particulars with Paul for a few minutes before moving on to call Paddy.

    “Hi, Paddy...Yes, we're all here. Thank you for doing that...yeah that should work. Well I just got off the phone with Paul...yeah I told him I want the extra personnel...right. No, I want an extra person on Harry, Niall, and Louis...yes...well he can deal...he'll be good. Don't worry,” Liam chuckles the last bit and I know he's talking about me. The glint in his eyes confirms it.

    After Liam has talked to Paul, Paddy, our stylists, wardrobe, and Paul a second time...the Alpha finally puts his phone down and stops pacing. I can only just barely see him out in the living room from my spot next to Harry in bed. But as soon as he puts the phone down, Liam comes walking into the bedroom and crawls into bed behind me. He buries his nose in my neck and kisses my skin. Even though the kiss is nowhere near his mark, I still shiver.

    “You okay?” I ask quietly. Liam nods and holds me against his chest.

    “Sorry if I'm smothering you,” he mumbles. I giggle and push myself farther into Liam’s embrace.

    “Not smotherin’ me. Sometimes I like it,” I admit. I feel Liam smile.

    “I told Paul and Paddy that I want extra security on you. It's not because I think you need babysitting. I know you don't. I just couldn't bear it if anything happened to you. Any of you. Please don't fight me on this,” he begs softly.

    “I'm not going to fight you on it. I don't think it's necessary. But if it makes you happy, then it's fine,” I tell him. Liam picks his head up and looks at me, a surprised expression on his face.

    “What have you done with my sassy Alpha?” Liam jokes. I know it's meant to be a joke. It's funny. But it also makes my stomach twist. Liam definitely notices the shift in my mood. “Lou? What's wrong?”

    “What if...well what if I don't...fuck,” I swear when the words fail me. Liam cards one of his hands through my hair soothingly.

    “Slow down. Take your time,” Liam encourages. I feel his lips brush the back of my neck.

    “What...if I...d-don't want...to... _ be _ ...an Alpha?”

    My question hangs in the air so ominously. Liam doesn't react. He doesn't answer me. So the question just comes out and stays there - suspended in space.

    Finally, after what is most definitely an eternity, Liam responds.

    He hugs me tight against his chest and kisses my neck with more determination. One of his legs slips between mine, drawing our bodies together completely.

    “Then you don't have to be. You can be whoever you want. And we will love you the same. Maybe you weren't supposed to be an Alpha. Or maybe you are. Doesn't matter. What matters is we love you and you don't have to pretend for us. Just be you.”

  
  


**Harry's POV**

    “What...if I...d-don't want...to...be...an Alpha?”

    “Then you don't have to be. You can be whoever you want. And we will love you the same. Maybe you weren't supposed to be an Alpha. Or maybe you are. Doesn't matter. What matters is we love you and you don't have to pretend for us. Just be you.”

    I grasp onto the words and try to focus. One of those voices is definitely my mate. And he likes being an Alpha. So the other voice - the only person who could be so insecure - has to be Lou. My heart breaks at the realization.

    “I'm broken.”

    Definitely Louis.

    “You're not broken, baby. You're just different. And we don't care. We all still love you. I think Haz and Niall would be thrilled if you spent more time with them. Let them help you. Harry likes spending time with you. He says he likes taking care of you. So let him. It doesn't make you less to let people in.”

_ Oh, my Alpha. _

    I feel myself rising to the surface, my surroundings becoming clearer and clearer. I want to open my eyes but I'm just not there yet. I whine, frustrated with myself.

    “Li, I think he's trying to come up.”

    I feel hands in my hair, slipping through my curls. I smell Liam.

    “Hey, baby. Come up nice and easy. There's no rush, love,” Liam says. I feel someone cuddle into my side, their head on my chest. I take a deep,breath and decide it's definitely Louis.

    “You're doing so good, Haz,” Louis hums. My inner Omega preens under the encouragement. It takes some time but eventually, I'm ready to open my eyes.

    “There you are,” Liam says. I see him laying next to me, smiling. “My beautiful Omega.”

    I smile and bask in the attention.

    “Alpha,” I manage through a tight throat. Louis buries his nose in my neck and wraps his body around mine. Everything is perfect. And then I remember the puppies. Or, a lack thereof.

    I'm sad. Very sad. But it's less...suffocating than before.

    “How do you feel?” Liam asks, clearly picking up the flood of emotions.

    “Still shitty. But less so,” I admit. Louis whines and kisses my hair affectionately.

    “Well you've got the pack to support you. We love you,” Liam says softly.

    “Pack,” I say, a smile tugging at my words.

    “Pack,” Louis confirms. And just like that, I settle in for a cuddle with my mate and best friend.

  
  
  


    It's another few days before any of us are ready to function like normal humans again. Sometimes it seems like Niall is avoiding me. But then other times, it's like I can't get away from him. At the current moment, my fellow Omega is curled up in my lap and very pointedly ignoring his own mate.

    “I understand you're punishing Zayn. But my question is why,” I chuckle as Niall curls himself against my chest. Zayn is sitting on the couch across from us and doesn't look pleased.

    “He took my cookies,” Niall pouts. I can't help but laugh just a little harder. This earns me a smack to my chest from the blonde. “Not funny. I'm not happy about it.”

    “Yeah, I can see that. Why are you pouting so much about it though? Don't you have like...stashes of sweets hidden all over the place?” I ask. Niall peaks over his shoulder at Zayn and glares.

    “Yeah...I  _ did _ have stashes. Emphasis being on ‘did’.  _ Someone _ took them. All of them! And now, I have no cookies and I'm miserable!” Niall explains. He returns his face to my chest.

    “Are you going into heat? You're never this bad about your food. I mean, you're territorial over it. But not like this,” I say, poking fun at him. Suddenly, Niall leaps out of my lap and just about runs from the room. I look at Zayn and then Liam.

    “What the hell was that?” Liam asks, looking at the door that Niall escaped through. Zayn holds his hands up in a mock surrender.

    “We argued about him eating better. I told him he needed to ease up on the sweets. As you can see, that didn't go well. He retaliated by buying an obscene amount of cookies. So I may or may not have taken them,” Zayn explains.

    “Why the sudden concern over his sweets intake? The guy has been fueled by sugar and caffeine since we all met during the X Factor. What's different now?” I ask, determined to get a decent answer. Zayn stands up and brushes invisible crumbs off his jeans.

    “I'm just concerned about my mate, alright? I'm an Alpha. I reserve the right to be concerned about my Omega’s wellbeing. He eats too many sweets. He needs to be healthier. And of discussion,” Zayn growls. Then, he also leaves the room.

    “What the actual fuck is happening?” I wonder out loud.

    “Language,” Liam scolds as he gets to his feet. I hang my head. “Behave yourself, Omegas.”

    Then it's just me and Louis left in the dressing room. I completely skip over the fact that Liam just referred to Louis as an Omega somewhere other than in bed and go straight to being grumpy.

    “Well. You're the only one left. Would you care to snap at me as well?” I ask through the tears that are quickly forming in my eyes. Without hesitation, Louis joins me on my couch and pulls me against his chest. He kisses me all over my face, making me giggle.

    “Stupid Alphas. I'll kick their asses later. Right now, let me cuddle you,” Louis demands. I let my friend snuggle me and groom the areas of my face that he can reach. This has become a relatively normal exchange since Liam marked Louis. Despite Louis being biologically an Alpha, Liam doesn't mind the outside scent. Liam claims it's because we're pack. But I think it runs deeper than that. Regardless, grooming between me and Louis has become a norm.

    “Am I clean yet?” I chuckle when I realize that Louis has gone over the same area of my neck four times now.

    “Yeah, yeah you're clean. But something is off. You taste different. Maybe it's because of my meds? Has Liam noticed?”

    “Not that I know of. Why are you still taking those meds though? I thought you stopped.”

    Louis shushes me, ignores my question, and starts running his fingers through my messy curls. Batting his hands away, I speak up, “Don't now why you bother with my hair. It never cooperates for you and Lou will just come in and do it anyways. She always does.”

    Lou is the world's most amazing stylist. She's really good at what she does. But more than that, she puts up with the five of us and never complains. Well...rarely complains. 

    “Because I want to do it,” Louis whines. I huff in exaggerated frustration and let him have it. He also takes the time to scent me some more. Soon though, Lou is walking through the door.

    “Honestly, Tommo, is it necessary? Harry only ever smells like you and Liam. I don't even remember what his individual scent is. Between the bond scent and now you slobbering all over him every day…” Lou says, shaking her head fondly. Louis grumbles something about territory and pack and then resumes his task. Lou indulges the small Alpha while she sets up her equipment but then, she's shooing him off. “Go. Get away. Go eat or smoke or take a walk. Something. But go away.”

    “Alright, alright. Just...could you maybe not put makeup on the back his neck? Or over his scent gland? Please,” Louis politely requests. Lou pauses to look at Louis. She studies his expression for longer than I expected, and then finally nods.

    “Yeah. I'll leave his neck bare,” she agrees. Louis mumbles a thank you, kisses me on the forehead, and then makes his escape.

    Once Louis is gone, I chuckle at the mess that is my reflection.

    “Out of curiosity, what does the my bond scent with Liam smell like? We obviously can’t smell it. All anyone ever says is that it’s really strong,” I laugh. Lou chuckles and starts running her fingers through my hair.

    “It’s burning leaves. Like do you remember when you guys went and did that interview outside of Manchester and we were walking through that little town and someone was burning leaves? It was off the side of the road in a little field,” Lou recalls. I know exactly what she’s talking about. I can remember the smell and it triggers fond memories of home. So many times, Gemma and I were tasked with raking the leaves in the yard. When our mum showed us how to safely burn them to get rid of the ever growing piles, the leaves became good kindling for weekend bonfires with friends. The barn with the tire swing was really the best places for bonfires. It was far enough away that we never got caught and quiet enough to allow us the space to think.

    The memories of simpler times make me smile.

     “Yeah I remember,” I tell her. Lou smiles and sprays some water onto my hair.

     “Well that smell...the Earthy burning leaves smell...that’s what your bond scent is. It’s quite pleasant actually. I had a feeling it would be like that too if I’m honest,” Lou laughs. She starts dragging a comb through a couple knotted areas. “It definitely improves Liam.”

    “What do you mean?”

    “After Liam presented, his scent was odd. It was...like weak. It wasn’t a strong scent. Usually, Alphas and Omegas have really strong scent hormones. It’s almost like Liam was...sort of diluted. If you got up close and personal, he did smell like leaves. But it was more like a crisp, light smell. I don’t really know how to describe it. But believe me, the bond scent is pleasant.”

    “Well I’m glad we smell good.”

    I fall off into thought, considering where Liam and I were just a few short months ago compared to where we are now. I know it’s a lot. And we should be proud of all the obstacles we’ve already overcome. But it’s hard to focus on the positives. I breathe out a heavy sigh.

    “Penny for your thoughts, love?”

    “I...I don’t even...I just…” I stumble over my words, trying to hold myself together. As per usual, I lose control and start to cry.

     "Oh, my love. Oh no no no. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to pry,” Lou fusses. She grabs some tissues and gently blots my tears away.

    “No. It’s not your fault. I’m just a mess,” I tell her sadly. The pretty Beta girl shushes me and pulls me into her lap gently. Betas aren’t really very touchy feely. But Lou is. In fact, sometimes I’m convinced that she’s secretly another nature, Sometimes, like now, she’s really comforting and seems to thrive on physical contact - just like an Omega. But other times, she’s way overprotective and dominant - just like an Alpha.

    “Tell me what’s troubling you. Is it the pack?” Lou asks. This is another reason I love Lou. She doesn’t adhere to society’s “rules” of privacy. Pack relations, mate relations, bonding, heat and rut behaviours...all that stuff is private. But it’s taken to the extreme. Some families don’t even discuss such topics with each other. But with Lou, no topic is off limits.

    “Yes. And no. It’s mostly me. I’m...I’m sad. It’s so many things,” I admit. Lou grabs a chair from the other side of the room and drags it over. She sits in front of me.

    “I’ve got time, Harry. Tell me. I love all of you and I know you don’t have a lot of people that are comfortable talking about all this. No judgement. You can tell me anything,” Lou reassures me. And I know she’s being truthful. So I take a deep breath and then I begin.

    “Liam and I are trying to have puppies. But I’m having trouble getting pregnant. Everyone is telling me not to stress about it and then it’ll happen. But I’ve had several heats and it’s certainly not for lack of trying. It makes me feel like I’m failing. Like I’m a broken Omega. The one thing I’m supposed to do is be bred and I can’t even do that right,” I tell her, feeling my cheeks heat up. But I push the embarrassment aside and continue, “One of the pack mates is struggling with identity issues and we don’t know how to help him. Being a pack in general is so much more complicated than I expected. Even though we’re not biologically pack bonded, sometimes I think we are. We’re all so in-tune with each other. But then other times, it feels like we’re miles apart. Today, everyone except Louis snapped at me. Even Liam. Liam never snaps at me. And I don’t even know what I did. And on top of all that, my heats are killing me. They’re so frequent and strong and they’re kicking my ass.”

    “Wow. That’s...that’s a lot. I don’t even know what else to say. That’s so much to be weighing on you. But you’re not broken, Harry. Just because you’re trying doesn’t mean you’re going to get pregnant right away. Tom and I have been trying for awhile and no luck yet. It could take some time. You are all also under so much stress. Stress takes its toll on the body. Even more so for you since you’re an Omega. Omegas require certain things beyond just basic human needs. Omegas are strong, determined, and amazing creatures. But they’re also delicate and loving. They need physical contact. They need to be allowed the space to be angry and lash out. And then they need to be cared for. You’ve been through so much, Harry,” Lou says, cupping the side of my face with her hand. “Give yourself a break. You have so much that’s suffocating you. You have to let yourself breathe. It’s okay to not be okay. No one expects you to be that same bubbly Harry Styles all the time. You have to take care of yourself, but allow your pack to take care of you too.”

    “No, they can’t take care of me. They need to focus on themselves. I...I can handle myself. Really, I can,” I try to convince her. Lou grabs my hands and gently shakes her head.

    “Harry, I’m not doubting your ability to take care of yourself. You’re one of the strongest Omegas I know. No...what I’m saying is that you - your inner Omega -  _ you _ need to be taken care of. You can do everything right and take care of yourself but your inner Omega could still suffer. You need to be held and cuddled. You need to be groomed and scented and marked. You need to feel loved. Not just you, but your inner Omega. He needs to feel important. He needs to feel wanted. When you have that, everything else will even out. I know you want to be a strong, independent little Omega. And you are. But there is nothing wrong with asking for what you need. There’s also nothing wrong with seeking out these comforts from other members of your pack. You expect these things from your mate. But I’d be willing to bet your inner Omega would be over the moon to get such attention from your packmates. I can see what being with Louis does for you. You practically preen under any attention from him. He grooms you and you light up. Any time he’s touching you - hugging or cuddling or whatever - you look better. Healthier. Calmer. You and the boys, you’re all so close. Let them in, Harry,” Lou encourages. I don’t have any words for her. Thankfully, Lou doesn’t push me. She just grabs her spray bottle again and starts re-wetting my curls, leaving me to my own thoughts.

  
  


**Zayn’s POV**

    “...You and the boys, you’re all so close. Let them in, Harry,” Lou says gently. Harry doesn’t respond to her and Lou doesn’t push it. From my hiding place just outside the door, I hear their entire conversation. The feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach is heavy and sickening. I’ve been so wrapped up in my own mate that I’ve neglected Harry. My own packmate is struggling to such a degree. We all see it. We saw just how bad it can get. For Harry to stop eating, not be able to sleep, and resort to asking to be dropped...we saw it. We know it was bad. And then, as soon as he appeared better, we all moved on. No one had the sense to keep an eye on him.

    Stepping away from the door, I go off in search of our leader. Surprisingly, it doesn’t take long to find him and I end up colliding with Liam as I round a corner.

    “Watch yourself,” Liam growls. The Alpha straightens his shirt and then glares at me. “Why did you snap at Harry?”

    “I'm sorry, Alpha. I shouldn’t have. I’ve been...well we’ve all been stressed. It’s eating away at all of us,” I offer as explanation. But it doesn’t fly with Liam.

    “No, there’s something going on. You never snap at the Omegas. Even when Louis broke your iPhone. You never lash out at them. And since when do you care what Niall eats?” Liam questions. I sigh and mentally prepare myself. I have to tell him.

    Glancing around, I grab Liam’s arm and pull him into an empty room off to the side. The Alpha grumbles at the manhandling but follows me. Once inside, I shut the door and lock it. Liam cocks an eyebrow at the action.

    “I have a lot to say. Let me say it all before you react. Agreed?”

    Now Liam regards me with suspicion. I can practically see the gears turning in his head. But nonetheless, the Alpha agrees.

    “Fine. Get on with it.”

_ Deep breath. _

    “Harry is really struggling. We all saw it a bit after Louis had that breakdown. But he’s not better. Not to the degree we thought anyways. I accidentally heard a conversation between Haz and Lou just now while she was getting ready to do his hair. He’s in bad shape, Li. And other than Louis, we all snapped at him today. Lou specifically said that even though he’s strong and independent, his inner Omega is likely suffering. She said he would benefit from the entire pack taking care of him. Basically, we all need to give him Omega Care. We need to be more gentle and nurturing. He already feels like he’s failing. Like he’s broken. We’re letting him feel that way. And it’s not just you. We’re all at fault here,” I tell him. Liam’s face falls farther and farther as my words come out until finally, he looks to be on the edge of tears. Figuring it’s best to just keep going, I go on, “Niall is my Omega and Harry is yours...but...I have feelings for Harry. And Louis. And you. Niall is the light of my life. He’s the best part of me. But the thought of losing any member of our pack...Liam, it would kill me. I would feel incomplete. And it goes beyond a brotherly love for my bandmates. You and I have always been honest with each other. And you can hate me or challenge me for this but I’m going to tell you anyways. Liam, I love Harry. I love him and I love Louis. I want to protect them like they’re my own Omegas. And I love you. I cannot bear the thought of my life without any of you.”

    Liam stares me down, our eyes connected. His eyes don’t flash. They hold onto their beautiful amber hue, if not a little blown out. There’s no tension in the air. I can’t pick up any negativity coming off the other Alpha. Wordlessly, Liam leans forward and kisses me. It’s soft and sweet and entirely  _ Liam _ .

    He lets our lips linger for a moment before he gently pulls away.

    “I could never hate you, Z. I...understand...the concept of loving the rest of our pack. I think I’ve been a little blinded by Harry and all of the issues with the pups and heats. I desperately want puppies, Zayn. Harry obviously wants them and is so distressed. I feel his pain but I have my own pain as well. It feels like all of my spare time is spent comforting Harry and courting Louis. I’ve not had much opportunity to bond with anyone but Harry and Louis. But...I can say with strong conviction that I love Louis like my own Omega. And I cannot bear the thought of my life without you or Niall. That being said, I do think I’ve avoided you and Niall a bit in the last few days. Something feels off. It feels like there’s tension and I don’t know why,” Liam says, clearly wanting me to fill him in.

    There’s really no good way to ease into this.

    “Niall is pregnant.”

  
    I watch as Liam falls to his knees and begins to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked this chapter!
> 
> So like I was saying, the boys’ scents are important. They do change. If you remember in the very beginning, Louis said that Harry smelled like sunshine and Earthy things. He talks about being in the barn in Holmes Chapel.
> 
> Harry describes Liam’s scent as “home”. He doesn’t really elaborate but Lou fills that in for us. When Harry talks about Liam’s taste though, he describes sunshine and wildflowers. There’s that imagery piece that talks about the field bathed in sunlight with flowers and honeybees. And then the sun sets and all that. Yeah. Did you notice that exact paragraph is repeated in this chapter? That’s important.
> 
> So as you read, if you'd like an update or a refresher on their scents, just leave me a comment :)
> 
> Other than that, kudos and co.ments are greatly appreciated. I honestly love hearing feedback. Thanks for reading!
> 
> ♡Aria


	8. Mates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. So just a quick note. In a previous chapter, it's stated that the security team takes scent neutralizers. It should actually be scent neutralizing spray. They don't take meds or anything. They just use spray.
> 
> That's all. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter 7: Mates**

**Liam’s POV**

 

_ Niall is pregnant. _

    Days later, the words still echo in my head.

_ Niall is pregnant. _

    I lay in bed every night, my Omega beside me, and think about all the awful things I must have done in a past life. I must have been deplorable. There’s no other option. Why else would the universe punish me like this? My Omega - the love of my life - has dedicated his very being to me. All he wants is to bear my pups. I hear him talking to his belly all the time. He makes deals with a God he's lost all faith in. He swears on everything he loves. And yet here we are. Laying in bed with tear stained cheeks and no pups.

    At some point, you have to wonder...why?

    “Are you still awake?” Harry’s voice cuts through the darkness. I do a piss poor job of clearing my throat, trying to suppress the emotion.

    “Yeah,” I croak out. Harry shuffles a bit as he turns on his side. I can feel his eyes on me.

    “I wanted to talk to you about something,” he tells me. My inner Alpha is suddenly surging forward, ready to fight to keep our mate. I’m on edge. I anticipate those words. The words I’ve been dreading for days.  _ This isn’t working. We can’t have pups. You can’t give me pups. We should sever the bond. _

    Somewhere in my mind, I know it’s ridiculous. Harry wouldn’t say any of those things. He wouldn’t leave me. Right?

    “Sure, love.”

    “I think...I think that maybe,” Harry starts. My stomach drops.  _ He can’t. He can’t do this. _

    “Think what, Haz?” I ask, my voice wavering. Harry takes a deep breath and sighs.  _ He’s going to do it. He’s going to say the words. I’ve failed him. I’ve failed my Omega. _

    “I think we should bail on the rest of the tour. I mean, it’s not like we’re headliners or anything We didn’t win. And there’s only a couple shows left. I just think we need to be focusing on the pack. Something is up with Niall and it’s putting Zayn on edge. I don’t know what it is...but it’s starting to wear on everyone,” Harry explains. Instantly, I relax. I roll over onto my side and pull Harry against my chest.

    “I love you so much,” I tell him. Harry relaxes into my embrace and tucks his face against my neck.

    “I love you too, Alpha. Not that I don’t appreciate the love...but what’s wrong? What did I say to trigger this? Do you know what's up with Ni and Z?” Harry asks.  _ I have to tell him now. I have to tell him. This is as good of a time as I’m going to find. If I don’t tell him now, and he finds out I knew, he’ll kill me. _

    “Baby, I need to tell you something,” I sigh, the heavy pit in my stomach taking shape again. Harry tightens his hold around me and tips his face up to kiss my jaw.

    “Okay,” he says softly. My pulse is pounding in my ears. I don’t want to tell him. I don’t want to tell my mate information that I know is going to make him sad. I don’t want to hurt my Omega. But I have to.

    “The reason that Niall and Zayn have been acting off...why Zayn is cracking down on Niall’s eating habits...all of the tension...it’s because-” I start but Harry cuts me off.

    “Niall is pregnant...isn’t he? Ni is pregnant.”

    I let out a breath I didn’t realize I’d been holding and kiss the top of Harry’s head.

    “Yeah, babe. Niall is pregnant,” I confirm. I feel Harry nod against me.

    “I had a feeling.”

    “Why didn’t you bring it up before?”

    “I didn’t know what to say. I’m...I’m such a bad friend, Liam. I should be happy for Niall. I should be excited for him and helping pick out baby clothes and whatnot. And I am happy. But I’m also sad. And angry. Not at them. God, never at them. I’m sad for me. And mad at myself.”

    “Why are you mad at yourself?” I ask, rubbing my hand up and down Harry’s back. “You’ve not done anything wrong. You can’t help the way you feel. And I don’t think being angry is a bad thing.”

    “You don’t?” Harry asks. 

    “No, love. I’m...I’m angry too. Not at you. Not at them. Just at the situation. I don’t know why we can’t get pregnant. We try. We try every heat you have. And it’s not happening for us. But when I talked to Zayn...they weren’t even trying. That makes me angry. I’m happy for them. But I want pups. I want you to have everything you want and I want to give it to you. I want so much for us and our family and our pack. The whole situation is exhausting and frustrating,” I vent.

    “Thank you,” Harry sniffles. 

    “What for, love? And I’m sorry for upsetting you.”

    “For being the Alpha that you are. For being my Alpha. We’ve been through so much. And you still care about me enough to try. That means more to me than I can explain,” he says.

    “I’ll always care about you. I love you, Harry. You’re my Omega and my soulmate. You’ve survived a rejection and a deep drop. We soulbonded. I marked an Alpha. We continue to defy all the odds. All of this - the trouble getting pregnant - we’ll figure it out,” I promise him. Harry turns his head and buries his nose in my scent gland, inhaling deeply.

    “I love you too, Liam,” the Omega whispers. I can feel the sincerity through our bond. But I can also feel something else. Though I can't pinpoint exactly what it is.

    “Is there a ‘but’,” I ask.

    “Well there's always  _ my _ butt,” he giggles. I growl appreciatively at the thought of my Omega’s bum. His perfect hole glistening with his slick and my cum. Heat pools in belly as want rips through my body.

    “Want you,” I tell him, still growling. Harry tips his head forward, offering up his mark.

    “Then take me,” the curly haired Omega says, his voice breathy. I make quick work of moving our blankets out of the way. I push Harry fully onto his belly and grab my cock, dragging the head along his crack. I grab one of Harry's legs and push his knee up towards his chest, giving me space to lay between his legs. I guide myself to his hole, probing his slick soaked entrance.

    “You're so wet. Always so ready for me,” I groan, my lips brushing his spine. Harry whines high in his throat, begging for more. “Shhh, love. I've got you.”

    “Please, Li. Please,” he begs, pushing his face into my pillow. I push against his rim purposefully this time. Very slowly, I sink into my Omega’s tight heat. Harry wraps around my erection, urging me deeper. I push until my hips meet his bum. I smooth my hands over the globes, fully appreciating the sight. My Omega. My Omega reaching back to hold his cheeks apart for me. Pulling out and watching his hole flutter at the loss. Then sinking all the way back in. The obscene sounds he makes.

    The need to claim him burns in my chest. He's already mine. But I need this. I need more.

    “I want to reopen my bond mark,” I tell him. I feel the shiver that runs through Harry's body. Reopening a bond mark is physically very taxing on an Omega. It evokes all kinds of emotions and can be a lot to handle. But it also strengthens the bond. Reopening a bond is held almost to the same standard of the initial bond or even marriage. It's special. It's recommitting to each other. Choosing each other once again.

    “Can we wait?” Harry asks quietly. My inner Alpha yelps like he's been kicked and drags himself over to the corner. Sitting down, he pouts.  _ Rejected. Omega doesn't want to rebond. Alpha is broken. _

    “Sure, baby,” I say gently, fighting to keep my emotions under lock and key. I can hear the pain in my own voice. If Harry notices, he doesn't say anything.

    I try not to let it get to me. But I can't even manage a knot. The thought of rejection seeps into my every movement. I'm no where near close to cumming and Harry hasn't gotten off either.

    Silently, I pull out and roll off my mate. Again, Harry doesn't say anything.

  
  


    Weeks pass by. Time passes before we can really blink and then, all of a sudden, things take an interesting turn.

    “I'm telling you, Liam, I don't mind. I get it,” Harry insists. We've been at it for nearly twenty minutes. Arguing over the most asinine shit. Currently, we're arguing over whether or not I should have to ask permission every time I want to fuck Louis.

    “I just don't think it's going to happen as often as you make it seem. And I think having to ask is a good thing. What if you change your mind and I don't ask? I won't know that you don't want me to,” I point out. Harry shakes his head.

    “You're not listening. Louis isn't a threat to me. He can't give you pups. I'm not worried about it. Your inner Alpha wants pups. It's not going to let you sever a bond with me so you can bond Lou. Besides, you've already marked him. Your Alpha knows Lou belongs to you,” Harry says, barely looking up from his phone.

    I'm not sure what to say. Or what to think. Or how to act. So I go with the safest option.

    “Well I'm still going to ask. If it even happens. It probably won't,” I tell him, dropping a kiss into his curls as I walk by. This, evidently, was the wrong response.

    Harry jumps to his feet, his emerald eyes flashing crimson. I've never seen Harry's eyes flash.

    “Just. Go. Fuck. Him. He can give you the physical contact that your Alpha must be craving by now. We haven't had sex in weeks. Weeks! I even had a heat in that time. You've got to be dying to get laid,” Harry spits. His words hit me right in the chest and stay there, clinging to me.

    “By your choice, Harry!  _ You _ don't want sex!  _ You _ won't come near me.  _ You _ won't let me touch you. You've not spent an entire night in our bed in weeks. You think I don't know? I can't sleep when you're not there because I constantly worry about why you're getting out of our bed. I sleep while you record. Niall and Zayn have been taking turns drugging my tea,” I tell him. I hold up my hands to silence the protest I can see building in Zayn. “We don't have sex because  _ you _ don't want to have sex.  _ You _ choose that.  _ You _ also chose to deal with a heat alone. Which, might I add, sucked for me too. Listening to you cry and scream in pain behind a locked door while our marks were burning wasn't exactly pleasurable for me.”

    “Fuck you, Liam. Fuck. You. You know why I don't want to have sex,” Harry growls. Fire spreads through my chest. Here comes the moment of combustion. 

    “Actually, I don't. I don't know why because you don't talk to me. So please, enlighten me. Go ahead and tell me,” I demand. Harry shakes his head, sending his curls flying.

    “I don't need to say it,” he says petulantly. Anger and sadness swirl inside me, creating a  perfect storm.

    “Say the words,” I command. Harry's eyes grown wide as he stares at me, shock evident in his features at the use of my Alpha voice. I've never given him an Alpha command before.

    “I don't want to have sex,” Harry says, trying to get around the command.

    “Tell me why!”

    “Because I don't want pups!”

    And there they are. The words no Alpha wants to hear.  _ Bad. Broken Alpha. Can't give Omega pups. Now Omega doesn't want pups. Omega will leave. Alpha has failed.  _

    “Fine,” I grit. I turn my back on my Omega and reach for Louis. I don't give him time to react. Instead, I grab him and pull him up against my body. Louis responds exactly the way I want him to. He jumps up into my arms, his body curling around mine.

_ Omega. _

    I push the thought out of my head, reminding myself that Louis is indeed an Alpha.

    “Take me, Alpha,” Louis whispers in my ear. I growl possessively and throw him down onto the couch. I nip at his neck, growling against his skin. Suddenly the door opens.

    “Alright lads, we’re just - Oh for the love of - Liam!” Paddy shouts. I growl defensively and cover Louis’s body with mine.

    “Go away,” I hiss. Paddy holds up his hands to show he’s not a threat but takes another step into the dressing room.

    “No can do, buddy. The interview is set to start in five minutes. Pull yourselves together. Now,” Paddy instructs. I collapse on top of Louis and bury my face in his scent gland, groaning. I take deep breath and lick over his skin, trying to calm myself down.

    “As soon as the interview is over, you can have me. I promise,” Louis says, clearly trying to calm my inner Alpha. But he’s not settling. He’s pacing back and forth, growling and snarling his displeasure.

    “Don’t want to wait,” I grumble. Elsewhere in the room, I can hear shuffling as the rest of my pack gets ready for the interview.

    “Mark me again. Either open your mark or bite me again,” Louis whispers.  _ Louis wants HIS mark reopened _ . I sulk knowing that my soulmate won't reopen a bond mark but my Alpha mate will.  _ Mate. Mate? _ The thought shoots through my body and straight to my cock. The urge to knot him courses through my veins.  _ My Omega. Mine. _

    Again, the concept of Louis being an Omega is pushed out of my head.

    “You’re already stuck wearing turtlenecks to conceal my mark. I hate that you cover it. I don’t think I could handle covering a new one. Or covering a reopened one. I might hurt someone,” I admit. Louis tilts his face down to look at me. He runs a gentle hand through my hair.

    “Hurt someone how?” he asks. I sigh and tuck my face against his neck again.

    “I don’t want to get more territorial than I already am. If I mark you again or reopen mine and then you conceal it and give another Alpha your attention, I might snap. Just the thought is making my inner Alpha scream. Even if it’s innocent. With my luck, the interviewer is probably an Alpha. Most of our security team is Alphas. I don’t want to lose it just because someone asks you a question or says ‘hi’ to you,” I explain. Louis closes his eyes and nods in understanding.

    “Well you can scent me all you want then. That’s probably the best I can do for you,” Louis says. He nudges me so I’m leaning over him. So I give in to my Alpha and scent Louis like my life depends on it.

  
  


    “Li, you’ve got to settle. The interviewer is going to ask about Louis’s scent. Your behaviour isn’t helping,” Paddy informs me. I hear his words but I’m not really listening. I have Louis in my lap with my forehead resting against his shoulder, still desperately trying to calm myself.

    “Love, you’ve got to calm down. I’ll sit right next to you,” Louis assures me. I nip at his neck in warning.

    “Liam, let Louis sit next to you. I will sit on the other side. We cannot afford to screw up this interview,” Harry decides, his voice cool and calculated. Despite the drama - despite any issue we’ve ever had - I listen to my Omega. I let Louis slip off my lap and settle for sitting between them. Silently, Harry reaches over and grasps my hand in his.

    “Hello, hello! Welcome. We’re going to start in just a moment. My name is Melissa and I just wanted to ask you personally about any black list topics,” the bubbly Beta says.  _ Thank God. A Beta. _

    “Black listed topics should have been provided to you,” Zayn pipes up from between Harry and Niall.

    “Yes, your management gave them to me. However, it’s been my experience that sometimes management purposely leaves sensitive topics off the list. Mine includes the bond between Niall and Zayn, whether or not you will be continuing the X Factor tour, anything about contracts, and teasers for new music. Is there anything you’d like to add?” she asks. 

    “Yes,” I blurt out. Melissa gives me a small smile and uncaps her pen, ready to write it down.

    “Go on, Liam,” she encourages. I glance at Harry.

    “Please do not ask about any of our bonds, whether or not we are a pack, who leader is, anything about our health, and whether or not any of us have plans for pups,” I request. The Beta looks at me for a long moment, a possible look of sadness creeping into her eyes. Then, she nods and jots the notes down.

    “Yes, okay. So I’m going to stick to generic question about your group success, I’ll ask whether or not you intend to stay together as a group, I’ll ask about your journey thus far musically, and some easy questions about your families. For that, I’ll stick to things like your favourite home cooked meals and best childhood memories before you lot became famous. Sound like a plan?” she asks. I feel myself smile.

    “That would be great. Thank you. No one has ever asked us for black list topics,” I tell her. Melissa nods in understanding.

    “Not a problem. We’re going to start in just a moment,” she reminds us. She looks down at some of her cue cards and rips a few of them up. She drops the pieces onto the floor.

    “Alright. Ready on the set! Rolling in three...two...one…”

    “Hello and welcome back! Thanks for tuning in this morning for our boy band special! Earlier, we got on the phone with with N*SYNC heart throbs Justin Timberlake and Lance Bass. Later on, we’ll be looking at the Backstreet Boys days. But right now, we’re lucky enough to have One Direction  _ in studio _ with us!” Melissa announces to the camera, clapping her hands enthusiastically. We join in with her, smiles plastered to our faces.

    “Thanks for having us,” Zayn says. Melissa beams at him and glances down at her first cue card.

    “So. I have to ask...how does it feel to be experiencing all this when just a short time ago, you were told you were going home from the X Factor? It must have been such a whirlwind thus far,” Melissa suggests. I’m thankful to find that none of my packmates seem tense.

    “Whirlwind would be putting it lightly, I think. It’s been absolutely mad. To go from that moment where we were so completely gutted to this...it’s been an amazing journey. And just like Zayn said that night, this isn’t the end of One Direction,” I say.

    “Well I should hope not. You’ve only just started out and yet you’re taking the world by storm,” Melissa smiles.

    “I don’t think any of us could have possibly imagined it. We get asked about it often and we still can’t believe it,” Niall comments. We all agree with laughs and smiles.

  
  


    The rest of the interview flies by and without issues. When we’re done, Paddy finally releases us to our hotel rooms for the night. As we make our way out to the SUV, Louis seems to be lagging behind.

    “Alright, mate?” I ask. Louis nods his head.

    “Yeah. Just dizzy. Don’t think I ate enough today,” he says, rubbing one of his eyes. I get a closer look and see that both his eyes are bloodshot.

    “Have you been rubbing your eyes a lot?”

    “Yeah. I’m really tired. Do I look that bad?”

    “No, Lou. I’m just concerned. I...I care about you. I want you to be okay,” I tell him, reaching up to cup his cheek. I lean forward and kiss his forehead.

    “I’m okay, Li. I promise,” he says. I don’t believe him but I also don’t want to push him too much. I settle for wrapping my arm around his shoulders and hugging him close to my side as we walk.

  
  


    The next day, it's more of the same. Interviews,radio shows, appearances, etc.

    “Liam, do we have time for naps before the next interview?” Niall asks from the head of the pack. I glance down at my watch.

    “Yeah. We can probably do an hour and a half for naps before we’ll need to go sit for touch ups,” I tell him. The blonde Omega beams at me and then grabs Harry’s hand, leading him to the bus. Zayn, Louis, and I are left to walk the rest by ourselves.

    “How’re things with Haz?” Zayn asks. I sigh and try to breathe in some of Lou’s warm fiery scent.

    “Basically non existent. I don’t know what to do, honestly. I can’t even remember the last time we had sex. He doesn’t let me care for him or cuddle him. He locked himself away during his last heat. He was screaming and crying in pain and still wouldn’t let me help him. I think my inner Alpha is developing a complex,” I tell him. Zayn gives me a sad look and whines pitifully.

    “I’m sorry, Alpha,” Zayn says, probably trying to boost inner Alpha’s mood. All it does is make a warmth spread through my chest momentarily. But as quick as it is, it’s a welcome feeling. _ More. Please, more. _

    “Say it again,” I request. Zayn stops walking to look at me. His warm honey eyes are captivating.

    “Alpha,” the Bradford Alpha breathes. I reach out and grab Zayn’s hip, pulling him towards me. That seems to be all the encouragement that he needs. Zayn steps right into my space and begins scenting me. A pleased sound escapes my throat at the possessive action.

    “We should move to the bus,” Louis says quietly. His voice sounds off. I tear myself away from Zayn just long enough to assess Louis. He looks exhausted.

    “Let’s get to the bus so Lou can nap,” I decide. We quickly make our way there despite each of us sporting half hard cocks. The friction against my pants is quickly becoming more irritating than arousing.

    “I don’t want to miss this but I’m just so tired,” Louis whines once we’re safely aboard our bus.

    “I doubt this will be the last time. I clearly can’t get any from my Omega and he’s right. I’m craving sexual contact. I’m craving attention. Get some sleep and maybe Z and I will go for round two later,” I say, kissing the top of Louis’s head. Louis nods and wipes at his eye. I watch as Louis walks down the narrow hallway and then climbs into his bunk. As soon as his feet disappear behind his curtain, Zayn is on me again. 

    Zayn practically throws himself into my arms. I grab the backs of his thighs and carry him over to the couch. I sit down so Zayn can straddle me but I’m pleasantly surprised to feel Zayn grinding his bum against my erection. I moan at the contact but it’s not enough.

    “What do you want, Liam?” Zayn asks, seduction dripping from his every word. I weigh my options before I finally give my order.

    “I want you to strip for me. Nice and slow,” I say. It’s not an Alpha command - not that Zayn would be affected by one anyways - but it doesn’t seem to matter. Zayn undresses slowly, swaying his hips in the right places, turning his back to me and then bending over to remove his jeans and boxers. I was doing a great job of controlling my breathing until Zayn got down onto his knees in front of me, staring at me through thick dark eyelashes.  _ Submission looks damn sexy on Zayn Malik. _

    “Tell me what to do,” Zayn says. My eyes skate over Zayn’s naked form. From his flushed cheeks, down his chest, to his strong legs. I lick my lips.

    “Go get the lube that’s under my pillow.”

    Zayn returns, having completed his task, and sinks to his knees again. He hands me the bottle but I give it right back. “I want you to sit on the other couch, facing me, and open yourself up for me. I want you to keep eye contact as you do it.”

    Zayn scrambles to his feet again and deposits himself on the other couch. He flips the cap open and squirts a generous amount onto his fingers. Then he touches himself.

    “Fuck, Li,” the other Alpha moans. My cock twitches at my name on his lips. I watch as Zayn carefully fingers himself, scissoring two of his fingers before adding a third. Zayn’s other hand skates over his chest, tugging at his nipples.

    “Enough. Come here,” I bark. Again, Zayn wastes no time in following directions and brings the lube with him. Seeming to know what I want, he pushes my back against the couch and straddles my lap. Wordlessly, Zayn gathers more lube on his fingers but this time, spreads the slippery mess over my hard shaft. “Fuck.”

    “Fuck me. Please,” Zayn requests. I grab my cock and slide it back and forth along Zayn’s crack.

    “You want my cock?” I ask teasingly. Zayn sucks in a breath as I push against his hole. Then I pull away, slipping back over his bum.

    “Don’t tease me, Liam,” Zayn growls. It’s not as sexy as Louis’s whine...but it still sparks a fire inside me. I wrap an arm around Zayn’s waist and throw him down onto the couch. I grab his knees, roughly pushing them up to his chest. I drop my face into his neck, nipping him harshly.

    “I will do as I please. Do you understand?”

    “Yes.”

    “What was that?”

    “Yes, Alpha. I understand.”

    “If I want to tease you,” I say, positioning myself at his hole again and then pulling away only to push again. “Then I will tease you.”

    Yes, Alpha,” he gasps. Satisfied that he understands, I kiss the skin I just bit and twist our bodies so he’s in my lap again. As much as I’d love to fuck Zayn into the couch, I quite like the mental picture of him riding my cock.

    “Yes, Alpha,” he moans, grinding down onto my erection. “Please.”

    “Do you think you deserve my cock?” I ask, nipping at his jaw. “Do you?”

    “Yes! I’ve been so good,” Zayn whines. “I’ve been a good boy. Want you. Need you, Alpha.”

    And that does it. I grab my cock and push the head into Zayn’s tight heat. I let out a loud moan, enjoying the feeling. And then it hits me.

    “Have you ever been fucked?” I ask, my eyes trained on his face. His cheeks redden even more and he shakes his head.

    “Never. I haven’t...this is the first time anyone...or anything…” Zayn says, his voice trailing off.

    “You’ve never experimented with toys?” I ask. We’d all expected Zayn to present as Alpha so it wouldn’t surprise me if Zayn had experimented before. But the raven haired Alpha shakes his head.

    “No. Never,” he tells me. He shifts a bit on my lap like he’s trying to get used to me. I rub my thumbs into his hips, massaging gently.

    “Are you okay? Do you need more lube? More prep?” I ask, suddenly fearing that I’ve hurt him. But Zayn silences me with his lips. He kisses me with a passion I’ve not felt in a long time.

    “I’m fine,” he says when he pulls away for air. “What I really need though...is for you to fuck me. I want...I want…”

    “What do you want, baby? Tell me.”

    Zayn looks at me with shy eyes, teeth tugging at his bottom lip. Again, I ask him to tell me what he wants.

    “I want...slow. I want you to go slow...and gentle,” he finally says. I smile and reach up to kiss him quickly.

    “Yeah. I can do that. Just give me a minute, yeah?”

    Zayn nods his head and moves easily when I guide him off my lap. I jump up and run to our bunks. I grab the mattresses off both of ours and drag them out to the floor. Then, I spread out our sheets. I go back to my bunk again and pull out a bunch of my clothes. The final touches are our pillows.

    I stand back and admire my work. Then I look at Zayn. He stands there, a shocked look on his face. Shocked, but happy.

    “You built me a nest,” he says in disbelief. I beam at him, thankful that he accepts the nest. He doesn’t have to. Zayn doesn’t have to do anything. I’m not even sure if building a nest for an Alpha makes any sense. But then again, most of our lives don’t make sense right now.

    “I want you to feel safe and comfortable. I want you to feel protected. It’ll make it easier for you to relax,” I explain. Zayn steps towards me and slips his arms around my waist, his head against my shoulder.

    “I’m always safe when I’m with you. Thank you,” he whispers. I hug him back and stay there until I feel him pull away. He climbs into the nest and my inner Alpha is bursting with pride.  _ He likes our nest! Mate likes our nest! _ I make a face at myself for thinking of Zayn as my mate. But I don’t have time to really analyze it because the next thing I know, Zayn is turning over onto his belly and lifting his bum. He looks at me over his shoulder, “Could you finger me a bit? Please?”

    “Yeah, of course,” I manage despite my mouth suddenly watering. I grab the lube, which I’m thankful to see is a flavoured one, and kneel down between Zayn’s spread knees. I lube up my hand but instead of going for Zayn’s already damp hole, I reach for his cock.

    “Oh fuck,” Zayn moans, dropping his head onto his forearms. I pump him a few times, letting him relax, before I lean down to kiss his hole. As soon as my lips make contact, Zayn nearly jumps out of his skin.

    “Shhhh, baby. Relax. Was gonna eat you a bit before I finger you. Is that okay?” I ask. Zayn stays quiet for a moment. But I’m patient. Finally, after what feels like an eternity, he answers.

    “Yeah. Yeah that’s okay,” he tells me. I smile and playfully grab his bum.

    “Okay. How about you lie down on your belly. That might be easier for you,” I suggest. Zayn does just that, and grabs my pillow. He smushes his face into, inhaling deeply.

    “Your scent has changed. It’s more burnt now,” he says. I allow myself to be distracted for just a moment.  _ Burnt? _

    “Can we talk about this later, baby? I’m gonna combust soon and I need to open you up. I want this to be good for you,” I chuckle. Zayn laughs with me.

    “Yeah, alright. Sorry. Your scent is distracting,” he says, dropping onto his belly. I use my hands to pull his cheeks apart.

    “What else is distracting?” I ask just before licking over his hole. Zayn gasps again but it quickly turns into a moan. I pull back and lick over his hole again, tasting the leftover chocolate flavoured lube. It’s Harry’s favourite. I refocus, “What else is distracting?”

    “Everything! Everything about you is distracting. Fuck, Li,” Zayn moans. I gently push my tongue into his hole. Zayn Malik makes the prettiest sounds. The moans that come out of him are being memorized for later use.

    When Zayn finally relaxes, I turn him over to his back so I return to his neglected cock. I grab more lube and set to work pumping his length and fingering him open. I feel like I’m doing a pretty decent job until Zayn suddenly sighs likes he’s annoyed.

    “What’s wrong?” I ask quickly. Zayn shakes his head.

    “I’m stretched enough. Please just...please. I want you,” Zayn gushes. His hands grasp at my shoulders, trying to pull me towards him. I lube up my cock a final time and then wipe my hands off on the sheets. I crawl up Zayn’s body and plant my hands next to his shoulders.

    “You can colour out at any time. Just because I want this and I’m Alpha doesn’t mean you have to continue. Please colour out if it hurts too much,” I tell him, gently kissing his cheek. “It’ll also hurt less if you flip back to your belly.”

    “No. I want...I want to look at you. I want to see you,” Zayn whispers, our faces just inches apart. Something pulls in my chest. Like it’s dragging me forward to Zayn.

    “This isn’t just fucking, is it?” I ask, though I’m fairly certain I know the answer. Zayn smiles up at me and then closes his eyes. I lean my forehead against his.

    “I really hope not,” he says. Happiness floods throughout my body.  _ Is he saying what I think he’s saying? Is this what he wants? _

    “Tell me what you want,” I whisper. Zayn opens his eyes again, warm pools of honey consuming my own brown eyes.  _ Please say it. Please. _

    “Make love to me. Please, Alpha,” he says, submission swirling in his words. Gently, I push my cock into his tight hole, groaning in pleasure as I do.

    “I will always give you what you want,” I promise him. Zayn keeps his knees up towards his chest but still wraps his arms around my neck. His fingers twist in the hair at the nape of my neck, pulling me down. I go willingly, our lips fitting together perfectly.

    I pull out and push back in slowly, savouring every contour of Zayn. It’s slow and smooth and undeniably sweet. I’d researched the Alpha on Alpha porn after Paddy had mentioned in but none of it looked anything like this. This level of care and love between Alphas is only possible because Zayn is involved.

    “Liam,” Zayn whines. He paws at my chest like he needs something. I drop down onto my elbows, draping my body over his and nose at his cheek. Either this is what he wanted or he’s too blissed out to care anymore. A smile rests over his mouth and he closes his eyes, the long lashes fanning out over his cheekbones. “Thank you.”

    “Of course, love,” I say against his neck.

    We continue at this pace - slow and sweet - until the familiar fire builds, creeping up my spine. I suck one of Zayn’s nipples into my mouth, trying to distract myself. I don’t want this to end. But Zayn clearly has other ideas.

     “Li...Liam...I’m gonna cum. Fuck. I’m gonna cum,” Zayn whines. A pleased growl echoes through my chest.

    “This is your first time. I don’t want you to hold off. Cum when you want to,” I tell him gently. I watch as Zayn’s eyebrows pinch together like he’s going to argue. But a few particular strong thrusts send him back into a shivering, moaning mess beneath me.

    “Fuck. Ugh...I want you to cum with me.”

    “Don’t worry about me. I’ll be right behind you. Focus on you.”

    “Please, Liam. Wanna cum on your knot. Just your knot.”

_ Well fuck. _

    Before I can really process anything, my knot starts to swell and Zayn’s whines get louder. He’s literally begging for me to knot him and suddenly, it’s all too much.

    My knot catches on his rim. I grind my hips into his ass, forcing my knot deeper inside him. Zayn throws his head back, shouting my name as he cums between our bodies.

    “Fuck. That’s it, baby. Such a good boy. Oh fuck,” I ramble, feeling my knot inflate and then finally pop. I shove myself as far into Zayn as I can go and desperately try to ignore the urge within my teeth to mark Zayn.  _ Cannot mark Zayn. He’s not yours to mark. _

    Zayn twists his head to the side, exposing his throat.  _ Fuck it. _

    I surge forward, my teeth sinking into his flesh.

  
  


**Louis’s POV**

    I tumble into my bunk just in time before the spins come back. I drag myself in far enough to close my curtain. I slump on my side with my eyes closed, willing myself not to throw up.

    “Hey, Lou? You okay? I heard Liam say you didn’t look good,” Niall says from the other side of my curtain.

    “Yeah, Ni. I’m fine. Just tired,” I lie. I feel guilty lying to them. But I don’t want them to worry about me. They’ve all got enough to worry about without adding me to the mix. Besides, it’s probably just the beginning of the flu.

    “Just for the record, we don’t believe you,” Harry informs me. I pinch the bridge of my nose. Of course he wouldn’t. The curly one knows me too well.

    “Well maybe I just don’t feel like talking to two Omegas about it, yeah? Piss off,” I growl at them. The moment I’ve said it, I want to take it back. I can picture Niall - cute, innocent, fun loving Niall - standing outside my bunk, sadness pooling in his eyes. And Harry...don’t get me started on the heartbreak that is a sad Harry Styles.

    “We’ll be in the extended bunk if you want to join us,” Niall informs me before I hear two sets of feet shuffling away. I sigh in relief that I don’t have to be an asshole anymore for the moment. I turn over to my back and find the spinning seems to have stopped. I grab my water bottle from near my pillow and suck down half of it.  _ These neutralizers make me so fucking thirsty all the time. _

    I close the water bottle and fish through my pockets for my phone. I find it and open my notifications. It’s mostly missed calls and texts from my sister, Lottie, and a couple from my mum. But the message that sticks out is from Meghan, one of the management supervisors.

**_Meghan (01/04/2011 11:00):_ ** _ Got your next month’s supply of the Neutralizol. Come get it. _

**_Meghan (01/04/2011 11:14):_ ** _ I need you to come get your neutralizers. _

**_Meghan (01/04/2011 11:24):_ ** _ Louis, you need to come get these. I’m not going to hold onto them forever for you. _

**_Meghan (01/04/2011 11:30):_ ** _ If you don’t take these soon, you’re going to start reacting to the Omegas. Where can I leave these for you? _

    “Fuck,” I swear to myself. I whine and dig around my bunk for a pair of sunglasses. I’ve had a headaches for two days and it doesn’t show any signs of stopping. I’m definitely getting the flu.

    I find the sunglasses and I’m about to jump down from my bunk when I hear movement outside. I move the tick curtain just enough to fit my nose.  _ Zayn _ . But he’s rooting around in Liam’s bunk. He must find what he’s looking for because I hear him move back towards the main living area.

    “I want you to sit on the other couch, facing me, and open yourself up for me. I want you to keep eye contact as you do it,” Liam instructs.  _ Well shit. _

    I take the sunglasses off and fling them down the end of my bunk. I’m not going anywhere any time soon. I pull out my phone to text Meghan.

**_Me (01/04/2011 13:05):_ ** _ Hi, Meghan. Just got back to the bus and I didn’t have my phone in the interview. So I’m just seeing your texts now. There’s some stuff happening on the bus right now and I can’t really leave. Could you swing by later and drop them off? Please? _

    I place my phone on my chest and close my eyes again. Only moments later, my phone buzzes.

**_Meghan (01/04/2011 13:06):_ ** _ Yep. Hey listen, how long have you been taking these consistently? Like since I got them for you after Harry’s presentation? _

**_Me (01/04/2011 13:07):_ ** _ Yeah. Why? _

**_Meghan (01/04/2011 13:07):_ ** _ Did you know they’re illegal? _

_     Shit. _

    I stare at Meghan’s message, praying for a follow up “JK” message. But that doesn’t happen. So rather than handle this like an adult, I ignore it. I turn my phone off and tuck it under my mattress. The sounds of Zayn’s breathy moans waft back to the bunks, making my head fuzzy with want.  _ Can’t do it. Need rest. Must rest. _

    I grab my hidden stash of Neutralizol and take out the last remaining pill. I pop it in my mouth and swallow it with a mouthful of water. Next, I plug my earbuds into my iPod and hit play on my favourite playlist. I turn up the volume loud enough that I can’t hear Zayn. And then I turn it up a little more. Finally, I find my tube of menthol rub and smear a bunch of it under and around my nose. No sound. No scent.

    I close my eyes and wait for sleep.

  
  


    Too soon, I feel myself being shaken awake. I crack open an eye and find Niall staring at me. I pull an ear bud out.

    “What’s up?”

    “Sorry to wake ya, Lou. But we’ve got to go into the hotel in ten minutes for touch ups before the next interview. But Paddy says we don’t have anything else today so you can sleep after,” Niall explains. I close my eyes and sigh.

    “Okay. I’m getting up,” I yawn. I roll over onto my side, carefully maneuvering myself out of the bunk. As soon as my feet hit the floor, I've got a particularly good smelling Omega wrapped around me.

    “Hi. I miss you,” Niall says against my neck. I hug him back, enjoying the non sexual contact.

    “You've been with me nearly constantly for two,months. How could you miss me?” I chuckle. Niall hugs me tighter.

    “I know. But it feels like we're miles apart. I miss you,” he sniffs. I plant a soft kiss on Niall's temple.

    “I miss you too, love,” I tell him honestly. Despite being together all the time, I miss my pack mates. I'm looking forward to this tour being over so we can focus on ourselves and our own music.

    Niall finally pulls away, smiling, but then gasps. A hand flies to his mouth before he's grabbing my face.

    “Lou, you've got a nose bleed. Like really bad,” he says. I touch my face and find I am indeed bleeding.

    “Shit,” I grumble. I pad over to the bathroom and flick on the light. “Jesus. What the fuck.”

    My nose looks like I lost a really bad fight. Blood is dripping down to my lips at an alarming rate, some making it's way to my shirt.

    “Liam!” Niall shouts, making me wince at the volume. The Alpha comes barreling down the narrow hallway, Zayn right at his heels. I'm somewhat surprised to see both Alphas dressed.

    “What's wrong? What happened?” Liam questions, looking Niall up and down. Niall points at me. Liam and I meet eyes in the mirror. A look of horror passes over Liam’s face. “Shit, Lou. What happened?”

    “No idea. Niall woke me up, I got out of my bunk, Niall hugged me, and then apparently I sprung a leak,” I try to joke. Liam’s grabs a washcloth and holds it up to my nose. Then, he pinches just under the bridge of my nose. “I can do this m’self.”

    “Hush,” Liam mumbles, watching me with worried eyes. All kinds of comments about not needing to be babied come to mind. But I don't say any of them. Despite being an Alpha, I enjoy when Liam takes care of me.

    “Boys! Get a move on!” Paddy shouts from the bus door.

    “Zayn, go make sure Harry is up and moving?” Liam asks.

    “He's already up. He left like half an hour ago with Preston. Said he was gonna grab food,” Niall says. Liam pinches my nose a little harder as his anger flares through the small space.

    “Ouch, Li,” I whine. Liam immediately softens his hold and kisses my forehead.

    “I'm sorry, baby,” he whispers. Then he turns to Zayn, “Can you take Niall and go find him? Make sure he's not getting into any trouble?”

     “Got it.”

    And with that, Liam and I are alone.

    “So why did you send them off? Harry is with security. You know he's safe. Just wanted me all to yourself?” I joke. But Liam’s face turns serious. He gingerly pulls the washcloth away from my nose, inspecting. The bleeding must have stopped because grabs a new cloth and cleans me up.

    “Are you still taking the neutralizers?” Liam asks. My heart nearly stops.

    “No. I don't need them anymore, remember? Went off them weeks ago,” I lie. Liam examines my face, undoubtedly looking for a tell that I'm lying.

    “I won't be mad if you are. I'm just concerned. They're really bad for your body,” he informs me. I try not to be obvious as I swallow hard.

    “Well lucky for me, I'm done with ‘em. Good thing I only took them for a little bit, huh?” I deflect. Liam stands there staring at me. Then he relaxes.

    “Yeah, good thing. They're illegal now,” he says, still watching me. I turn away from him to wash my hands.

    “Oh yeah? I'd heard a rumour. Any idea why?” I ask, scrubbing my skin.

    “Yeah. Prolonged use seems to be linked with a rising mortality rate.”

    A cold shiver runs down my spine and everything stops.

    “Rising mortality rate?”

    Liam leans forward and kisses my shoulder, letting his lips linger for a moment. Then he backs away, standing just outside the door.

    “Yeah. The different brands have different side effects. But one of them, Neutralizol I think it's called, has killed five Omegas in the last month alone.”

    “What about for Alphas?”

    Liam resumes staring at me. He pauses just a beat too long.

    “In the testing phase, Neutralizol killed all of the Alpha test subjects. That's why it was never approved for Alpha use.”

  
  


    The lights in this room are even worse the one this morning. The interviewer is asking Liam something about the possibility of a collaboration with Ed Sheeran but I can't focus on anything but the pounding in my head and the anxiety eating away at me.

_     Neutralizol killed all of the Alpha test subjects. _

    “What about you, Louis?”

    My head snaps up at the sound of my name.

    “Sorry, could you repeat the question?” I ask, blush rushing to my cheeks.

    “Of course,” the interviewer smiles. I can't remember her name to save my life but she seems nice. “I had asked what it's like to be the oldest member. Do you feel responsible for the rest of the band?”

    “Sometimes, yeah. But they seems to be the more responsible ones,” I chuckle, almost convincingly.

    “Surely you can take some responsibility keeping these ones in line,” the interviewer, who I'm now noticing is an Omega, says. She playfully nudges Liam’s ribs with her elbow. Then she flips her hair over her shoulder, sending a rush of disgustingly sweet strawberry scent right at the Alpha.

    “No. That responsibility falls on Liam’s shoulders. And Zayn’s. Since they're each mated,” I say, trying to subtly hint to her. But it soars over her head.

    “I heard you were trying to build a pack. Though it's tipped in favour of the Alphas,” she says, moving towards Liam slightly. Anger flashes through my body.  _ Mine. _

    “Pack business is not your business,” I tell her firmly. Off to the side of the fancy hotel room, turned interview room, I can see Paddy and Paul quietly, (but no less heated), arguing with someone. Probably someone related to the magazine who's interviewing us.

    “Liam, seems Louis has a problem with your leadership qualities. When you become pack Alpha, how do you intend to keep your packmates in line?”

    That's it.

    I open my mouth to rip this girl a new one but Harry deposits himself in my lap. He grabs the back of my head and forces my nose into his scent gland. I take a deep breath, drowning myself in his Earthy scent.  _ Earth and sunshine. Holmes Chapel. Harry. Home. _

    “Not that it's any of your business, but my pack is my pack. I will not be some heavy handed Alpha that is controlling in all aspects. My Alphas and my Omegas are independent in their thoughts and feelings. I will never think less of them for any reason you may pose. We all keep each other in line. We are all equal. That's the end of it,” Liam says, clearly fighting to contain the growls. I've been on the receiving end of Liam’s angry growls and they're terrifying.

    “Clearly I've hit a nerve. I apologize. Let's switch topics,” the interviewer says. She launches into questions about our journey on the X Factor. We can answer these on autopilot because we always get asked the same things. I'm thankful that everyone else takes over because I feel myself slipping deeper and deeper into misery. My head is pounding, all my senses seems to be in hyperdrive, my body aches. Even drowning my lungs with Harry's scent only helps so much.  _ This is going to be one hell of a flu. _

    Everything else seems to go well until the very last question.

    “Alright, lads, I just have one more question and it's for Louis,” she says. I lift my face from Harry's neck so I can manage to at least look in her direction. When she sees she has my attention, she continues, “Do you intend to humanely sever Harry and Liam’s bond before you take Harry and break off from the pack?”

    I am not responsible for the subsequent threats that come out of my mouth.

  
  
  


    “What the fuck was that?!” Zayn shouts. It took Harry's body wrapped around my front, Liam pressed to my back, as well as being held back by Paddy and Preston to keep me away from the offensive Omega. Niall, though, only had Zayn to hold him. Evidently, that was not enough.

    I curl further into the blankets, cleaning Niall's face. The blonde Omega doesn't put up any fight. Instead, he cuddles closer to my body and hums happily while I groom him.

    “I can assure you that this is being handled. We are destroying the interview and Alyssa has been fired. I cannot begin to apologize enough for the distress this has caused your pack,” the magazine rep says. He sounds genuine. Zayn is still seething.

    “The time to pull her would have been when she started asking blacklist questions. Liam and Louis are too polite to quit without being told. We're new to the game. We can't just pull interviews whenever someone asks us shit they shouldn't.  _ You _ , however, should know when to pull your people. We are not responsible for any damage or injury that Omega sustained,” Zayn spits. I look up and see the rep nod.

    “Of course. It was her fault. Is your Omega alright? Does he need medical attention?” the rep asks. Zayn looks over at me. I gently shake my head and move on to cleaning Niall's neck.

    “No, he's fine. She's lucky he's fine. I want all traces of the interview pulled. Our security will ensure it's been done properly. I want her to sign a non disclosure agreement. And you can inform her that if she so much as breathes in our direction again, she'll be black balled. Not even McDonald's will want to hire her.”

    The angry timbre of Zayn’s voice slices through the air with such conviction, it's no surprise that the rep just nods and scurries away.

    Finally, the Bradford Alpha turns to our pack. Liam and Harry are curled up, looking closer than they have in weeks and I've got Niall in a cocoon of blankets.

    “Can we go back to the bus?” Niall asks. Zayn nods silently. Together, the five of us make quick work of picking up our stuff and returning to the bus. We grab Paddy and Paul as we exit. Along the way, every person we pass slinks away like they're afraid of conflict. Probably a smart move.

    When we get to the bus, Paul ushers us inside and has us gather on the couches.

    “It's been brought to my attention that you'd all like to quit the rest of the tour. There's only a few dates left and since you're not headliners, you've got no contractual obligations. So that's what you all want? Separate from the tour?” he asks. We all nod in unison. “Okay, good. I'm getting tired of these interviews where we can't say shit. Right. I'll talk to Simon and find out about recording schedules and what not. I assume you all still want to pursue an album?”

    “Definitely. But we need at least a few weeks,” I say. Paul nods.

    “Understandable. A couple members of security are looking for two weeks time off anyways. While you're not recording or doing stuff for the label, security won't be provided. But you can contract then privately,” Paul explains. He goes over a couple other details and then leaves us to the relative comfort of our bus.

    “Care to explain that one?” Zayn asks me, amusement curling his beautiful lips. I scoff and turn away, moving to the couch Niall is perched on. I flop onto the cushions and bury my face into the Irishman’s thigh.

    “Getting shy on us, Tommo? That was quite the impressive display,” Niall chuckles, poking my cheek. I nip playfully at his fingers.

    “He's territorial. It's the mark,” Harry says. He's swaddled in just about every blanket we have and currently being groomed by Liam.

    “Then why didn't you react like that? You're bonded,” Niall says. Harry shrugs his shoulders.

    “I don't know. Don't get me wrong, I was proper livid. But she's wasn't a threat. I know Liam won't leave me,” Harry says. Liam makes a happy sound and snuggles in close to his Omega.

    “Awww, Lou. All protective of our Alpha,” Niall coos. It takes enormous effort not to snap at him.  _ My Alpha. Mine. _

    “Whoa. Chill out, mate,” Zayn cautions, looking at me with alarmed eyes. I sit up, cocking my head to the side in confusion. There's now four pairs of very concerned eyes staring at me.

    “What?”

    “You just growled at me. But like...a territory growl. Not an Alpha growl,” Niall says, sounding bewildered. “You sounded like an Omega.”

    Panic shocks my body, dripping down my spine like ice.  _ Get a hold of yourself. _

    “Not an Omega,” I growl, trying to sound more menacing. Pretty sure I fail. I get up and stalk back toward the bunks. Yet again, as I walk, the dizziness creeps in. I heave myself up into my bunk just in time. The darkness clouds my vision and before I know it, I'm slipping away.

  
  
  


    “Louis? C’mon, man. Wake up.”

    Whoever is talking sounds like they're underwater. Or maybe I'm underwater.

_ Am I underwater? _

    “Lou? Can you hear me?”

_ Of course I can fucking hear you. _

    “Need you to open your eyes, buddy.”

    I try to crack open my eyes but it feels like they're glued shut.

_ What the fuck? Why can't I open my eyes? What's happening? _

    “Calm down kid. Your heart rate is rising. Relax. You're safe,” the voice says. It's getting clearer. I'm pretty sure I know the voice. I just can't quite place it.

_ What's happening? _

    “That's it. Deep breaths. Nice job. Keep coming up for me.”

_ Did I drop again?! I can't fucking drop! I'm a fucking Alpha! _

    “Jesus Christ, Tomlinson. Calm down.”

    That is definitely Paddy.

    “C’mon, kid. Need you to focus. Listen to my voice, breathe. There we go. You're almost there. Just a little more. Nice and easy.”

    Paddy’s voices guides me through the darkness until finally, I can open my eyes.

    “There you are. Jesus. Scared the hell out of me,” Paddy says softly. One of his large, warm hands cards through my hair. Despite him being a member of our security, I crave the contact. I turn into his hand, rubbing my face against his skin.

    “You're alright, mate,” he whispers. Then, all at once, it feels like I'm being crushed. There's a weight on my chest threatening to suffocate me. The migraine comes back full force and I desperately want to go back to the darkness. I whimper and close my eyes. I reach out for Paddy, searching for more comfort.

    The security guard swears and shuffles around, never taking his hand off my face. I feel myself being moved and suddenly I'm surrounded by Paddy’s scent. I let my eyes flutter open again and see that Paddy has removed his thick hoodie and pulled it on over me. It gives me sweater paws and I'm quite happy about it. I sigh in contentment and scoot farther back into my bunk. I curl up on my side, drag the hood over my head, and stuff my face into my paws. I inhale deeply.

_ Happy Omega. _

  
  


**Zayn’s POV**

    “Slow down. Just slow down.  _ What _ happened?” Niall asks. He's got his phone pressed to his ear and has pulled me to a stop from our stroll around the car park. I watch as his eyebrows crinkle together like he's confused. Then, they shoot up to his hairline in surprise. “Yeah, alright. We're coming back.”

    “What's up?” I ask as Niall shoves his phone into his pocket.

    “Paddy says he thinks Louis dropped again,’ he says. My stomach twists.

    “But he's alone. How did he drop? What happened?” I ask frantically.

    “I have no idea,” Niall says. He looks down at his belly and then in the direction of our bus. “I don't want to run but you need to get back. I don't care what he needs. Cuddles, sex, OmegaCare. Anything. Just take care of him.”

    I nod, kiss him quickly, and then take off to help my packmate.

    I make it to the bus and my stomach nearly drops. I can already smell the Alpha hormones and I haven't even stepped onto the bus yet. Except...that's not Louis’s scent. Instead, my lungs fill with a foreign scent. It's dark and seductive. I can't pinpoint what it is. But I don't like it.

    I throw open the bus door and don't make any attempt to control the growls.

    “Whoever you are, for the sake of your knot, you better not have touched my mate,” I call into the bus. But rather than an apology or even seeing the offensive Alpha run out, I hear a familiar chuckle. “Paddy?”

    “Hi, Z. It's just me. I haven't touched him. Not like that anyways,” Paddy calls to me. I climb onto the bus and the scent or Alpha hormones is like a smack to the face.

    “Jesus. Is this what you normally smell like? Or did you use something to calm him down?” I ask, looking around for Louis.

    “Uh yeah. This is my scent. Sorry,” the security guard says, rubbing the back of his neck.

    “No, no. No problem. I just don't think I've ever smelled you. Like the real you. You always smell like the neutralizing spray. Where's Lou?”

    Paddy points back towards the bunks.

    “I'm fairly certain he dropped. I came in to check on him. He was too quiet. He was acting strangely and not really waking up so I got him to open his eyes and saw the clouding. He's wearing my hoodie. I'm sorry. I didn't want him to slip farther,” Paddy explains.

    “It's okay. Well it's not. We should have been here. But giving him your hoodie is okay,” I say calmly despite my inner Alpha contemplating ripping Paddy to shreds.

    “Try to relax before you go back there,” Paddy suggests, chuckling. I look at him in confusion. “Your eyes are red.”

    “Oh. Sorry,” I mumble. I take a few calming breaths. I think of my sisters. My mum's cooking. The way Liam smells when he's been rolling around in Harry's bunk. The colour of Niall's eyes. The sound Harry makes with his tongue when he's annoyed.

    I sigh and smile.  _ Happy. Alpha happy. _

    I look back at Paddy.

    “Good. Back to normal,” he chuckles. Paddy gives me a small wave and then exits the bus. I fight the urge to growl at the overpowering scent of the non-pack Alpha. But, with the thought of more important matters, I head back to the bunks.

    “Lou?” I say, my voice gentle. I wait outside his bunk. When he doesn't respond, I pull his curtain back a little bit. His bunk is empty. A surge of worry courses through me. I check Liam’s bunk. No Louis. For a moment, I panic that the tricky Alpha gave Paddy the slip. But then I hear movement.

    Warmth bursts through my chest.

    I pull the curtain back on my bunk. And there's Louis. The small boy is completely wrapped up in my sheets and clothes. I move forward and nearly trip over something. Bending down, I pick up a pile of clothes. A hoodie, (that up on sniff test is confirmed to be Paddy’s), and a pair of joggers that are definitely Louis’s.

    The thought of Louis naked in my bunk all cuddled up in my clothes makes me dick twitch.  _ No. Must comfort mate. _

    I stick my head into the bunk and gently nose at Louis’s hair. The Alpha picks his head up slightly to look at me. As soon as our eyes connect, I feel better. There's very little clouding and he looks relatively in focus.

    “Alpha,” Louis croaks. I pull the curtain back all the way so I can climb in but Louis growls at me.

    “I'm sorry! I'm sorry,” I say, holding up my hands. “Can I come into your space, please?”

    “Nest,” Louis grumbles.

    “Excuse me?”

    “Nest,” he repeats. I look at the mess and realize everything is sort of arranged to surround Louis.

    “You built a nest. It's a very nice nest,” I try complimenting him. Louis looks me up and down like he's debating my sincerity. He leans forward and sniffs me.

    “Nest not for you,” he informs me. I bite my bottom lip, fighting the laughter.

    “Oh no? So you just decided to build yourself a nest out of  _ my  _ clothes in  _ my _ bunk...but I'm not allowed in the nest?” I ask, amusement sticking to my words. Louis glares at me. It's quite the adorable sight, really. His cerulean eyes are almost completely clear, yet clear enough to attempt looking menacing. His hair is rumpled and his cheeks have a pretty pink stain to then. “Why am I not allowed in your nest?”

    “Not for you. Not my nest and not for you,” he tells me. Now I'm confused.

    “Then who's it for?” I ask, anger creeping back in. If he built a nest for Paddy in my bunk, the security guard won't be safe anywhere.

    “Niall.”

    The sound of my mate's name brings my attention back.

    “What about Niall?”

    Louis rolls his eyes at me and heaves an exasperated sigh, burrowing down into the blankets.

    “Nest is for Niall. And puppies.”

  
  
  


**Niall's POV**

    “Zayn?! Can I come in?!” I shout from the bus door.

    “Yeah!”

    Inside, I find Zayn sitting on the floor surrounded by articles of clothing.

    “What are you doing?” I laugh. Zayn looks up at me, a huge smile on his face.

    “Go ask Lou what he's doing,” he beams. I step over the mess of Zayn’s legs and clothes and move towards the bunks. “Not his...mine.”

    I smile to myself, assuming that's why my Alpha looks so pleased. I gently pull the curtain back.

    “Niall!” Louis squeaks happily.

    “Hi. Whatcha doin’?” I ask. Louis pushes the curtain back more and tugs me forward.

    “Made nest,” he tells me, nudging a blanket. Fondness for this adorable boy fills my entire body.

    “Awwww, Lou. That's cute. I'm glad you feel safe enough in Zayn’s bunk to build yourself a nest,” I coo at him. But Louis quickly shakes his head.

    “No. Nest for you and puppies,” he tells me excitedly.

    And then I happy-cry.

  
  


**Harry's POV**

    My body is on fire. Flames are licking up my spine and it's almost unbearable. I turn over in my bunk, searching for a cool spot on my pillow. But my pillow, along with the rest of my sheets, is soaked in my sweat.

    “Niall,” I groan. When there's no response, I whine. It's a high pitched alarm whine. Three Alphas nearly fall out of their bunks in their haste to get to me.

    “Shit. Are you in heat again?” Liam asks, rubbing his nose. He holds the inner part of his wrist to my forehead. “You're burning up, Haz. You either need a knot or we need to get you to a center.”

    “You would really make him spend a heat in a center?” Niall asks, horrified.

    “I can't listen to him go through another one alone. I know he chooses it but I can't. It causes me physical pain and mentally...I just can't take it,” Liam growls. I feel his fingers thread through my hair. I whine at the contact. “Harry? Baby, you've got to choose. Knot or a center?”

    I'm stuck. I don't want to go to a center. I want to stay right here in my bunk and wait it out. But my inner Omega won't be able to hold off with Liam in such close proximity. As for Liam’s inner Alpha...I don't think anything will keep him away much longer. I can already smell the pheromones rolling off his body in waves. It's making me thirsty in the most ridiculous way.

    I need a knot. Now.

    “Need knot,” I choke out. I look at my mate. Liam’s face is unreadable.

    “Do we have emergency shots?” Liam asks, looking at Niall. “I know they were in your heat plan. Did you actually have any?”

    “Yeah. I think I have one in my bag,” Niall says.

    “No shots,” I whine. Liam shushes me and keeps running his hand through my curls.

    “It's okay, baby. It'll be quick,” Liam says gently, his lips against my ear.

_ Liam. _

_     Home. _

_     Safe. _

    My inner Omega is starting to go stir crazy. I've been denying my Alpha for weeks. I've denied touch and affection so much that I thought my heats were evening out. Being cuddled by Liam earlier today must have triggered another heat.

    And along with the heat, a reawakened desire for my Alpha. A  _ craving _ for my Alpha. And all that he brings.

    I want Liam.

    I want home and safety and comfort.

    I want Liam’s knot. I want everything. I want skin contact. I want kisses and snuggles. I want Liam to reopen my bond mark. I want puppies.

    I want puppies.

    I don't want an emergency birth control shot.

  
_ I want puppies. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a heads up, the next chapter will be intense and will have several trigger warnings attached. Please please please ready the beginning notes on the next chapter for trigger warnings. No fic is worth your mental health. If after reading the warnings you would like an abridged version of what happens, please leave me a comment and I will make sure to do that for you!
> 
> ♡Aria


	9. Irreparable Sorrows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Comes out from hiding*
> 
> Oh hi. Yes, hello. I am so incredibly sorry for being MIA for so long. I suck. Several things all happened at once and it was a little crazy. But I'm back!
> 
> LOTS of things happen in this chapter and I've got some trigger warnings for you. Trigger warnings include: threats of violence, spanking, miscarriage, and overdose/health trauma. I know those last two are rough. I'll tell you now, this chapter was difficult for me to write. But it's all important to the story.
> 
> But to make up for the sad and stressful stuff, we've got some smut and lots of pack fluff ♡ Oh! And a surprise side storyline!

**Chapter 9: Irreparable Sorrows**

   “Don't want shot,” I cry. Every passing moment seems to bring more fever.

   “I promise it will be over quick. And I'll be as gentle as I can,” Liam assures me.  _ Alpha not listening. _

     “Please, Alpha. Please, no shot,” I beg. Niall shuffles back into view holding a prepackaged syringe.

    “Here, Li,” the blonde says, handing it over to the Alpha. Liam rips open the box with his teeth and pulls the syringe out.

    “No shots. Don’t want,” I whine, tears finally breaking free. Louis noses at my cheek and whines.

    “Calm down, Haz. You’re gonna be okay,” the Doncaster lad says gently. I shake my head and babble hysterically about not wanting the shot.

    “One quick shot and then a knot and you’ll feel better, okay?” Liam says huskily. I can hear the arousal growing in his voice as more slick drips from my entrance.

    “Liam, please. Need you,” I whine. I paw at my Alpha’s chest, desperately trying to get things moving. Liam sweeps down to kiss me. It’s fiery, sweet, intoxicating, and debilitating all at the same time. I want more. I  _ need _ more.

    “You just need to take the shot and then I can help you. I promise,” the Alpha says, kissing my forehead. This just won’t do.

    “I don’t want the shot! I want your cock and your knot and I want it now. Fill me up, Alpha. Please. I’m begging you, Liam. Make the pain go away. Please. Knot me and fill me up. Breed me,” I gush, using just about all the language capacity I still possess. I’m trying to capitalize on every tiny thing I know Alphas like to hear. The desperate need. The desire for their knot. The intention to breed.

    I’m rewarded with a look of pure lust in my soulmate’s eyes. Yet despite my heat scent and the pheromones exploding between our bodies, Liam still manages to keep a level head. He uncaps the syringe.

    “Come on, baby. You’re okay,” Liam says, lifting the sleeve of my shirt. I rip my body away from him and curl on my side.

    “No shot!” I scream at him. I’m sobbing now. Full, body wracking sobs.

    “Hold on a minute. Hold on,” Niall shouts. I feel him press close against my back, gathering me in his arms. “Haz, listen to me. I need your words, love, okay? Can you do that for me?”

    “Yes,” I sniffle. Niall kisses my temple.

    “Good boy. I know you don’t want to get the shot. But your scent is off. You smell sad. Are you refusing the shot because you don’t want a shot or because you changed your mind about pups? Do you want to try?” Niall asks. Relief spreads through me at the realization that someone is understanding.

    “Puppies,” I cry. I turn over to face Niall. I look up into blue eyes and silently beg for him to explain it in a way that makes sense. I have the words. I know what I want to say. But I can’t get them out.

    “Li,” Niall breathes, still staring at me. “Liam, don’t give him the shot.”

    “What? No, this is just the heat talking. He doesn’t want pups with me. He just said so the other day. He doesn’t want pups. I’ll give him the shot, I’ll knot him once, and he’ll be fine,” Liam decides. “His heat fevers generally go away after the first knot.”

    I whine and grip Niall’s arms as said fever continues to burn within me.

    “Liam, you’re not listening. Listen to me. Don’t give him the shot,” Niall says, his words calm and level. I watch as Liam and Niall stare at each other like they’re having some sort of silent conversation. And maybe they are because the next thing I know, Liam is passing the syringe off to Zayn, hauling me into his arms, and carrying me back to the extended bunk. Liam tosses me down onto the larger mattress and peels off his shirt, tossing it to me. I grab the material and shove my nose into it, inhaling deeply.

    The last thing I remember before the heat takes over is Liam’s voice.

    “I love you, Harry.”

  
  


**Liam’s POV**

    The scent of Harry’s heat still clings to my bedsheets. Even though it has been a full twenty four hours and we’ve done laundry. Or maybe the scent is clinging to me. Either way, it’s there and I can’t seem to get away from it.

    “You’re going to rub your nose raw,” Zayn chuckles as I bury my face in the neck of my hoodie. I give him a pointed look.

    “I can’t get his heat scent out of my nose. It’s fucking everywhere. It’s driving me insane,” I groan.

    “So go knot him again. Soothe your inner Alpha. He’s probably a little high strung,” Zayn says, his eyes returning to the comic in his hands.

    “I can’t.”

    “Why not?”

    “We have a meeting in half an hour, Z.”

    “So? You can swing that. Just get him really worked up first so he finishes quick. We both know you won’t last long,” the raven haired Alpha says playfully.

    “You try being knot-blocked for weeks, get drowned in heat scent and slick, and then tell me you’ll last long,” I growl defensively. Zayn tips his head back to laugh.

    “So what’s the problem then?” he asks, tossing the forgotten comic onto the couch. He’s goading me. “What could possibly be holding you back from walking back there, throwing your mate down onto the bed, and knotting his pretty little hole?”

    “Talk about my Omega’s hole one more time,” I growl, threatening him. Zayn may be my friend and pack mate but my inner Alpha is still possessive as fuck.

    “Go. Back there. And. Knot his-"

    I cut his words off with a harsh growl. Something inside me snaps. A foreign burn rips through my body, spreading through my chest and down my spine.

    “Shit,” Zayn shouts, launching himself off the couch. I lungs at him, ready to rip him to pieces.  _ Stop. Zayn is your friend. _ “Paddy! Help!”

 

**Zayn’s POV**

    I throw open the bus door and collide with Paddy, Preston and Basil close behind.

    “Z? What's wro-  _ Oh _ ...shit. Li, calm down, buddy,” Paddy says, his voice low and slow. Liam growls at him, warning him to keep away. Liam lunges at me again but misses thanks to Basil wrapping his arms around the angry Alpha’s torso and ripping him to the side.

     “Liam, calm down. Zayn is not a threat,” Basil says, holding him tightly. Liam fights and kicks against the security Alpha’s iron hold.

    “He's talking about my Omega. Don't even  _ think _ about my Omega or I'll fucking kill you,” Liam threatens, his eyes flashing at me. I drop my head and hide behind Paddy and Preston.

    “I'm sorry, Li. I didn't mean it,” I apologize carefully.

    “Where is his mate?” Basil asks, not using Harry's name.  _ Good idea. _ I peek over Paddy’s shoulder and see Liam still struggling to get away from Basil.

     Suddenly, Paddy pulls a walkie off his belt and pushes the button.

    “I need all Beta personnel at the buses now,” he demands. Within moments, several techs and roadies come running from all directions. Even a couple of our musicians, Josh and Sandy, make an appearance.

    “Alright, listen up! We need to get Liam and his mate onto bus one and everyone else away. Once that’s done, we’re packing up and driving. The other boys will have to bunk on bus two for now. If any of you are unmated but may have Alpha scent on you, go away,” Paddy shouts. A couple people turn on their heels and exit the area. One of them is Josh. I make a mental note to ask about that later.

    “I’m fine. I’m good,” Liam says despite the growls that continue to ripple through his chest. He wiggles a bit, trying to slip out of Basil’s grasp. The Alpha security guard doesn’t waver though.

    “Li, you’re done. You’re going into rut. You can’t be near Zayn. You’re going on the bus and your mate will join you,” Basil tells him, utilizing Preston’s help to guide the seething Alpha onto bus one. I faintly hear someone talking to me. But as soon as Liam is on the bus with Preston and Basil and the door is shut, I’m turning and walking away.

  
  


 

    It doesn’t take me long to find Niall. He’s sitting with a roadie - I think his name is Cody - and eating a bag of crisps.

    “Niall,” I say, trying to keep my jealousy at bay. I don’t know Cody. And while everyone knows that Niall and I are bonded, I don’t think anyone beside me can smell his pregnancy yet.

    “Hi, babe,” Niall chirps happily. He hands the bag to Cody and wipes his hands on his joggers, spreading little crumbs over the fabric.

    “You’re making a mess,” I tell him. Niall’s smile falters just a bit. He looks down and sees the crumbs. He looks back up at me with big blue eyes. “And you’re sitting with an unmated Alpha.” Niall glances over at Cody. “An unmated Alpha that I don’t know.”

    Niall hangs his head, staring at his fingers. He mumbles something but it’s too quiet for me to hear. Cody must hear it though because he immediately gets up and scurries away. Once we’re alone, Niall looks up. Unshed tears cling to his eyelashes.

    “I’m sorry, Alpha,” Niall whimpers. It’s then that I notice his body language. His shoulders are tense and he’s avoiding looking in my eyes for too long. His fingers are picking at each other and he’s shifting around in his seat. And then I smell it. He’s nervous. My Omega is nervous. Uneasy. I did that.

    “Omega, I am sorry. Please don’t be afraid of me,” I beg. Niall shakes his head, a few tears escaping.

    “I’m not afraid of you, Alpha. But I made you angry. I shouldn’t have been with Cody without you around,” Niall decides, still looking at his hands. I take a seat next to him and pull the blonde Omega into my side.

     “I am not in control of your actions. You are free to associate with whoever you want, Ni. I’m sorry I overreacted. It’s just…” I start, my voice trailing off. I don’t know how to tell Niall.

    “What’s wrong?” my mate asks, concern creeping into his words. “What happened?”

    “I sent Liam into rut.”

  
  


 

**Harry’s POV**

    I’m not sure what it is that makes me take the earbuds out. But I take them out just in time to hear my mate roar. I’m not talking one of the cute growls he does or even the warning sound he makes when someone sits too close to me or Louis. I mean a  _ roar _ .

_ Must take care of Alpha. _

    I climb out of my dark bunk and then I feel it. A rush of slick leaks onto the back of my thighs.  _ Oh. _ I move towards the main area of the bus, confused. There’s no reason for me to be slick. And then I smell it.

    Leaves. Crisp autumn leaves. Crisp autumn leaves and warmth. Something hot. And dangerous. It’s alluring. It’s heavy and dark and dangerous.

_ Liam. _

    “Harry.”

    Liam’s voice is strained. Almost like he's in pain.

    “Li? What's wrong?” I ask. I watch as the Alpha stalks toward me. It's slow. Slow and deliberate. And it's Liam. So it's delicious.

    “Omega,” Liam states. His voice send a shiver down my spine. Once he's in front of me, I feel his eyes dance over my body. “Mine.”

    “Yes. Always yours, Alpha,” I whisper. I can feel the slick dripping from my body at an alarming rate. And then he touches me. His hand cups my neck. It's feather light but sears like a wildfire.

    All at once, my brain catches up to my surroundings: Liam is in rut. We’re on our bus. We're in a safe place.  _ I'm toast _ .

    Liam closes the gap between our bodies and traps me against the wall. His large hands paw at my clothes as he whines, clearly displeased with the barriers between our skin.

    “If you don't want this, you need to leave. I'm losing control quickly,” Liam cautions. I shake my head, sending my curls flying everywhere.

    “I'm not going anywhere,” I tell him. “Take me.”

    And that's how I lost my favourite pair of joggers.

  
  
  


    Twelve hours and several knots later, Liam’s head seems to be clearing.

    “Haz?” he rasps, his throat scratchy - undoubtedly from the nearly constant growling. Liam’s arms are still wrapped around me, my back pressed to his chest. I wiggle against him, testing if we're still tied together. We are. The Alpha hums contently and nips at my shoulder.

    “How are you feeling?” I ask. Liam grunts and buries his face between my shoulder blades. I giggle, “That doesn't tell me anything, babe.”

    The Alpha paws at my stomach and whines softly. “Li, c'mon. What's up with you?”

    “I'm failing as an Alpha,” he finally says bluntly, his voice deep and pained. For once, I wish his knot would deflate faster so I could turn around to look at him.

    “Don't you dare, Liam James Payne. You are not failing at anything - least of all at being an Alpha,” I growl. It hurts me to hear my mate unhappy. It hurts even more when I know it's for a reason that is partially my fault. “You are not failing. We are just having trouble. That's all. When it is meant to happen, it'll happen. I've heard that once you stop trying is when you get pregnant.”

    “But I'm supposed to be Alpha. Like  _ the _ Alpha. Zayn and Louis put me on this pedestal. They chose me to lead us. And I can't even give my mate pups. Niall will have our pack's first litter. It should be you,” Liam says into my shoulders. I sigh heavily. In this state, there's not much I can do to comfort him.

    “I'm not worried, Li. Maybe now is just not the time for us to have pups. Maybe the universe knows something we don't. Besides, can you imagine if both your Omegas were pregnant at the same time? That would be a disaster,” I chuckle, trying to get even just a smile out of the Alpha.

    “You view Niall as my Omega as well?” Liam asks.

    “Yeah, of course. Why wouldn't I? Isn't that what being pack is?” I counter. Liam is quiet and for a moment, I'm concerned that maybe I said something wrong. 

    “I guess so. Not sure society will view it that way. Typically packs don't...like...co-mingle...like that,” Liam reasons. My nose wrinkles up in displeasure.

    “Well first of all, society can suck it. And second, our dynamic is unique. Everything we know about packs involves pairs. A few triads here and there. But we're different,” I tell him. Liam seems to ponder this for a moment.

    “So...does that mean you'll be like a mum to Niall's pups too?” Liam asks. I smile at the idea, a warmth spreading over my body 

    “Yeah. That's what pack means. Niall may be carrying this one but I'll love him or her like they're my own. I'm sure Niall will feel the same about ours,” I point out. Liam doesn't say anything. He silent behind me. But I can hear the noise. The deafening sound of Liam’s brain firing at a million miles an hour. I go over my words again. Then I consider his.  _ Oh _ . “You'll be their daddy too, ya know. Niall's pups will love you. We'll all love them like they're our own.”

    “You really believe that?”

    I test the knot again and find it's finally deflated a bit - enough for him to slip out. I turn around in Liam’s arms and take my time scenting him.

    “Yeah, I do. I think you're gonna be an amazing dad. We just need to be patient. Besides, think of this as practice for our pups. We help Niall and Zayn and by the time we have our own, we'll be pros,” I say into Liam’s neck. This,  _ finally _ , earns me a laugh from the Alpha. And it's a deep, full belly laugh too. I smile and preen under the sound. I'm happy that I've helped Liam feel better.  _ Good boy _ .

    “Oh my Omega. I would be lost without you,” Liam days, dropping a kiss onto my forehead. It's a sweet idea. That he needs me. But the truth is that we need each other.

  
  


**Liam’s POV**

    It's another day before we join the rest of the pack on the bus. And when we do, it's as if nothing happened. Well, Zayn apologizes profusely despite my insistence that it's fine. But other than that, all goes back to normal.

    “Lou, you've got to eat something other than cookies,” I say, handing the feather haired Alpha an apple. “Please. Eat real food.”

    “Excuse you. This is real food. It's not a hologram or a figment of my imagination. Besides, these are the best cookies ever,” Louis insists. I shake my head, taking the cookies out of the smaller Alpha’s lap and replace them with a banana. Louis picks it up the fruit and glares at it.

    “Just eat the damn apple, Tommo. Or the banana. I don’t care which,” I growl. I fully expect a sassy comment. Instead, Louis’s shoulders slump forward with a heavy sigh. I watch as he takes a bite of the apple. Niall, Zayn, Harry, and I all stare at him in confusion.

    “What the fuck?” Niall says, beating the rest of us to it. Louis looks up, mid crunch.

    “What? What did I miss?” he asks, looking around. Niall walks over to Louis and places the back of his hand against the Apha’s forehead.

    “He is a bit warm,” Niall says, gently running his fingers down the side of Louis’s face. Rather than bat him away or complain or do anything...Louis-like...Louis just turns his face into Niall’s hand - welcoming the touch.

    “You feeling okay, mate?” Zayn asks, exchanging a worried look with me. Louis hums and pulls Niall into his lap. He hides his face in the fabric of Niall’s jumper.

    “Soft,” Louis mumbles, sighing to himself. Niall wraps his arms around Louis’s neck and looks at me, his eyes pleading for help. Harry nudges me forward with his foot. I glance back, unsure. Harry nearly kicks me across the room.

    “Lou?” I ask hesitantly, sliding down to my knees next to him. Louis makes a noncommittal sound and doesn’t look at me. I reach up and card a hand through his hair. When my fingers brush Louis’s forehead, I feel the heat that Niall mentioned. “Love, you’re burnin’ up. Can we get you to bed so you can rest?”

    “Nooo. ‘M fine,” he whines. He sounds off. It almost sounds like a distress call. Almost.

    “How about some cold water?” Zayn suggests, holding out a bottle from the bus’s fridge. Finally, Louis picks his face up from Niall’s hoodie. His usual sunkissed skin seems abnormally pale. He reaches for the water bottle, uncaps it, and drains half of it in one go. He comes up for air briefly before finishing it off.

     "Thanks,” he says softly, glancing at Zayn. “Suppose I should give your Omega back now.”

    Zayn smiles and shakes his head.

    “Nah. Keep him. He’s yours too,” the raven haired Alpha chuckles. This seems to sit quite well with Louis. He wraps his arms around Niall again, hugging him.

    “My Louis,” Niall hums, dropping a kiss to Louis’s forehead. I motion for Zayn to follow me, leaving the Omegas to cuddle Louis.

    Zayn and I get off the bus and start walking across the parking lot of the gas station we’ve stopped at.

    “You think something’s up, yeah?” Zayn asks. I sigh heavily and nod.

    “Unfortunately, yeah. He’s seemed off for awhile. This just adds to it I think.”

    “He seems quite taken with the Omegas lately. Think maybe he just needs some Alpha time? We could take him out or something. Get him drunk. Or baked” Zayn suggests. A protective growl rips through my chest.

    “I don’t think this can be solved with alcohol or drugs,” I fire back. Zayn holds up his hands in mock surrender. “I think it’s more than needing Alpha time though.”

    “What do you mean?”

    “Have you seen the way he reacts to us, Zayn? It’s like he wants to please us. I mean all of us, but particularly you and me. He like... _ preens _ under the attention. He bends over backwards to do things for you. And he practically melts when I single him out for things,” I say, recalling recent events. Just last week, Louis had made sure to save me breakfast when I’d overslept. It’s not that Harry didn’t. He would have. But Louis beat him to it. When I’d woken up, Louis had been so proud of himself. He’d been practically buzzing with excitement. I’d taken him in my arms and kissed him breathless, thanking him repeatedly. The smaller Alpha had melted with the affection and looked indescribably happy. Looking back, there was been a lot of those moments recently.

    “And you think it’s more than just being happy about pleasing you as the pack Alpha? I mean, I won’t lie...I like when you praise me too. Makes me feel good. But you think it’s more than that for Lou?” Zayn questions. I nod again, staring the British-Pakistani Alpha in the eyes.

    “Yeah. I think there’s more to it. And I think it has something to do with the neutralizers he was taking,” I tell him honestly. Zayn’s nose crinkles up in distaste.

    “Those things were shit. I’m glad he’s not on them anymore,” Zayn says. I look off into the distance, avoiding Zayn’s gaze. But he catches on quickly. “You think he’s still taking them, don’t you?”

     “Yeah. I do. But he keeps denying it. I either need to force it out of him or I need to find the pills. Zee, Lou and I talked about them a little while ago. About how they’re illegal for Omegas now but they’ve never been legal for Alphas,” I tell him. I take a breath. “I explain the mortality rate with Alphas.”

    Zayn sucks in a breath, “What did he say?”

    “He looked terrified, Zayn. Absolutely terrified.”

    “We need to find those pills, Liam,” Zayn sighs, raking his hands through his hair. We stand there for a few moments longer, breathing in the humid summer air. But we can’t stay out here forever. With dozens of unanswered questions and a simmering worry for our packmate, we make our way back to the bus.

  
  
  


    It’s just past four in the morning when the sound of wretching wakes me from a dead sleep. I roll over, expecting to find the space next to me empty. But Harry is right there, snoring softly. So it must be Niall. I can feel Zayn next to me so I try nudging him awake. I’m not surprised when after the third of fourth jab to his ribs, he’s still sound asleep. Grumbling to myself, I throw off my section of the blankets and crawl out of bed. But as I do, I see Zayn’s arm snake around Niall’s middle, his hands caressing the Omega’s growing belly.  _ The fuck? _

    Another round of retching echoes through the hotel room, spurring me towards the bathroom. Inside, Louis is hunched over in front of the toilet and emptying his stomach into the bowl. I grab a hand towel off the rack and wet it with cool water. Then I sit next to Louis and hold the damp cloth to his forehead. Louis sucks in a breath and spares me a quick glance before his body heaves again. There’s not much coming out anymore but his body keeps trying.

    “Li,” he croaks, his body finally allowing him to really breathe. I flip the cloth over, moving to a cooler section and press it to his forehead again. Tears leak from the corner of his eyes. “Li.”

    “Shhh. You’re okay, love. You’re alright,” I assure him. We stay like that, crouched on the floor until Louis is sure he’s done. Then, I help him brush his teeth, we get some water, and then it’s back to bed. In my absence, Harry is snuggled up to Zayn. That leaves the end portion open for me and Louis. Wasting no time, I climb into bed and hold the covers up for Louis to climb under. He does so, but keeps a good four inches of void space between us. Having none of it, I grab onto him and haul the smaller boy onto my chest.

    “Li, I’ll crush you,” Louis chuckles weakly. I fully pull Louis’s body on top of mine, cradling his head against my chest. I’m rewarded with Louis burying his nose in my scent gland, calming both of us.

    “You’re the perfect size to sleep on top of me,” I inform him. Thankfully, Louis stops his protest there and settles in comfortably. I listen intently, waiting for his breathing to even out. When it does, I sigh to myself and try to relax. But I can’t. Too many thoughts are rushing through my brain. So I lay there listening to my pack’s collective breath. It’s then that I notice...we’re breathing in sync.

  
  
  


    The next morning is a bit chaotic. And chaotic is putting it lightly.

    “Liam, you’ve got a meeting with Simon at ten. Niall and Harry, you’re doing a photoshoot at eleven. Zayn, you and Louis will be going with the Omegas. Then you’ve all got to change and eat before the one o’clock interview. With any luck, that will be it for the day and then we can see about getting you lot home,” Paddy says, rattling off assignments and handing out walkies to the security team simultaneously. “Any questions?”

     "Yeah. What are you going to do with your time off?” Niall asks around a mouthful of cereal. The head of security suddenly freezes, tension ripping through the bus. “Paddy?”

    “Uh…” Paddy starts. He looks between Niall and the rest of us with a strange expression. Almost likes he’s nervous. “Uhm no big plans. Just you know...mess about. Relax. Get some home improvements done.”

    “That was the bloody worst lie I’ve ever heard outta your mouth, young Paddy,” Louis chuckles. I nudge him in the ribs, giving him a pointed look. “What? It was. You can’t tell me you believe that.”

    “Doesn’t matter if I believe it. It’s none of our business,” I remind him. Louis grumbles and settles back into his seat. I reach a hand up and gently caress his face. The blue eyed boy turns his face into my hand, sighing softly. “My sweet boy. How are you feeling?”

    “I’m okay. Not nauseous anymore so that’s a plus,” he says. Paddy raises an eyebrow.

    “You were sick earlier?” he asks. Louis nods.

    “Yeah. Was up early chuckin’. Feel loads better now though. Apparently cuddles from my Alpha was all I needed,” Louis smiles. My inner Alpha beams with pride.  _ Ha. Fixed it. _

    “Yeah well it’s amazing what mates can do for you. Alright, Li, let’s get you to this meeting, yeah?”

    I nod and ease out of the pack cuddle. I kiss each of them on the forehead, spending a few extra seconds on Harry and Louis, and then follow Paddy off the bus.

    “As strange as it might seem, I’m going to miss that bus for the next few weeks,” I admit. Paddy walks a few steps ahead of me and opens a door.

    “It’s not strange at all. Bus one is where you built your pack. It’s where you’re all comfortable. I would miss it too,” Paddy says. We round a corner and enter the all too familiar office.

    “Ah, Liam. Come in, come in. Paddy, that’s all I need from you. Enjoy your vacation,” Simon says, a knowing smile on his face. I turn to look at Paddy. A deep blush spreads over the security guard’s face. And then he leaves.

    “What was that about?” I ask. Simon smirks and motions for me to sit down.

    “You’ll find out soon enough. Let’s get right to business though. You and the rest of the boys have been released from the X Factor tour. I’ve got you slotted for two weeks off with no commitments before you’re expected to begin recording. The first album is already mostly written. If you or any of the boys want to be a part of the writing process, you’re more than welcome. No pressure, of course. I’ve just gotten off the phone with the magazine that’s running the photo shoot that the Omegas are supposed to do. I’m pulling the shoot. The magazine is...not in line with the image we want to create for you boys,” Simone explains.

    “What does that mean?” I ask. Simon pinches the bridge of his nose.

    “They wanted suggestive pictures. We told them no. That both Omegas were bonded and they wouldn’t drop it. In the original agreement - when it was signed - the only Omega was Harry and he wasn’t bonded yet. The agreement stated that any One Direction Omegas would participate in the shoot and the point was to sell a particular clothing line. It’s like...clubbing attire, I guess. Anyways, the whole point was to capitalize on the public’s obsession with Harry as an Omega. Obviously, that’s no longer an option. So I’m pulling it. The Omegas, Zayn, and Louis are going to wait for you on the bus and then we’ll get you guys home,” Simon states. “Now...there’s two more pieces that we need to go over. A sound tech is concerned about Niall.”

    My heart skips a beat.  _ It was only a matter of time before someone outside the pack could smell his pregnancy. Surprised it’s taken this long. _

    “How so?”

    Simon sighs heavily and leans back in his seat. He gives me a serious look.

    “Liam...I’d like to think that by this point, you trust me. I’ve never wronged you. Beyond taking multiple chances on you and pushing you five to be the best you can be, I’ve advocated for you. I’ve ensured that you’re treated fairly and appropriately. I’ve made sure to build you a team that is committed to keeping you safe and healthy. I hand picked your security personnel. I’ve bent over backwards to support you and your pack. I’ll continue to do just that. But I need you to be one hundred percent honest with me,” Simon says, never breaking eye contact. “ I need to know...is Niall pregnant?”

    Everything stands still for a moment and I’m not sure how I’m supposed to respond. Outside of the pack, no one is supposed to know. But of all people, Simon should know. So I take a breath.

    “Yes, Niall is pregnant. He’s about fourteen weeks. It’s been...complicated. Harry still isn’t pregnant. He and I have been struggling. Not just with getting pregnant either. Dealing with the...struggle to get pregnant is taking its toll on everyone. The entire pack feels it. I think Niall and Zayn have wanted to keep it quiet for themselves just as much for Harry,” I tell him.

    “I’m sorry, Liam. And I’m sorry that your pack has been dealing with this alone. I want to come back to this but my other point I wanted to discuss ties in. I want to know how Louis is. There are several concerns that have been brought up there,” Simon says, opening the floor for me to explain. Now it’s my turn to sigh. I let my head fall back and sigh a second time. “That bad?”

    “Yeah...that bad,” I confirm. I run my hands through my hair in frustration. “This conversation...it doesn’t leave us. We can come up with a game plan to deal with it. But the specific details stay between us.”

    Simon nods, a worried look on his face. I glance around his office. I can’t count how many times I’ve been here before. Thankfully, none of the reasons have ever really been negative. Some have been stressful. But none of them...like this, really.

    “Louis is struggling,” I start again. “Some days, I think he’s alright. Some days I think he’s developed a Nature-Identity Disorder. And some days I’m shocked he’s even still alive. I think there is something really wrong. He gets an abnormal amount of...pleasure...out of pleasing me and Zayn. He goes out of his way to take care of us. But not in an Alpha way-”

     "He wants to be an Omega,” Simon states as if it’s the simplest thing in the world.

    “I think so, yeah. Sometimes, he seems comfortable as an Alpha. But more and more lately, he seems to be most comfortable in an Omega role. Which is fine - Harry and Niall welcome him as a third Omega to the pack. But I think Louis harbours some anger over the fact that he’s not truly an Omega,” I admit. Simon nods in understanding and opens his laptop. He begins typing.

    “I have a few contacts that work in the medical field...and one of them happens to be a nature specialist. She’ll have some options for you,” he says.

    “Options?”

    “Yes. Options for Louis.”

     “I’m sorry...I don’t follow,” I tell him. Simon sighs and rolls his eyes. He takes his laptop and turns it so I can see the screen.

**NATURE THERAPY TREATMENTS**

    “If Louis doesn’t want to be an Alpha, he doesn’t have to be. There are options for him - both temporary and permanent. I am not willing to sacrifice Louis’s mental health for anything. Yes, you’re under contract to make music and we’ll get there. But this is more important,” Simon says. A warm fondness for this man spreads through my chest. “Now I want to go back to your statement that you’re sometimes surprised that Louis is still alive. What did you mean by that?”

    “I mean that the pressure he’s under must be stifling. He’s so stressed out all the time. And it never appears to stop. When one thing gets solved, something new gets added to our plate and it seems to affect Louis more than the rest of us. I just can’t help but wonder how much he can endure before he cracks,” I explain. I make the choice to not tell Simon about Louis’s break down or the blades we took from his flat.

    “Yes, well that makes sense now that you word it that way. Did you have any suggestions as to how we should proceed? I don’t want to step on your toes here,” Simon says cautiously.

    “Zayn and I discussed it and we thought that we, along with Harry and Niall, could make an effort to provide Louis with OmegaCare. He seems to respond well to it so far. So I guess we’ll just continue on with that?” I ask.

    “I think that’s a great idea. I’ll give you the information for my contact as well. I’ll let you bring that up with him. Now, I have one more matter to inquire about.”

    “Well let’s hear it,” I chuckle. Simon gives me a warm smile and leans back in his chair, seeming to finally relax.

    “How’s it feel being pack leader?”

  
  


**Paddy’s POV (SURPRISE!)**

     I pace back and forth in the airport terminal, waiting for the flight to land. My own flight had arrived early, leaving me to play the waiting game. I finally decide to plop myself down in a nearby seat and try to calm myself down. But just as I start to settle, there’s the announcement. The flight has arrived.  _ His _ flight has arrived.

    I go back to pacing. Back and forth, back and forth. Right in front of the doors. And then finally... _ finally _ ...I see him. Paul Higgins walking in, his beautiful eyes searching the terminal. Our eyes connect.

    They say that walking into the arms of the one you love is like coming home. But I can tell you...this is so much better.

    I gather him in my arms and hold him tightly against my chest. I smile as he tucks his nose into my neck, breathing me in.

    “I missed you,” I hear him say, his words only slightly muffled by the hood of my sweatshirt. I pull back gently to look at him.

    “I missed you too. It was only a few days but it feels like longer,” I tell him. Paul smiles at me and hugs me again.

    “I missed you too, Alpha,” he says. A pleased rumble echoes through my chest. I grab one of Paul’s hands in mine and pull him towards the exit. As we walk, Paul babbles about how grateful he was that Simon pulled the boys’ last photo shoot. Doing so allowed us to take this two week vacation a few days early. Since Paul wasn’t needed after the boys left the tour, he was technically allowed to go home right away. He’d managed to find excuses to stick around - namely by volunteering as additional security for the Omegas - but had to go fly back to London a few days ago. Hence why I’m meeting him at Dublin airport.

    “So I got everything on your list. Well everything except the blanket you wanted. Every single store I went to was sold out. So I made you one inst-” I start before Paul cuts me off.

    “You made me a blanket?”

    I chuckle and lift his hand, kissing it.

    “I don’t know if it’s exactly what you wanted but...I figured it was worth a try,” I tell him. We make our way out to the pick up area and half way down the sidewalk before I see our Uber. I open the door for Paul and allow him to get in before joining.

    “I can’t believe you made me a blanket,” Paul smiles. I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss his forehead.

    “I would do anything for you, baby,” I tell him. From the front seat, the Uber driver makes a strange sound. I look forward and watch the pretty Alpha girl wiping her eye. “Are you alright?”

    “Yes! I’m sorry. Ignore me,” she chuckles, wiping more tears from her eyes. I glance at Paul, searching for answers. But he looks just as confused as I feel.

    “You don’t seem okay,” Paul says carefully. The Uber driver checks for oncoming traffic and then pulls out onto the main airport road.

     “No, I’m just being silly. You’re...you’re both Alphas. And obviously in love. It makes me happy to see a couple that is so comfortable despite your natures,” she says. A painful twitch pulls at my chest.

    “You and your partner..?”

    “No,” she sniffles. “He’s not...he won’t be seen with me in public. He’s afraid of what other people will say. I think he’s ashamed of us. I know he loves me. But I think he believes we are still wrong.”

    “I’m sorry that we live in a world which makes him uncomfortable. I wish things were different,” Paul offers.

    “Give him time,” I add. Paul looks at me, a soft look on his face. “Give him time to become comfortable with himself. I don’t doubt that he loves you. If he’s willing to sneak around to have a life with you, regardless of of how private that life is, then he loves you. Just...let him come to you. Alphas, despite who their partners are, have this urge to be with them. I don’t need to tell you that. You’re an Alpha. But my point is that if you are meant to be, he’ll get there. Nothing will stand in his way. Trust me.”

    “Sounds like you have experience,” the Uber driver smiles at me from the rear view mirror. I can’t help but smile back.

    “Yeah. I was a bit stubborn. But I honestly just needed time. I needed to become comfortable with myself before I could even attempt to give my mate the attention and love he deserves,” I tell her honestly. Paul hums happily and melts into my side. I hug him close to my body and look out the window. “Time is the best gift you can give someone.”

  
  


 

    “Alright, mate. You’re done.”

    The tattoo artist, Mickey, drenches a paper towel in green soap and gently wipes down my wrist. The new tattoo is shiny under the bright fluorescent lights, framed by angry red skin.

    “Thank you so much for doing this. You have no idea what it means to us,” I tell him. Mickey grins and continues wiping down my wrist. I look down.

**_Est. 2011_ **

    “I won’t pretend to understand it. As an Alpha...I don’t understand why you would choose another Alpha. But the way you look at him...that makes sense to me. I’m glad we could give you a different kind of permanent mark. I can imagine it must be frustrating to not be able to mark your mate naturally,” Mickey says.

     "I can’t even begin to explain how frustrating,” I chuckle, despite the somber topic. Mickey uses his finger to spread a thin layer of Aquaphor over my tattoo and then takes off his gloves.

    “I think your boy just got done as well,” Mickey says, pointing to the cubicle next to ours. I stand up and peek over. Paul’s tattoo artist has just finished spreading the Aquaphor on his wrist.

     “Hey, babe,” I greet. Paul beams at me. I watch as he gets up and meets me outside the cubicles. Carefully, without bumping our new tattoos, I pull him into a hug.

    “I’m ready to go home,” he says. He sounds sleepy, like he’s going to drift off while standing up.

    “Home to  _ our _ home or home to bus two?” I chuckle, already knowing his answer.

    “They're one in the same, ya know,” the Alpha smiles. He slides his hand into mine, lacing our fingers together. “Wherever you are is home.”

    “Oh don't get me riled up now. We're too far from my place,” I warn him, kissing his temple.

    “True though, innit? Wherever we are, so long as I've got you by my side, everythin’ else is irrelevant,” Paul says. I can't even begin to fathom how much I love this man.

    The fact that we made it home in one piece and mostly clothed is a miracle.

  
  
  


**Niall's POV**

    “Liam? Liam! Liiiaaaam!”

    I pace back and forth, shouting for the pack Alpha even though I know he's only a few feet away. I just can't see him yet.

    “What?!” he shouts back. I pout. I still can't see him. “I can practically hear you pouting, Ni. What's up?”

    “If you can tell I'm pouting, why don't you fucking come out then?!” I demand. Then there's silence. A beat of pause. And then the Alpha peeks his head out from the living room.

    “Are you, Harry, or Lou injured?”

    “No.”

    “Are you, Harry, or Lou dying?”

    “No.”

    “Are you going into labour?”

    “...no.”

    “Alright then. Come over here and get over my knee,” the Alpha instructs. My mouth drops open.

    “What? Why?! What did I do?” I ask, tears springing to my eyes.  _ Damn hormones.  _ Liam moves back into the living room and sits on the couch. I follow and see the rest of our pack is gathered here as well. They’re all looking on with interest.

    “There are very few reasons why you yelling  _ and _ swearing at me would be acceptable. One of you being injured, one of you dying, or if one of you is in labour. Since none of those circumstances apply, you are being punished. Now get over here and lay across my lap. Sooner you do it, the sooner it's over,” Liam states. His cool, calculated tone does little to settle my nervous energy. Seeing my hesitation, Liam continues, “It's alright, love. I won't hurt you or the puppy. I checked with your doctor a few weeks ago. You can still be spanked.”

    The idea of Liam discussing spanking with my doctor sends a wave of embarrassment through me. With my metaphorical tail between my legs, I walk over to him. Liam carefully guides me over his lap and asks if I'm comfortable.

    “Yeah...should I take my jeans off?” I ask. Liam gently places his hand on hip and squeezes.

    “No. You can leave them on this time. I do not want to make this a regular thing, Niall. I know you've got quite a bit on your plate in terms of emotions and hormonal stuff. But snapping at me doesn't fix it and it won't get you anything. Understand?”

    I bury my face in the couch, trying to hide.

    It doesn't fly with Liam.

    “Use your words, love,” he pushes. I pick my face up just enough.

    “I understand, Alpha,” I tell him. Liam hums and runs his hand over my bum.

    “Good boy. You're getting five swats, okay?”

    “Yes, sir.”

    “Sir. I like that,” Liam says, his voice dropping a bit. “I want you to count.”

    Then there's a pause. I wait, trying to be patient. Just as I open my mouth to say something, Liam lands the first smack to my left butt cheek. I let out a surprised yelp but compose myself quickly.

    “One.”

_ Smack _ . “Two.”

    ….. _ smack. _ “Three.”

_ Smack. Smack. _ “Ouch!”

    “What was that?” Liam prompts.

    “Three. AND four,” I grumble. 

    “Lose the attitude, pup.”

    “I am not a pup, thank you ver-"  _ SMACK! _ “Ow, Liam!”

    “Do you need more?”

    “No! No...I don't. Five. That was five. I'm sorry,” I sniff, trying not to cry. But it's useless. As soon as Liam pulls me up into a sitting position, he cradles me against his chest and guides my face into his neck, reminding me to scent.

    “You're such a good boy, Niall. You did so well,” Liam praises. The tears spill down despite me trying to contain them.

    “How are you feeling?” Liam asks gently. I fight the urge to say something smart and settle for grumbling about a sore bum instead. Liam leans in and kisses my forehead. "Do you want to tell me what you were yelling about?”

    “Was just looking for you,” I mumble. I tuck my face into his shoulder but the Alpha pulls back to look at me.

    “Seem like you were doing an awful lot of shouting if you were just looking. What's going on, babe?” Liam presses. I sigh heavily and lean drop my face into my hands.

    “Ni? What's wrong?” Louis asks. His tone is light and concerned - very unlike an Alpha. I look up to meet his eyes. He's laying across the other couch just relaxing. He looks incredibly comfortable. Actually...this is the most relaxed and at ease Louis has looked in weeks.

    I get up and cross the room, deciding that I want to sit with the feather haired Alpha instead. I climb on top of him and wedge myself between his legs, laying down flush with his body. My head rests comfortably on his stomach and it's like we fit together perfectly.

    “I hope you're comfortable because I don't intend to move any time soon,” I inform him. His body trembles with giggles.

    “You won't hear any complaints from me,” he tells me. One of his hands rests on my shoulder while the other cards through my hair. Within moments, I feel like I could drop off and fall asleep.

    “I'm gonna let it slide for now but we aren't done talking about this, love,” Liam informs me, kissing my forehead. I crack open my eyes and see the puppy eyed boy move and sit next to my mate, pulling Zayn into his lap. Zayn goes willingly. He seems to be happy to indulge Liam in the cuddles he's clearly looking for. Zayn curls himself up in Liam's lap - not an easy feat since they're about the same height - and tucks his face into Liam's scent gland.

    On the floor in front of a big open window, Harry sits cross legged with his infamous black leather bound journal open in his lap. A black pens flies across the page while a pink highlighter is being chewed to death between his teeth.

    My pack is happy. So why do I feel like something bad is about to happen?   
  


 

**Louis's POV**

    No sooner than my eyes open, I'm launching myself out of bed and into the bathroom. I flip open the lid of the toilet just in time to empty my stomach. And it just keeps coming. The heaving makes my eyes water and the muscles in my back strain from the force.

    “Again, Lou?” Harry asks, sleep making his voice much deeper than normal. I try to lift my face enough to respond but my stomach has other ideas.

     “Aw, Lou.”

    That voice belongs to Niall. I whine, desperately trying to communicate my need for them. Thankfully, both of the Omegas seem to understand. Harry comes and sits right next to me, gently rubbing my back while Niall gets a cloth and wets it. He presses the cool, damp material to my forehead.

    “Louis, you're going to the doctor tomorrow. I don't care what excuse you have. We are pack and when one of us is too stubborn to listen, the others will make the decisions. We let you try to wait it out like you requested. But it's been weeks and you're still getting sick. You’re losing weight, you barely sleep, and you look awful. You need to go to the doctor,” Harry says very matter of factly.

    I know he's right. I need to go. There's definitely something wrong. But then Liam will know I've been lying about the neutralizers.

    “Fine. I’ll to to the doctor,” I concede despite having no intention of going. I'll have to suck it up and find a way to power through the day. I can pretend I'm fine.

     I can't pretend I'm fine. It's like Harry and Niall have a sixth sense when it comes to me. Every time one of them asks how I'm feeling, I lie and say I'm fine, and then they spend the next several minutes giving me the side eye. I know they don't believe me. But I don't know why they don't just call me out on it.

  
  


**Zayn's POV**

“We need to talk,” Harry states. It's late in the day and to be completely honest, I don't have the desire for a band meeting. I just want to get into bed with my mates and go to sleep. But of course, Harry isn't having any of that.

    The curly haired Omega climbs onto top of me and grinds his bum into my groin. Well that's not what I was expecting.

    I grip his hips to slow his movements.

    “Unless you're going to ride my cock, don't move like that. You're going to make me hard,” I warn. Harry and I haven't done anything yet. Not for any reason other than it hasn't happened. Liam and I spoke a few days ago about the whole...pack dynamic. It was a very interesting conversation to say the least. Let’s just say there was lots of growling and it ended with mind blowing sex.

__ “Don't tempt me with a good time unless you're going to deliver,” Harry taunts, leaning forward to drag his own building erection against the front of my jeans. A low rumble starts in my chest. Despite the ultimate agreement between Liam and myself that pack is pack and this is just how our dynamic works, this is not how I want my first time with Harry to be. So I tell him that.

“Haz, I’ll give you attention if that's what you want. I’ll even give you a hand job. But the first time I make love to you will not be on the basement floor while the rest of our pack is grocery shopping,” I tell him firmly. Harry stops grinding down and looks at me with a confused expression, cocking his head to the side. Harry’s curls fall down to frame his wide, green eyes. There’s still a small smattering of childhood freckles across his nose. Harry Styles is undeniably beautiful.

    “You’d make love to me?” he asks, pulling me from my thoughts.

    “What?”

     “You said “make love”. It’s not just fucking? You can just fuck me, Zee,” Harry says. But his voice doesn’t match his words. He sounds...almost hopeful. Like he’s holding on to the idea that it’s not just sex to me.

    “It’s not just sex to me, Harry,” I tell him, reaching up to cradle his face in my hands. “The first time I have you, I’m gonna do it right. It won’t be on the basement floor of your dad’s bungalow. It won’t be rushed or strained. I’ll take you to dinner. I’ll pamper you the way you deserve. I’ll take my time with you. Pull you apart piece by piece until you’re so at ease, you could float away. And then I’ll make love to you.”

    Harry stares at me, silent and still. I can feel my heart pounding.

    “Take me to dinner then,” Harry says quietly. Harry hands slide up my chest, over my shoulders, and then finally clasp together around my neck. He leans forward so far close, our lips almost touch. Almost.

    “Will you go to dinner with me? Tonight?” I ask, a smirk tugging at my mouth. Harry giggles, a warm blush spreading over his cheeks.

    “I’d love to,” he says. I think he’s about to kiss me. Then I decide I’ll just kiss him. But I don’t get the chance. The moment I decide to lean in and close the gap, the curly haired Omega is scrambling off my lap and running for the stairs.

    “Where are you going?” I call after him. Harry pauses for a moment at the foot of the stairs to look back at me.

    “Some super hot Alpha is taking me to dinner tonight. I have to get ready! I have to look nice! What kind of Omega do you think I am?” Harry sasses. Then he’s turning again and flying up the basement stairs. I stare at the space he’d just occupied and laugh to myself.  _ I guess I have a date to get ready for. _

  
  


    Three hours later, it’s just about time to leave and Harry has yet to make an appearance. I check my watch again. It’s seven and our reservation is for seven thirty. The restaurant is about twenty minutes away. And this is the kind of place that will give up your table if you’re late. Doesn’t matter who you are. So we’re cutting it close.

    “You look nice.”

    I turn around and see my mate leaning against the door frame - his arms crossed and a smile plastered to his face.

    “Thanks, babe. You uhm...you’re sure you’re okay with this, yeah?” I ask. I step in front of Niall and then kneel down to place my hands on his belly. By this point, Niall is eighteen weeks pregnant and finally showing. My inner Alpha sits by, smiling proudly.  _ That’s mine. My mate. My pup. Mine. I did that. _

    “I’m sure. This is good for you. It’s good for us. The pack,” Niall says, laying his hands over mine.

    “We won’t be out to late. But uh...well when we get back,” I start. Niall chuckles and cuts in.

    “When you get back, I’ll be tucked into bed with Liam so try to keep the sexy times quiet. I have a pup to grow,” Niall teases. I stand back up and pull him into my arms, kissing him sweetly.

    “I love you, Ni,” I tell him. Niall kisses my cheek and then pulls out of my arms.

    “I know,” he says. I turn back to the mirror to check my hair one more time when Niall smacks my bum. “You look fine. Stop fussing. Have fun tonight. And enjoy Harry...he’s tight as fuck.”

  
  


**Niall’s POV**

    I turn over onto my side, wiggling around and trying to get comfortable. But the new position is even worse than before. I huff unhappily and squeeze my eyes shut. I’m missing my mate and Harry.

    “What are you huffin’ and puffin’ about, Irish?” Louis mumbles. I’m sandwiched between him and Liam in the new California king size bed at Louis’s apartment. The arrangement should leave me very comfortable but I’m just not falling asleep.

    “I can’t get comfortable. It’s like we’re sleepin’ on a bed of rocks,” I whine.

    “I can make  _ your _ bed rock,” he chuckles. On my other side, I can hear Liam trying (and failing) to stifle his laughter.

    “Oh piss off. I’m pregnant and unhappy. Fix it,” I pout. Sighing, Liam heaves himself up into a sitting position and flicks on the bedside lamp. I look over at Louis who has his arm slung over his eyes. “And what about you?”

    “I’m going to throw up soon so I can’t help,” Louis groans. My inner Omega bursts forward with concern, leaving any complaints about being uncomfortable behind.

    “Harry and I agreed that you’re going to the doctor. That is happening in the morning. No more stalling and no more arguments,” I inform him. I feel Liam wrap his arms around me and pull me into his lap. But the motion is accompanied by a shooting pain in my belly. I gasp, cradling my belly in my hands. “Liam!”

    “What? What’s wrong?” he asks, panicked.

    “I don’t know. When I moved, I got this pain in my belly,” I tell him tearfully. The pain is receding now to dull ache that spreads to my lower back. I rub gently at my swollen belly.

    “You sure it wasn’t a kick? I think we should be able to feel him move by now,” Louis points out. Truth be told, I’d felt some fluttering a few days ago but I couldn’t tell at the time if it had been movement or if I just had gas.

    “No, it wasn’t a kick. The kicks tickle. This hurts,” I tell him. Liam helps me lay down on my back and then gently lays a hand over my belly, rubbing it in smooth circles. The small motion comforts me in a way I can’t explain.

    “Hi, puppy. This is Liam. I’m not your biological daddy but I love you the same. Can you please be nice to mama? He’s tired and uncomfortable,” Liam says in a soothing tone. Nothing happens again for several minutes. Liam keeps rubbing my belly and talking to the pup. I turn my head to the other side to look at Louis. The caramel haired Alpha is staring back at me, tears in his eyes and he watches Liam with our unborn pup.

    “He’s gonna be a good daddy,” Louis whispers. I grab a hold of Louis’s hand and squeeze.

    “Yeah, he is,” I agree. I’m just drifting off to sleep when another pain shoots through my abdomen. This one is stronger and seems to radiate around to my back and up my spine. I let out a pained Omega call and curl up, my arms over my belly.

    “Oh my god,” I cry. “Liam, something is wrong.”

    Both Alphas jump out of bed and start moving. Liam darts into the closet and comes back with joggers and tee shirts for the three of us. Louis helps to dress me, moving me carefully, until suddenly he tells Liam to take over. Then, Louis runs to the bathroom and promptly throws up.

    “You okay, Lou?” Liam calls out as he finishes pulling a tee shirt on over my head. I’m happy to smell that it belongs to Zayn.

    “Yup. Just give me a minute,” Louis calls back before throwing up again. Liam changes quickly and then stuffs his feet into a pair of sneakers. He slips some onto me and then shouts to Louis that he’s bringing me down to the car. Liam stuffs his arms under mine and helps lift me up. I take a step forward but stop immediately. I can tell that the back of my joggers are soaked.

    “Li,” I whine. The Alpha pauses and looks me over. He steps around me and then freezes.

    “Fuck. Fuck! Louis, I need you to finish up and help me please!”

    “Liam, what’s wrong?” I ask. I think I know. Actually, I’m pretty sure I know. But I don’t want to say it. I want to be wrong.

    Liam guides me back to the bed and then grabs his phone off the nightstand. He dials a number and then puts the phone on speaker phone while he ducks back into the closet. He returns with a couple towels and more joggers.

    “ _ Emergency. Which service?” _

    “Ambulance,” Liam says. He helps me stand up again and then shoves a folded towel under my bum.

    “ _ Hold on just a moment. _ ”

…..

    “ _ Hello. Ambulance. What’s the address? _ ”

    Liam rattles off the address for Lou’s apartment and starts easing the wet joggers off of me.

    “ _ Right. And what is the emergency? _ ”

    “My Omega is going into labour and it’s too early,” Liam shouts, emotion nearly choking his words. I clench my eyes closed and allow Liam to maneuver me the way he needs to clean me up and whatnot.

    “ _ Alright. I’m dispatching medical to that address. Is your Omega male or female? _ ”

     "Male. He’s only eighteen weeks. Shit. He’s only eighteen weeks,” Liam cries. Liam is frantically stuffing more towels under my bum and cradling my belly. He keeps kissing my belly.

    “ _ Okay. What is your Omega’s name and birth date? _ ”

    “Niall Horan. September thirteenth, nineteen ninety-three,” Liam answers. Then he speaks to me, “it’s okay, baby. It’s okay.”

    “ _ Alright. And what is your name, sir? _ ”

    “Liam Payne.”

    “ _ Right. Okay, Liam. Help is on the way. Can you take me off speaker phone please? I want to talk to you. _ ”

    Liam does as the operator asks and holds the phone to his ear. I watch as he listens, inaudibly nodding his head. More tears stream down his face.

    “Yeah. Yeah, okay. I can do that…..Yeah…..No, I’m not. We’re a pack…..No, his bond mate is out…..Yeah, I can try to reach him.”

     Liam pulls the phone away from his ear. “Louis, I need you to call Zayn. He needs to meet us at the hospital!”

    Moments later, Louis emerges from the bathroom, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. The Alpha looks about ready to fall over. But he does as Liam instructs and calls Zayn.

    Everything is happening very quickly and I feel myself getting lightheaded.

    “Shit. I think he’s losing consciousness.”

    Liam’s words are the last thing I hear before my vision goes dark.

  
  
  


_ Beep...beep...beep… _

    The incessant sound doesn’t quit. Somewhere in the back of mind, I know it’s heart monitor. I’m at the hospital. Even still, it takes me a moment to get my bearing when I finally crack open my eyes.

     “Ni?”

    I turn slightly and see Harry sitting in chair by my bed, leaning forward. His large, warm hands grasp one of mine and squeeze gently. He lifts my hand to his face, kissing my knuckles.

    “Haz,” I croak. “Water.”

    The green eyed Omega grabs a paper cup and fills it with water from a pitcher on the table. He sticks a bend straw in it and carefully guides the straw to my lips. I take little sips at first but then I gulp down the entire cup.

    “How are you feeling? Are you in pain?” Harry asks. I shake my head.

    “No, I feel fine. Tired, but no pain. They give me meds?” I ask. I tip my head back to look around and spot an IV stand with a couple bags of clear fluid attached.

    “Yeah. They uhm...they gave you a lot. Liam and Zee have been losing their minds over whether or not you were in pain,” Harry tells me. I can’t help but chuckle. Leave it to the Alphas to fuss over me when we just lost - …... _ oh. _

     “Haz?”

    “Yeah, babes?”

    “The puppy.”

    “Yeah.”

    “What...it’s...it didn’t make it...right? What...what was it?”

    “He. He’s a boy. You have a son,” Harry confirms. My breath gets stuck in my throat. I close my eyes, tears seeping out the corners.

    “Had,” I choke out. I can feel the anxiety and heaviness settling over me like this big, dark cloud.

    “Hey, don’t do that. Have. You have a son. He’s beautiful and perfect and -”

    “He’s dead, Harry! My son is dead!” I shout at him. Harry’s green eyes are wide with surprise. “My son -  _ our _ son - is dead. Our puppy is gone. I never even got to hold him! He’s dead and I’m still here and I’m sad! I’m sad and angry and I can do what I want, Harry. So If I want to talk in the past-tense, then I can. Because I am sad!”

    Harry watches me carefully through his tears. Everything stands still for a moment. Harry doesn’t say anything as I stare at him, unblinking. Unwilling to let even more tears betray me. I’m breathing heavy and I can hear my heart monitor racing.

    “Do you want to?” Harry practically whispers.

    “Do I want to, what?”

    “Hold him.”

    The world stops. Everything just stops. Nothing exists.

    “What?”

    Harry gets up from his chair and moves to sit on the edge of my bed. His hands gently squeeze mine.

    “If you want to hold him, you can. The hospital...they asked us. They asked if you might want to hold him. The alphas...well they’re a mess. They didn’t know what to do or say. But I wanted...I wanted to give you that option. So he’s here. He’s in a warmer so you can hold him when you’re ready. It’s...well it’s recommended, Ni. It’ll be good for you. No one can pretend to understand. And I’ll tell you now, none of us know what to say. But this will be good for you. I think you need this,” Harry tells me. I don’t even know how to respond. My head is spinning and my mouth is dry and I don’t know how to feel or what to think and I can’t formulate a thought. Before I even know what I’m doing, I agree.

    “Yes, please,” I say. Harry looks surprised that I agree so easily but he doesn’t call me on it. Instead, he pushes the call button and waits. A few moments later, a nurse appears.

    “Can he hold our puppy, please?” Harry asks gently. The nurse smiles sweetly and tell sus she’ll be right back. Quicker than I can really process, she’s already back, pushing in a cart. Following closely behind her are the Alphas and Louis.

    “Zayn,” I cry. My mate is at my side in a flash, wrapping me up in his arms.

    “Ni, I’m so sorry. I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I should have been there,” Zayn babbles. I shake my head and shush him my holding a finger up to his lips.

    “Don’t apologize. You’re here now and that’s what matters. There’s nothing you could have done to change the outcome,” I tell him.

    “He’s right, Zayn,” the nurse says from behind him. We both look up and see her opening the warmer. “Zayn, If you want to get in bed with Niall, you can each get ready to hold your son.”

    Zayn kicks off his boots and climbs into bed next to me. The nurse moves some things around and then looks up at us. “We typically recommend that parents remove their shirts to allow for skin-to-skin contact. It’s better for healing with Omegas but recent studies have actually shown the same for Alphas.”

    “Can the rest of our pack hold him too?” I ask as Zayn helps pull down the sleeves of my hospital gown. He helps me adjust until I’m comfortable and then peels off his own shirt.

    “Of course. Let’s have mummy go first though,” the nurse says. She reaches into the warmer and picks up a bundle of blanket. She turns to me and advances slowly. But it’s still to fast for me.

    “Can you let someone else go first? Zayn, can you go first? Please?” I practically beg. Zayn looks at me with a concerned look. The same goes for the rest of the pack.

    “Are you sure, love?” Zayn asks. I nod silently. Zayn studies for a moment longer before finally tearing his eyes away an focusing on the nurse. She looks to me for one last confirmation so I nod to her as well. The nurse carries our puppy around to the other side of the bed and gently lays him against Zayn’s chest. She moves the blankets out of the way so the puppy’s skin is against’s Zayn’s.

    “I’m going to leave so you can all have some privacy together with your son. If you need help transferring him from your arms to someone else’s, one of you can just press the call button and I’ll be right in to help you,” she tells us. She gives me a warm smile and then exits the room.

    “He’s warmer than I thought he’d be,” Zayn says quietly. I watch as he looks down at our son, tears slipping down his face.

    “You look great, Zee. Fatherhood suits you,” Louis says, smiling. Zayn looks up and reciprocates.

    “Do you think you could take a picture? I want to save this moment,” Zayn says. Louis nods and pulls out his phone. 

    Everyone takes a turn holding our puppy and taking pictures until finally, I’m the only one left.

    “You ready, Ni?” Zayn asks. My heart is racing, as evident on the monitor, and I feel light headed again. But before I can protest, Louis is next to me and gently laying our puppy on my chest. I immediately start to cry. And not just a few emotional tears. Body wracking sobs from deep in my lungs pierce the ominous silence.

    “It’s okay, Ni. Well it’s not. But you’ll be okay. We’ll be okay,” Louis says, trying to soothe me. He leans against the other side of the bed - opposite Zayn - and wraps an arm around my shoulders.

    “Why did this happen?” I cry. I dip my head down so my forehead touches the puppy’s. “What did I do wrong?!”

    “Shhhhh, babe. You didn’t do anything wrong. Sometimes these things just happen,” Liam says. The hurt in his voice only makes it worse. Everyone is sad. This affects our entire pack.

    “I had to have done something wrong. I messed this up. I hurt our puppy,” I wail. The amount of distress hormones coming off the Alphas is suffocating. Liam shifts from foot to foot - almost like he’s physically uncomfortable. Wordlessly, Louis gets up and motions for Liam to take his place. The Alpha does so without hesitation, crawling into bed with me. Louis deposits himself onto the end of bed, sitting cross legged.

    “You didn’t do anything wrong, love. You didn’t hurt our puppy. The doctor said that sometimes, these things just happen. Any number of circumstances could have occurred. There’s nothing you could have done differently,” Louis insists. “Maybe it just wasn’t the right time.”

    “Lou is right. You didn’t do anything wrong. You did everything exactly right. You took such good care of our pup. But...maybe it’s just not the right time. And if it is, you can try again,” Harry points out. I cradle the lifeless pup against my chest, rocking him gently. Though I suppose I don’t really know if I’m really rocking him or trying to calm myself down.

     "Ni, I know it might seem like a lot and we weren’t prepared for this...but had you thought of any names?” Liam asks. My eyes snap up to look at him.

    “What? I can name him?”

    Liam smiles and nods.

    “Yeah, you can. It’s recommended actually. Gives him an identity other than just referring to him as a number. Or baby Malik-Horan,” Louis says.

    “Malik-Payne,” I correct. Liam’s face softens as his eyes well up again. There’s so much crying happening, it’s exhausting.

    “Well we’ve got the last name figured out. Need a first and a middle,” Harry prompts. I look down at the puppy. His skin is almost translucent. I can see many of the little veins that run through his body. He’s just so tiny, I can cradle him to my chest with one hand. But what really gets me...is he has fingers. I can see all ten of his little tiny fingers. I take my pinky and wiggle it under his hand. It’s almost like he’s holding on to me. He isn’t, of course. But it’s nice to pretend for a moment.

    “Aamir,” I blurt out. I feel everyone’s eyes on me. I continue, “I’d thought about it. Before. I had wanted to name him Aamir James Malik-Payne. Liam reaches across the back of my shoulders and grasps Zayn’s shoulder. Both Alphas look about ready to bust. The love I feel flowing through Zayn’s bond mark washes over me, comforting me if even just for a little while.

    “Beautiful,” Harry whispers. Louis reaches out and grabs Harry’s hand. The pack is all connected. Everyone is either holding someone or being held. We’re together. This is how it’s supposed to be.

  
  
  


    When I wake up again, it several hours later and it’s stifling hot. For a brief moment, I panic that either Harry or myself is going into heat. But upon moving slightly, I realize I’m sweating because I’m sandwiched between Zayn and Liam.

    “Li,” I groan, pushing at his shoulder. The pack Alpha’s hold on me tightens protectively in his sleep. Just as I’m about to give up and deal with the sweltering inferno, I feel the bed shift. A fluffy head of hair disappears into the ensuite just moments before the sounds of vomiting fill the room.

    “NOPE! That’s it!” I shout. I use all my strength and shove Liam away from me and off the bed. The Alpha tumbles to the floor with a grunt and a growl.

    “What the fuck?” he grumbles. He sits up and looks around, clearly disgruntled. I peel Zayn’s arms off me - easily done since he’s actually waking up as well. As carefully as I can manage, I sit up and and swing my legs over the edge of the bed. I get a little dizzy and my hand instinctively goes to my belly. Even though there’s no pup to cradle there, I still feel the instinct to protect my belly. My fingers brush over the gauze dressing that protects my surgery scar. Sadness starts to take over but I quickly push it away. I know Louis is getting sick.

    “Liam, get up and find me a wheelchair,” I instruct. Liam cracks his neck and then gets to his feet.

    “What do you need a wheelchair for? Where is it that you want to go?” he asks, dusting himself off.

    “I need to speak with a doctor. Go get me a wheelchair now! Zayn? Zayn! Wake up. I need you to go tend to Louis until I find a doctor,” I tell him. Zayn sighs heavily and props himself up on an elbow.

    “‘M doin’ wha’ now?” Zayn asks, his voice thick with sleep. I have to fight the urge not to kick him in the ribs.

    “I need you to go take care of Lou. He’s in the bathroom getting sick. This has gone on long enough. He literally can’t deny going to the doctor anymore cause we’re already here. Zayn, you’re taking care of Louis until I get back and Liam, you are still not moving. Find me a wheelchair now, dammit!” I shout at them. Zayn hauls himself out of bed and trudges to the bathroom as Harry finally starts to show signs of life.

    “What’s happening,” the Omega asks.

    “Lou is sick again. I’m done waiting for him to take care of himself,” I say grumpily. I have this awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that something really bad is happening.

    “Oh shit. Liam! Press that call button now!” Zayn shouts. I lean over, trying to get a view inside the bathroom. I grab the call button and push it a bunch of times while Liam rushes into the bathroom.

    “Fuck,” the pack Alpha swears.

    “What’s going on? What’s wrong?” I ask panic climbing up my spine. “Zayn? What’s happening.”

    A nurse comes into the room and over to my bed but Harry and I wave her away.

    “No, no. My mates are in the bathroom. Louis is sick. The smallest one. He’s been sick for awhile,” I tell her. The nurse turns on her heel and makes a beeline for the bathroom.

    “Oh my,” she gasps. “Prop him up - yes just like that. Oh dear. How long has he been sick like this?”

    “I don’t know. A few days maybe?” Zayn guesses.  _ Stupid Alpha. Stupid, stupid Alpha. _

    “It’s been weeks!” Harry shouts.

    “And we think he’s using neutralizers though,” Liam supplements.

    “Make sure his head doesn’t hit the edge. Try rubbing his back in circles. I’ll be right back,” the nurses says to the Alphas. Then she comes back to me. “How long has he been getting sick like that? Do you know exactly how long?”

    “I don’t know exactly how long. He started taking them close to six months ago. We’d all thought he’d stopped them. But he’s been getting sick like this for a long time. It’s been happening more frequently. He’s got other symptoms. Mood swings, fatigue, lack of Alpha traits,” I tell her. The nurse has an unreadable expression. And then she hurries from the room.

    When she returns, she has a doctor and a male nurse in tow. They all go into the bathroom. When the male nurse emerges, he’s carrying Louis. He carries the small Alpha out of the room and down the hallway with the female nurse. The doctor exchanges a few words with Liam and Zayn before they all come back to my bed.

    “Alright, Mr. Horan, I need you to lay back in bed. We’re going to take care of Louis but I need to make sure you didn’t rip a stitch or anything,” he says gently. I growl as the man helps me maneuver back into a laying down position.

    “I’m fine. You need to treat my mate. My mate is sick. He could be overdosing and you’re here, worrying about whether or not I popped a stitch,” I growl. “Unbelievable.”

    “Behave,” Harry chastises, brushing a hand across the back of my neck. I know he’s trying to comfort me but that doesn’t stop me from trying to nip at his fingers. This earns me a flick to the nose.

    “What do I look like? An actual dog?” I spit. Harry furrows his eyebrows.

    “Don’t get nasty just because you’re upset,” he tells me. “The sooner you let the doc check you out, the sooner he can return to Louis.”

    I continue to grumble but I comply. I lean back in bed and allow Harry move the blankets around so the doctor can get to my belly.

    “I assure you, Mr. Horan, we are helping your friend,” the doctor starts but I cut him off.

     "He is not my friend! He’s my mate!”

    “I apologize. Your mate. I’m going to check you over now but I have another doctor tending to your mate. Liam will join him shortly once he’s done cleaning up. We will take care of your pack, Niall. I promise,” the doctor says. His eyes tell me he is being truthful. Plus, he has no reason to mislead me. I allow myself to relax a fraction more. The doctor notices and gives me a smile.

    “Alright. But I’m telling you, I feel fine. I didn’t pop a stitch,” I inform him. The doctor, who I’m now noticing is named Dr. Allen according to his name tag, pulls the gauze bandage back to inspect my incision.

    “Well, you’re right. You didn’t pop a stitch. You popped four.”

  
  


**Liam’s POV**

    “Louis? Louis, my name is Doctor Remalia. Can you tell me what you took?” the doctor asks as she shines a light in Louis’s eyes. The Alpha doesn’t respond. He just tries to push her hands away. Dr. Remalia looks at me, “Do you know what he took?”

    “I don’t have any concrete proof but he may have taken Neutralizol. We’d been planning on confronting him about it,” I tell her. I watch as the doctor listens to Louis’s heart. Then she pulls the stethoscope out of her ears and drapes it around her neck. She uses her fingers to lift Louis’s lips, seemingly to look at his gums. She grabs a different light and looks in Louis’s nose.

    “Has he been getting nosebleeds recently?” she asks. I nod my head. “How frequently? And when was the last one?”

    “At least twice a week. More when he’s stressed out. Last one was a couple days ago,” I tell her.

    “Your mate mentioned other symptoms. Mood swings and lack of Alpha traits? What does that mean?”

    “The mood swings are odd. He’ll go from super cuddly to about to rip my face off at the drop of a hat. He’s always tired. He’s not sleeping and that makes his moods worse. The only times he seems to get quality sleep is after he’s dropped.”

    Everyone in the room freezes.

    “What do you mean ‘drops’,” Dr. Remalia asks. Zayn and I exchange a nervous look.

    “He’s been dropping. It’s only happened a couple times bu-”

    “Page Doctor Kane. I need him now,” Dr. Remalia barks out to a nurse. “What triggers him to drop?”

    I feel my cheeks warm at the thought of his first drop and how I’d literally fucked him into it. But the doctor shakes me from my thoughts by demanding that I tell her, her voice more urgent this time. I remind myself that this is important and my embarrassment is not.

    “The first time...he dropped because I put him there. We...mated. It was rough and there had been a lot going on previously. When I knotted him, I bit him. That’s the mark he’s got there on his neck,” I tell her, gesturing to the silver mark.

    “When did you put that mark there?”

    “A few months ago.”

    Dr. Remalia looks at me with wide eyes.

    “You put that mark on him months ago and it’s still there?”

    “Yes,” I confirm. “The nature specialist we saw immediately after said it wasn’t a bonding mark because he isn’t pack compatible.”

    Memory of the conversation and then the heartbreak rushing to the forefront of my mind. Tears start to form in my eyes.

    “I need a CBC, NCP, glucose, RMP, and start Neutralizol Toxicity Protocol now!” the Alpha doctor shouts to the various nurses. Everyone immediately bursts into action, taking blood, sticking fingers, getting vital signs.

    “Are those all tests?” Zayn asks. The doctor steps back, monitoring the tests and nods.

    “A CBC is a complete blood count - a broad spectrum blood test. That will show me how his organs are holding up, if he has any infections, liver and kidney function, and give me an idea as to what he’s taken and how much. NCP is a nature confirmation panel. It’s another blood test. Some Alphas that participated in the Neutralizol clinical trials displayed a lack of Alpha traits after even just short term use. Those that did were found to test negative for the previously present Alpha strains in their DNA. Glucose is just that - to test his blood sugar. He’s very week so I want to see if that’s a contributing factor. RMP is rejection monitoring protocol. The combination of his body being so weak, he’s very sick, and now knowing that he’s prone to drops, I’m concerned he’ll go into rejection. Omega rejection is dangerous. But Alpha rejection is often worse. Alpha’s bodies are not build to survive things like that. That’s why so many Alphas that experience rejection die as a result of the toxins that build up,” Dr. Remalia explains. The information threatens to overload my brain as I watch vial after vial of blood being taken from Louis’s fragile body.

    “And the Neutralizol Toxicity?” I ask though I’m terrified of the answer. A nurse hands Dr. Remalia a stack of forms to sign. She does so and then looks back at us.

    “Neutralizol Toxicity is extremely dangerous for Omegas...for Alphas, it’s fatal. We’ll know more when I get the results of his liver and kidney functioning. Until then, give him as much Omega care as possible. The more we can eliminate the toxins, the quicker he’ll recover,” she tells us. Then, the only thing left to do is sit back and watch as the team of medical professionals work on our mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the chapter! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> For those of you who are really upset about Niall's miscarriage and/or Louis's health crisis, please don't hate me. Like I said, they're important for the story.
> 
> Also note: the next chapter will have at least one major time jump.


	10. Not a chapter

Hi, Everyone!

 

This is not a chapter update. However, I have another chapter ready to go that I will post right now. But before that excitement, I just have to comment on all the ridiculousness that is happening in the worlds of our lovely boys.

For those of you that I don't know personally, let me tell you that I'm not big on conspiracy theories. I don't like running away with crazy ideas. I do, however, like finding "proof" for the crazy ideas. Basically, if I can find stuff that support my idea or shows o might not be wrong, I get excited. As I'm sure you all notice, Lou and Haz are the kings of tease. Whether it be teasing dropping an album for over a year or just unleashing the hysteria that is "Medicine"....these boys just keep us on our toes. They also provide me with never ending material to use in my fics, (***Note: 2 one shots will be coming out in the next week or so***). 

So let's talk about Larry Stylinson. Shocker, I know. We all know the classic moments. The Drag Me Down video interview. Chicken stuffed with mozzarella and wrapped in Parma ham. Lyric changes. We get it. But there's some new stuff that's sprouted up over the last year or so.

A personal favourite of mine was the epic fail that was Louis's management's attempt at explaining away the lyrics "I went to Amsterdam without you. And all I could do was think about you". That sound bite was leaked by Tommo and he said he wrote the previous month. Well the previous month, he took Eleanor to Amsterdam for her birthday. But you thought about someone who didn't go? Cool. Got it.

Louis's music videos are so much fun too. If you're bored, go on YouTube and look for the analyses on the videos. They're amazing and pretty compelling. For example, "STYLES" is very clearly etched into a wall near the end of the "Miss You" music video. Just sayin'.

Mr. Styles. Oh, Mr. Styles. Did a cover of "Still The One I Want" with Kacey Musgraves. Deep breath. So. Louis's tweet from like 10 minutes ago.

"Looks like in the next week or so everything with my new managers will be sorted. Everything has been on stand still a little bit while I get all this sorted. I’m feeling really ambitious about what’s to come! Thank you for sticking with me. It’ll be worth it"

The most realistic is that he finally drops his album and announces his tour. In my little fan girl heart....I would fucking love it if he confirmed Larry Stylinson as either being a current thing or was a thing. That being said, a few nights ago, Harry Styles did a show at MSG where he and Kacey Musgraves did a cover of "Still The One I Want". In which Kacey changed the lyrics of the song so instead of "we're still together, still going strong", it was "They're still together, still going strong". Every line she had with those lyrics, she changed. But Harry said "we". Also. Kacey Musgraves has a song called "It Is What It Is". It came out in 2013. Louis Tomlinson has a tattoo that says those exact words. The song came out one month after he got that tattoo. Probably a coincidence. But then Harry chose her to go tour with. Soooo yeah. I'm holding out hope.

Im sure you guys remember all of Louis's cryptic tweets about just wanting to be his own person and being sick of others calling the shots. He specifically complained about his management. And now he's saying management should be sorted out soon.

All good things, friends. All good things.

My rant is done. I'm now going to take my doomsday pack and hide out on my bunker with a tinfoil hat.


	11. 'Til the Sun Comes Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! For those of you who might be interested, I also posted a non-chapter update right before this. Chapter ten is a bit of a rant. So yeah. If you're interested :)

**Chapter 11:** **Till The Sun Comes Up**

**Niall’s POV**

    The soft snores that surround me provide a choir to distract me from the thoughts threatening to consume me. The idea that I must have done something wrong is stuck in my head despite the attempts of my packmates to make me see differently.

    Zayn is curled around Harry across from me on a cot supplied by the hospital. Behind me, Liam has his face tucked between my shoulder blades, his breath hot on my skin. I watch as Harry's chest rises and falls in harmony with Zayn's. They look comfortable and that makes me happy.

    But the happiness is quick to disappear. The concept of being happy after such a tragedy feels like a betrayal. _How can I allow myself to feel content or happy when I just lost my baby? What kind of monster am I?_

    “I can feel your anxiety rising. What's going on?” Liam grumbles. I sigh and push myself back into his chest, wincing only slightly at the strain on my body.

    “Worried about Louis,” I lie. Liam hums and hugs me tighter.

    “What else?” the pack Alpha pushes. Annoyance prickles across my neck, the little hairs standing up.

    “That's it. Just Lou. I don't like that he's alone right now. You or Zayn should be with him,” I state, growling slightly. Liam chuckles and kisses my shoulder.

    “When he is done with the testing their doing right now, I will be. You know I can't be in there for this bit,” Liam says, referring to the Alpha trait testing. According to Dr. Remalia, the nature confirmation blood test had come back as “inconclusive". So her colleague, Dr. Kane, ordered another test which would assess Louis’s traits. This test required our pack to take a backseat. To say I'm not happy about it is the understatement of the century.

    “How much longer?” I whine. Liam untangles himself from me and sits up, careful not to nudge me.

    “I don't know, love. They had to wait until he woke up, remember? As soon as he opened his eyes, Zayn and I only got a moment with him before they whisked him away for the testing. It should be soon though,” Liam tells me, looking at the clock on the wall. It's nearing five in the morning and I've decided I'm just not going to sleep. “Can you be honest with me and talk about everything that's bothering you?”

    Liam's voice is calm and non accusatory. I know he's being gentle and trying to help. But I'm just not there yet.

    “Well I'm hungry. That's really bothering me,” I tell him, staring him down. I watch as Liam struggles with whether to push me or give in. Eventually though, he concedes and says he'll go hunt down some food for me. What I didn't plan for though, was being alone. As soon as Liam leaves, I'm left with the sleeping forms of Harry and Zayn and that's it. I know they're right there - just steps away if I need them. But I feel isolated.

    I think about Aamir. I wonder what he would have looked like as a toddler and then as a child. What would his nature have been? I've always believed that Alphas have it easier. They have the important jobs and the status. They are met with more opportunity and chances. But I can't deny the part of me that prayed for a sweet little Omega son for me to dote on.

    I pictured it. Me and Harry fussing over Aamir’s clothes. His first steps. Getting him ready for his first day of school. Watching him make friends. Holding his little hands if he got scared. Teaching him about right and wrong and telling him we'll always love him. Talking to him when he finally presents. Undoubtedly failing epically when we try to explain mating.

    The thoughts of what could have been spill over in the form of tears. I wrap my arms around myself and curl up on my side.

    I let myself grieve my son. I let myself be sad.

  


**Louis’s POV**

    The pounding in my skull is relentless as another nurse comes into the room.

    “Alright, Mr. Tomlinson. This is the last test. Now, it can be a bit awkward. So we're going to set you up and then leave you to it, okay?” the new nurse asks. I see that his name badge says “Greg".

    I nod tiredly. Greg gives me an assuring smile and helps me into a chair that's actually quite comfortable. It's covered in plastic but that doesn't take away from the plush cushion, allowing me to sink into it.

    “This last test assesses your ability to produce a knot. Unfortunately, there's not really a way to do so other than organically,” Greg explains. I lift an eyebrow and look at him.

    “You want me to jack off?” I ask. Greg chuckles and nods.

    “Essentially, yeah. I've brought in some materials to help move things along. Feel free to use whatever you like. We won't be watching while you work at it. If and when you produce a knot, press this button here and I’ll come in to examine you. Dr. Kane might also want to take a peek. Any questions?” Greg asks.

    “Nope,” I answer, refusing to look at him. Then he leaves me to it.

    Dread and anxiety start to fill me up as soon as he leaves. I move the hospital gown and pull out my soft cock. Absolutely nothing about this is arousing.

    I try to imagine the things that typically help get me excited. Liam's hands on my body. The way Zayn says my name. The soft tickles of Niall’s lips on my neck. Harry's dimples.

    My cock twitches in interest but that seems to be the best I can get. I glare at the wall for a few moments, stroking myself before I grab the call button and jam my finger into it angrily. Within moments, Greg pops his head in.

    “Success?” he asks, a supportive smile plastered to his face. I growl at him, forcing the nurse to cringe a bit. I'm fairly certain he's a Beta but that doesn't seem to matter as he bows his head at me in apology. I feel guilty. Guilty for trying to pop a knot I don't want. Guilty for not being with Harry to comfort him. Guilty for not supporting Niall when he needs me. Guilty for being separated from my pack. Greg must notice my disturbance because he continues gently, “Mr. Tomlinson? Louis...what's wrong?”

    I look down at my hands, picking at my hospital gown.

    “I haven't popped a knot in a long time,” I admit. Greg nods in understanding and then grabs a bottle.

    “That's a side effect of the Neutralizol. I can see how this would be difficult for you. But it's really important that you try so we can assess your functioning. This will help,” he says, handing me the bottle. I turn it over to examine the label.

    “Synthetic Slick?” I read aloud. Greg nods.

    “It's supposed to be the closest thing to real Omega slick in terms of scent and texture,” he explains. I stare down at the bottle.

    “What do I do with it?” I ask, feeling a bit stupid.

    “Generally works best if you spread some under your nose and then this,” Greg points to the table next to the chair. The table I had refused to acknowledge.

    There's an assortment of toys. Some cock sleeves that would just feel tight. A fleshlight that looks like a pussy. A rubber thing that looks like an arse, complete with a hole. An assortment of lubes. All kinds of things. Except the one thing that would get me off.

    “Can my pack help me instead? It won't take them long, I swear,” I say, attempting a joke with the last bit.

    “Unfortunately, no. We can't do that. Given that you've been on the Neutralizol for so long and are currently detoxing, we don't know how you'll react to things. Even though you love your pack, experiencing a knot after a long time while in the presence of an Alpha might make you violent. And an Omega might make you lose control. We can't risk either of those things,” Greg says. Anger bubbles up inside me. _I just want my pack!_

    “There’s no way any of this shit is going to get me riled up enough to fucking pop a knot! I don't even want to! I don't want the fucking thing,” I spit.

    “The faster you get this done, the faster you can be back with your pack. Regardless of the nature you want to be, you are currently still an Alpha,” Greg says. He flips twists  the top on the Synthetic Slick to reveal a spray cap.

    “I don't want that! I've worked too hard to lose it over Omega pheromones for this stupid test,” I insist. Greg sighs heavily.

    “We need to know if you can produce a knot,” Greg says. He grabs a fistful of my hair, yanking my head back, and sprays me in the face.

  


**Zayn's POV**

    I've never understood the concept of pacing. It really doesn't help. Liam has been pacing for the better part of an hour and is getting increasingly agitated every time he passes the door and doesn't see the doctor coming.

    “Li, sit down, please. You're making me dizzy,” Harry whines. The Alpha huffs and goes to join his bondmate on the cot. Harry is sitting up against the wall, his phone in hand. Liam flops down onto the thin mattress just as Harry moves his arms out of the way, allowing the Alpha to lay his head in his lap. Harry drapes one arm over Liam's body so he can see his phone while his other hand cards through Liam's hair.

    “You're getting kind of fluffy, Liam,” I point out. The Alpha picks his head up to look at me, a cute expression on his face. He sort of resembles a puppy like this. An angry puppy, maybe. But still a puppy.

    “Need a haircut,” he mumbles, settling back into Harry's lap. The Omega resumes petting his mate.

    All is quiet when suddenly, Liam bolts up right, his eyes wide.

    “Something is wrong,” he says, panic evident in his voice.

    “CODE RED EAST WING. CODE RED EAST WING.”

    An alarm goes off as the announcement finishes and I can see several medical personnel moving in the hallway.

    “That doesn't sound good. What's a code red mean?” I ask. Harey shrugs his shoulders. Liam's body language tells me he is still on high alert. Our eyes connect. “You don't think…?”

    Liam jumps up, leaving Harry a mess on the cot, and darts out into the hallway. I look between the Omegas, Niall still snoozing.

    “Go, Zee. I'll stay here,” Harry assures me, getting up and crossing the room to Niall’s bed. The curly haired Omega climbs up and curls himself around my bondmate. I don't waste any more time. I sprint after Liam as he charges the nurses’ desk.

    “That code...is it our mate?” Liam demands to know. Two Omega nurses glance at each other nervously. “Tell me!”

    “Please calm down, sir. Yes, it's Louis. But everything is under control, I assure you,” one of them tries to reason. Liam is having none of it. Instead, he takes off down the hallway in what, I can only imagine, is the direction that his bond with Louis is leading him.

    The East wing isn't far - just around a couple corners. When we get there, Liam skids to halt, just narrowly avoiding colliding with Dr. Remalia. She looks at the pair of us and then sighs in relief.

    “Oh thank goodness. If there's anyone he’ll listen to, it's you,” she says. Liam gives me a worried look.

    “What's going on?” I ask. Dr. Remalia leads us into a room and gestures to a large window that looks into another room. On the other side of the glass, huddled in the corner, is Louis. He's obviously in distress and no one is doing anything. In fact, now that I poke my head back out into the hallway, it appears that the medical staff are barricading the door to keep Louis inside.

    “There was an incident between Louis and one of our nurses. A nurse that, I can promise you, no longer works here,” the doctor says, anger sticking to her words. “We wanted Louis to attempt to produce a knot in order to assess the extent of damage done to his Alpha DNA. It is not a required test - just one we recommended. The nurse, Greg, evidently has a prejudice against people who wish to be another nature.”

    “You're doing an awful lot of talking with not a lot of explaining,” Liam growls. Dr. Remalia grabs a remote control and points at a small screen. She pushes a few buttons and up pops CCTV footage from the room where Louis is in.

    Liam and I watch in horror as Louis tries to get out of the test, says he doesn't want the Synthetic Slick, and then is ultimately assaulted by the nurse. And then…

    On the screen, Louis jumps up from his chair and tackles the nurse, his hands around the Beta’s throat. The Beta waves his arms around and tries to get Louis off. But despite being small, Louis is strong.

    The whole ordeal doesn't last long, Louis suddenly letting go and bolting to the corner of the room. We watch as a few people try to get near him but they all back up as soon as he appears to growl. The video quality isn't great but it looks like he's touching himself.

    “Is he still trying to knot?” I ask. Dr. Remalia nods.

    “I tried telling him it wasn't necessary to but the Synthetic Slick is sending his instincts into overdrive. Instincts that he has been suppressing for quite some time,” the doctor explains. “He may listen to you, though, Liam.”

    “What am I supposed to do? Just tell him to stop?” Liam asks. Dr. Remalia shakes her head, chuckling. She hands Liam a bottle of lube.

    “Probably best to assert your dominance. Hes obviously most comfortable being in a submissive role. Getting him back to that space will most likely work the quickest and the safest,” she explains.

    Liam looks at the bottle in his hands.

    “Will I be enough though? Won't my scent make him feel threatened because of the Omega pheromones?” Liam asks. I watch as the doctor shakes her head and hands him a different bottle.

    “I don't think so. But you can always use this as well. It's neutralizing spray. You might first try telling him the slick is his. My professional opinion is that Louis wants to be an Omega. He's clearly gone to extreme measures to feel like one. He may be just disoriented enough to believe you,” she suggests. I see a flash of anger shoot through Liam's eyes.

    “No, I won't lie to him. That'll just make him angry and disappointed when he's back to normal. I can't do that to him,” Luam decides. Armed with the neutralizing spray and the lube, Liam goes back into the hallway and approaches the door. I stay in the room so I can watch through the window, nervously biting at my nails.

    “Do you think Louis will submit?” the doctor asks me. I huff out a laugh.

    “Definitely. I just don't know how much fighting or biting it'll take. Louis is stubborn,” I tell her. “But Liam isn't above Alpha commanding him.”

    “He responds to Alpha commands?” Dr. Remalia asks in surprise.

    “Sort of. You can see it on his face when it happens...he has this intense desire to please us. When Liam gives an Alpha command, Louis’s body language changes. He gets all tense and then as soon as he complies, he's like mush. All happy and smiley,” I tell her, smiling at the image of a pliant Louis.

    “Interesting,” the doctor whispers more to herself than me. I think about commenting on it further but then I see Liam enter the room.

 

**Louis’s POV**

    I sit in the corner, curled in on myself, desperately trying to get myself off. _I just have to produce a knot. Then I can be with my pack. I just need to get off once. Just once._

    I work my hand over the swollen and sensitive head of my cock. The scent of Omega is stuck in my nostrils, triggering my Alpha DNA. _Must knot. Must breed._

    I grip extra hard, bucking my hips up into my hand. I cry out at the overstimulation but I don't stop. _One knot and then I can go to my pack._

    “Louis.”

    My head snaps up at the voice I've grown so accustomed to loving. Liam is standing by the door, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

    “Liam,” I cry, completely giving over to the tears. I forget about jacking off and raise both my arms up, silently begging the Alpha to hold me. And Liam does just that. He drops whatever he'd been holding onto the chair and crosses the room in just a couple steps. He scoops me up into his arms, cradling me to his body. I wrap my legs around his waist, clinging to him. But just as I start to settle, Liam's body goes rigid.

    “Shit. Lou...you smell like heat,” Liam says, desire dripping from his words. I whimper, grinding my hips forward into the hard planes of his chest.

    “Need you, Li,” I whine, desperately seeking the attention I’m craving. Liam turns towards the wall and holds me up against it with his body, his large hands gripping my hips. I tip my head back, offering up my neck. Liam swoops down and latches onto the area which sports his mark, sucking a bruise there. I paw at Liam's chest, trying to communicate my need for more.

    “You smell so good, baby,” Liam growls, pushing his nose into my neck. Suddenly, an idea pops into my head.

    “Spray me with more of that stuff,” I say, trying to focus on my breathing. A rumble echoes in Liam's chest.

    “Don’t need it. I want you as you are,” he says, nipping at my earlobe. A shiver races up by spine at his words. “Let me take care of you.”

    “Yes please,” I say. I climb down from Liam's hold and spin myself around so I'm facing the wall.

    “Look at you. So eager for me. You're such a good boy,” Liam tells me. I feel my cheeks heat up at the praise. “But I don't want you against the wall.”

    I start to turn around to ask where Liam wants me when he grabs me around the waist. He drags me over to the chair and sits in it, patting his lap. I don't need to be told twice. Biting my lip in anticipation, I straddle the Alpha’s lap and I immediately grind against his jeans.

    “Please, Liam. Please. It hurts,” I groan, dragging my bum up his bulge. I reach down and make quick work of undoing his jeans. I suck in a breath as I pull his cock out, excitement coursing through my veins. Liam is big and always takes a little getting used to at first. But I like it. I like the burn and the stretch. I like how gentle he is with me. But right now, I don't want gentle. I want to be fucked hard and knotted harder.

    “You're so good for me,” Liam growls, his hands groping my bum. I preen under the praise, a low whine sounds in my throat. Without even a thought of prep, I sink down onto his erection.

  


**Zayn’s POV**

    “You’re so good for me,” Liam growls. Louis practically melts. Any concern I had over Louis refusing to submit flies out the window. Next to me, Dr. Remalia shifts from foot to foot.

    “Li, please,” Louis whines. The pack Alpha grabs Louis’s hips and thrusts up into him with such a force, Louis cries out.

    “Liam should be gentle with him,” Dr. Remalia says, sounding concerned. I can’t help but chuckle.

    “That is the opposite of what Louis needs right now,” I say, watching as suddenly the growling pair slips out of the chair and onto the floor, Louis on his back. Liam grabs the smaller Alpha’s knees and pushes them up to Louis’s chest, slamming their bodies together. Liam reaches up and wraps a hand around Louis’s throat. The pack Alpha fucks into the blue eyed boy at a punishing pace.

    “You’re mine. You hear me? Mine,” Liam growls. Louis’s body convulses as his orgasm builds until suddenly, he screams. But it’s not in pleasure. I know that scream. Louis is in pain.

    “Zayn-” Dr. Remalia starts but I cut her off.

    “Liam won’t hurt him,” I tell her. Louis’s pained screams suddenly change into a moan and he stops thrashing. Everything goes quiet.

  


**Liam’s POV**

    Louis’s ear piercing scream echoes through the room and my heart clenches at the sound. I think about stopping but I know that won’t help now. I look down between our bodies and see Louis’s knot has popped, cum spreading over our bellies.

    Louis’s scream eventually tapers off to a moan despite the grimaces that twitch across his face. I know my boy is in pain and it kills me to know I’m causing it.

    “Alpha, please,” Louis moans, clawing at my chest. I tuck my face into his neck, inhaling the mix of Louis and synthetic slick. My head swims a bit, drowned in all the different pheromones.

    “What do you need?” I ask, slowing my thrusts. Louis wiggles underneath me.

    “Bond me. Please, Liam. Bond me,” he begs. I pull out of him completely and grasp his hips, flipping him over. I spread his cheeks and plunge back in.

    “You’re so good for me, Lou. Such a good boy,” I praise him. Louis makes a happy sound and grinds his bum back into me. I feel my knot growing quickly, already catching on his rim. So with a final few thrusts, I slam into Louis’s smaller body until I pop. I sink my teeth into the back of his neck.

    Louis goes completely slack under me, happy sounds rumbling in his chest. I grind into his bum, pumping every last drop into his tight heat.

    “Dropping,” Louis says, barely above a whisper. I pull my teeth out of his neck and begin licking over the wound. I wrap my arms around his body and shift us onto our sides, hugging him to me.

    “Let go, love. I’m right here. I’ve got you,” I tell him, kissing my new mark. Louis settles into me and swear I feel it the moment he lets go and floats away. All is calm and quiet for a few moments before I realize how exposed we are. “Zayn? Zayn, are you still watching?”

    Almost immediately, Zayn opens the door and peeks his head in.

    “Okay if I come in, Alpha?” he asks. I nod once, still holding onto Louis tightly. The raven haired Alpha slips into the room, holding a couple blankets.

    “You’re amazing. You know that?” I smile. Zayn gives me a shy smile and works at arranging the blankets.

    “Can you roll over him so I can stuff this one underneath you?” he asks, holding up a thick blue duvet. I carefully maneuver Louis until we’re on the comfortable blanket. Then, Zayn grabs another one and drapes it over us, tucking it in. I settle into the makeshift nest that Zayn has built and sigh contently. “Is he totally out?”

    “Yeah, he’s out. Dropped right after the bite,” I tell him. Zayn nods and sits next to us, his legs crossed under him.

    “He needed that bite,” Zayn says.

    “Definitely. Does Dr. Remalia need to examine him? Now is probably the best time while he’s dropped,” I decide. I’d rather just lay here in my little cocoon with my mates but I know the exam is a necessary evil.

    “I’ll go let her know,” Zayn says, sadness sticking to his words. I watch as Zayn pops into the hallway for just a moment before returning with the doctor.

    “Hi, Liam. How are you doing?” she asks. I fight the urge to growl at her. It’s not her fault. None of this is her fault. So I settle for hooking my chin over Louis’s shoulder, not meeting her eyes.

    “I’m sorry you guys have to go through this. And I’m sorry that Louis was in pain,” she says gently. “May I come into your nest?”

    The fact that she asked instead of just assuming makes me relax a bit.

    “Yes,” I tell her. She carefully steps onto the blankets and crouches down in front of Louis. “Liam, I need to examine him. In order to do that, I’m going to have to uncover him a bit. You can tell me to stop at any time but just know that the sooner I examine his knot, the sooner we can be done with this.”

    “I understand,” I huff. I don’t like this. I don’t like this at all. But I know it has to be done and I know this is the best time.

    I watch as Dr. Remalia pulls the blankets away from Louis’s body so she can see his knot. She leans in closer and reaches out a gloved hand before pausing.

    “I’d like to move his penis so I can see the entire knot. Is that okay?”

    Annoyance bubbles up inside me but I fight it off.

    “Yes. Just be quick, please.”

    Dr. Remalia nods once and is quick but careful in her movements. She carefully moves Louis’s penis and looks around. Then, she gently touches the knot, pushing with her fingers. THe pressure makes Louis hiss in discomfort.

    Before I can even think about growling, Dr. Remalia is on her feet and backing off the nest. She takes her gloves off as she walks backwards.

    “I’m sorry, Liam. But I’ve seen all that I need. We can move on to treating him once he’s come out of the drop. Please let me or one of the nurses know if you need anything,” she says. And then she’s gone.

    I sigh heavily and tuck my face into the crook of Louis’s neck.

    “My poor, sweet, beautiful Alpha. What am I going to do with you?” I wonder out loud. “What am I going to do with you?”

  
  


    “Alright, boys. That’s the last of the paperwork,” Paul announces. “It’s time to get you all home.”

    The five of us let out a cheer as we make our way down to the lobby. After two weeks in the hospital, we are all ready to leave. The two patients though, were done being patients a long time ago.

    “I said I can walk,” Louis grumbles, his arms folded over his chest. Neither he or Niall wanted to be taken down to the car in a wheelchair but the nurses had said something about a hospital policy or whatever. And that’s how we got here: ⅖ of One Direction being carted out in wheelchairs.

    “You know, once upon a time, you’d have jumped at the chance to use one of these things,” I laugh, kicking the wheel of Louis’s chair. The Doncaster Alpha glares at me.

    “Oi, watch it. I’d like to get out to the car in one piece, thank you very much. I’ve about had it with this place,” Louis exclaims. Then he looks up at the nurse pushing his chair. With a much softer voice, he adds, “Not that I’m not appreciative, love. You’ve been great. Even when I was rude.”

    The Omega nurse just chuckles and continues on pushing.

    “You’re not the scariest thing I’ve seen, Mr. Tomlinson, believe me. It’s hard to take anyone seriously when they’re wearing Batman pants,” she says quietly. Louis’s cheeks grow red as he turns to glare at Zayn.

    “Your fault,” he growls. Zayn just tips his head back and laughs, undoubtedly recalling the day he gave those Batman pants to Louis. If I remember correctly, Zayn said it was the best ten pounds he’d ever spent.

    “I grabbed the first few pairs I saw, Lou. Not my fault those were on top. It’s almost like they’re your favourite,” Zayn teases, making the blush reach Louis’s ears.

    “Alright, you two. Play nice, please,” I say. Both of them immediately shut up, allowing us to travel the rest of the way to the lobby in peace. The lobby, however, is anything but peaceful.

    Dozens of paparazzi crowd around us, trying to get the best shots. Camera flashes and clicks go off like crazy while questions are shouted at us.

    “Niall, is it true you’ve suffered a miscarriage?”

    “Harry, what caused you to hit Louis so hard he ended up in the hospital?”

    “Seems like your pack is falling apart, Liam. What do you plan on doing about it?”

    “Are you really a pack or are you just using the rouse to boost your record sales?”

    “Zayn, sources say forced Niall to have an abortion. What do you have to say about that?”

    “Which one of you is bonded to Paddy?”

    Paul and Preston manage to guide us into a waiting car with little physical difficulty. The large SUV sits the five of us comfortably while Paul and Paddy take the front seats. Preston slams the door shut and then knocks on the front window, signaling to go.

    As we drive away from the media mess, we all let out a breath.

    “What the fuck was that?” Zayn asks, glancing through the back window.

    “I honestly don’t know, lads. No one should have known you were here. No one made any statements about it and you’ve all been laying low for awhile now. Someone on the hospital staff had to have sold the story,” Paul says, barely containing the growl that threatens to rip loose.

    “Lou...are you okay?”

    Harry’s question startles me as I realize the small Alpha hasn’t said anything for awhile. I focus on him sitting next to me, his eyes glued to his lap.

    Louis? Baby, can you look at me?” I practically beg. I watch as he slowly lifts his head and looks at me with sad, clouded eyes. Louis is dropping.

    “Oh, love. Come here,” I whisper. Louis wastes no time in scrambling into my lap and sticking his nose in my scent gland. He inhales deeply and holds it. Then he lets it out. He repeats, sucking in lungfuls of my scent and holding it in.

    He does this a few times until finally, he pulls away to look at me. Most of the cloudiness has cleared.

    “Better,” he tells me quietly. Niall cuddles into my right side with Louis’s legs over his lap while Harry takes the left, scooching himself right in behind Louis.

    “You can always ask us for help, Lou,” Zayn tells him. Niall and Harry nod in agreement.

    “We’re here for you. Always,” Harry says, smiling. Zayn decides to join the cuddle fest by plopping himself on the floor at my feet, sitting between my knees. I’m completely surrounded by my pack and I absolutely love it.

    “Lads, there’s something we want to talk to you about,” Paddy says. All five of us turn our attention to the bodyguard. “Simon found a house for you all to rent for awhile until you get all your affairs sorted. So we’re going to take you that now and then we’ve got something to tell you.”

    “Please tell me you’re not quitting,” Niall begs. The thought of losing Paddy and Paul terrifies me. But the panic is short lived as the pair bust up laughing.

    “Good God, no. We’re in this for the long run with you lads. No, it’s nothing bad. It’s good news,” Paul says. I can see his big smile from all the way back here. I settle in and bask in the love surrounding me. For now, my pack is safe.


	12. Vesuvius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends!
> 
> I don't have a good reason for falling off the planet for months. If you happen to read either of my two other fics...well I'm sorry. It's been quite a while since I updated anything. 
> 
> This chapter is a bit heavy. BUT! I can tell you that this is the last explicitly triggering chapter. I know that many of you have expressed some...distaste...for the way the story has gone thus far. Particularly, some of you are upset about Louis. Believe me - I get it. But I swear to you, all the torment is worth it. Louis plays an integral role in their story as a pack.
> 
> Trigger warnings for this chapter: self harm, mentions of self harm, insinuation of suicide, mentions of miscarriage, and misuse of illegal substances.
> 
> Please take care of yourselves. If you would like a copy of the chapter free of triggers, just ask.
> 
> Also, please enjoy some fluffy pack moments.
> 
> Much love,  
> Aria ♡

**Chapter 12: Vesuvius**

**Harry's POV**

   The ride out to our temporary home takes just over an hour. It’s nice - being away from the city. Upchurch is a quiet little village with a very low profile which is exactly what we need right now.

   “Alright, lads. Bring what you've got inside, get settled, and then let's meet in the living room to talk,” Paddy suggests as he climbs out of the vehicle. We follow suit, letting our tired bodies stretch in the cool breeze. The house before us is beautiful. Looks to have two floors, a large veranda style deck, and a walkway down to the water. Honestly, it’s perfect.

   “What are we going to do about sleeping arrangements?”

   The question comes from Niall. He’s pressed to Zayn’s side and looks exhausted.

   “I don’t know what the layout is, but we have to stay together. I don’t want to be apart from any of you,” I tell them honestly. I watch as a proud smile spreads over Liam’s face. The smile even reaches his eyes.

   “Yeah. Definitely staying together,” my mate agrees. The way he says it...the look he’s giving me...I’m not sure if he’s talking about our pack or our bond. The shiver that runs up my spine tells me both.

   “Always together,” Louis hums, sliding up next to me. He wraps an arm around my waist and hugs me. Then, as a pack, we make our way into the house.

  
  
  


   When we’ve finally gotten settled, I’m the first one ready to go back downstairs. I toss one more look over my shoulder - Louis is curled against Liam’s chest and Niall against Zayn - and then make my way down to the living room. On my way, I have to pass through the kitchen. And that’s where things get good.

   Paul is sitting on the counter and Paddy is standing between his knees. Beyond that, it’s hard to tell where one Alpha stops and the other begins. They’re a mess of limbs and lips and kisses and whines. The pair break apart briefly, just long enough for Paul to whine and gasp, “no, don’t stop.”

   Paddy growls, deep and possessive, as his hands grip Paul’s hips. I know I should say something. Let them know I’m here. But it’s captivating to watch. The air is thick with arousal and I know where this will eventually lead. So, with a grain of guilt, I decide to break the moment. But someone beats me to it.

   “Whoa!” Liam shouts, startling the Alpha couple as well as me. “What?! Seriously?”

   “Shit,” Paul swears, looking away. He shrinks in on himself and a bright blush spread across his cheeks. I’ve never seen Paul act any way other than dominant Alpha mode. But now, he’s partially hiding behind Paddy. Paul jumps off the counter and holds onto Paddy’s hand as if it’s keeping him grounded to the Earth.

   Paddy chuckles and pulls Paul in front of his body, his arm going around the other Alpha’s waist.

   “While we were on break...Paul and I...well we made it official,” Paddy starts. He rolls up the sleeve of his hoodie and shows us a tattoo. Then, Paul does the same, showing off a matching brand.

   “Established 2011. You’re official. Like...you’re mated? Is that what this is? Your mating marks?” Liam asks excitedly, his brain catching up to the conversation. Paddy beams and Paul still looks all shy and cuddly and soft.

   “We can’t...well we can’t be mated biologically. And it’s illegal for us to marry. So...this is as best as we can do,” Paul says softly.

   “And it’s perfect just the way it is. We don’t need no piece of paper from the city hall,” Paddy insists. He presses a quick kiss to Paul’s temple and then focuses on the door as we hear the rest of the band thundering down the stairs.

   “Listen. All I’m sayin’ is that  _ maybe _ someone else would like the responsibility of wakin’ up sleeping beauty over there. ‘S not like it’s fun for me!” Louis grumbles, followed by a yelp of pain. “Oi! The fuck was that for?!”

   “For bein’ an idiot!” Zayn shouts back. “Waking me up isn’t hard, Lou.”

   “Fuck you, it isn’t!” the small Alpha insists. The squabbling pair come around the corner with Niall, completely absorbed in their own world.

   “I have to nudge you and then run away before you clock me upside me head!” Louis shouts, gesturing wildly with his hands. Niall sees it first and causes the blonde to stop in his tracks. Paul turns into Paddy’s body almost like he’s trying to hide. But Paddy isn’t having it.

   “Enough,” he says gently, guiding his Alpha mate back around to look at us. “They’re our family. Relax, my love.”

   Paul plants a soft kiss to Paddy’s jaw. Niall makes sense of everything first and almost immediately starts to cry. He rushes over and envelopes both members of our team in a hug.

   “I’m so excited. This is so cool!” the Irishman beams. Louis looks gobsmacked and Zayn seems to still be putting the pieces together.

   “Goes without saying that this doesn’t leave us,” Paddy says. He pauses to look Paul in the eyes. “We’re not hiding. Just being selective with who we tell for now.”

   “We understand,” I tell them. Paddy reaches out and grasps my shoulder.

   “So this is how you knew what to do with Lou when he dropped that first time,” Zayn suddenly says. Louis shoots daggers with his eyes while Paul looks for a hole to crawl into. Honestly, sometimes I don’t know what goes on in Zayn’s head. It’s like his brain isn’t connected to his mouth. Or, rather, his mouth just doesn’t have a filter.

   “Just about scared me outta my wits the first time,” Paddy chuckles. Now it’s Paul’s turn to glare at his own mate. “What?! It’s true. It was awful. Had no clue what to do with ya.”

   “So you’ve...you’ve dropped? Like...a bunch?” Louis asks in a small voice. Paul nods.

   “Yeah, I’ve dropped. But only a couple times. I think...I think it’s different than yours though,” he says, clearly unsure of himself. In a silent gesture of comraderie, Louis holds out his hand. Paul easily accepts and the two Alphas dart out of the kitchen.

   “Don’t suppose they’ll let me sit in the room, huh?” Zayn wonders out loud. I laugh and shake my head. Zayn lets his shoulders slump. “I don’t like Louis being away from us. Even if it’s only the next room over.”

   “I know, love. But he’s not going anywhere. And maybe Paul can answer some of his questions,” I say hopefully. I want Louis to be okay. For him but also for our pack. Louis is an important part of it. We need him. But sometimes I wonder: how much does he really need us?

  
  
  


   A few hours go by and still no sign of Louis and Paul. The pair shut themselves away in the library and the door hasn’t reopened since.

   “Haz? You got a minute?” Liam asks softly. I look up form the dining room table and see the Alpha leaning against the door frame. He’s wearing a pair of baggy sweatpants that are slung so low on his hips, one step could be a massive wardrobe malfunction. I lick my lips.

   “For you? I have all the minutes in the wordly,” I smile, trying to recover from my fantasies involving licking Liam’s delectable v-line.

   The Alpha walks to the table, (managing to keep his sweatpants on as he does), and pulls up a chair next to me. I chuckle, “Must be serious if it requires you to sit.”

   Liam smiles at my joke and reaches out to grasp my hands. My stomach does a flip. This is either something really good...or really bad.

   “I just...I want us to talk. I feel like we’re long overdue for this…” Liam says, his voice trailing off. Suddenly, it feels like I can’t breathe.

   “Why don’t we change and go sit on the deck? You’re right...we need to talk. And I feel like this is going to be a long one,” I tell him. Liam studies for a moment before smiling softly. He brings one of my hands up to his mouth.

   “As usual, you’re right, my beautiful Omega. Grab something warm though. It’s a bit chilly out,” he tells me. We both get up and climb the stairs together. There’s something about the close proximity and the impending honesty that makes me nervous. I know that things need to change. So much has happened in such a short amount of time. My relationship with Liam has changed. Our relationship with the rest of the pack has changed. Louis is his own flavour of mystery. Everything is so chaotic...I don’t even know where to begin talking.

   We make it up to the landing and step into the room we’d chosen for the pack. It took some shifting around and rearranging some furniture but we figured it out. Liam and Zayn took apart a king sized bed from another room and moved it to the main bedroom. They’d gotten rid of the frame and box springs, opting to put the two large mattresses together on the floor. Then, Niall had spent nearly two hours building a nest. I tried to help - I really did. But Niall insisted he needed to do it on his own.

   Liam and I trade our tee shirts for jumpers quietly as Niall and Zayn lay curled up together in the corner of the nest. Niall is on his side with his back pressed to Zayn’s chest. Sadness permeates the air as Niall sniffles quietly. I want to fix it. I want to hug him tightly and kiss away his sadness and just...fix it. But I can’t. None of us can.

   “C’mon, babe,” Liam whispers quietly. Zayn picks up his head, looking at us with tired eyes. The normally dark and seductive Alpha seems duller in this light. Lackluster. Exhausted. I want to fix everything for him too. He looks at us for a moment or two longer before tucking his face back down into Niall’s neck, his arms tightening around Niall’s middle. I see him softly stroking Niall’s empty belly.

   Liam grabs my hand and gently pulls me from the room. We shut the door and then make our way out to the veranda. As soon as we step outside, I know this was a good choice. I instantly feel better. The sun is setting, casting a kaleidoscope of colours across the sea.

   We decide to sit next to each other on the back steps, our bare feet digging into the sun soaked sand.

   “I don’t know where to start,” the Alpha admits. I feel myself smile at his openness. I slide my hand into his and lean my head on his shoulder.

   “Neither do I,” I tell him. Liam chuckles and kisses the top of my head.

   “I think if I had anyone else for an Omega, they’d have left me a long time ago. I feel like I am failing you. Not just as an Alpha but as a friend. My attention is divided. But...Lou is my friend too. I feel torn and conflicted. But I shouldn’t. You are my Omega - my soulmate. My only focus should be on you,” Liam says.

   “No, Liam,” I say, shaking my head at him. “No. Your focus is exactly where it should be: on our pack. You and me...we’ll figure it out. I’m not concerned about us,” I tell him. Liam looks at me like I’ve got three heads. He runs his thumb over my knuckles before using his grip to pull me closer to him.

   “How can you not be concerned about us?” he asks. The tone in his voice tells me he’s two beats away from completely heart broken. My Alpha is falling apart in front of my eyes. I grab the back of his head and draw him close, my lips pressing against his. Liam, in true Liam fashion, closes the gap and holds on tight. Like this is all we’ve got. Just this moment.

   “I’m not concerned about us,” I whisper, my lips still ghosting over his. “I’m not worried because I know that this - you and me - we’re forever, Liam. I know that. I don’t need to be reassured or reminded. I wear your bond mark on my neck. You’re my soulmate. I know that we’ll always be okay. I can feel it in the way you look at me when you think I won’t notice. I can feel it in the way you hold me at night even after I’ve been a twat all day long. I can hear it in the lyrics you write, the way your voice carries the emotion. I know that we’ll be alright. But...the rest of our pack...well we’re falling apart. That’s what has me concerned.”

   “I don’t know what to do, Haz. I mean Niall’s miscarriage...who can prepare for that? It was like we were all totally in the dark. We still are. I don’t know what to say or do to help him. Or Zayn. Feels like everyone’s walking on eggshells round them and for good reason! I’d hate to be the one to make Niall cry. I just don’t think I could bear it, ya know?”

   I sigh heavily and cuddle into my mate’s side. The shitty part is that I do know. I know exactly what he’s trying to say. It’s this weird sort of limbo. You want to say something to make it better but you’re terrified to say something and make it worse. But then you wonder if not saying anything at all will be worse cause it’s like you don’t care. There’s just no good way to go about it.

   “Being there is enough. Just being you and letting them grieve in their own way is enough, Liam. They need you. They need you and they need us and they need normalcy,” I tell him.

   “What even is normal?” Liam snorts. I watch as Liam looks out across the water, refusing to meet my gaze. From my viewpoint, I can see a thin sheen of tears collecting in the corner of his eyes. He blinks a few times and finally, a single tear drips down the side of his face.

   “Li-”

   “No, Harry. What is normal? What’s  _ our _ normal? Cause it sure as hell isn’t everyone else’s version of the word. We’re just kids. We’re fucking kids. We decided to compete on some show, try to make somethin’ of ourselves and ended up in this gigantic mess. And this is our normal?! We’re trying for puppies, Haz. You’re barely seventeen. The only reason you don’t live at home still is because we managed to get ourselves a record deal. We lost the X Factor. If Simon hadn’t taken a chance on five stupid boys, we’d be nothin’. You’d be at home with your mum and Gemma, working in that bakery. I’d be trying to decide on uni and if I want to go or not. Niall would probably be happy. Not this sad sack current state of affairs. Zayn...God, sweet Zayn would be off somewhere...making art and smoking weed. Havin’ all the pretty Omegas falling over themselves when he walks through the door. And Louis would... _ fuck _ . Louis would be in one piece. Not killing himself with fucking neutralizers and trying desperately to fit in to our fucked up pack. Hell, in another life, Lou could have been pack leader. He’s braver than me. Better leader. Older. This is all...it’s just all a bit much, yeah? Like...when did all this shit happen? Pretty sure we were sittin’ on that stupid staircase, being all nervous and shit about songs we shouldn’t have sang and stressing out over making it through another week...pretty sure that was us just yesterday. And now look at us: bunch of lads stumbling through life trying not to kill each other or ourselves before we figure our shit out.”

   The tears flow freely from my eyes as Liam continues with his rant.

   “What’s even the point anymore? We’re trying to make music. We’re trying to start a family. We’re trying to keep our pack together. We’re trying to keep Louis alive. We’re trying not to drown. We’re all trying and it’s getting us nowhere. What’s the point, Harry?”

   For the first time in a long time, I’m completely speechless. The truth of it is that I don’t know either. A couple weeks ago, all I cared about was taking time off and letting my pack grow. Niall’s puppy. Figuring Louis out. Everything was less...chaotic. Or maybe it was always this chaotic but the storm was dormant. It’s more like a volcano than a storm. Little eruptions have happened over time. A big blow out and here and there. But for the most part, everything has sort of settled. All has been relatively calm. And then, all of a sudden, nothing was calm. Everything exploded all at once and none of us were okay. I wonder if the Romans knew Mount Vesuvius was going to erupt. Did they have time to escape? Or were they doomed to be preserved in ash, forever a part of Pompeii’s history?

   “The point is that we have something to fight for. You have me and I have you. We have Louis. Niall and Zayn have each other. They also have Louis. We have them and they have us. What happened to Niall and Zayn...the puppy...it’s awful. It’s heartbreaking. And then Louis...it’s all awful, Liam. Unspeakable sadness. But it isn’t the end. Not yet, anyways. Louis is still holding on. We all are in our own way. But we need to help each other. We have to be strong for each other. We have to.”

   Liam’s eyes refocus on me. His warm brown eyes are brighter from the tears. The last rays of sunshine bounce off his irises, drowning me in golden hues.

   “I feel like we all are failing. Sometimes I’m afraid that our pack won’t survive this. That we’ll splinter off and just crumble. The band will dissolve. Zayn and Niall will leave. Louis will find a better pack. We’ll just be...well you and me will be just you and me,” Liam says. “Sometimes I wonder if the worst is really over or if this is just…”

   “Tremors.”

   “What?”

   “Tremors,” I repeat. “Like before a volcano erupts. Sometimes, there are tremors and earthquakes before a big eruption. This...this feels like a tremor.”

   Liam holds my gaze silently.

   Did Pompeii experience tremors? Did people leave? Was there enough time before everything fell apart?

   Well. Three days later is when Vesuvius finally erupts.

  
  
  


 

   The sun is warm against my skin. The breeze is cool and really, it’s just a great day to be outside.

   “Harry, that’s not a word,” Niall says. I look back down at our Bananagrams game. Niall points to the tiles I’d just laid out spelling “cataclysmic”.

   “Cataclysmic is a word, Ni,” I tell him. Niall huffs and pulls out his phone, undoubtedly to consult Google.

   “I swear, there’s no ‘y’ in it,” he mumbles. I let him do his research knowing I’ve most likely won this round. A few moments later, Niall throws his phone down onto his beach towel.

   “Bloody dictionary you are,” Niall grumbles, eliciting a laugh from Zayn. We start packing up the game when I look down at my own phone. It’s already past noon and we’ve still not seen Louis. Up on the deck, Liam is stretched out on a lounger and reading a book. He looks peaceful. Even Niall and Zayn seem at ease today. Still, I have this feeling that something is wrong.

   “I’m gonna go check on Lou,” I tell Niall and Zayn. The each nod and continue cleaning up our game. I get up, dusting the sand off, and make my way towards the house. I hear a loud barking laugh and look over just in time to see Paddy throw Paul over his shoulder and carry him down the side steps.

   “I can walk!” Paul laughs, trying to wiggle his way out of the other Alpha’s hold. Paddy swats at Paul’s bum playfully.

   “You won’t be able to when I’m through with ya,” Paddy growls. I feel my eyes grow wide and a blush erupt at the words I’ve overheard. I quickly scurry inside.

   Inside the house is quiet. I tiptoe up the stairs and smile when I hear the sound of the shower running.  _ At least he’s up and moving _ .

   I let myself into the bedroom and quietly close the door. Louis has never really been one to take long showers so I decide to just sit on the bed and wait. Seconds turn into a minute. Then three. Then seven. When we hit the ten minute mark, I start to get worried. I slide off the bed and walk over to the bathroom door.

   “Hey, Lou? You alright in there?” I call out. I hear a gasp and swearing. Something is wrong. I can feel it. Tremors.

   I don’t wait for words or permission, I just throw all my weight into the door. The edge splinters and gives me access. Louis is sitting in the tub, crying, and holding a blade against his wrist. Thin rivulets of blood drip onto his thighs and are quickly washed away by the stream of water.

   “Jesus fuck,” I say more to myself than him. Louis looks at me, frozen in fear. The blade is still against his skin. I lunge into the shower and grab a hold of Louis’s hand - the one holding the blade - and carefully extract the offending weapon. I toss it onto the counter and grab a towel.

   “It’s not deep,” Louis rasps. He says it like that forgives the action entirely. I press the towel to his wrist and hold it above his head. With my other hand, I reach behind me to shut off the water.

   “I don’t care if it’s deep, you fucking tosser. You hurt yourself! Why, dammit?! Why do you keep trying to hurt yourself?! Do you not love us anymore?!” I shout at him. Louis looks up at me in complete shock at my outburst.

   “Of course I love you. You’re...you’re everything. You and the boys are everything,” Louis says quietly. He’s too calm. He’s much too calm.

   “THEN WHY THE FUCK DO YOU KEEP TRYING TO LEAVE US?!”

   This time, Louis cringes at the volume of my voice.

   “...”

   “Oh nothing to say, huh? Loud-mouthed Louis has gone quiet? Never thought I’d see the day. Well I’ve got some words for you, buddy! I’m DONE with this bullshit. You are going to get better. Liam is practically sick over this. Niall and Zayn are falling apart and I’m not trying to have you fucking leave us for good! It’s not an option, Louis Tomlinson. Do you understand me? I  _ said _ , ‘DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?!’” I scream the last bit, tears making my voice crack.

   “Yes! I hear you, alright? I hear you,” Louis says, an edge of sass to his words. I glare down at the sopping wet boy.

   “Don’t you dare take a tone with me. I am saying this because I love you. We all do. If you can’t keep yourself safe, we’re going to do it for you. You are not to be left alone. You are not to do anything on your own. You want a snack? Take one of us. You have to wee? You need a buddy. Shower? Cool. One of us will join you. I don’t care what you do. But you will be safe. One of us will be with you at all times. Leaving us forever is not a fucking option. Do you understand?!”

   Louis’s cerulean eyes lock onto mine and it’s all over. Any strength I have left evaporates into thin air. I cry.

   “I understand,” Louis finally says, though I can barely hear him. I slump down and sit on the edge of the tub, cradling his wrist to my chest. I carefully pull the towel away to inspect the damage. Just as Louis said, it’s not that deep. I drop the bloodied towel onto the bathroom floor and pull out a first aid kit. I’d seen it stashed under the sink on our first night here and I’m glad I remembered it.

   “This is going to sting,” I warn before cleaning the wound with antiseptic. Louis hisses as the soaked gauze makes contact but he doesn’t try to pull his wrist away. Instead, he lets me clean him up. When I’m satisfied that the wound is clean, I take out a non-stick dressing, a roll of gauze, and some antibacterial ointment. I spread a thin layer of ointment over the dressing and stick it to Louis’s wrist so the medicine can get to it. Then, I use the roll of gauze to gently wrap his wrist. Finally, I secure it with a strip of medical tape.

   “Thank you,” Louis says. I put away the kit and help the small Alpha stand up. “I’m dizzy.”

   “You’ve been through a lot. Here, I’ll help you out to the bed and you can relax. But I want you to eat and drink something before you sleep,” I tell him. I grab a fluffy towel and quickly dry him off. I help him over to the bed and pull back the covers so he can climb in. I strip down to my pants and climb into bed with him.

   “Thought you said I have to eat and drink first?” he questions. I nod and pull out my cell phone.

   “You do. But I also said you’re not to be left alone. So I’m calling reinforcements,” I smile. Louis’s eyes widen.

   “You don’t have to tell them. I can...we can just move on, yeah? I don’t need to burden everyone else-”

   “Let me stop you right there. We do have to tell the others because everyone needs to be on the same page. We’re a pack, Louis. All of us. That means no secrets,” I tell him, leaning over to kiss his cheek. Louis sighs and scoots down in the bed, pulling the duvet up to his chin. “And you will never be a burden to us. Ever.”

   “Alright,” he concedes. I smile softly and hit “call”. Almost instantly, I hear Liam answer.

  
  


**Louis’s POV**

   “Okay. That’s the last of it, I think.”

   Zayn throws a small packet of blades onto the kitchen counter. I wince at the rattling sound the metal makes in the plastic packaging.

   “We’ve got the pack from your bag, the one from the bathroom, the one hidden in the nightstand, and the one under the little candle thing on the coffee table. We also found your weed. And this,” Liam says, dropping a small box onto the counter. We’ve been back in London all of an hour and already, the boys have absolutely torn my apartment to shreds.

   “What’s in it?” Harry asks. Liam crosses his arms over his chest. He’s angry.

   “Go on then. Tell him what it is,” Liam instructs. Dominance drips from every word, making me shudder in submission.

   “It’s just some stuff-”

   “No bullshit, Tommo. What is it?” Zayn demands, a slight growl ripping from his throat. I bare my neck in hopes that the Alphas will stop yelling at me.

   “It’s my Neutralizol,” I admit. Harry and Niall gasp while Zayn grabs the box. He opens it and pulls out the blister pack. And then another one. And another one. And another one.

   “Jesus. How much do you have?” Zayn asks. I shrug my shoulders.

   “Just this box. So...three and a half packs? I...I didn’t always have access to a dealer. So when I did...I bought it in bulk. But I was running low...so I have another order coming in a few days,” I tell them. Honesty is best, right?

   “Running low? This is more than three months worth,” Harry says. I shake my head. This just went from bad to worse. “What do you mean no?”

   “I didn’t take one a day. My Alpha DNA was too strong. I had to take more to shut off the urges. If I wanted to get through a day without losing my shit over your scent, I had to take more,” I explain. Harry’s eyes instantly fill with tears. “It’s not your fault! My genes were just resistant to the neutralizers. So I had to take more of it to get the same effect.”

   “How much would you take?” Niall asks. I was dreading this question.

   “Three,” I say quietly. Liam and Zayn nearly combust.

   “Again, no bullshit...how long have you been taking these?”

   I don’t answer. Liam stares at me, waiting for me to find the words. Then, I realize I’m not getting out of this.

   “I started out taking NaturBlock. It’s a neutralizer but way less strong than Neutralizol. I took the NaturBlock for like a month before I figured out it wasn’t really working. So I switched to Omegaphil. But that one had weird side effects. I couldn’t sleep and had really bad headaches. And then I tried Neutralizol and it worked the best out of the three. It was cheaper too. So I started that and everything was fine. I could be around Harry and I was fine. I started having weird reactions to the Alphas though. I heard that...I heard that use of Neutralizol could lead to loss of Alpha traits. After the first time I dropped, I was so confused. I was angry that my body betrayed me like that. It made me weak. But...I also got really...excited. The side effects let me experience something I wanted. I don’t...I don’t like who I am. I wanted to try something else. So when I started feeling less like an Alpha, I took more of the Neutralizol. The more I took, the better I felt mentally. It was like I was finally me. But then I started to get sick. I was sick all the time. And you all started to notice. I couldn’t...I couldn’t give it up though. The Neutralizol...it let me shut off my inner Alpha. I loved being without that part of me.”

   I ramble out the small monologue and the rest of the pack stares at me with varying expressions. Niall is confused. Liam is angry. Zayn is livid. And Harry...well Harry is just sad.

   “Other than this stuff right here, is there anything else in this apartment that could harm you?” Harry asks. I look around silently, trying to remember where all my hiding places are.

   “I think you got all of the blades. But...should probably lock up the knives. And alcohol might not be the best idea. So should get rid of that, yeah?” I ask, a small part of me hoping that Niall will refuse to give up all my good alcohol. But the Irishman gets up from his seat on the couch and sets about emptying all the bottle down the sink. The edge of my mouth quirks up.  _ They love me _ .

   “I'll see about getting locks installed on some of the cabinets so we can put the knives away,” Liam says before turning around with his phone in hand. He walks down the hallway to my bedroom, phone pressed to his ear.

   “Anything else, Boo?” Zayn asks. His tone is soft now. The gorgeous Alpha is less angry now. Less scary. He lays a hand on my knee and squeezes gently. A comforting gesture.

   “I think you guys found all my hiding places,” I tell him honestly. “But...well if I find stuff...I'll try my best to give it up and not use it.”

   Zayn gives me a small smile before leaning forward to kiss my temple.

   “All we can ever ask of you is to try. We don't expect you to be perfect. None of us are. But you trying is so important to us,” Zayn says. I scoot closer to the Alpha and cuddle into his side.

   Now that everything's out in the open, I don't hesitate to gravitate towards the Alphas. Or even the Omegas. The Alphas are good for safety and comfort. But the Omegas are good for everything. Despite being submissive in nature, both Harry and Niall are fiercely protective. Just yesterday, Harry nearly ripped Liam's head off for trying to get in the shower with me without asking.

   “Can we take a nap?” I ask. Harry beams at the idea and darts to my room. I look up at Zayn quizzically. Zayn just shrugs and the pair of us follow the curly headed Omega. We round the corner into my room and I’m instantly overwhelmed with warmth and comfort.

   Harry is busy pulling all of my blankets and sheets out of the closet and arranging them on my bed. Liam, who was talking on the phone, ends his call just in time for his Omega to start barking orders.

   “I need you to roll around on these sheets,” Harry states. Then he turns to Zayn, “You need to gather bottles of water, snacks, and pillows. Bring them all here and then it’ll be your turn to roll in the sheets.”

   The Bradford Alpha chuckles and lifts his hands in mock defeat. Harry smiles and resumes tucking a blanket in.

   “Haz, I’m just gonna change my clothes real quick,” I inform him.

   “Okay. Leave the door open, please,” he says, not looking up from his work. I glance at the closet and then look back at the door to my room.

   “The door is open?” I say, confused. Harry grabs one of my pillows and flips it over several times, punching it in a few lumpy places.

   “The door to the closet. When you change. Leave the door open,” he says. My stomach clenches.

   “Oh. Yeah, okay.”

   I go to the closet and have to fight the urge to shut the door. I dig through my piles of clothes to find my favourite joggers. I make quick work of changing and I’m almost finished when I feel someone come up behind me. The familiar Earthy Omega scent fills my senses.

   “I love you,” Harry whispers, his arms curling around my waist. I feel him nose at the space between my shoulder blades. I fold my arms over his and hum. I feel content.

   “I love you too,’ I tell him. “I really mean it, Harry. I love you so much. I’m so in love with you,” I say. The words come out barely above a whisper, emotion threatening to swallow them whole.

   “Good,” the Omega chuckles. Harry allows me to spin around in his arms and press my face into the crook of his neck. I take deep breaths of his scent, letting the calm wash over me like a security blanket.

   “Wow. This is an impressive nest,” Liam states. Harry and I break apart to see the Alpha toeing out of his shoes. He move towards the edge of my bed before he suddenly freezes. He looks at Harry. “May I enter your nest, Omega?”

   I can practically feel Harry thrumming with happiness.

   “Yes,” he says quietly. Liam gives him a smile and climbs into the masterpiece, carefully spreading his scent all over it. Niall and Zayn enter the room, the Alpha helping scent the nest while the Omega joins our group hug.

   “I heard some proclamations of love going on. I’m offended that I wasn’t invited,” Niall pouts. Harry and I share a look before jumping on the blonde. We fall to the ground, Harry and I covering every inch of Niall’s face and neck in kisses. The faint scent of slick hangs in the air and Niall’s heart beats faster. Harry’s skin heats up, blush staining cheeks.

   “As much as I’d love to see this escalate to live-action Omega porn, I’m knackered from the flight. Bedtime, Omegas” Zayn says, fading off in a yawn. Niall wiggles out of the cuddle puddle and wastes no time in stripping down to his pants. He climbs into the nest between Zayn and Liam.

   “C’mon. He was talking to you too,” Harry says softly, grabbing my hand and towing me towards the nest. This is the part that I’d worried about. How the hell are we going to fit five lads in one bed? My California king is big...but not that big.

   Turns out, we have plenty of room. The arrangement goes as follows: Zayn is at one edge, laying on his side, facing the middle, Niall is next to him laying on his back, then it’s Harry who’s got his head on Niall’s chest and an arm thrown over the blondes stomach, Louis is curled around Harry with his face tucked into the Omega’s scent gland, and Liam is curled around the smallest Alpha. It’s a tight fit. But it works.

 

   Somehow, we always make it work.


End file.
